


The Broken "Princess"

by bookwork40_oya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cliffhangers, Depression, F/M, Gen, Injury, Jealousy, Obsession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 109,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwork40_oya/pseuds/bookwork40_oya
Summary: The “volleyball princess” was what you were called, along with your “volleyball prince”. Until a not so “accidental” injury prevented you from playing in high school at Fukurodani Academy. Now you’re transferring to Karasuno Academy, where you meet a great group of crows, who help ease the pain. Just when you begin to heal from the damage and feel you're ready to give one crow a chance, the past comes back. Will you fall back into depression or fight back? After all, you're no longer alone.Preview:“You would be nothing without me. They may call you princess, but only because of me! If I didn’t date you then you’d just be another girl on a volleyball team. Your “skill” is nothing but luck, your looks are pitiful, NO ONE loves you. They might see a great player on the court but I see a joke!!”





	1. Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu! nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
> I DO NOT condone any sort of abuse and would pray that people steer clear of self-harm and suicide.  
> This is an original story thought up by myself in order to combine my imagination and a show I love.

It was the day of your graduation from middle school. You finished with your lowest grade being a “B-,” enjoyed three years of volleyball always being a starter and all around player, this last one being captain and winning each game. You thought that was good enough for anyone and that today was going to be a good day, you’ve never been more wrong.

“You would be nothing without me. They may call you princess, but only because of me! If I didn’t date you then you’d just be another girl on a volleyball team. Your “skill” is nothing but luck, your looks are pitiful, NO ONE loves you. They might see a great player on the court but I see a joke!!”

He practically spat these words at you. You could feel the hatred in his voice while you lay on the ground holding your side and biting back tears from the pain. Not wanting to give in and appear weaker than you already did to him.

“Look at me when I talk to you!! You look me in my eyes while I speak and show me respect!!” You looked up only to be met with his back hand causing you to see spots in your vision and taste blood in your mouth, “Don’t ever disappoint me like that in a game again! I never understood how you are called a genius when you couldn’t even get a single block today.” He bent down to meet your tearful gaze and just smiled. That smile that said “you’re weak, always have been and always will be. He tightly grabbed your neck, you practically could feel the bruises forming, and the last words you heard him say were, “You’ll never become anything without me. You can’t run from this. No one will ever help you. Oh and I’m done with this relationship. I can’t bare another second being paired with someone like you. Regardless of that, you’ll still be mine, no one else would bother giving you chance, so be grateful.” before you became unconscious. Any other damage he chose to do, you don’t remember happening. You just left alone in a dark alley. That was the last of what you saw of your boyfriend, the volleyball prince, Mori Akihiko.

You were surprised when you awoke in a white room.  Per the nurse, two students found you when they heard what sounded like whimpering or wheezing on their way home from practice. They took you to the hospital where they were told that you had three ribs broken, your hip bone fractured and your right ankle was broken severely.  The police came in later to learn any information on who had done this to you, but out of pure stupidity you kept your mouth shut and that was the end. Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, the two who had found you and helped you, came to visit. They apologized for not showing up sooner but you were thankful for them for helping you get somewhere safe. They attended Fukurodani Academy, the school you chose to enroll into for the volleyball team, of course now it didn’t matter due to your injuries.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, why don’t you manage our team?! Your first day and you’ll already have us there as friends! Right Akaashi!!” Bokuto said one day when visiting.

 

“Of course, Bokuto-san. (Y/N)-kun, we’d love to have you there with us. Of course, only if you want to.”

 

“Bokuto-senpai, Akaashi-senpai, thank you. For everything, I’d love to be your manager, if I can be around volleyball I’ll be happy!”

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed. You grew closer with Bokuto and Akaashi, who you began calling Kou-chan and Kei-chan. They were your heroes. Your brothers. Your best, and only true, friends. Eventually they came to learn the truth about what happened to you, only because they noticed that you had been cutting your arms, they learned all the cruel things that Mori-san did and said to you. How because of him you hated your looks, your life and thought you were never going to be good at anything. He took everything from you. Including your one escape from it all, volleyball. The two listened quietly as you explained everything,

 

“I know all of that isn’t an excuse to cut myself, but, but, I’m scared of being alone. Of disappointing, everyone around me,” the tears began to well up in your eyes and you just stared at the floor instead of looking at Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

You didn’t realize that Akaashi had gotten closer until he gently grabbed your wrists, though you still flinched at the contact, “(Y/N)-chan, look at me, please,” you looked up to meet his gun metal blue eyes, which has tears in them, “promise you’ll never hurt yourself again. You’re too beautiful inside and out for this. You will ALWAYS have Bokuto-san and myself,” you looked at Bokuto who had tears running down his face,” we will NEVER be disappointed in you. If you ever feel alone, call us.”

 

The tears had begun to spill over and you just hugged Akaashi who held you tightly and rubbed your back. Bokuto spoke, “We know what happened still scares you. The way you act when someone touches you, no matter how gentle, makes you flinch. We promise NO ONE will EVER touch you like that again. I won’t allow it, right Akaashi?!” You just felt Akaashi nod in agreement.

 

 _“NO ONE loves you,”_ he said.

 

 _“Your looks are pitiful,”_ he spat _._

 

 _“No one will ever help you,”_ he swore.

 

He was wrong. You were loved but Bokuto and Akaashi. They believed you to be beautiful. They were here to help, no matter what. He was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

After that day, you never hurt yourself. You would fall into a dark hole but always found a way out. Time kept passing, you were starting to be happy. Then your parents told you that you were leaving Tokyo to move to Miyagi because your father was being relocated. You packed your bags and prepared to say goodbye to the only two people who knew the whole truth.

“Kou-chan, Kei-chan… you guys will still be there for me, right? I know that we’ll be hours away and I won’t see you guys much anymore, b-but…” tears began to form, “I don’t know if I’ll be okay on my own.”

“(Y/N)-kun,” Bokuto said,” We may not be there by your side but we’ll be there in heart and spirit. Come on! SMILE!!” Even though he was crying like a baby.

“(Y/N)-chan, just remember our promise. No matter what,” you could tell Akaashi was fighting back tears,” we’re here for you and you have our numbers, we’ll talk every day. Besides anyone would be lucky to be a friend with someone so sweet and cute,” he said as he pinched your cheeks with a smile on his face.

You hugged them both tightly, with tears running down each of your faces. Said goodbye and got into the car to head over to Miyagi. You stared out of the window thinking about how your new school was going to be. After all you were starting tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay class, we have a new student today. Please if you would introduce yourself.”

“Good morning, my name is (Your Name) and I’m transferring from Fukurodani Academy.  I’m glad to meet you all and please take care of me,” you smiled. Bowed. And silently prayed for all to go well at your new school.

**Karasuno.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my second story (currently updating the first one as well), though this fanfiction is darker. A way to write about dreams and experiences I personally went through and situations my loved ones have gone through mixed with Haikyuu. Depending on how well this chapter does will determine if I keep updating. Any comments are highly appreciated and VERY helpful.


	2. Alone Again

“Well it’s nice to meet you (Y/N) and we’re glad to have join our school,” your teacher said, “now if you would please take a seat in one of the available seats.”

 

You looked to see that there were only three openings for you, one in front of the class, one right in the middle of the class or by the window.

 

_“I’ll go sit by the window, the guy in front of my looks quiet and won’t try to start a conversation, hopefully.”_

You walked over to your seat which was behind a blond male with glasses. The last thing you wanted was to be ambushed by questions right at the start of the day. Class went on like usual and you just jotted down your notes, because with your luck there was a test this Friday. Not that you were bad at studying or school for that matter, you’ve always been in the more advanced classes and passed with ease. At least you could use studying as an excuse to being quiet.

 

* * *

 

Lunch came around and you walked outside with your lunch, you didn’t know anyone so picking somewhere quiet to sit was the best option. You sat under a nice shady tree and began eating when you heard some other students, who hadn’t seen you, talking,

 

“The new girl said she came from Fukurodani right?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Her name sounded familiar, I wonder if she’s the genius volleyball player who got injured before high school.”

_No, no, please I shouldn’t be known about here…._

“Wait, the one they called the princess?”

_How do you know about me? How does news from Tokyo make it to Miyagi?_

“Yeah her, maybe I’m wrong. Though if it is her, I wonder what happened?”

_An “accident” happened…._

“Who knows, I wonder if she’s still with that guy they called the prince, he was cute from what I saw on the news when he was playing.”

_The prince... “ **You would be nothing without me** ,” he said…_

 

You sat there, appetite lost, thinking about what they had said about you. No way could people know who you were, you were a nobody. Simple, if anyone were to ask you just deny it. You didn’t want to leave Tokyo and move here, but at least it was a fresh start. At least it was supposed to be, the rest of the day was filled with more comments about you. Of course, you were new, no one knew you but everyone wanted to know more. As you walked down the halls you heard whispers of questions, that you answered in your head, consisting of,

 

“Who’s the new girl?” _I’m no one._

“Is she the princess?” _Ha, right._

“She’s really pretty!” _No, I’m not, **he** even said, “ **your looks are pitiful.** ”_

“I wonder if she has a boyfriend?” _Who would want someone like me?_

“I wonder if she’s chosen a club yet?” _Club? Oh right, I haven’t picked._

“I wonder why she stopped playing, she was great when I saw a game of hers.” _I wasn’t good enough. Never was, never will be._

 

You felt like everyone was staring and talking about you all day, you hated it. Thankfully everyone thought they were just rumors and no one ever approached you. Of course, it would have been nice for at least one person to try and be friendly, guess Bokuto was right when he said you sometimes appeared unapproachable.

_“I must remember to call Akaashi and Bokuto before they head to practice. As soon as class ends, I’ll call.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Class was finally dismissed and you gathered your things as quickly as you could so you could just call your two owls already. You walked outside and pulled out your phone to see you already had a text message from Akaashi,

****

**_14:50_ ** _: Hey (Y/N)-chan, how was your first day? Bokuto-san and I want to hear all about it._

 

Instead of replying you just hit the **CALL** button. One ring, two rings, three rings,

 

 

“(Y/N)-chan, hold on, Bokuto-san she’s on the phone,” you could hear Bokuto practically run towards Akaashi.

“Hey, hey (Y/N)-kun! Akaashi put her on speaker!”

“Hi Kei-chan and Kou-chan, I miss you guys.” You honestly did.

“Huh! It’s only been a day without us (Y/N)-kun, have you made any friends?!”

“I think Bokuto-san means we miss you too, he’s been a mess since you left now I’m left alone to control him,” all you heard was Bokuto whining in the background.

 “Haha, it’s okay Kei-chan, but no I haven’t made any friends. It’s hard being the new kid especially this late in the school year. But…”

 “But what (Y/N)-chan? I know that voice, what’s wrong?” Oh, how you hated yet loved how well Akaashi could tell your mood by your voice, “Please, talk to me, Bokuto-san please stop complaining, she needs us right now.”

 “(Y/N)-kun what’s wrong?” Bokuto was back to normal now.

“Well,” you bit your lip while thinking if you should tell them, “it seems like people know, or at least have an idea, who I am. I heard people talking about the “volleyball princess,” and I just don’t want to think about that right now a-and it sucks because y-you guys aren’t h-here w-with me a-and…” without realizing it tears were running down your face and you were sitting on the ground.

“Oi!” Bokuto yelled, “Who cares what others have to say. What matters is who you are NOW. Not who you were, okay? (Y/N)-kun, coach is calling me but I’ll call you as soon as I can okay? I love you.” With that Bokuto left and Akaashi took the call off speaker. 

“(Y/N)-chan, he’s right. You must keep your head up and ignore what they say because it doesn’t matter,” You could practically see Akaashi crossing his arms at you right now, “Look, it’s going to be difficult right now. Before you know it you’re going to have a lot of great friends, people who won’t care about your past. Besides it’s YOUR past not THEIRS, so they shouldn’t worry about it. Now please wipe those tears away, pick yourself off the floor because I know you’re sitting,” _damn you Akaashi_ , “and put a smile on your face. Okay?” 

“Okay, what would I do without you guys?” You knew you wouldn’t be as strong without them, even if they think you would’ve.

“We’re always here, don’t forget that. Practice is going to start soon, I’ll text you once we’re done, want me to tell the others you said hi? I won’t tell them anything else,” he answered the question before you got to ask it.

“Yes, I want to do the thing before hanging up though,” the one thing that always made you smile no matter what, so stupid but funny, something Bokuto did with his friend, Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma.

“Haha, okay let me go towards the others and I’ll put you on speaker,” you heard him walk and heard the button click which meant you were on speaker and your ear was filled with a bunch of greetings and we miss you’s. “Hey you guys, (Y/N)-chan wants to do the thing,” quickly everyone got quiet which meant you were starting, “when you’re ready.”

“Oya,” was all you said to get a response from Bokuto.

“Oya, oya,” which led to the whole team to respond and fill your ear with,

“OYA, OYA, OYA!!!” With that the call was ended.

 

You could always count on them to make you feel better. You grabbed your bag and got ready to head home. You weren’t really focused on where you were going when you bumped into something, well someone, 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” You looked up to see a boy with freckles who was apologizing, he was dressed in a track suit so he played a sport.

“No, it was my fault for not looking, I’m sorry,” you walked away after that not giving him the chance to say anything else.

* * *

 

 

It was your second day at Karasuno, you were early to class so you sat down and just stared out the window thinking about what Bokuto and Akaashi had told you. You didn’t notice when the student in front of you sat down until you heard someone talking, to you,

 

“Um, hi. I knew you looked familiar,” it was the boy with the freckles, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, we bumped into each other yesterday,”

“Oh right, nice to meet you. I’m (Your Name),” you put on your best smile which caused some blush to show on Yamaguchi’s face. _How adorable._

“This is my friend Tsukki,” the blond-haired boy, practically glared at Yamaguchi before he unwillingly turned around to face you, “I’m Tsukishima Kei, not Tsukki.” The look in his eyes wasn’t friendly, it sent shivers down your spine, only because it reminded of the look **_he_** would give you.

“Nice to meet you Tsukishima.” He turned to face to the front of the classroom before you even finished.

“So (Y/N), how do you like it here?” Yamaguchi was a kind guy from what you could tell.

“Um, it’s nice, very different from Tokyo, but I like it so far,” you weren’t lying.

“Have you joined any clubs yet?” _Is he asking because he knows?_

“No, I haven’t decided yet, are you in club?” He was in a track suit after all.

“Yes, both Tsukki and I are on the volleyball team. Well, he plays more than I do since he’s the tallest one and really good,” his eyes lit up talking about his friend

“Shut up Yamaguchi, don’t brag.”

“Sorry Tsukki, I’m just a pinch server so nothing impressive,” the light in his eyes faded. Why?

“Well, being a pinch server is great. It just means you’re trusted enough to help your team out when it gets difficult,” it was the truth and it caused him to blush again.

“Well since you haven’t joined a club maybe you can, uh, join the volleyball team? Our manager is looking for someone else since she’s a third year, I mean unless you don’t want to,” _Manage the boys team here? I don’t know…_

“I could stop by after school? Um, and see if I like it.” This caused Yamaguchi to smile, the bell then rang so he went to his seat, leaving you with your thoughts.

At lunch, you texted Akaashi for advice,

 

 **_12:32_ ** _: Kei-chan, I was asked to possibly become a manager for the boys’ volleyball team by one of the players. He doesn’t know who I am either what should I do?_

 **_12:32_ ** _: That’s great! Bokuto-san agrees. You should do it. Though Bokuto-san says they’re not as great as we are, I agree, but it can lead to you making friends and even coming out here too._

 **_12:34_ ** _: Kou-chan would say something like that. Okay, well I said I’ll stop by after school and make up my mind then but… I don’t know._

 **_12:35_ ** _: You’ll be fine. They won’t know about your past, even if they do, that isn’t you anymore remember that. Manage the team, become a crow (Y/N)-chan, you can’t stay an owl forever you know._

 **_12:35_ ** _: (Y/N)-KUN! DON’T LISTEN TO AKAASHI!!! YOU’LL ALWAYS BE OUR LITTLE OWL!!!!!_

 **_12:36_ ** _: Okay, well I’ll go after school. And I know I’ll always be the baby owl Kou-chan. Love you guys talk to you later._

 **_12:37_ ** _: Good girl, we love you too._

* * *

 

 

After school ended you waited in front of the gym where you bumped into Yamaguchi yesterday to wait for him. You saw him and Tsukishima walking in your direction and without realizing you got out of the blond one’s way, of course anyone who scared you would cause you to do so, and greeted them. You followed them into the gym where the rest of the team was already warming up. Until they looked over to greet the two boys and they saw you which caused them to stop. One of the boys was in the middle of a jump serve, but since he too got distracted his aim was off completely causing his serve to curve and head straight towards you.

 

“WATCH OUT!!” A couple of the boys said, but without thinking, you just did what came naturally and passed the ball perfectly to where the setter would have been, all was quiet except the ball hitting the floor. _Shit, if they didn’t question you, now they will._

 

A bunch of the boys clapped and said things like nice pass and good receive, except Yamaguchi whose eyes were wide as can be, “Wait, do you play?” now everyone was looking, waiting.

 

“Uh, I use to in middle school, not anymore though.”

“Why not? The girls team could use more girls.” This came from boy with silver hair, kind eyes with a beauty mark near his eye.

“Um, there was an accident,” _not really an accident_ , “after my middle school graduation and the doctors said that due to my injuries I should avoid rigorous exercise so I stopped playing,” _unfortunately_ , “so I managed the boys team instead.”

“Which school did you come from?” Asked the boy with a buzz cut.

“Fukurodani Academy.”

“A powerhouse. Nice, well if you came here to possibly manage our team I’m sure Shimizu would appreciate the help,” this was a boy with short black hair, “I’m the captain by the way, Sawamura Daichi.” Makes sense, he gave off the captain vibe unlike Bokuto.

“Nice to meet you, everyone here as well. I’m (Your Name).”

 

You met with the manager, Shimizu Kiyoko, the coach, Ukai Keishin and the volleyball club advisor, Takeda Ittetsu. The three of them gladly accepted you to becoming the new manager and so you remained throughout the practice. When practice was over the team gathered around in front of you to welcome you to club and you were introduced to each member before you headed home.

 

The third years, Captain Sawamura Daichi, who preferred to be called Daichi. Co-Captain, setter, Sugawara Koushi, who went by Suga. The ace Azumane Asahi, who liked going by Asahi. The two loudest second years the libero Nishinoya Yu and wing-spiker Tanaka Ryuunosuke. The quieter second years Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito and Kinoshita Hisashi. Lastly your fellow first years, apart from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima there was Kageyama Tobio, the second setter who like Tsukishima was intimidating, and Hinata Shoyou, their decoy?

 

Once at home you threw your bag on the floor, jumped into the shower and changed into pajamas before you texted Akaashi and Bokuto to let them know that you were now a manager for Karasuno. Before you even got a response from either one you were already asleep.

 

* * *

 

_“What kind of serves were those?! You were lucky the other team sucked because if not you would’ve caused your team to lose! They call you a genius? How?!” The look in his eyes was nothing but hatred. His grip on your chin was painful as ever. His rapid breathing meant he was nowhere done._

_“You embarrass me! How are we seen as the volleyball prince and princess when you can’t even play decently!?” His grip got tighter before practically throwing you to the side, causing you to lose your balance and giving him the chance to knee you in your stomach. Then your thighs._

_It hurts. Please stop. No more. You weren’t like this before. Why?_

You woke up sweating and crying. It was just a dream. He can’t hurt you anymore. Never again. If only the memories and nightmares could stop too. If only you weren't traumatized and scared to get near any male who looked intimidating.

 

_“He can’t hurt me anymore, but his damage is done…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Updates may not be weekly due to me writing and updating my first story on here BUT I'll update ASAP!!  
> Your feedback is HIGHLY appreciated and VERY helpful to me!


	3. Distant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICE SURPRISE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!

You don’t know how or when you fell back asleep without having another nightmare. The next thing you knew you were being woken up by your alarm meaning it was time to get ready for school. You rolled over to grab your phone and noticed you had text messages from Bokuto and Akaashi,

_**21:57** : That’s wonderful to hear (Y/N)-chan. This means you’ll make friends and have an enjoyable time now in Miyagi, you may even forget you have us in Tokyo._

_**07:02:** Good morning! Sorry Kei-chan, I fell asleep before seeing your text. Just know I’ll never forget you guys, EVER!!!_

_**07:03** : Good morning, I know you won’t forget us. Have a great day at practice today!_

Akaashi was always kind and supportive in his wording, just wanting the best for you. No wonder he was happy to know you’ve taken the step forward to become manager. Bokuto was a different story…

_**22:03:** Booooooo! I’m happy for you and all but that just OFFICIALLY makes you a CROW!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE OUR BABY OWL!!!! THE COMPLETE AND UTTER BETRAYAL (Y/N)-KUN!!!_

_**22:04** : My poor heart cannot take the agony!!! What have I done to deserve this?! (Y/N)-kun, enjoy your crows! They’re not as good-looking, funny, smart or AWESOME but good luck with them!!_

_**07:05** : Good morning Kou-chan! I fell asleep before reading your reply and you can’t be dramatic! I’m ALWAYS going to be the baby owl!!! Besides no one can ever replace my owls (;_

_**07:07** : Oya, oya? Ahaaa! I know that already, any hooooo(t), have a good day at school (Y/N)-kun! _

Sure, Bokuto was a handful but you loved him. Both Akaashi and Bokuto helped you when you needed it most, but how were you going to be with Karasuno? They didn’t know you. They didn’t know your past. They would probably think you’re some odd girl if something goes wrong, hell they might have the same mindset as **him** for all you knew.

“ _No, you must give them a chance! They aren’t **him**. You’ll be fine_ ,” you thought as you got ready for your third day at school and first official day as manager, “ _Just breath in and relax…”_ you grabbed your bag and headed out the door towards Karasuno.

 

* * *

 

School went by without any issues. You found yourself relaxed around Yamaguchi, he even invited you to join Tsukishima and him during lunch, but you declined and chose to eat alone. Tsukishima wasn’t rude to you, but he wasn’t a warm person either, besides it looked like other people just irritated him. _Seriously, how are Yamaguchi and Tsukishima best friends?_   You thought.

Practice came around and you spent the minutes during the boy’s warm-ups to speak with Kiyoko,

“Um, Shimizu-san?”

“You can just call me Kiyoko,” she smiled. _Damn, no wonder every guy liked her, she truly was beautiful._

“Okay, Kiyoko, I just wanted to ask if there isn’t anything in particular that I should know about the boys? I know each team is different so I don’t want to feel left out,” Managing the Fukurodani boys was easy, Bokuto was the only issue when he would get upset in a game or practice.

“Hmmm, well there isn’t much. Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita are very calm, so no issue there. Now, Asahi may look mean but he has a glass heart, very gentle but also sensitive, in a good way. Nishinoya and Tanaka can get very loud and “protective” if a guy gets too close, but they’re sweethearts nonetheless. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are usually together as you already know, but Tsukishima likes to mess with the other first years. Kageyama and Hinata are great when playing but,” just then you looked over to see the setter and orange haired boy bickering about who knows what, “other than that they tend to argue. A lot.”

“So, they’re the duo? The decoy?” You didn’t understand what they meant by that. How can they be a decoy in the game?

“Ah, yes them two,” Coach Ukai had just walked into the gym, “you didn’t see them do their weird trick yesterday but today you will since they’ll be having a match with each other.” You saw him form a sly smirk, which left you with more questions than anything, just then Takeda had walked in practically falling over his own feet, he was very clumsy at times.

“Ah, (Y/N)-kun, happy to see you here,” he smiled at you a sweet smile.

“Takeda-sensei, nice to see you too,” you smiled back and bowed respectively.

You could talk to Kiyoko, Ukai and Takeda with ease, just like you could with Yamaguchi. You spent a few minutes talking about the jobs you had during your time at Fukurodani which wasn’t much different from what Kiyoko did. Of course, during official games, you wouldn’t be able to sit on the bench, which you were okay with. The boys began practicing by serving about twenty or so times which was then followed by Ukai hitting balls at them until they passed five perfect passes, except the libero, Nishinoya, had to get ten. After that the setters, Suga and Kageyama each took a side of the net and practiced their sets while the others practiced hitting.

“Okay!” you still weren’t used to people yelling so close so you unconsciously flinched, “Split into two teams and get ready to play as if you were in a serious match! Now, (Y/N) you will get to see the freak quick,” Ukai had that sly smirk on again and Takeda had a smile on his face.

 “ _Well, this better be good_ ,” you thought.

You kept a close on Kageyama and Hinata, waiting. You could see why Kageyama had taken Suga’s starter spot. The way he moved effortlessly, his focus never faltering, the way he took risks to get the point. Hell, even his serves and the times he spiked the ball were killer. _He is ONE hell of a setter, I wonder if Akaashi is better?_ Hinata was impressive too, he was short but he jumped higher than you’d think, yet he lacked when it came to passes and serves. Then, it happened.

“GIVE IT TO ME!!” was all you heard Hinata say, if you hadn’t been paying close attention you wouldn’t have seen the ball fly directly to his hand before it was slammed to the ground.

“Wow,” escaped your lips, “that’s amazing!”

“Told you,” Ukai said.

Practice came to an end after the practice match. The team had begun to clean up,

“(Y/N) what did you think?!” Hinata asked as he walked towards you, eyes shining, “Did you see my hits?”

“Yes, anyone would be amazed by that. It’s incredible to say the least,” this caused him to smile even wider, blinding actually.

“So, you’re going to be our new manager, right? Which means you’ll keep being able to watch us do that,” seriously his name fit him, his personality was as bright as the sun.

“Yes, I look forward to watching you guys play,” you smiled causing some blush to form on his cheeks. _Seriously, first Yamaguchi and now Hinata?_

“Oi, dumbass! Help put everything away!” Kageyama yelled from behind you causing you to jump and practically wanting to run, you didn’t of course.

“Oh, sorry. It’s my fault for talking to him,” you couldn’t even meet Kageyama’s eyes when talking. You just apologized and walked away towards Kiyoko who was on the other side of the gym.

 

* * *

 

“Way to go Kageyama, you scared her,” Hinata said while scowling at Kageyama, “you have to be nicer around girls, you face isn’t friendly looking either.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama just watched as you walked away.

All day he had been looking at you. He swore you looked familiar and your name sounded familiar too. Something about how you passed the ball perfectly yesterday when he messed up his serve sparked a memory. He knows he has seen that style before, but where?

He didn’t know anything about you, only what you mentioned when introducing yourself and your pass. That’s it.

“Kageyama! You yell at me for not cleaning and now you’re spaced out?”

“Shut up dumbass!” _Tomorrow, I’ll ask her what school she played during middle school, I had to have watched her play before._

The next day Kageyama waited for you to walk into the gym so he could ask you. You walked in not really paying attention to where you were going due to carrying two boxes that blocked your field of vision, causing you to bump into Tsukishima.

“Oi, careful there,” he said in his usual tone, not rude but blunt.

“I-I’m sorry! I promise it won’t h-happen again!” Your response threw Tsukishima and Kageyama off. You simply bumped into him on accident yet you apologized like you did something horribly wrong. _Yeah, Tsukishima is scary but not that scary, not like he would do anything,_ he thought as he walked towards you.

“Um, (Y/N),” your back was to him, “can I ask you something?”

Kageyama noticed how you slightly jumped just like you had done yesterday. Weird. He waited until you turned around, never looking at him.

“Uh, what do you need to ask?” _Why did she sound nervous?_

“I just wanted to know what junior high school you atten-” Kageyama didn’t even get to finish his question before getting interrupted.

“Excuse me Kageyama, I need to borrow (Y/N),” said Kiyoko before leading you away. _Okay, I’ll ask her AFTER practice._

During practice Kageyama heard you ask coach if it would be okay to pass the team’s hits, to which he agreed to. _She can’t play competitively so this the best she can do,_ Kageyama thought as he watched you make perfect passes alongside with Nishinoya. _Her attitude changes when she’s playing. She’s more confident and carefree, not as nervous._

* * *

 

 

“Come on Nishinoya, you’re the libero. Don’t let a girl beat you at passing,”

“Excuse me miss? Is that a challenge,” Nishinoya said as serious as he could before laughing

“Yes, it is, if I pass better than you I might have to take your spot on this team,” this caused the third years to laugh and Tanaka to poke fun at Nishinoya

You couldn’t play on a team but you always passed during Fukurodani’s practice just to get the temptation out of the way while helping the boys improve their hits. _Why wouldn’t I do the same here?_

“Okay (Y/N), I’ll accept that challenge but I wouldn’t want to beat a pretty girl but you leave me no choice,” he laughed, “bring it on!”

_Pretty girl?.... “ **your looks are pitiful** ” is what he said._

 

Practice came to an end sooner than yesterday since today you actually played around, beating a hurt Nishinoya at passing and impressing the others.

“(Y/N) how are you so good at passing? Were you a libero too?” Leave it to the ball of sunshine to ask you this.

“No, I was a wing spiker but I’ve been an all-around player since I started, although if our libero couldn’t play then I would take her spot during those times,”

“No wonder you’re better than Noya,” laughed Tanaka, “but I doubt you’re better at hitting compared to me, no offense,” his smile implied a challenge

“Who knows, maybe I could beat you as well,” you tried to suppress a laugh that ended up slipping out due to the look on Tanaka’s face

“Hey, I’ll challenge you too!” Hinata’s eyes shone brightly, “I plan on becoming the ace and the little giant one day so I have to be able to beat anyone,” he was confident

“Oi, shrimp, how do you expect to be the “best” when you can’t even do the simplest or easiest things?!” Tsukishima yelled at Hinata.

You knew he was just picking on Hinata but those words, sounded just like **him.**

“ ** _you can’t even play decently!?_** ” The memory of that replayed itself over and over _. Why would he say something so cruel? But he was right, wasn’t he??_ You so busy dealing with your internal conflict that you didn’t hear them calling you.

“(Y/N) are you okay?”

“(Y/N)-kun? Is something wrong?”

Yamaguchi had walked up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder while talking to you causing you to break out of your thoughts.

“AHH! I’M SORRY!!” you bowed before looking up at the confused looks on everyone’s face, “Oh, I’m sorry. No, I’m okay, just thinking…” _of course they’re confused, if only you knew._

The gym was cleaned up after your incident and everyone said goodbye and left to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Okay, now is my chance to ask her,_ ” thought Kageyama as he walked out of the gym. He didn’t know why you acted that way, he thought it was weird but didn’t think about it too much.

He stepped outside and looked around to see where you could have gone, but he didn’t see you.

“Kageyama who are you looking for?” Asked Suga

“I’m looking for (Y/N), there’s something I needed to ask her and didn’t get the chance to,”

“Ooooh, you have a crush on her?” Suga teased

“Huh, no, I feel like I’ve seen her before and wanted to see if I was right,” Kageyama admitted

“Well, she left as soon as we finished and everyone grabbed their bags. So, she’s already heading home, sorry”

“It’s okay, I was probably wrong anyways,” _No, I KNOW her from somewhere._

 

* * *

 

 

You got home as soon as you could to call Bokuto and Akaashi, their practice should be ended so they’d be together.

“Hello!”

“Kou-chan! Is Kei-chan there too?”

“AKAASHI!!! (Y/N)-KUN IS CALLING!!!”

“Hello (Y/N)-chan”

“Hi Kei-chan, how was practice for you guys today?”

“Boring without you here to pass my awesome hits! Are you passing Karasuno’s hits? Are they better than mine?!”

“Yes, just today I was able to pass their hits, compared to yours they’re easy Kou-chan,” you giggled a bit at having to assure Bokuto’s skills

“So, how are they? Are you getting along just fine?”

“Yes Kei-chan, they’re nice. The third years are very sweet and helpful, the second years are too, though there are two who are very loud but funny. I beat one of them, the libero, as passing today. Then the first years are easy to talk to, well two of them are the other two aren’t as friendly,”

“Are they mean to you? Do I have to go out there and talk to them?”

“No Kou-chan, they’re not mean, they’re just not very, approachable I guess, but not everyone is going to be super friendly either so I’m okay”

“Well that’s good to hear, seems like you’re enjoying yourself. Bokuto-san we should probably let her go to sleep now,”

“But Akaashi! This is the only chance to speak with her, don’t you miss her as much?”

“Yes, I miss her like crazy Bokuto-san but she needs her sleep too you know, right (Y/N)-chan? Tell him, I know you’re worn out from today since you can’t play for long periods of time now,” _He was right, I was tired now that I thought of it._

“Yeah, Kou-chan I need to sleep, Kei-chan is right I’m exhausted from today. I promise to call again tomorrow okay? I love you two, good night!”

“Goodnight, we love you too!” The phone ended. You took a hot shower to relax and changed for bed.

 

 

 

 _“Why didn’t they bench you? Is your coach dumb or blind?! You weren’t doing anything right!” SLAP…_ your cheek stung, you tasted blood

 _“Can’t you do anything correct for once?! I swear a five-year-old could do a better job than you!!!”_ His words alone hurt as much as his hits _, “You’re PATHETIC!!! You want to be an amazing player but how will you ever be anything but mediocre?!” SLAP…._ Now both cheeks stung, the taste of blood grew too, so much you had to spit it out

 _“Look at me,”_ you kept looking down, _“I SAID LOOK AT ME!”_ He grabbed your face, yet you refused to look at him. You kept your eyes shut. _“Look at me (Y/N)!!! Unless you enjoy being hit! Just look at me and accept the fact that you can’t do even the simplest and easiest things”_ You slowly opened your eyes, ready to meet his eyes. But they weren’t his eyes, they were the wrong color. These eyes were a golden-brown color. This face wasn’t his face, it was Tsukishima who was holding your face in a tight grip. _“Don’t ever look away from me AGAIN!!”_ Tsukishima raised his other hand before swinging it to hit your face once more….

 

 

“AHHHHHHHH!” You awoke in your room, sweating and tears running down your face. _No, no, NO!!!_ The images from your dreams kept running through your head. You didn’t even know what you were doing until it was too late.

 

_You’re stupid…_

_No one loves you…_

_You’re the worst thing…_

_The world doesn’t need someone as weak as you…_

_Just give up…_

_You disappoint everyone anyways…_

With each comment, you made to yourself, was one cut across your wrist. Slowly the blood spilled over. You didn’t even know when you grabbed the blade. Didn’t even feel the sting of the cut. You just stared at the lines bleed, slowly. All you knew it they would stop bleeding soon, the blade was too dull to cut too deep, but the purpose was met.

 

 

 

“Akaashi…Bokuto…I’m sorry…please forgive me”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this really fast, once I knew what I wanted to happen I JUST had to write down before I would forget. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Comments are much appreciated!!
> 
> I made the image one night, I feel like it represents my story well and the direction I want it to go, what are your opinions on it?


	4. Hiding

Twenty.

That’s how many times the blade had cut your sensitive forearm. Each going the same direction. Each overlapping older scars that had turned nearly invisible. Each a reason to hate yourself. Your (E/C) eyes were lifeless as you looked at yourself in the mirror. The circles under eyes were as dark as could be, _they’re almost as dark as that first night home after leaving the hospital_ , you thought. It was true, after leaving the hospital you fell asleep for an hour before being woken up by memories. It wasn’t pleasant.

 _I should cover these scars before someone sees them at school_ , you told yourself.

_~Ding~_

You went to pick up your phone to see who had texted you.

 **_07:05_ ** _: Good morning (Y/N)-kun! Are you ready for another day with your crows?!_

_~Ding~_

**_07:06_ ** _: Good morning (Y/N)-chan, how did you sleep? Don’t forget to text Bokuto-san, you know how he gets._

You didn’t even respond. How could you respond knowing you broke the promise you made to them all because you were weak?! Tears gathered in your eyes as you finished getting ready and left for school. _I’ll explain everything to them later, they’ll understand and be forgiving, right?_ At least that’s what you were hoping, after all, would you forgive yourself? _No._

 

* * *

  

You got to school fifteen minutes before class started so you could take your time. The good thing about being new was that no one bothered going up to you which meant hiding your arm was easier. If someone were to see the fresh cuts they would probably think you belonged in a mental institution or were seeking attention. You weren’t really paying attention to where you were going until your bumped into someone,

“Huh? Oh, good morning (Y/N)!” You knew this voice, you looked up at meet a pair of brown eyes and warm smile, Daichi

“Good morning (Y/N)!” added two other voices that belonged to Suga and Asahi

“Good morning senpais. Sorry for bumping into you. I’ll be going now.” You avoided making too much eye contact and made your way to class before they could say anything else to you.

 

“That was odd, right?” asked Asahi

“She’s probably just tired, nothing to worry about,” answered Suga

 

You made it to your class with five minutes to spare, so you decided to pull out your phone and listen to one song before class started. You put on your headphones and the sweet song of “ ** _Song of Stars_** ”  began to distract you. There were four new text messages in your inbox, you didn’t have to open them to know who they were from.

 **_07:15_ ** _: (Y/N)-kun? Did ya already get tired of me ;(_

 **_07:18_ ** _: I didn’t upset you with the whole crow thing, right?! I’m sorry if I did, I just miss you..._

 **_07:22_ ** _: Bokuto-san is worried he upset you which is why you haven’t responded. I told him he was overreacting._

 **_07:25_ ** _: Please tell us everything is okay. We’re starting to get worried (Y/N)-chan_

 

The song came to end so you took off your headphones and put them and your phone away. What were you going to tell Akaashi and Bokuto? They were the only two that ever cared about you. They knew something was wrong all because you didn’t respond within a minute like normal. You bit your lip to prevent yourself from crying and ended up drawing blood. _Please don’t hate me, please forgive me,_ you thought repeatedly as you stared out the window

“Morning,” came from in front of you, Tsukishima was placing his bag down when he spoke. You couldn’t even respond, so you just hummed as a response. If he thought it was odd, he said nothing as class started.

 

 _“I wonder what’s wrong? She didn’t even look at Tsukki when he spoke_ ,” thought Yamaguchi. During class, he’d occasionally look over to you only to see you resting your chin on your hand while looking outside or writing down whatever the teacher said to.

 _“Maybe she doesn’t feel well? She’s nice enough so she would’ve at least said something back to Tsukki or smile,”_ he kept wondering why you seemed different.

 

Class ended and you began to put your things away, just as you stood up and went to leave the classroom a hand on your shoulder made you jump and turn around quickly to see Yamaguchi eye’s wide and Tsukishima with a bored expression.

“Oh, uh, hey,” you said avoiding their eyes

“Hey (Y/N) I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us during lunch today?” Yamaguchi asked with a sweet smile

“Thank you, but I have somewhere to be, sorry,” with that you turned around and left

 

 

“Yamaguchi, you should probably stop asking, if she wants to spend her lunch with us she would, if not don’t bother her,” was all Tsukishima said as he began walking away

 

* * *

 

When lunch finally did come, you found somewhere quiet to sit and pulled out your homemade lunch, then you pulled out your phone,

 

**_5 New Text Messages_ **

 

You sighed and hesitated when it came to opening each one. The first three were from Akaashi,

 

 **_08:17_ ** _: (Y/N)-chan? Is everything okay?_

 **_09:25_ ** _: Hey, please answer me._

 **_11:04_ ** _: Please talk to me (Y/N)-chan. I don’t like this is, I know something is wrong. Please?_

 

 _Akaashi, I’m so sorry for making you worry, I’m not worth it._ You thought before reading the two messages from Bokuto,

 

 **_11:14_ ** _: Akaashi said you haven’t answered him either, why?_

 **_12:02_ ** _: We’re really worried right now, please just let us know you’re OK._

 

 _I’m not okay, I’m a mess. I miss you guys, I need you guys. I messed up_ , was all that went through your head. You felt a knot in your stomach and lost your appetite.

 

 

“Hey isn’t that (Y/N) over there?” asked Tanaka

“Yeah, it is! Why is she alone?” said Nishinoya

“Maybe she hasn’t made any friends,” answered Ennoshita

“That’s crazy! Why wouldn’t she have friends?” asked Nishinoya

“Hey did you guys see that? She just threw her lunch away,” pointed out Narita

“Maybe she’s sick?” suggested Kinoshita

The second years just watched as you walked away and resumed eating their lunch.

 

You kept re-reading the messages, one after another. These two boys, were the only ones who ever showed you love. Actual love, and for what, so you could break the promise the second you were out of their sights. Your heart began to beat harder, breathing became more difficult and before you knew it tears began to form,

“Hi (Y/N)!” yelled a voice

“Hello (Y/N),” said another voice, neither time did you look up to see who had spoken to you, you simply kept walking forward, not really paying attention to where you were going. You just knew you had to keep moving forward and eventually clear your head.

 _“I’ll call and explain everything after class. Whether they hate me at the end of it, they deserve to know,”_ you told yourself

 

 

“Kageyama do you think she ignored us?” asked Hinata

“Maybe she doesn’t want to talk to you,” he replied

“Oi! So, mean. Maybe she’s running late,” whined Hinata

“Maybe,” Kageyama answered nonchalant 

 

* * *

 

Classes had finally, and unfortunately, ended which meant it was time to face the challenge head on.

 

**_7 New Text Messages_ **

“Shit,” was all you said before reading them, the first five were from Bokuto

 **_12:22_ ** _: Lunch time!!_

 **_12:45_ ** _: Don’t forget to eat!_

 **_13:17_ ** _: Now I’m worried, normally you’d say something about “I always eat that’s why we get along”_

 **_14:01_ ** _: (Y/N) did something happen???_

 **_14:38_ ** _: We’re going to call if we don’t get a response, please_

 

Without skipping a beat, you went on to read the two messages from Akaashi

 

 **_12:50_ ** _: No answer huh?_

 **_14:00_ ** _: I know we’re being over-protective but it’s because we care. I’ll call you once school ends, please answer. I love you._

 

You felt knot form I your stomach and got a sour taste in your mouth but knew it was now or never. You went ahead and pushed the **CALL** button…

_~riiiiing~_

_~riiii-~_

“Bokuto-san, she’s on the phone.”

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, have you seen (Y/N)?” asked Kiyoko as she entered the gym, grabbing each boy’s attention

“I saw her when I was walking over here, but she took a different turn. I did notice that she looked sad though,” answered Asahi

“She looked sad during class too,” not realizing he spoke out loud everyone turned to look at Yamaguchi

“He has a point, she didn’t say anything when I greeted her, but I didn’t think too much about it,” added Tsukishima

“Maybe you just scare her,” joked Hinata which caused Tsukishima to click his tongue, “but Kageyama and I saw her during lunch and called out to her but she never turned around.”

“Even in the morning,” spoke Daichi, “she bumped into me and hardly spoke to us. She did look sad though, maybe she doesn’t feel well.”

“Now that you mention it, we saw her throw her lunch away,” said Narita as he looked at the other second years

“She was alone during lunch, has she made any fiends?” mentioned Ennoshita

“She has us,” said Hinata, “we’re her friends, right?”

“She only really talks to you, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya,” mentioned Kageyama, “I don’t know if you have noticed but she tends to avoid some of us.”

“What do you mean?” asked Tanaka

“He’s right. I’ve seen her flinch when either myself or the king are near. Even when some of you yell, it’s like it scares her for some reason.” Tsukishima mentioned

“She talks to Ryu and me just fine, maybe you two are too unapproachable,” joked Nishinoya

“I’m sure she considers us her friends and I’m sure everything is okay with her,” reassured Suga, “We’ll just ask her when she comes in, I’m sure she’ll explain.”

 

* * *

 

“Bokuto-san, she’s on the phone,” answered Akaashi, “(Y/N) how co-,” you didn’t even let him finish before you began speaking.

“I’m sorry! Akaashi, Bokuto I am so sorry. Please believe me when I say that I didn’t mean for this to happen! I messed up, bad. Really, really, bad. I-I didn’t know h-how to own up to my m-mi-mistake. I was scared about w-what you two would h-h-ha-have to say and I didn’t want t-to hurt you guys. I did anyways. I-I made you guys worry all d-day because I was too m-much of a c-co-coward! I’m so stupid for thinking that I could avoid telling you guys the truth!! I-I-I’m sorry,” you were having trouble breathing. You were crying so much you couldn’t even see clearly. Your heart was hurting so much, you thought it would stop beating. Your whole body was shaking uncontrollably, if there wasn’t a wall next to you would have fallen onto the ground.

“(Y/N)-chan? Listen to me,” spoke Akaashi, “I need you to breath. Breath in…and breath out. Breath in…and breath out, now wipe your tears away” Once you had regulated your breathing and wiped your face he continued, “Okay, good. First, don’t call us by our last names, we’re passed that. Second, please explain everything to us.”

“Yeah (Y/N)-kun, how did you mess up?” asked Bokuto

“I don’t deserve to call you by your first names after what I did. You guys are going to be disappointed…”

“Ahh,” was all Akaashi said other than letting out a huge breath

“Akaashi does this mean,” he didn’t even finish asking but they knew what you meant

“(Y/N)-chan, when did you hurt yourself?” Akaashi calmly asked

“Last night.”

“How many times?”

“T-twenty...” another huge breath and a loud sigh

“Why?” still no anger in his voice

“I’ve been having nightmares, and last night it wasn’t him, and when I woke up I didn’t realize what I was doing u-un-until it was too late”

“What do you mean it wasn’t him,” asked Bokuto

“It started off with him, but h-he changed into one of the Karasuno guys,”

“Does this guy scare you,”

“He’s not the nicest, but he’s not mean. He’s very, closed off I guess?”

“(Y/N)-kun,” Bokuto began, “those guys aren’t him, regardless of what happens in your dreams. They’re not him. Karasuno just hasn’t had the time to get to know you, before you know it each of them are going to love you, right Akaashi?”

“You’re right Bokuto-san. Some may even fall for you, just like what happened here remember?”

“Aren’t you mad? You haven’t mentioned anything about me cutting, I broke our promise!”

“(Y/N) we’re not mad, we’re not disappointed, we don’t hate you. Right Bokuto-san?”

“We could never feel that way towards you, we’re just hurt that you didn’t tell us sooner,”

“Bokuto-san and I were worried, some of the other guys could tell something was wrong all day too,”

“I’m sorry Kou-chan. I’m sorry Kei-chan.”

“Don’t be sorry (Y/N)-kun, but even if, we forgive you. We always will.”

“(Y/N)-chan?”

“Yes Kei-chan?”

“Call us next time you have a nightmare, midnight, four in the morning, call. Either myself or Bokuto-san, okay?”

“Okay,”

“Oh, and another thing, I know it’s going to be difficult but try and put some trust in the team.”

“Akaashi’s right, they’re your teammates too. There should be at least one who’ll become someone to go to, but you should try to trust them. Practice is going to start soon and you know captain duties, talk to you soon, love you (Y/N)-kun,”

“I love you too Kou-chan”

“(Y/N)-chan, hear me out on this. I know it’ll be difficult and you may not want to, but I think it’ll be for the best. You’ll have to explain to the team what happened, not everything but just enough. You must help them, help you. If not, they won’t know what scares you. You won’t enjoy your time there. Whether it be today or in a month, you’ll have to tell them some of the truth, I know you’re scared, but just try and trust them okay?”

“I’ll try for you two,”

“That’s all I ask for,” you could hear the smile when he spoke which brought a small smile on your face, “I must get going too, I love you.”

“I love you too Kei-chan.”

 

You’ll never understand what you did to deserve them. They were practically heaven sent angels. You made your way back to the gym slowly to give yourself time to relax and be able to act normal.

You got to the entrance and put a small on your face before going in.

“(Y/N)!” said Hinata happily

“Hello everyone, sorry for being late,” you bowed apologetically

“Not an issue, what matters is you showed up,” said Takeda kindly

“Were you crying (Y/N), your eyes are red?” asked Yamaguchi. _Damn it, I forgot that my eyes would be red._

“Oh, no they must be dry is all, it happens,” you reached up to rub them to make the lie more believable which it did but,

“Hey, what’s that?” Asked Kageyama towards you

“Huh?” was all you said

“On your arm, you have cuts, why?” Kageyama asked

_Fuck, no. Why did you have to see them?! They’re nothing!_

“N-nothing,” you said while pulling your sleeve down to hide them, “t-th-they’re old from the a-ac-accident…”

“(Y/N) those don’t look old,” mentioned Tsukishima, “those look fresh. Are you hiding something?”

_No, no, no, no, NO!!!!_

“Is there something you need to talk about?” Asked Daichi with worried eyes

_“You must help them, help you.”_

_“You should try to trust them.”_

_“Whether it be today or in a month, you’ll have to tell them.”_

_They’re right_ , you thought at you looked at all the worried eyes staring at you _, I have to explain to them even if it’s a little._

“Coach Ukai, there’s something that I should probably explain to everyone. If that’s okay?” Ukai formed a small, but sad smile and nodded.

“Thank you, I have been hiding something, you may want to sit down though. I know I will,” each member sat down on the ground and patiently waited for you to begin.

Your heart began to beat rapidly and your throat got dry. You closed your eyes, _“Put some trust in the team,”_ was what Akaashi said. You took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before opening your eyes again to face the team who was about to learn your dark past. The truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was pleasant to read and as always ANY AND ALL feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Also if you're wondering what the song is that I mentioned it is a Japanese song that I found due to Haikyuu.  
> https://youtu.be/gkHvv8vpBWI


	5. Friends

“Before I start, please understand this won’t be easy for me, so be patient okay?” You looked at each member give you a nod while others included an encouraging smile. You took a deep breath and rolled up both of your sleeves, showing off your old and fresh marks. You heard some members slightly gasp while others took in a sharp breath.

“Tsukishima was right, these are fresh. They were made last night, by myself. I’m not crazy or anything I swear, but,” _you can do it, take it slow_ , “I-I make dumb choices. I promise I wasn’t always like this, so let me start from the beginning. I played volleyball ever since I was a little girl, though I never joined an official team until middle school,”

“Uh, if you don’t me asking, what middle school was it?” You looked at who spoke and meet eyes with Kageyama before looking away quickly

“I guess what would be important to know too huh? I attended Shiro Middle School.” This caused people to respond to the name. your middle school was well known not just for the athletics but overall academics, they were one of the best.

“That’s why you looked familiar, I had watched your school’s matches during the tournaments.” Kageyama mentioned

“I should probably continue then. My first team was with Shiro, my first year there and I had become a regular immediately. As I mentioned before I was capable of playing any position without an issue, but I preferred hitting. By my second year I was not only the ace but I became the team captain for my last two years. Now let me ask something not just to Kageyama but to all of you, have you ever heard of the “volleyball princess” or the “princess of volleyball”?”

“Yeah! I heard she was beautiful!” Said Nishinoya

“Wasn’t she supposed to be like a genius or something?” asked Suga

“Oohhh like Kageyama?” mentioned Hinata

“No, from what I heard her attitude was actually pleasant,”

“Nice one Tsukki!”

“They said she was going to become one of the best players in high school, right?” spoke Daichi

“So, go from the “princess” to a “queen” then?” asked Asahi

“If she was such a big deal, then what happened to her?” wondered Ennoshita, “I wonder where she’s at now.”

You wanted to laugh at how the team was talking but didn’t.

“She’s sitting in front of you all,” you were met with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Some of them looked ready to speak but you held your hand up which left them to remain silent so you could continue, looking down you said, “I was the “princess” but the name didn’t suit me at all.”

“What does this have to do with you, well, you know,” asked an annoyed Tsukishima. What he wasn’t expecting was to be met with your lifeless (E/C) eyes staring at him before you looked back at the ground.

“You’re right. Why would some volleyball genius with some of the best grades and overall volleyball record cut herself? During my first year, I met a guy who was on the boys team. He was a great player, one of the best. We began dating and came to be known as the “prince and princess,” by our second year we both had developed what you could call fan clubs. He had girls around him every day while I had boys come up to me in awe while little girls wished for me to teach them how to play. He became jealous and hated the attention I was getting. So, he made sure I was left alone.” _He did a damn good job too…_

“He began to tell me things like, “you’re not good enough to play,” or “those guys must be blind to adore you,” sometimes he would even say how my own team hated me. Slowly I began losing all my friends, fans, even the little girls I was teaching stopped showing up. I began thinking he was right all along and I was left alone, I only had him.” You bit your lip to prevent yourself from crying, _no more crying_ , you thought just as a gentle voice called your name you looked up to meet Suga’s hazel eyes looking at you

“(Y/N)? Your hands...” you looked to see you had curled your hands into fists and your nails were digging into the skin drawing blood, “Here’s a towel, it’s okay,” Suga gave you gentle smile as you took the towel and continued

“I was stupid and in love, I thought he actually cared. By the end of our second year is when the physical pain started. I won’t get into details but just know that all through our third year I was being harmed. Emotionally and physically,”

“That accident you told us about, that prevented you from playing, it wasn’t an accident, was it?” asked Yamaguchi, you didn’t answer just shook your head

“On our graduation day, he,” _breath in…. breath out_ , “he led me to an alley and began to say mean things about never being good enough or how no one would love me. He told me he was ashamed of being paired with me, he got physical too. Before I blacked out he ended our relationship and said I would always be his because no one else would want me. I believed him too. He left me there alone, unconsciousness, without a care.” Tears began falling and you didn’t care anymore. _They probably think I’m weak and stupid now anyway._

“Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I was told that I had broken ribs, a fractured hip bone and a broken ankle which is the truth as to why I can’t play competitively anymore, I get tired quicker, my ankle and side begin to hurt and I can’t risk rebreaking something either. He had taken away the last thing to make me happy. The two guys who found were players from Fukurodani and they asked me to become a manager, they became my best friends after some time. But even they couldn’t keep the nightmares or fear away, after the hospital is when I began cutting myself. I hated looking at myself in the mirror, still do. He ruined me, I jump when guys yell unexpectedly, I can’t be touched, no matter how gentle, without being scared, I want to run when people approach me from behind without warning. I struggle making eye contact, especially when people are intimidating. I’m only ever happy when I play, that’s when I’m able to forget everything and just focus on the sights, sounds and movements. I promised to stop cutting, but last night the nightmares became too much and I didn’t realize what I had done until it was too late. Time has passed, but I’m still struggling to this day,” you looked up the team as you stood up slowly, they simply watched you as you pulled your sleeves down as well, “I appreciate you guys listening and would like for you all to keep this between us all. I don’t want people knowing the truth, I don’t need that sort of attention. Thank you, I’ll be going now.”

You grabbed your bag and headed for the exit, when a voice stopped you.

“(Y/N), where are you going?” You turned around to face Yamaguchi

“I’m going home,”

“But, aren’t you our manager?” asked a sadden Hinata

“You don’t need someone like me,”

“(Y/N) would you please stay? I still need a rematch with you at passing,” said Nishinoya with a smile

“Yeah, and you still haven’t proved to be a better hitter than me.” Teased Tanaka

“But,”

“But nothing, I’m sure the boys all want you to remain as their manager. I know Kiyoko appreciates the help, and Takeda-sensei and myself enjoy watching you beat the boys at the sport,” mentioned Ukai with Takeda and Kiyoko nodding their heads in agreement, then you glanced at the boys all nodding their head, even Tsukishima and Kageyama gave a small nod

“(Y/N)?” you looked to see that it was Daichi speaking, “Stay. You mentioned you still struggle with yelling and touch, just tell us how we can help you.” _You’re willing to help me?_

“Exactly,” added Suga, “if there are things you’re uncomfortable with tell us. We want you to enjoy your time here. Just say it.”

“Be our manager (Y/N),” said Asahi, “we’d appreciate it very much.”

“Please accept this,” Kiyoko walked up to you handing you a black jacket. It had **_Karasuno High School Volleyball Club_** embroidered in white on the back.

“You aren’t bothered? You still want me here?” _Why? I’m a mess…_

“We’ll help you through anything. We can’t judge you by your past, we accept you for who you are.” Was all Daichi had to say to make you start crying again

“So, what do you say?” asked Suga

You looked at the team, not realizing each one had put on their own jacket. You knew actions would be better so you put your bag down, put on the jacket and smiled through your tears at the team which led them to turn their back to you, look over their shoulders, point at their back and gently say,

“Welcome to the Karasuno Volleyball Club (Y/N).”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed since you told the team enough of the truth, your cuts faded to thin white scars as well. They no longer ran up behind you, they didn’t try to touch you unless it was for a high five after they did something amazing, they didn’t yell towards you unless it was during practice since they couldn’t be quiet in the gym and more, they were truly doing what it took to make it easier for you. What surprised you most was how much kinder Tsukishima and Kageyama would try to be towards you, you still struggled meeting their gaze but they understood. You kept in touch with Akaashi and Bokuto, even sent them a picture of your new jacket which led to Bokuto sending you a picture of him “crying” which made you laugh since you knew he just splashed water on his face.

The nightmares kept occurring, sometimes of just him while other times he would turn into one of the Karasuno guys. Those were the harder ones, you’d wake up in a panic and as promised would either call Akaashi or Bokuto. Akaashi would usually sing you a song while Bokuto would tell you a sweet story he made up, they would do so until they heard you snoring on the other end. No matter how late it was they never complained, they always answered.

Not only did you have your two owls always there when you needed them but you now had a whole flock of crows who were not only patient with you but were trying to make you feel better. _How did I get so lucky?_ You thought as you watched the boys practice against each other.

“Hey (Y/N)!” you looked over to see Nishinoya waving you over

“Can I help you with something Nishinoya-senpai?” you knew calling him senpai would make him blush and get embarrassed

“Yeah, Noya what can she help you with? You were all ready to ask her.” Joked Tanaka

“Don’t tease him Tanaka-senpai,” he was the same as Nishinoya which was funny

“Serves you right Ryu! I was going to ask if you could serve us a ball, I want to see if I can get it and we haven’t seen you serve,” finally asked Nishinoya

“You want to me serve?” You were met with smiles from most of the team, even Ukai was nodding in agreement, “Uh, well okay then.” Narita handed you the ball as you headed to the line to serve.

“Fair warning I haven’t served in a while so I’m a bit rusty,” you bounced the ball a few times, spun it in your hands and took a deep breath before tossing the ball up in the air and doing your approach. You knew where you wanted to aim and hoped it would land spot on, **_SMACK!_**

The ball flew through the air and landed right on the line in the left corner after Nishinoya failed to receive it, earning you a no touch service ace.

“So much for being rusty (Y/N),” laughed Ukai

“That was an amazing serve! I think you’re serve is stronger than all of ours,” mentioned Daichi

“Thank you Daichi,”

“One more, I’ll get it this time,” the look in Nishinoya’s eyes was an intense and determined one. You nodded and served the ball once more.

 

 

“DAMMIT! You’re serves are too good,” said a defeated Nishinoya

“They’re not that good, I just learned it’s best to learn control and mix up the types of serves you do,” you said matter a factly, “Trust me Nishinoya, you could easily receive my serves once you learn my pattern.” This made him feel better as he smiled

“Uh, (Y/N) could you teach me how to serve?” asked Yamaguchi

“Of course, any time there’s extra time to practice I have no problem helping you,” you smiled at him which produced his freckled face to blush

“Speaking of extra practice,” began Ukai, “Takeda-sensei has an announcement to make.”

“I got into contact with Nekomata and was able to get us to be a part of their annual training camp in two weeks. The camp is a week-long event and you’ll be having matches with some of the strongest schools in Tokyo. Also, at the end of each day you’ll still have time for free practice if you choose to do so.” _Tokyo? That means Fukurodani will be there, Kei-chan and Kou-chan will be there!_ You didn’t even realize you were shaking with excitement and smiling like an idiot until Takeda looked at you, “(Y/N) I know you’re happy since your old team will be there, but there is one catch for everyone including you. Testing is also coming up in two weeks and anyone who fails will have to attend school for remedial classes and make up any failed portions the same day we leave to the camp, so, how are your grades?”

“Top of the class sensei, no issue there.”

“Very well then, any of you doing poorly better get to studying and pass your tests. Remember school does come first.” Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama went into a panic since they’re grades weren’t the best. Ennoshita offered to help Nishinoya and Tanaka study, but you watched as Hinata and Kageyama were dealing with their own plans. _Maybe I could offer to help them study_ , you thought, _I’m sure they’ll be fine, right?_

You stepped outside while the rest of the team cleaned and put everything away. You were leaning against the wall, looking up at the stars thinking about seeing Akaashi and Bokuto again. Not just them either, the entire team. The first place that made you feel safe, you were busy reminiscing when someone had called your name,

“I’m outside,” you said

“(Y/N) is everything okay,” you turned to see it was Yamaguchi

“Yes, just looking forward to seeing my friends while enjoying some fresh air.”

“That must be exciting, to see them again.”

“It is, they were there for me at my lowest point. No one else helped me like they did, I didn’t feel alone anymore so when I had to leave them it was, well, hard.”

“You shouldn’t feel alone, you have us now,” you looked at him but he was looking up, “I remember when I was younger I would get bullied for my freckles and for having acne. I was always seen as being weak and one day Tsukki helped without really realizing it. He never mentioned anything about my appearances, which helped me realize there wasn’t any reason to hate how I looked. Though sometimes I wish I looked different to have avoided all of that. Of course, I’m not comparing my problems with yours at all,”

“I don’t think those people were nice. Acne happens to everyone and I like your freckles. They’re cute. It’s like your face is the sky and they’re the stars,” you smiled when he began to blush slightly, “those kids were probably insecure about themselves. It was great you met someone like Tsukishima who helped you. I wanted to ask you, why do you ca-”

“Yamaguchi, it’s time to go.” Tsukishima called out to his friend as everyone walked out of the gym

“Sorry (Y/N), I got to go. It was nice talking to you, see you tomorrow!” with that he left, and you decided to head home as well. You grabbed your bag and pulled out your phone to see you had two new messages from Bokuto and one missed call from him, you didn’t even bother reading the messages and decided to just call him.

 

 

“Kageyama, we should ask (Y/N) to help us study.”

“Why?”

“Well for one we HAVE to go to Tokyo and she’s smart. She’s in the same class and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Unless you want to ask them for help?”

“Yeah, no. Okay, let’s ask and see if she could do us the favor.”

“Oh, and try to look nice. You do look scary.”

“Shut up dumbass!”

 

 

 

_~riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~_

“(Y/N)-KUN!!!! YOU’RE COMING OUT TO TOKYO!!!!!!! AKAASHI AND I ARE SOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!!!!!!!!! AKAASHI!!!! WHA- NOOO- ST-STOO-”

“Hello (Y/N)-chan, sorry for Bokuto-san being loud. How’s your hearing?”

“Hey Kei-chan, my hearing is fine, thankfully. Tell Kou-chan to not yell anymore, he’s loud enough as is haha,” you just heard a faint “sorry”

“I can’t wait to see you guys. I miss you like crazy!”

“Oya? Are the crows not good enough or?” teased Bokuto

“They’re great, but my heart still belongs to my dear owls. You guys were my home, family.”

“Well the whole team is excited to see you, are you walking home right now?” mentioned Akaashi

“Yes, practice ended a while ago so I’m heading ho-” you heard someone, no two someone’s calling your name

“Who’s that (Y/N)-kun?”

“Uh, two of the team members. Listen Kou-chan, Kei-chan I’ll text you as soon as I get home okay? Love you!”

“Okay, text us when you get home. Be safe! Love you.”

“Hey Hinata, Kageyama? What’s going on?”

“We wanted to ask you to help us study. You’re really smart and we’d appreciate the help.” Hinata said with hopeful eyes before bending over ninety degrees

“You too Kageyama?”

“Please, if it’s not too much of a hassle.” He bent over as Hinata had done, “Please help us study.”

“O-okay, sure. Starting tomorrow during lunch I’ll help you two out. We have more than enough time. Sound good?”

“Ossu! Thank you very much!”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you see, if you just underline here and here. Then highlight these parts it makes it easier to understand,” you were showing Hinata how to organize his notes, “And Kageyama, if you use note cards then it gets easy to memorize definitions and such, make sense?”

The past two weeks you’d been helping them study during your lunch break. In the beginning, it was difficult since it was your first time helping people study and you didn’t know how much they needed help with. That and the fact that it was uncomfortable being with one kid who always kept talking and another who was quiet unless you spoke to him.

“Yes, thank you (Y/N).” Kageyama wasn’t mean, just quiet. He was easier to be around after some time since helping him study, but you still couldn’t be at ease with him.

“Hopefully you two do well on your tests tomorrow. The boys at Fukurodani are excited to see the “duo” in action.”

“Oh, yeah you came from Fukurodani huh?” asked Hinata

“Yeah, I’ve talked to my two friends every day and they’ve asked about the team so I filled them in.”

“Hey (Y/N) do you think today at practice you can show us your spike?”

“If coach says it’s okay then no problem Hinata,” you laughed at how excited he got, “What’s next? Someone is going to ask me to set a ball or something?”

“Actually, I’d like to see you set.” Kageyama said while copying down the notes you made for them

“How about this, if you two pass then tomorrow during practice I’ll ask coach if I can hit and toss for a bit, deal?” the two boys nodded in agreement

“Can you toss to me then if I pass? Please?”

“Sure Hinata, finish copying everything down lunch is almost over, your tests are tomorrow.”

 

 

_I hope they passed_ , you thought while waiting in front of the gym the next day. _Did I help them enough? They worked so hard too._ Just then you saw the orange and black haired boys walking towards you, holding their tests in their hand.

“Hinata? Kageyama? How did it go?” No answer. They simply handed you their papers, faced down. _This can’t be good._

“You passed! Thank goodness! I’m so happy!!” You said with the biggest smile on your face that your cheeks began to hurt, the two looked at you with blush forming. _Kageyama is blushing too? Cute._

“Thank you very much!” the two boys said while bowing

“You’re welcome, hey practice is starting soon so you two should get going, I have to wait for Kiyoko here so I’ll see you in a bit,” the boys headed off to the gym and soon after Kiyoko showed up carrying two boxes. They contained new towels and water bottles for the boys, you took one and followed her into the gym. The sight you saw caused to you drop the box of towels and fall onto your knees while throwing your hand over your mouth.

 

 

 

 

The entire team was holding a handmade banner made from typical white art paper with the words,

 

**_“_ ** **_Please Accept Us as Your NEW Home!”_ **

 

You couldn’t help the tears from falling. It took you a while before you could even speak.

“What’s the meaning behind this?”

“Well, Fukurodani was your home, right?” asked Suga and you just nodded, “Well now we hope you accept us as your new home. We know you don’t trust as much, but we want the best for you.”

“We know you’ll always be an owl at heart, but maybe there’s room to enjoy being a crow too.” Said Daichi, “But on one condition, it’s something we all agree on.”

“What is it?”

“That you promise to avoid harming yourself again,” said Tsukishima, “None of us want to see someone hurting themselves.”

“Can I see your phone?” asked Kiyoko with her hand held out, you handed over your phone and she began to click away. One by one each member did the same thing, it reached Yamaguchi last.

“Here you go, all of our numbers are now in here.”

“So, the next time you feel sad,” began Asahi

“Feel free to contact one of us,” added Nishinoya

“We’ll talk to you, or just listen if that’s all you want,” chimed in Tanaka

“We know you have your two friends, but we’re your friends now too,” finished Ennoshita as he walked towards you with a smile. He handed you a small box filled with snacks and crow plush toy, “We didn’t know what you liked to eat so we just pitched in to buy a lot of stuff.”

“You guys,” you looked at each member, “thank you for accepting me and being so patient, I promise to reach out to you when needed and that I won’t cause myself physical harm.”

“Alright let’s start practicing, (Y/N) has said she’ll hit and set today for a bit,” you looked at Ukai so fast unsure how he knew that you mentioned that, “Hinata told me before you got here.” _Makes sense_.

 

 

Tsukishima stood off to the side while you began hitting tosses given to you by Suga and Kageyama. No matter how high or low the toss, you made it work.

_“She really is a genius; her ex must have been blind if he thought she wasn’t good.”_ He thought

Each hit would be in, whether you hit a straight, center or curved the ball. He was amazed how one girl was capable of such talent yet it all be taken away because of some jerk. Questions kept going through his mind.

_“Why didn’t she end the relationship?”_

_“Why did she believe what he said?”_

_“How come no one ever helped her?”_

_“What about her parents?”_

_“Was she really stupid and protect him?”_

And more importantly as you jumped to hit the last ball he asked, _“Why do I care?”_

 

“Okay I think I hit enough, can I set now?” once you spoke it broke Tsukishima out of his thoughts.

“Very well, let’s play a simple game to fifteen points. Which means one setter will sit out,” said Ukai

“I’ll sit out coach.” Said Kageyama, “I asked to see her set so I’ll watch.”

“That works, okay let’s get this started.”

 

 

Kageyama watched as you played with the team. Though you couldn’t move around much, you didn’t waste any second. You watched the ball and were aware of each player, as if observing who would move in to attack.

_“She moves effortlessly, she truly loses herself in the game_ ,” he thought, “ _Her (E/C) eyes shine brighter than usual too.”_

Without hesitation, you tossed the ball to Hinata, a perfect toss that seemed to have shocked the decoy. _Wow, amazing._

He didn’t understand it at all. Why would someone with so much talent be put through what you went through?

_“She’s not even a setter but she makes it look easy. Each hitter is getting a great toss, even Tsukishima is getting some good kills, no matter how off the receive is, so why did that happen to you?”_

“All right!! We won!” Kageyama looked over to see you beaming with joy while high-fiving your team before high-fiving the opposing team. _She truly is an amazing player._

 

 

Practice ended early since you’d all have to meet up early the next day. You grabbed your bag and dismissed yourself to everyone just ready to get home, pack your bags and get ready to see your old team. For a whole week, you’d be back home, your original home!

_“I wonder if Kou-chan is going to make me practice with him?”_ you laughed to yourself at the thought of him asking repeatedly until Akaashi pulls him away or you give in

_“Maybe Kei-chan can help me with my tosses too?”_ You wondered before hearing someone approaching from behind. It felt as if each hair on the back of your neck stood, chills ran down your spine and your heart dropped. You didn’t know who it was going to be when your turned around. Once you turned to face who had been walking towards you, who they were surprised you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I actually had to cut this chapter short so look forward to next week's chapter! I feel like this could have been better with more details but I promise (or I hope) it'll get better! As always your comments would be very helpful to know what you like, dislike and where I can improve!  
> Thank You!


	6. Return

“Kageyama?” you turned to see the setter walking up to you, holding a box. He stopped once he was in front of you.

“You forgot your box of snacks. I didn’t want to yell your name or run up to you since,” he didn’t finish what he was saying but you knew what he meant to say. _Since it would scare me._

“Oh right, I forgot about that.” You felt bad when you realized you left it behind, “Thank you for bringing it to me, and for not doing anything to frighten me. It’s very kind of you,” you reached out for the box with a gentle smile but he didn’t hand it over

“I don’t mind carrying it for you.” You looked up at him, confused by his offer, “Y-you know as a thank you for, h-helping us study.” He didn’t meet your eyes which was okay

“Are you sure? My walk home is quite far Kageyama,”

“It’s okay, I wanted to talk to you anyways. U-um so you won’t be scared by me anymore, plus my house is in the same direction” his response made you giggle. This guy may seem scary but he truly wasn’t. _He doesn’t know how to talk to people it seems._

“So, what do you want to talk about?” You asked as you both began walking

“I wanted to ask you some questions,” without realizing you tensed up a bit, but he noticed this, “You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to.”

“Okay, ask away.”

“How do you feel about having been called the “princess” in school?” _What kind of question is that?_

“Uh, I didn’t mind it, but um, it was a compliment you know? But, now uh,” he quietly waited for you to continue, “I don’t know how to feel about it, because it’s not me anymore.”

“Oh.”

“How did you feel being called “King of the Court,” he flinched at his nickname and his gaze hardened, _how did she know that_ , he wondered before you continued, “Hinata mentioned it to me before when I first started managing.”

“I hated it. I used to think I was called that out of appraisal but that wasn’t the case. Now the name has stuck and people will only know me as that.”

“Then change the meaning behind it.” He stopped walking just as you had done, he just looked at you confused but all he saw were your (E/C) eyes staring at him with an intense look

“What do you mean change it?”

“Prove to everyone that you’ve changed. Have people recognize that you’re the “King” because you rule the court and the game, not because you’re a “dictator” I know it’s weird for me to say something like,” you looked away and began walking again, “but I mean what I say.”

For the rest of the walk you spent it talking about volleyball. What made you start playing? Favorite game you ever played. He asked about the Fukurodani team, but you told him he had to wait and see them. He asked how you learned to set so well and mentioned how much Akaashi had helped you improve. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of your house.

“Well this is my stop,” you pointed at the house, “thanks again for carrying the box for me.”

“No problem thanks for talking with me,” he said as he handed you the box

“Well, we’re friends, right?” This caught him off guard and he looked at you with a surprised look before nodding, you thanked him again and began walking to the door

“(Y/N)” you turned to look at Kageyama, “Maybe you can help me practice tossing, since we’re friends?”

“Sure, see you tomorrow Kageyama.”

“See ya.” He walked off as you entered your house. You turned on the kitchen light and put the snacks the team bought you in the cabinet, but kept one to snack on while packing and took the crow plushie with you to your room. You sent Akaashi and Bokuto a quick text about seeing them in the morning and they responded saying how they couldn’t wait. You walked into your bedroom and began packing everything you would need for the camp. Once you finished you placed the plushie on your desk next to the picture of you with Akaashi and Bokuto.

“There, the owls and crow together. Hopefully it goes well this week,” you said out loud.

You went to sleep soon after, no nightmares for tonight.

  

* * *

 

 

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!”

“Someone seems happier than usual,”

“Well she’s going to see her old team Tanaka,”

“But we’re her NEW team now Asahi, even better too huh (Y/N)?” joked Nishinoya

“I don’t know about that Nishinoya, they do hold a special place in my heart,” you laughed seeing that your response caused the libero to become upset, “I’m sorry but they kick ass,”

“Guess we’ll have to beat them then huh?” said Tanaka

“You can try,” you joked as you all boarded the bus to head out. You opened your phone to a new text message from Bokuto,

 

**_05:42_ ** _:  Hey, hey, hey!!! Ready to return to us?!?!_

_Of course, I’m ready_ , you thought as you typed out your response,

 

**_05:57_ ** _: We’re heading over now, see you all soon!!!_

 

You placed your headphones on and clicked on the first song you, which happened to be the one song Akaashi always sang to you, **_Natsu wo Mita ita,_** you closed your eyes and let the song play.

 

 

 

_~Ding~_

**_05:57_ ** _: We’re heading over now, see you all soon!!!_

 

“AKAASHI!!!!!!” Fukurodani’s captain went running to find his second in command

“Bokuto-san I’m right here, please don’t yell.” Akaashi had a tired look on his face, but not due little sleep but from dealing with Bokuto this early

“But (Y/N)-kun is on her way!! I’m excited to see her again!!” Bokuto was practically jumping up and down the entire time while talking, _Seriously, does he ever get tired?_ Wondered Akaashi

“We all are, but calm down before you hurt yourself.” _Or I hurt you._

“Akaashi?” He stopped jumping, and turned to face the setter

“Yes?” meeting the captains gaze

“When (Y/N)-kun gets here,” his voice took a serious tone, “are we going to tell her what happened?”

Akaashi looked ahead and stayed quiet for a while. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering,

“You know we have to, she’ll find out eventually. Let it be us to say it so we can help her through it,” he looked at his friend before continuing, his eyes showing a trace of anger, “but we have to mention it in front of the Karasuno team.”

 

* * *

 

 

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until you felt something tapping your forehead, each time you tried to swat it away it came back. You slowly opened your eyes to see that the source of the tapping was coming from Ukai and a pen. _Well I did say not to touch me._

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” he said when you yawned, “I think there are two young gentlemen waiting for you,”

If you weren’t awake those words surely did the trick. You jumped out of your seat and practically shoved Ukai out of the way while getting out of the vehicle,

“Sorry Coach!” was all you yelled leaving the team watch as you ran towards your two owls.

“KEI-CHAN! KOU-CHAN!” You ran to the two who opened their arms as wide as they’d go and you did the same before jumping into theirs. You held them tightly, embracing the warmth and love they gave off. The same warmth and love that you have been missing since you left. Tears began falling from all three of your faces.

“I missed you guys so much!” you said squeezing tighter,

“We missed you too (Y/N)-chan, but I think we’re going to pass out,” said Akaashi making you laugh but you let them go and stood in front of them. Just seeing them made you smile as wide as possible as you wiped your tears.

“(Y/N)?” You looked over to Bokuto who had his hand held out, then to Akaashi who had his hand out too. You know what this meant so you placed your left hand in Bokuto’s and your right hand in Akaashi’s. they held your hand, then turned your arms over to check the damage you had done. They began doing this when they first learned you were cutting. You used to hate it, but realized it was their way of showing they cared. Once they finished examining your arms they raised your wrist up and kissed them. _We love you, please don’t do this_ , is what that meant.

“I’m sorry,” you told them as they let go of your hands, “It won’t happen again.”

“We know, we believe you,” said Akaashi with a smile

“(Y/N)-kun! Come on, cheer up,” said Bokuto while ruffling your hair, “Let’s go see the team, they couldn’t wait to see you!”

“But Karasu-” Akaashi interrupted you before you could finish

“I’ll go to them, now go see the others,”

“Thank you, Kei-chan. Now, Kou-chan are you going to make the baby owl walk?” You said with an innocent look. Bokuto turned around and bent down.

“Get on!!” You jumped on his back and off he went. Akaashi just shook his head while laughing a little before making his way to your new team.

 

 

“Sorry for taking your new manager. I’m Akaashi Keiji vice-captain of Fukurodani, nice to meet you all, I want to thank you for taking care of our precious baby owl.”

“No worries, we understand how happy she is to be back. I’m Sawamura Daichi captain of Karasuno, nice to meet you.” The two shook hands, “Uh, baby owl?”

“It’s a nickname the team gave her,” he explained earning a nod from Daichi, “but I guess she’s no longer an owl, is she?” Akaashi asked to no one in particular

The others introduced themselves as well before they all began following Akaashi to the gym.

“Daichi, (Y/N) left her bags,” said Hinata while catching up to the captain

“Ah, I’ll take those,” said Akaashi offering to take the bags which Hinata handed over, “she tends to become forgetful when excited.”

“This is the first time we’ve seen her like this,” spoke Suga, “we’ve never even seen her hug anyone.”

“Yeah, it took some time before that happened.” Answered Akaashi before stopping in front of the gym, causing the entire Karasuno team to stop. He turned around and faced them with a serious look and tone of voice, “Listen, Bokuto-san and I know her better than anyone. There’s something she, and all of you, need to know. During dinner, we’ll explain more, okay?” the team nodded before Akaashi led them inside without another word.

Once inside, the team’s eyes followed Akaashi as he made his way to where you were with Fukurodani. They’ve never seen you smile so wide and laugh so freely. They had watched as each Fukurodani member ruffled your hair and gave you a side hug, which you accepted without question. Akaashi finally reached you and they saw you give him another tight hug when he handed you your bag. The team noticed that although you stopped hugging him your arm remained around Akaashi’s waist, gripping his shirt and his arm remained around your shoulders.

Each team member on Karasuno had the same thought run through their head, _she’s genuinely happy, I wonder if she’ll find that happiness and trust with us?_

While each member had that thought, a few others had the thought of, _What’s the story between (Y/N) and Akaashi? Are they a thing?_ As they saw the vice-captain kiss the top of your head.

 

After reuniting with Fukurodani and taking your bag to the room you would be sharing with the other managers you walked back over to Karasuno,

“Oh, look who came back,” said Tanaka, “Did ya get bored of them already?”

“I can go back to them,” you said as you began walking away

“No, no (Y/N) don’t leave, I was joking,” he replied while getting on his knees ready to beg

“Tanaka, stand up haha, I’ll stay here,” you laughed as he got embarrassed, “Sorry, for leaving like that. I just got a little too excited.” You bowed to the team

“(Y/N) it’s okay,” spoke Suga, “We know you were excited to see them again. Don’t apologize okay?”

“Okay,” you smiled at the team before walking away towards Kiyoko to help with the bottles

“Oh, we’re playing against Fukurodani next. Anything you’d like to mention?” asked Daichi

“Uh, good luck,” you smiled at the captain, “Don’t underestimate them, they’re,” you looked over to your old team before finishing, “strong.”

 

 

“Gah, you weren’t joking about them being strong,” said a tired Hinata causing you to laugh a little

“Yeah (Y/N), no wonder you said we could try beating them, they’re no joke,” added Asahi

“Did you see their number four’s hits? They were insane!” yelled Tanaka, “I want to hit like that too.”

“Did you used to pick up his hits too (Y/N)?” asked Narita

“Yeah, they were difficult in the beginning but then I got used to them. Which then caused Kou-chan to work on getting better anytime I picked them up,” you said normally while handing out towels and water, “Oh, Kou-chan is Bokuto. Sorry I don’t call them by their last names or full first names.”

“Makes sense,” spoke Kinoshita, “I’d probably work harder if someone kept picking up my hits.”

“Well I’m not going to lose to you (Y/N), I’ll pick up his hits soon just watch me,” said Nishinoya confidently while puffing out his chest

“I’ll be looking forward to that Nishinoya-senpai,” you smiled at him with your head tilted and he lost it, which made you and the entire team laugh, “Okay, you guys have more games before dinner so work hard.”

“Ossu!”

 

* * *

 

Dinner finally came around so you walked to your room to grab a change of clothes, you put on a pair of joggers and your favorite sweatshirt, one that Bokuto had given you to borrow but you never returned. You walked into the dining hall to see all the boys already sitting down and eating, what caught you by surprise was seeing the Karasuno team sitting across from Akaashi and Bokuto. Once they saw you they waved you over, so once you grabbed your food, you made your way towards them and took your seat in between Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Hey, hey, that’s MY sweatshirt!! (Y/N) you kept it this entire time?!” All of Karasuno looked up to see you in an oversized sweatshirt, just watching the next few moments unfold in front of them.

“Yes, because it’s my favorite. Look at the owl on it, it’s cute,” you smiled at Bokuto

“But it’s my sweater, come on I love that sweatshirt,” he made sad eyes to you and pouted his bottom lip, when you shook your head, he gave you a serious look and said, “If you don’t give it back then I’ll have to take it from you.”

“Kei-chan, Kou-chan is being mean! He won’t let me keep the sweatshirt,” you whined as you nuzzled your head on Akaashi’s shoulder causing him to wrap his arm around you and stare at the captain with a menacing look before speaking,

“Bokuto-san, please leave (Y/N) alone. The sweatshirt looks better on her anyways, now I’m here to keep her safe. Meaning if you dare to harm her, you’ll deal with the consequences from me.” You turned to face the captain and stuck out your tongue at him

“But Akaashi,”

“Bokuto-san.”

“I guess you’re right it does look better on her,” he looked at you and smiles, “spoiled.”

“Thank you, Kei-chan for protecting me and Kou-chan,” Akaashi let you go then you hugged Bokuto, “thank you for the sweatshirt, love you.”

“Love ya too,” he said as he ruffled your hair.

All of Karasuno was confused by what just happened. It was like seeing two older brothers with their little sister. Yet some still thought there had to be something between you and Akaashi for how he acted. Your whole table engaged in small talk for a while, Akaashi and Bokuto learning more about Karasuno. You stayed silent enjoying them all getting along. Everyone had finished eating, the other teams had finally left the room when Akaashi spoke up,

“(Y/N)?” You turned to face him when you saw his eyes had a scared but sad look in them

“What’s wrong?” you suddenly felt a chill run down your spine and turned to face Bokuto who had the same look on his face, “Kou-chan?”

“Akaashi and I have something to tell you,” he turned to face the other team, “something that now involves you all.”

“What is it?” you asked, it was as if the entire mood in the room took a turn for the worse

“Bokuto-san and I didn’t know how to say it, but we thought it’d be best to say it in person,” you looked at Akaashi, worried at what they would say

“Tell me, or us, please don’t look like that,” you grabbed one of Akaashi’s hands then grabbed one of Bokuto’s, “Please Kei-chan, Kou-chan, tell us. I’m getting scared.”

“(Y/N) look at me,” you looked in Bokuto’s large, sadden golden eyes, he took in a deep breath “he moved to Miyagi.”

“Who? What do you mean by th-” then it hit you. The one person who you never wanted to see again was back. Your new team didn’t understand why you began to breath quicker but they knew something was wrong.

“(Y/N) please calm down,” spoke Akaashi, “let us explain.”

“Calm down?!” you ripped your hands out of theirs, “How do you expect me to be calm?! WHY?! HOW?!”

“(Y/N),” Akaashi started but you didn’t let him say what he wanted to

“No Akaashi! Bokuto just told me that **_HE_   **moved to MIYAGI!" You didn’t call them by their last name anymore, so it felt like being hit in the stomach to them. Even the other boys felt the pain in that, " ** _HE_**  is going to FIND me!!” Tears were beginning to form and your heart was now racing.

You stood up quickly and the boys watched as you began to walk away, they saw when Akaashi had begun to reach out to grab your arm but at the last second, he stopped himself. They all watched as you left the room in silence. The pain in Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes was evident, they didn’t want it to go like this. Akaashi sat back down before Daichi spoke up,

“Care to explain what just happened?”

“Mori Akihiro moved to Miyagi,” Bokuto answered with a worried tone, he was met with confused looks, “Oh, right. I guess you wouldn’t know that name.”

“That name belongs to (Y/N)’s ex-boyfriend. The one who caused (Y/N) all this pain and suffering.” Akaashi spat out in a cold tone. This time all of the Karasuno members felt a chill down their spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter because it includes the owls meeting the crows and everything will begin to unfold. Any songs that I mention in italics and bold are actual songs that I listen to while writing so I highly recommend them even though they are Japanese.  
> I haven't mentioned WHO those individuals are who have their thoughts about Akaashi but who do YOU think they are?
> 
> ALSO!!! I plan on writing special one on one chapters with the first years and the reader, any requests on some other Karasuno members?


	7. Safe

There was silence for what felt like an eternity. The only sounds that could be heard were the breathing the boys were doing. So many questions were running through the team members of Karasuno. Bokuto had his hands folded in front of him while his eyes appeared sad, dull. Akaashi’s hands were in fists, almost turning white while his eyes were full of anger, hatred, and were hard.

“Akaashi? Your hands need circulation,” Bokuto spoke up towards his setter

“Bokuto I’m angry,” he looked towards the door where you had exited from, “she was finally getting better! And now this?!” He stared at his captain with intensity. He wasn’t mad at him, he was mad at how cruel the world was, “(Y/N) doesn’t deserve this!”

“I know Akaashi, but we have to remain calm for her,” Akaashi nodded and placed his head in his hands while Bokuto looked at Karasuno, “Now you might be confused but we’ll explain everything, any questions before we start?”

“You said he was moving to Miyagi, when do you learn this?” spoke up Daichi

“We’ve known for a few weeks, since the day (Y/N) called about cutting hers-”

“Why didn’t you tell her then?!” interrupted Tanaka

“You don’t think we wanted to?!” answered back Bokuto, slightly irritated for being yelled at

“If you guys care so much then why wait this long?” asked an exasperated Tsukishima

“Don’t,” started Akaashi, “I told you all when you got here that Bokuto and I know her better than anyone. We are the only ones who know how to approach a situation like this. So, don’t you EVER question us!” the setter sent the first year and the others a cold stare, “This isn’t something you can just “casually” call or text about.”

“He and I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. (Y/N) had just hurt herself over some dream that involved one of you. The last thing she needed was to hear this.”

“What dream?” asked Suga, causing the two owls to mentally slap their foreheads

“How much did she tell you guys?” Bokuto asked

“Um, not much. She told us about middle school, how her ex-boyfriend made her alone, how she really only had him in the end and then how he began to mistreat her and why she began cutting,” Suga answered

“No details then?”

“Bokuto you know she wouldn’t go into details. It took her so long to trust us,” Akaashi said, “Look we can’t say much either, that’s her choice on how much you know. Just know this, her nightmares are usually memories, though they began changing into one of you doing the damage.” _One of us? But we’d never hurt her,_ they thought

“We know none of you guys would harm her, or else you’d have to deal with Bokuto and myself, but obviously, some of you guys are more intimidating,” he spoke while eyeing some of the players, “or your personality just reminds her of his.” He said bluntly. This hit some of the boys hard knowing that she had avoided them in the beginning

“But that’s not important. What’s important is he moved.” Bokuto spoke up

“So, what exactly happened that led you guys to know this?” asked Asahi

“Like we said (Y/N) called us to explain what she did before our practice started, we spoke on the phone for a while but being captain I had to leave and go to the gym to deal with the team. When I walked in the gym, I saw the others talking to some guy I never saw before. I thought he was just a new student wanting to join the team or maybe he was lost. Once I made my way over I introduced myself and he began asking about (Y/N),” he took a deep breath and continued, “He wanted to know where she was because he just had to talk to her. I didn’t know who he was, she never showed us a picture of him so we had no idea what he looked like, but I never answered his question,”

“That’s when I walked into the gym. I walked to them and asked what was going on. He asked again where (Y/N) was and said he knew she attended Fukurodani so she had to be around, that’s when I asked for his name,” the black-haired boy curled his hands into fists again, “She may have never shown us what he looked like but we knew the name for damn sure. It took all our control to not beat the shit out of him. Not only did he hurt her, he left her alone in an alley for fucks sakes! Then he had the audacity to go looking for her,” his breathing became more rapid so his teammate took over

“Once he told us his name we lied and said that practice was going to start soon, so we led him outside. I honestly wanted to throw him out but again we couldn’t. But,” he stopped to think about what he was going to say, “never mind that’s not important. Once outside we asked why he needed to see her and all he said was that he wanted to apologize. Obviously, that didn’t sit well with us since we knew the truth but again we tried to stay calm. I let him know she wasn’t there and he didn’t believe us, because “he knew her” so she had to be there. That’s when we lost our cool,” he looked at the team with his stone hard eyes before continuing, “We told him we knew who he was. We told him that she wanted nothing to do with him and to just go away. Although that ass wasn’t backing off that easy. He began saying it was none of our business, could you fucking believe that? None of our business. We let him know that it was our damn business and he would never get near her while we were alive. That’s when his whole attitude changed, he laughed in my face, in MY DAMN FACE!. He began talking about how stupid we were to protect her, he began belittling the same girl he was desperate to see,” both boys were fuming. The other team could practically see the anger coming from them. A few minutes passed before Akaashi spoke again, calmer than before.

“After he began talking like that I couldn’t bare it anymore. I let him know that she was happier without him and that we weren’t stupid for protecting such an amazing girl. That no apology would be good enough for what he did and all he did was laugh. I swear I wanted to just,” he took a deep breath to calm down, “nothing. I told him that he should just leave because he wouldn’t see her, but I’d be more than glad to take a message.”

“What did he say?” asked Hinata

The two teammates looked at each other and Bokuto nodded.

“He said,” began Akaashi as he looked at each member, it was as if he was staring into the souls of each one, “and I quote, “Tell that bitch that I’m moving to Miyagi soon. I wanted to apologize but now I find it funny that she has body guards, but no matter what she’ll ALWAYS be mine. Also,” he gave us a cunning smirk, “I WILL find her. She can BET ON THAT.” Then he turned and left.”

“How does he go from wanting to apologize to that?” asked a confused Kinoshita

“Maybe seeing two guys care for her made him angry?” suggested Narita

“(Y/N) did say he began hurting her when he got jealous. So, that could explain it.” Added Yamaguchi, the others seem to have agreed because they just nodded their heads

“So why tell us this?” everyone turned to look at Kageyama, “How are we supposed to help?”

“You help by keeping her safe.” Answered Akaashi bitterly

“Obviously Akaashi and I don’t live close enough to watch her. Her ex doesn’t know she lives in Miyagi so it’s possible that they can run into each other and we don’t know what he might do.”

“So, what do you suggest we do? You want us to be with her all times of the day?” mentioned Tsukishima in a sarcastic tone

“Yes. Her parents work almost all day so she’s home alone mo-” Bokuto was interrupted by a certain libero

“What?! So, she’s always home alone? How could her parents just leave her home alone like that after what she went, still goes, through???” questioned Nishinoya

“Her parents never knew her ex abused her. (Y/N) didn’t tell them either, like she mentioned to you all she was alone, all she had was him and didn’t want to lose that. Even after the hospital she didn’t say anything, everyone just thinks she was mugged.” Bokuto answered, “So I suggest someone walk home with her. Not only will this give you time to gain her trust but also make sure no one is following. Also, make sure no strange guys approach her. We’ll give you our numbers to contact us for anything.”

“You guys don’t know her well enough, but you’re all she has right now besides Bokuto-san and myself. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” Offered Akaashi

“How long did it take for her to trust you and the others?” asked Tanaka

“Well, she doesn’t trust the others the same way she does with Akaashi and me.”

“What do you mean,” asked Nishinoya, “she obviously does if all of you can hug her freely and stuff.” _Stuff, like hold her hands and kiss her head_ , alleged some of them bitterly

“Uh, well that’s the first time she ever let the others hug her.” The others were shocked by this and Akaashi laughed a bit at their faces, “If you noticed when she hugged Bokuto-san and me she used both arms, she only let the others hug her from the side, one-armed hugs. Ruffling her hair and high-fives are the only things that she let us do when we began calling her our baby owl. But that’s all they’ve ever been allowed to do, so they were surprised, but didn’t question her.”

“So how long did it take for her to trust you then?” Suga asked the question everyone wondered

“It took a long time it felt like. When Akaashi and I found her, we didn’t know what happened, we just knew we had to help her. After she woke up we spent time talking with her, but she hardly said much in the beginning. We kept visiting every day and she came to like us, but she never told us the whole truth. We walked home with her every day, we all studied together, her parents came to know and trust us too. They trusted us so much that they allowed us to spend the night since they couldn’t be home to help their daughter. Even then, (Y/N) never told us anything. Until, one night,” Bokuto’s eyes grew sad and he drew his eyebrows together, as if thinking about something

“One night Bokuto-san and I stayed over at her home. In the middle of the night we woke up to crying, so we walked over to her room to hopefully comfort her. When we knocked on her door she didn’t answer so we went in to see she wasn’t in there. We found her crying in the bathroom, she was sitting on the floor and she had just cut her wrists. All I remember was rushing in, wetting a cloth and I just washed her arms. It broke my heart to see her so, so broken.” He wiped the tears he didn’t realize began to fall, “Anyways, that’s the night she told us everything. She didn’t even think about what she was saying I think, it just flowed out of her.”

“Remember Akaashi, that was the same night she called us Kou-chan and Kei-chan. In the beginning, she would call us senpai, then it changed to just our last names, until that night.” the two boys smiled at the memory and let out a weak laugh, “She apologized at first for calling us that but we told her to always call us that, that was also the night she hugged us for the first time. She finally trusted us.”

“Do you think she will ever trust us like that?” asked Yamaguchi

“We don’t know.” Answered Bokuto

“Is there anything we could do to help her trust us?” asked Daichi

“Talk to her,” said Akaashi, “Open up to her. Bokuto-san and I would tell her stories about ourselves. Don’t ever blame, yell or take your anger out on her, one team member did that once and she avoided him for a whole week out of fear since she was always told she was at fault for everything. Never brush her off, if she ever goes to you then just listen even if it doesn’t sound like a big deal, listen. Just be patient.”

“Just please keep her safe, we’re trusting you all with this. She’s a strong, beautiful and amazing girl, who deserves the absolute best.” Said Bokuto, the team of crows all nodded and agreed to what was being asked, “Okay, well I’m tired. I’m going to sleep, see ya in the morning.” With that the captain walked out.

“I have a question for you Akaashi-san,” spoke up Tsukishima

“What is it?”

“How come you didn’t go after (Y/N)? We saw you reach for her but you stopped, why?”

“(Y/N) is precious to us. She was abused, the last thing she needs after being told that her abuser is moving where she lives is to be kept here by force or touched roughly. I held back, to not hurt her. She needs her space to think things over and we know that, something you should all keep in mind too.” He stood up from the table before eyeing the team with that serious look in his eyes, “Another thing, if she ever touches you first outside of practice just know it’s a huge step for her, even something as small as a tap on the shoulder. If she ever tells you details about her past, she is beginning to trust you. So, take notice in those things, we’ll explain how to help her more if you choose to know later.” Akaashi began walking towards the door before looking over his shoulder, “Oh before I forget, we love (Y/N) like crazy. We want nothing more than for her to be happy and safe, which is why we’re trusting you. But,” suddenly, his tone of voice took a more serious, threatening tone, “if any of you cause her pain or fail to keep her safe, you’ll have to answer to me. Understood?” When he saw them nod, he left.

 

 

“Do you guys think Akaashi cares about (Y/N) in a different manner?” asked Ennoshita. _Of course, he does!_ Answered some of the boys in their heads

“Who knows? Wouldn’t we all act the same way if we were the first person she trusted after what she went through?” responded Suga, “Anyways, let’s all go to sleep, it’s late. We have more training tomorrow.” The entire team got up and walked to the room they’d be sleeping in. So many questions were running through their heads while making their way to bed. One stopped in his tracks when he heard crying coming from somewhere. He let his teammates know he was going to use the restroom and went looking for the source. As he got closer, he could make out talking too.

_“Why?”_

_“What did I do to deserve this?”_

_Maybe they’re talking to someone_ , he thought as he was about turn around

_“I feel so alone.”_

_“Maybe I deserve this.”_

With that he kept moving towards the voice, he stepped outside into the chilly weather to see you sitting on the grass with your headphones on. Your back was to him, so you didn’t see him watching you until you slightly heard someone call you.

“Leave me here.” _It’s probably Kei-chan or Kou-chan. Why did they bother finding me? They should know I want to be alone._

“(Y/N) get inside.” The voice demanded. _That’s NOT Kei-chan or Kou-chan._

“Come on (Y/N).”

“Just leave me alo-” you stopped talking when you saw who standing there, “Tsukishima?”

“Uh, yeah?” he walked over to you and plucked off your headphones

“HEY! Give those back!!” you demanded as you stood up

“What are you listening to?” he asked as he placed the headphones his head, the song that was playing non-stop was **_Eine Kleine_**

“I like this song too. You have good taste in music.” He said as he handed you back your headphones

“T-thanks? Why are you out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I just want to be alone. Besides, not like you care anyways. Your face just says “bored” all over it,” you said while taking a seat on the ground again

“Well,” he sat down next to you, leaving space in between, “I heard you say you were alone so why not give you company.”

“Company? You don’t seem like the guy to give others company. So, who sent you?”

“No one. Like I said I heard you and came outside.”

“You only get along with Yamaguchi.” Which reminded you, “Why is Yamaguchi friends with you?” _Shit, that came out more hostile than I wanted._ You saw him flinch a bit but then he, smiled? No, he was laughing a little.

“People always ask that,” he said when he collected himself, “I don’t know honestly. He’s my first friend, surprisingly stuck around even though I’m known to be somewhat of a dick.”

“Somewhat?!” you began laughing a bit, “Tsukishima you are one of the least friendly people ever!” You stopped laughing and it went quiet. _Ah, what the hell_

“So why does Yamaguchi call you Tsukki?” _Either he’s going to answer or not_

He looked at you with an annoyed look in his eyes with one eyebrow raised, _why do you care_ , he thought before laying back and closing his eyes. You didn’t care if he told you or not. You knew he mostly likely wouldn’t anyways.

“I knew you wouldn’t talk, it’s fine. Thanks for the “company,” but I’ll go find somewhere else to enjoy my solitude.” You stood up and grabbed your stuff before walking away.

 

 

**_“Open up to her.”_ **

****

Akaashi’s words went through his head, _fuck why me first?_ he thought as he heard you beginning to walk away.

“Tsk, wait (Y/N),” he had sat up to face you

“Wait?” you gave him a questioning look, “For what?”

“I’ll answer your question,” he looked at you, noticing how you didn’t move, _Of course she wouldn’t believe me,_ “So sit down and I’ll tell you.” He heard you sigh as you made your way over before taking a seat next to him.

“He didn’t always call me that,” your eyes widened _He’s ACTUALLY telling me!!_ You thought, “Don’t look at me like that. I told you I was going to tell you. Anyways, when we were younger I would wear a lot of things with moon shapes. So, he made the connection between my name and the moon. One day while I met up with him, he greeted me as “Tsukki,” I told him not to call me that, but obviously, he didn’t stop. It was annoying at first but he was my only friend, my best friend. I got used to it and just allowed it, I mean it makes him happy so why not I guess. Only he calls me that though, anytime someone else does it bothers me because they’re not friends and they tend to do it just to be irritating. Now you know, but if you te-”

“I won’t tell anyone. Thank you for telling me that, you’re not as bad as you look Tsukishima.”

“Guess we both have a secret to hold for each other huh?”

“I guess so. Can I ask you something else?”

“You can. Will I answer it, that’s a different issue.”

“Why is Yamaguchi you’re only friend? I mean he has other friends, why don’t you?”

“Never been good at making them. Never really cared to either.”

 “Makes sense, well I guess I should go inside now,” you stood up again and he followed your lead, “Thanks for talking to me. I know it’s not something you do a lot, but it was nice.” You smiled at the blonde boy and walked away to go inside to go to sleep.

Tsukishima watched as you entered the building. He felt his cheeks get warm after you smiled at him, _she has a cute smile_ , he thought as he walked inside.

 

* * *

  

In the morning, you were late to breakfast, thankfully Akaashi and Bokuto have big appetites so they shared their food with you. You ate in silence while the boys talked about who they were playing first. Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi asked where you went last night, why you didn’t stay to listen and they didn’t mention **_him_** again. You felt horrible for leaving, but you didn’t want to hear anything about **_him_**. They knew that and you loved them for that. Once you were full and saw Karasuno getting up to throw their trash away, you decided to stand up too.

“Where are you going (Y/N)-kun?”

“Kou-chan I’m not with you guys anymore remember? I have to go with Karasuno now,” you pointed to your team waiting at the door and gave Bokuto a gentle smile when he got sad

“Maybe we borrow you from them?”

“Bokuto-san she doesn’t want to leave but she also doesn’t want to make them feel less important.”

“Thank you, Kei-chan. I promise I’ll practice with you later tonight okay Kou-chan?” his eyes shone with excitement hearing this, “Oh, and I’m so-”

“NOPE. We don’t want to hear apologies from you. Right Akaashi?”

“He’s right. You have nothing to apologize for. Now hurry, the birdies, I mean crows are waiting.” He gave you a wink knowing the little joke would bother you since you were one of those “birdies,” you gave him a shove before nodding your head.

“You’re right. I should get going, thank you guys. For understanding,” you bent down to give Bokuto a quick peck on the cheek, “and breakfast” then you gave Akaashi a peck on his cheek who muttered, “sneaky girl,” and gave him a quick wink and left quickly.

Some of your new teammates turned to where you were and only saw the kiss and wink Akaashi got so the feeling they got in their stomach was something they never felt before. Jealousy? Annoyance? _Do I wish that was me_ , they thought as you made your way to them.

“HEY!! WHO TOOK MY CINNAMON ROLL?!” yelled out Bokuto causing Akaashi to laugh along with the other team members

“Thanks again Kou-chan!” You smiled brightly at the captain owl and laughed when he saw you holding the missing roll in your hand that you had snatched when giving him the peck. “Let’s go,” you told the others as you ran out of the room and headed for the gym.

 

Once inside the gym all the teams began warming up for their first game of the day. You spend the time having small talk with Ukai, Takeda and Kiyoko, the only three people who weren’t there last night. It wasn’t like you were avoiding the guys, you talked with Tsukishima before going to bed, but you didn’t know how much they knew now. Of course, Akaashi and Bokuto would never tell them anything that they didn’t have to know, just enough to make sense of it all. That didn’t help the knot that would form in your stomach each time you made eye contact with one of them.

“So how does it feel being back (Y/N)?” you looked over to the individual who drew you out of your thoughts

“Takeda-sensei, it’s nice. Though with Fukurodani it feels as if I never left,”

“I can see why you would want to return. They’re very strong and lively,” you both looked over to see Bokuto yelling and saying nonsense with Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo

“Well, their captain is the lively one to say the least. Now mix in Kuroo from Nekoma and there is no stopping them,” this caused Takeda to laugh

“What’s so funny over here?”

“I was just telling him about the loud duo over there Coach,” just then he looked to where you pointed and began laughing too

“Now I understand what’s funny. So (Y/N), any tips you can give us on any teams here?”

“Well I won’t throw my old team under the bus, but the others I’ll tell you just about anything,” you smiled at him, “but first let me help Kiyoko hand out water and towels.” You walked over to Kiyoko and took the water bottles from her.

“Thank you (Y/N),” she said quietly

“Not a problem, it is my job too.” You stated, “So Kiyoko, have you enjoyed managing these past three years?”

“Yes, I have. Sure, Tanaka and Nishinoya can be a handful but all these boys make it enjoyable.”

“Any of them catch your eye?” you joked, seeing her smile and laugh a bit made you wonder if maybe there was one

“Well, between us there is one I find handsome,” she stated while some blush spread onto her face

“Mind telling me who?” you bit down on your lip, looked over to see the boys finishing up their warm ups and Kiyoko looked over too

“Okay, I’ll tell you. Only if you swear to tell me if you ever begin to fall for one them too,” she held out her hand, _first one of them would have to be able to like me for what I am and to be able to trust them_ , but you shook her hand regardless

“Deal, now spill,”

“Okay, I really think that,” she began telling you who she found attractive and when she stopped seeing him as one of the other guys. She explained that she hasn’t mentioned it to him because she was unsure if he felt the same way. You both stopped talking once you heard the team making their way to you. You forgot how nice it was to have another girl to talk and just share stuff with.

You handed out the water bottles and towels and stood there in silence. You knew you had to tell them something so they didn’t think any less of you after the way you acted. That was the first time they ever saw you angry, technically yesterday they saw more emotions from you in general. _Hopefully they don’t think I don’t like them since I’m different with Fukurodani_ you began to think before speaking up

“Hey guys?” you were met with twelve pairs of eyes. They weren’t filled with pity. Or anger, some may have been with annoyance but then again, those eyes always looked that way, “I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” You looked at Asahi confused, of course you had to apologize or did he not see how you acted

“Yes, I do, it was ru-”

“No, your reaction was understandable,” spoke up Kinoshita

“You two are beginning to sound like the owls.” You said while you pointed in their direction

“It’s not just them,” said Narita, “I’m sure every one of us agrees that you shouldn’t be sorry.”

“Yeah (Y/N),” began Nishinoya, “We can’t, and won’t, blame you for last night.”

“But I didn’t even sit with you guys this morning so,”

“So? After this week, you’ll be with us not them. Enjoy your time now,” said Suga

“Besides, if you feel that bad you can always just go on a breakfast date with us,” joked Tanaka

“D-date?” you felt uncomfortable, he was joking of course but just those words didn’t sit well

“W-well not an actual date. S-sorry, but just go eat with us all one day, y-you know?” Tanaka managed to get out

“What we’re trying to say,” spoke Daichi, “is you never have to apologize for something you didn’t do.”

“We know you didn’t mean anything by it, so it’s okay,” added Suga

“Okay, I understand. Thank you for being so understanding,” you said with a small smile

“Alright,” began Ukai, “(Y/N) said she’ll tell us anything we want to know about the other teams,” you looked at Ukai with a raised eyebrow causing them to chuckle, “Okay, the other teams that aren’t Fukurodani,” this caused the others guys to chuckle as well

During their games, you would mention Ukai and Takeda how the other team works. Their strengths and weaknesses, all of it. During their timeouts, they would fill in the team, but not too much avail since Karasuno was still the weakest ones. You watched in amazement how they never quit. Working hard with every rally. _They may not strong, now, but they have a lot of potential._

“Okay, we’re done for today,” spoke up Ukai, “You’re free to go rest or do some free practice.”

“Say (Y/N),” you looked over to Yamaguchi, “could you help me practice?”

“Ohh me too?!” asked Hinata

“Sorry boys, she already promised to work with me tonight,” you turned around to see Bokuto coming up behind you with Akaashi not far behind

“Sorry, I’ll practice with you two tomorrow okay? I promise,” both boys nodded and smiled before they left to practice with some of the other boys. You turned back around to face the older boys

“Okay Kou-chan let’s go,” he didn’t say a word and jumped with joy before running off to Gym #3 where you used to practice with him

“Look what you’ve done (Y/N)-chan, now he’s not going to go easy on you,” teased Akaashi

“Kei-chan when has he ever gone easy on anyone?” you said as you shoved him with your hip making him smile at you

“Hopefully they don’t get too jealous of us,” he said while gently throwing his arm over your shoulder as you walked out

“Who Karasuno?” you asked while putting your arm around his waist

“Karasuno, maybe some boys in particular. You tend to steal boys heart without realizing it yo-OW!” he yelled when you pinched his side, “You know I mean it, remember what happ-”

“Yes, I remember, but it’s not like that, trust me.”

“How do you know that? You’re beautiful, smart, sweet, and just ov-” you stopped walking and let him go, causing him to stop talking and release you to look at you in the eyes

“Broken. I’m broken. Beautiful? My body has permanent marks from the cutting and abuse. Smart? I stayed with the person who hurt me in more ways than one like an idiot. Sweet? I can’t even be 100% happy so I’m lying most of the time with them. Why would they, or anyone, like me.” You looked at Akaashi with pain in your eyes, you knew he only meant well but you couldn’t believe in those words. You waited for him to get angry, which he never did. He just closed his eyes and sighed.

“(Y/N)?” he said while taking hold of your hands, “You can’t put yourself down. What that asshole did to you won’t happen again. We won’t let it. You deserve to find happiness, even if it’s with a crow,” you looked at him with a small smile, “Besides, unlike the guys at Fukurodani, they know what actually happened to you. They won’t hold that against you. Now smile.” He let go of your hands and poked your cheeks until you laughed, “That’s my girl, let’s go before Bokuto-san gets impatient.”

You finally reached the gym and saw Bokuto and Kuroo standing inside talking. You met Kuroo when you first started high school since he and Bokuto are practically two peas in a pod. He didn’t know much about you but he respected your boundaries. It took some time, maybe a bit longer than it took you with the rest of the owls, to feel comfortable around him. At the end of everything he was just another Bokuto in cat version.

On one side of the net was Akaashi sending Bokuto tosses and on your side where you were passing, Kuroo was practicing blocking Bokuto’s hits. Although you were having fun and genuinely enjoying yourself, you couldn’t stop thinking about your conversation with Akaashi. You knew he always meant what he said and said what he meant, but that didn’t always mean you felt the same way.

_Could I really find someone?_

_Is there someone who can love me like Kei-chan and Kou-chan?_

_Could I trust MYSELF to not compare them to **him**?_

_Do I deserve to be happy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! I've updated I think three times within a week, ah crazy! I've been writing like a crazy person and it's great. I'm working on the next chapter and let me tell you so much has been changed from my original plan and I love it!! My goal is to finish chapter 8 by next week so fingers crossed!  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter or even what you didn't like, all feedback is great feedback!


	8. True Happiness

You were the first of the girls to be awake, not surprising since you had trouble getting a good night’s sleep. This time it wasn’t because of nightmares either, although they couldn’t be considered pleasant dreams either. Every time you would fall asleep you would dream about being in a relationship, but constantly ruining it due to your own fears. _Why did Kei-chan have to make that stupid joke_ , you thought while grabbing your clothes for the day. It was the third day and you were tired and had a headache so you opted for black track pants with your volleyball shorts underneath, your athletic shoes and a dark grey shirt with volleyball on the left side.

You grabbed your small sports bag that contained your knee pads and headphones and walked out of the room without waking any of the other mangers. You made your way to the dining room and grabbed a small breakfast then went to take a seat at a table. You put on your headphones and just let any song play. As the music went on you let your mind wander and come up with questions, both serious and random.

_What school is **HE** going to?_

_What exactly happened to let Kei-chan and Kou-chan know **he** moved?_

_Did **he** come here looking for me?_

_Why does Kei-chan think Karasuno would be jealous?_

_WHO does he think is jealous?_

_I should learn to cook more, right?_

_What human “invented” cooking?_

_Damn, I’m tired._

Just then someone took a seat in front of you and when you looked up from your food to see that it was Konoha Akinori, one of Fukurodani’s wing spikers. Behind him was also Sarukui Yamato and Komi Haruki, Fukurodani’s wing spiker and libero, who were taking seats next to Konoha. You looked around to see all the boys were coming in to eat.

“Good morning (Y/N),” said the three boys in unison

“Good morning Konoha, Sarukui, Komi” you said with a smile as you put your headphones away

“You look tired, rough night working with Bokuto?” asked Komi

“Yeah, did he keep hitting until midnight or what?” added Sarukui

“No, Kei-chan made sure he didn’t go all night. I just didn’t sleep well and I woke up early,” you said just as a yawn crept up, “So why sit here? I’m a crow now, you’re enemy.” You said with taunting tone and smirk

“Haha, (Y/N) you know we don’t care. You were ours first remember?” joked Konoha, “Besides, we haven’t seen you in forever. Now that you’re here why wouldn’t we want to be with you?”

“Also, the fact that Bokuto would steal all your free time now so this is the most we get,” added Onaga Wataru, Fukurodani’s only first year middle blocker, as he sat down, “Good morning by the way,”

“Good morning,” you all said at once

“Come on you know that’s not,” you were met with looks of skepticism, “Okay, you’re right but Kou-chan is the one who called me the baby owl so obviously, he’d be the most attentive.”

“You have a point, so” started Komi, “How is Karasuno?”

“Yeah, they treating you okay?” asked Onaga

“They’re nice. Most of them are very friendly and I get to play here and there with them.”

“Are you happy?” you looked to Sarukui

“Uh, it’s still…I’m still adjusting I guess,” you bit down on your lip. All the boys from Fukurodani truly cared but they all thought you were mugged. Only Akaashi and Bokuto knew the truth, now Karasuno knew most of the truth, unlike your first team

“Well, if you’re not happy, you can always come back,” joked Komi

“Oh please! Akaashi and Bokuto would probably fight anyone at Karasuno for not keeping (Y/N) happy,” said Konoha while laughing

“HELL YEAH I WOULD!!” said Bokuto as he was sitting down on your left side, gently placing his arm around you, pulling you in, “Just say the word (Y/N)-kun and I’ll get them.” You along with the whole table just laughed

“Good morning everyone,” said Akaashi as he placed his food on your right side, “Good morning (Y/N)-chan,”

“Good morning Kou-chan,” you said as you felt him kiss the top of your head before taking a seat

“That reminds me,” began Onaga looking at Akaashi, “How come you and Bokuto randomly give (Y/N) kisses on her forehead or the top of her head?”

“I honestly don’t know how it started,” answered Akaashi

“I remember,” you said, “I was crying one day and ran to Kei-chan. He held me while I cried, not saying a word. He rubbed my back and just kissed the top of my head. After that, it just became habit I guess, just like me giving them pecks on their cheeks”

“Yeah, I just saw Akaashi do it and decided to do it too whenever (Y/N) felt sad, but now I do it just because.” Bokuto said nonchalant, “Why are you guys jealous?” he raised his eyebrows at his teammates who blushed a bit

“Don’t listen to Kou-chan, we all know you guys aren’t jealous,” you said before anyone else could talk

“(Y/N)-chan,” you looked at Akaashi, “Aren’t you going to eat, you hardly touched your food.”

“Huh, oh, I guess I’m not that hungry. Didn’t sleep well, so my head hurts” you put a finger up before Akaashi could interrupt you, “and now that I think about it my stomach is hurting.”

“Cramps?” asked Onaga

“Maybe you’re getting sick,” suggested Sarukui

“Cramps? No, it’s not that, maybe I could be getting sick” you answered, “I should probably head out anyways. I’ll see you guys in the gym,”

“Are you going to practice with me again tonight?” asked Bokuto

“Sorry Kou-chan, remember I’m helping some of the Karasuno boys tonight, I’m going to just make sure they still want to first. But who knows I might be able to play a small game with them too,” just the thought of being able to play again made you smile

“Well maybe we can watch you dominate over them,” teased Akaashi

“Yeah count us in to watch too,” said Konoha

“Aren’t you all so supportive,” you teased as you stood up

“More like we think you alone are stronger than all the crows put together hah-OW! (Y/N)-kun,” Bokuto whined after smacking the back of his head

“I’m one of those crows now Kou-chan, so be nice” you said as you gave him a peck on his cheek, “Kei-chan do you think if we have time you can help me with tossing?”

“Of course, just tell me when” you gave Akaashi a peck on his cheek and high-fived the other boys before grabbing your bag and walking away towards where Karasuno was sitting

 

 

 

“Why do you guys think (Y/N) sits with Fukurodani instead of us?” asked Hinata while looking at you sitting with Fukurodani, smiling and laughing

“Well they sat with her this morning,” mentioned Tanaka, “She was in here before anyone else.”

“But yesterday she sat with them,” countered the decoy

“Keep in mind after this week she won’t see them as much as she wants, we went over this with her yesterday remember” said Daichi

“Yeah, it’s not like she doesn’t like us or anything,” added Nishinoya

“Maybe what Akaashi-san said about her dreams really is true,” mentioned Tsukishima

“Tsukki, don’t say that. She knows we wouldn’t hurt her,”

“He has a point though Yamaguchi,” everyone looked at Kageyama, “what if her dreams keep her from trusting everyone here?”

Everyone stayed quiet at the table. No one noticed when you were making your way over until you stood next to the table.

“Good morning everyone,” you said with a warm smile. You were met with greetings and smiles from most of the team

“Look who decided to join us,” said Ennoshita

“I know, sorry for not being here much,” you answered while looking down

“I’m kidding (Y/N),” he said

“Right, uh, I just wanted to know if Hinata and Yamaguchi still want me to help you tonight?” the two boys looked at you with a smile and nodded, “Okay, great.”

“Do you think you can also practice tossing with me?” asked Kageyama

“Actually, I wanted to ask if you would all like to play a game? I would still be able to help those of you who ask, but, I miss playing” you bit your lip while looking at the team, “Of course we do-”

“Hell yeah! An actual game with the princess?” you flinched when Tanaka called you that, “Let’s do it!”

“Yeah! Woo!” cheered Nishinoya, “I’m all for it!”

The rest of the boys nodded and smiled. You smiled at the team with your head tilted to the side.

 _Cute, really cute_ , some of them thought

“Okay, well I’ll see you guys in the gym,” you said happily, waved them goodbye and left the room

“My, my what is this?” pointed out Narita, “Are some of you blushing?”

“N-no!” the boys in question responded

“Better what out or the owls might have to attack you for trying something with her,” joked Daichi as he stood up

“S-sh-shut up!” the boys muttered leaving the others to laugh

  

* * *

 

 

The camp events came to an end for the day. You noticed Karasuno doing better than they were in the beginning and it made you proud for being a part of this.

“Hey you guys I’ll be heading to gym three, Fukurodani will be there to watch us okay? I’ll see you there,” you let the boys know and headed off

“Alright,” started Daichi, “is everyone going?” to which the team nodded

“Daichi?” spoke up Asahi

“Yes.”

“Is it a good idea to play a game with (Y/N)? I mean she’s unable to play for long without getting hurt,”

“I’m sure she knows when she has to stop, she’ll be fine. Now let’s go to the gym instead of leaving her waiting,” the boys grabbed their things and walked off to gym three to meet with you. They got to the gym entrance and stopped in their tracks to see you with your former team,

“Are you going to play in that?” asked Konoha

“No, I’m going to change,” you said as you began to remove your track pants causing some of the boys from both Fukurodani and Karasuno to look away and blush

“(Y/N)-KUN!!!” screamed Bokuto, “DON’T CHANGE IN FRONT OF THESE ANIM-” he stopped when he realized your shorts were already underneath

“Kou-chan,” you looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “calm down would you.”

“So, princess,” Komi started earning him a sharp look from you, “are you going to show Karasuno how it’s done,”

Karasuno waited a bit longer before entering in order to hear what you would say

“Komi, first don’t call me princess. Second, Karasuno isn’t a bad team, sure they can improve but can’t we all,” you said nonchalantly as you put on your knee pads then looking up to see Karasuno entering the gym, “Hey everyone!” you said while putting your hair up (only if your hair is long enough)

“Hello,” they said in unison

 _Beautiful_ , one crow thought seeing you in this state

 _C-cute_ , another thought

 _Who could think she’s ugly_? Questioned on boy

 _She truly looks like a princess_ , believed another

 _That guy was an idiot_ , assumed one of them

 

“Well,” you started, “I was wondering which of you wanted help with something?” Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya raised their hands, “Okay, so obviously, I can’t play for long periods of time. My plan is to have us play a game BUT I’ll only step in to show those of you how to do something and play until you get the idea, make sense?” to which the team nodded

“Okay, well I’m betting on whichever team (Y/N) is on,” stated Onaga

“Same here!” chimed in Sarukui

“Have you guys played with (Y/N)-chan before?” asked Akaashi

“A little. But we’ve only seen her focus on just one thing.” Answered Suga

“So, you’ve never seen her play all around then?” Akaashi asked again

“No, we have not.” Responded Tanaka

“Well, get ready to see a completely different version of (Y/N)-kun,” stated Bokuto proudly

“Alright boys, let’s get started,” you said with look of confidence and longing in your eyes

 

You started off by showing Yamaguchi how to do a jump float serve. For the first five serves he stood by and watched you do your approach and hit the ball with accuracy each time. He could have sworn your happiness was making the whole room shine brighter. After you served you took your place on the court and played in a way that proved you belonged there when your side of the court earned the point time after time.

“Okay, that was five. Now you’re going to try,” you spoke out to him while wiping sweat off your face, “But I’ll be doing the approach with you and then Kei-chan will point out anything that you need help on okay?”

“Okay, thank you,” Yamaguchi grabbed the ball from your hands and walked with you to the line. He did the approach just as he had seen you do before him and with you doing it by his side and hit the ball to head to the other side of the court.

“You did it! Service ace!” you told him happily, “Kei-chan how was his approach?”

“He did well, obviously, it won’t be identical to yours but it was good.” Akaashi answered

“Th-thank you (Y/N),” said Yamaguchi as he walked back to the line

“No problem, now keep doing that while I just watch. If you still have issues, then we’ll do a one-on-one practice okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he responded.

“Okay, whose next?” you asked before Yamaguchi served

“Ohh me!” answered Hinata

“Haha okay, what do you need help with? I’m not a decoy soo,”

“Well, I have trouble getting around big blockers so I want to see you try to get around Tsukishima.”

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Uh, Suga and Kageyama if you would for three times only toss to Tsukishima and me, please?”

 

Hinata left the court for you to take over as middle blocker slash decoy.

“Oi, shorty,” spoke Bokuto, “It’d be best for you to watch from here,” Hinata walked over to where the captain was standing to watch

“Why is it better here?”

“(Y/N)-kun was a hitter,” Bokuto began, “It doesn’t matter if she’s playing the outside, middle or opposite,”

“This is where she comes alive,” finished Akaashi

“How cool!” exclaimed the decoy just as Yamaguchi served. They watched at Nishinoya barely picked up the ball and sent it to Suga who tossed the ball to Tsukishima. Hinata began to wonder if you would even be able to get a touch on the ball when he realized you didn’t jump for a block, “What is she do-”

“You’ll see.” Was all Akaashi said before Tsukishima hit the ball to only be picked up by Daichi and sent to Kageyama

“Middle!” you yelled out of habit even though you let the setter know to toss you. You did your approach and jumped to hit the ball, **_SMACK!!_**

“What was that?!” Hinata asked as Kinoshita picked up the ball

“She curved the ball to the right, which helped her avoid Tsukishima’s block,” answered Bokuto, just then Tsukishima went up again to hit with you jumping this time but no touch, “Okay next time she goes up to block watch her.”

Ennoshita picked up the ball and sent it to Kageyama who tossed to you. When you went up to hit the ball, you tipped it to the right side and over Tsukishima’s hands but Nishinoya was quick to pick it up.

“One of the best players I’ve ever seen,” muttered Sarukui getting agreements from the others

“Now watch closely,” Bokuto instructed Hinata

Tsukishima went up for his final hit when you came up to block and stopped his kill from ever happening. The ball hit your hands and landed on Suga’s team side of the court earning your team the point.

“How did she do that?!” yelled Hinata

“She tricked him. Her first time she didn’t jump to see his attack all the way through and the second time she responded late. Glasses just assumed she couldn’t jump high so by his third try he let his guard down and she took the chance. Now watch her go for the kill,”

Tanaka had just served leading to Daichi to send the ball to Kageyama. For the final time, you did your approach and practically flew in the air to hit the ball, **_SMACK!!_**

Hinata stared at you with wide eyes and his mouth open. Amazed by how you scored a point against Tsukishima’s block.

“All right!! Great passes everyone and amazing tosses Kageyama,” you told the others before walking over to Hinata

“So, what did you see?” you asked the orange haired boy before taking the water bottle and towel from Akaashi

“Well Bokuto-san explained how you blocked Tsukishima but I don’t understand how you got around his block,”

“Direction.” Was all you said earning you a confused look, “The first two hits I did I went for the right, subconsciously Tsukishima came to expect this so on the final one, I hit left as hard as I could. You may not be tall so you have to learn how to trick the person you’re up against. Timing, speed, direction, remember those.”

“Thank you very much (Y/N)!!”

“Okay, now your turn to go against Tsukishima. Make my style your own, so mix it in with the whole decoy concept. It’ll take time to get it perfect,” Hinata ran off to tell something to the taller middle blocker that seemed to have irritated him. They began playing again and you leaned against Bokuto while watching

“Oi, (Y/N)-chan,” said Akaashi

“Hmmm?”

“Your cheeks are red,” he reached out a hand to touch your face, “You’re face is really warm!”

“Of course it is, I haven’t played this much in forever” you said normally, “I’m okay, just need to take a water break before going back in.”

“Are you sure (Y/N)-kun?”

“I’m sure Kou-chan. Oh! Look he kind of did it!!” you pointed at a happy Hinata you managed to trick Tsukishima ever so slightly, causing you to clap for the kid, “Okay, break’s over. Nishinoya?”

The libero looked over to you after being called.

“Yes?”

“What is it you want help with or to see?” for some reason this caused him to look away and scratch the back of his head nervously.

“Uh, well, not so much that I need help. But I, um, kind of just wanted to see you pass in an actual game?” he finally got out making you give a small laugh and smile

“You sure about that?” spoke up Komi as Nishinoya stepped off the court and you took his spot

“Yeah, she might end up taking your spot on the team,” teased Onaga

“I mean haven’t you all seen the hungry look she gets in her eyes while playing?” asked Konoha

He was only met with a confused looked. Konoha and the other owls just laughed a bit and shook their heads. _Of course, they’re too amazed_ , he thought.

“Ignore them. Okay, for five points then I’ll be taking a break,” everyone agreed and the game began.

 

Nishinoya took a seat next to Fukurodani and began watching you play. He was amazed at how smoothly your body moved and how you seemed to know where the ball would be going. It didn’t matter how badly the ball was shanked you made your way to save it. Nishinoya stood up and walked over to Akaashi and Bokuto,

“Can I ask you two something?” the both looked at him with curiosity before nodding, “When you guys said we would see a different (Y/N), what did you mean?”

“A truly happy, carefree (Y/N),” answered Akaashi

“Look at her, what do you see?” asked Bokuto causing the libero to look at you on the court.

“I see a beautiful girl who is passionate about volleyball,” he kept looking and saw your eyes, “Her eyes.”

“What about them?” prodded Bokuto

“They’re bright. I’ve never seen them like that, they were right. They’re filled with, a predatory hunger for victory but they’re still soft with joy.” Nishinoya couldn’t stop looking at you. Some part of him wanted to always see your eyes be that soft looking while the other part was intimidated by the intensity they had.

“Volleyball is her sanctuary.” Stated Akaashi, “When the doctors practically told her she couldn’t play anymore, Bokuto-san and I asked her to manage our team. Like we explained the other night, she didn’t trust us at first. Her eyes, were always so sad, empty and cold.”

“One day during practice she asked to pass with me,” Bokuto began, “that’s the first time we saw some life in her eyes. As she began to trust us we saw more warmth and love show. The only time you ever see her eyes that way is while playing. Of course, Akaashi and I always see them filled with happiness and warmth,” he stopped to sigh, “but even we can’t get THAT look out of her, just the game.”

The three boys watched the rest of your remaining points in silence. They would occasionally join in with the rest of Fukurodani in cheering you on, but no other words were said. Once your time came to an end Nishinoya looked at your eyes and saw that the intensity faded but the extreme warmth remained.

 

You made your way over to where Nishinoya was with Akaashi and Bokuto,

“That was amazing (Y/N), I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“Ha, well thanks Nishinoya. I’m sure there’s better out there,” you said while looking down. _I wish you could see yourself the way we do_ , he thought

“I doubt it, okay my turn to play,” with that he left to go back onto the court

“Kageyama?” the setter turned to face you

“I’ll help you next, I just need a few minutes okay?”

“Take your time.” The team began playing and you let your owls know you were going to sit on the stairs outside for some fresh air and walked to the door. Once you got yourself seated you placed your head in between your legs and took some deep breaths. You were feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous, the stomach pain didn’t help either. _Tch, maybe I am getting sick_ , you thought while touching your extremely hot face.

Once you felt a bit better you got up and walked back inside. You went straight to your bag to pull out your phone that you didn’t check since the morning. On the screen, it read:

**_One New Message!_ **

You thought it was either your mom or dad just wanting to check up on you. Hell, they probably wanted to know how Akaashi and Bokuto were doing. You opened your phone and went to your messages. The sender’s number wasn’t saved on your phone, but that didn’t mean you didn’t recognize it. You opened the message which read:

 

**15:43: _Hello (Y/N). It’s your prince._**

 

You dropped your phone causing everyone to look in your direction.

“(Y/N)-chan?”

“(Y/N)-kun?”

“Are you okay?”

The room felt like it was spinning and as if you were going to vomit the little food you ate in the morning. Your breathing became rapid and it felt like your heart was going to jump out of your chest. The next thing you knew you were falling to the ground as everything turned black with your last thought being,

 

**_HE_ ** _has come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update ^-^  
> I wanted to give some of Fukurodani's other members some time in the spotlight so what did you think?
> 
> I'm unsure if I should update as soon as I finish the chapter or wait a week each time.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Handle with Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is song that is listed in this chapter with the lyrics written out. The song is in Japanese but the lyrics are written in English, I am unsure if they are 100% correct. If you choose to listen to it while reading the lyrics (which I HIGHLY recommend) the version I listen to can be found on the youtube page--->
> 
> Haikyuu War and it's the Bokuto & Akaashi "Song of Stars"
> 
> ** The breaks between lyrics is when the song is ONLY instrumental. **

Everything moved faster for the guys. One second your standing there after dropping your phone, then you’re falling onto the ground. If Akaashi hadn’t been as close as he had, he would have been too late to catch you.

“(Y/N)-chan?!” he yelled as he went to catch your falling form. He placed his hand on your face, “Bokuto-san! She’s heating up, go get a bed ready for her in the infirmary!”

“Got it!” Off ran the captain faster than seemed humanely possible

“Konoha!” called out Akaashi causing the dirty-blond haired boy to run to his co-captain’s side, “I need your help putting her pants back on, it’s cold outside and we can’t risk her getting worse.” Konoha reached for your pants while Akaashi slowly went to sit on the ground and placed you to sit on his lap to provide some leverage.

“Okay,” the wing spiker spoke, “Let me take off her shoes and knee pads first.” He removed your shoes and pads as quickly as possible but without being aggressive then proceeded to put your pants on with Akaashi’s help. Once your pants were on Akaashi proceeded to carry you in his arms before standing with Konoha helps to insure he wouldn’t fall back.

“Uh, Akaashi?” spoke up Komi, “You have some blood on your shorts.” The setter looked down to see he was right, there was a small spot of blood on his shorts.

“It’s fine, she probably wasn’t expecting to get her period. Konoha if you would check outside where she was sitting to make sure there isn’t blood there, if there is please clean it up. Komi if you could take her small bag to her room and check her bag or have a manager check her bag for a clean pair of underwear and pads or tampons. Sarukui and Onoga, go to our room and one of you check Bokuto-san’s and my bag while the other asks the other members to see if at least one of us has something in case she didn’t pack any please.”

All the Fukurodani members went off to do the tasks their vice-captain had given them without question. The only look they bared was determination with a tint of concern. Karasuno could only stand there, not doing a thing for their manager. The setter was standing there watching his teammates go off before he began walking.

“Anything we can do to help?” asked Suga causing Akaashi to stop

“Some of you have to clean up the gym, but some of you should probably come and learn how to take care of her. Uh, Sugawara, was it?” the grey-haired nodded, “Could you grab my jacket and place it over her please, and grab her phone. Also, if you don’t mind opening doors for me until we get to the infirmary, those of you who will be coming then do so.”

Suga grabbed the jacket and phone, he placed the jacket over you and held onto your phone while walking out with Akaashi to the hopefully prepped bed. The rest of Karasuno stayed in the gym, unsure of who should stay and go.

“Daichi,” spoke up Narita, “Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and myself will stay and clean up. You can all fill us in later.”

“Are you sure?” asked the captain to which he received three nods, “Very well, the rest of you let’s go and see what we can do.”

“She fainted and is sick, why are we making a big deal over this” everyone turned around when Tsukishima spoke up

“We know she’s sick, nothing dramatic on that. Although, when one of the two people who she actually trusts thinks there are things we can learn from this to help her, then it seems appropriate to do so. If you don’t want to come along then you don’t have to.” Daichi walked away after speaking.

“Come on Tsukki, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to learn how to help her. We did tell her we would do anything.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his best friend but didn’t argue. He wasn’t the only one confused as to why this was a big deal but any advice would be helpful. They all walked in silence on their way to the infirmary wondering if you would be awake or not. Also, they wondered why you dropped you phone suddenly, you seemed fine just a few moments before. The team finally made it to the infirmary and watched as Akaashi gently laid you onto the bed. Bokuto made his way over with some towels that he dampened to place on your forehead. Suga was standing off to the side watching so the rest of the team went to stand by him.

“Anything we need to know?” asked Daichi

“No, I offered to help but they seem to have everything under control. Oh right,” Suga pulled out your phone and walked over to Akaashi who was currently placing a towel under you with Bokuto’s help, “Akaashi, her phone.”

“Thank you,” said the one setter to the other before looking at the screen, “I hate going through her personal stuff, but something made her panic.” Akaashi was about to open your phone when someone came in

“Ah, Konoha,” Bokuto greeted his teammate

“There wasn’t really anything to clean from where she was sitting outside, just a small spot but that’s it. Oh, and Onoga told me to give you these,” everyone watched as the hitter handed the ace some pads and a pair of warm up pants.

“Whose pants are these?” asked the captain

“Oh, they’re mine. I’m sure when she wakes up she’ll want clean pants and she can use mine.” He answered while looking at your sleeping form with worried yet caring eyes

“Sorry it took me so long,” said Komi as he walked in with your small bag, “(Y/N) didn’t have anything and neither did the other managers. Here they did put a clean pair of underwear in the bag for her. Oh, and a heating pad is in there also, I brought one from home in case of an injury or something.” He handed the bag over to Bokuto before looking at you with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes

“Thank you so much, your help means a lot.” Said the captain

“Not a problem,” the two members said together before walking out. The two owls took a seat in a chair next to the bed, one on each side. Both letting out a gush of air.

“So,” started Asahi, “anything we can do?”

“Sorry everyone, I’m sure you’d rather not be here,” stated Akaashi

“It’s just sometimes her nightmares get really bad and she’ll panic,” added Bokuto

“So, if she happens to have a nightmare,” began Tanaka, “you’ll end up showing us how to deal with it?”

“When will we ever see her sleep though?” questioned Hinata

“On the bus, if she faints,” listed Bokuto, “Maybe even if you earn her trust and her parents trust like us and end up spending the night.”

“Plus, you can take this time to ask any questions you may have.” Mentioned Akaashi as he opened your phone causing his eyes to go wide and stopping his breath

“What is it Akaashi?” asked his teammate

“That asshole texted her,” he spat out while handing the phone over, even Karasuno knew who was being talked about

“Shit,” said the captain while looking at your sleeping face with sad eyes

“Wait, she still has his number?” asked Kageyama

“No, she deleted and threw away everything and anything doing with him.” Answered Akaashi

“He must have kept her number but he addressed himself as her “prince,” so there’s no doubting it.” Added Bokuto

“I have a question to ask you Akaashi-san,” the setter looked at the blond-haired middle blocker

“Ask away,”

 

* * *

 

_You were walking down the halls of Karasuno, on your way to class. As always you had arrived a few minutes early so once in class you went straight to your seat. A few moments later you saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk in and they made their way to you._

_“Good morning (Y/N),” they said together_

_“Good morning Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.” You responded with a small smile_

_“You ready to go to Tokyo,” asked Yamaguchi_

_“Of course, I can’t wait for you guys to meet everyone!”_

_“Are we going to meet your lovely prince too?” said the middle blocker_

_“E-excuse me?” you didn’t understand why he would say that. Sure, he wasn’t the nicest but he was never this cruel_

_“Well he DOES live out in Tokyo, right? I’m sure we’ll run into him,” he said bitterly_

_“Tsukki! That was ru-” just then the bell rang and everyone went to their seats without another word. Class seemed to drag on longer than usual, all you wanted was to go to lunch and just lay down for a while._ Why did he say that?!

_Lunch finally came around and you went to the quietest place you could find and just laid down and closed your eyes. You heard footsteps approaching you but you hoped if they saw your eyes closed they would just go away. The walking stopped right in front of you but nothing was said for a while._

_“Uh, (Y/N)?” that voiced belonged to Nishinoya_

_“Maybe she’s asleep?” there was Tanaka_

_“Come on let’s leave her alone,” spoke Ennoshita_

_“But I wanted to ask her about the prince and if we’re going to see him when we go to Tokyo,” continued Nishinoya,_ WHAT?! Him too?!

_“Just ask her at practice,” suggested Narita_

_You heard them walk away and once you were sure they were gone, you slowly opened your eyes. Why were they curious about_ **him** _, why did Tsukishima say that about_ **him** _, 'why' is what you kept asking yourself but couldn’t come up with an answer. Lunch came to an end and you realized that you didn’t even eat, you didn’t even have an appetite for once._

_The rest of the school day went on like any usual day. You didn’t talk to anyone unless the teacher had asked you to answer a question. All you wanted was to get school out of the way and go home. Home. Fukurodani was home, they wouldn’t ever mention **HIM**. Maybe you thinking that Karasuno was a good place wasn’t true. In one day TWO members mentioned **HIM**. Akaashi and Bokuto wouldn’t ever dare speak the name so why did the crows think it was okay?_

_Classes finally finished and you walked outside to head to the gym but decided to give the owls a quick call before entering since you didn’t talk to them all day. You pulled out your phone and went to Bokuto’s contact and hit the CALL button_

_._

_._

_._

_“We’re sorry the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable.”_

_“Weird? Kou-chan must have forgotten to pay his bill.” You went ahead and called Akaashi’s number._

_._

_._

_._

_“We’re sorry the number you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable.”_

_“What the hell? Kei-chan never forgets anything!”_

_“Ah, there you are (Y/N),” said Hinata, “Come on hurry! We have a new member!!” the decoy ran back inside leaving you alone. After a few more minutes of trying to contact either Akaashi or Bokuto to no avail, you headed inside._

_“Over here (Y/N)!!” called Nishinoya where the whole team was surrounding the new member._

_“Coming,” you let out a sigh and stayed looking down until you got close to the group you slowly looked up while speaking, “Nice to meet you, I’m the mana-” you felt your throat tighten and go dry when you looked at who was there_

_“It’s so nice to see you again (Y/N),” He looked exactly like he had when he left you in the alley. Slightly tan skin. His wavy, brown hair still styled to the side. His body was still on the slimmer side, thinner than Suga. He was still the same height, a few centimeters shorter than Tanaka._

_“Wh-what are you doing here Mori?!” you said while stepping away from the group_

_“Now, is that any way to speak to your prince?” asked Tsukishima_

_“Yeah, he moved out here for you,” added Kageyama_

_“Isn’t that sweet,” said Asahi_

_“You never told us how cool he was,” mentioned Tanaka_

_“You hurt me (Y/N),” you met his hard charcoal colored eyes, “Don’t act like you’re not happy to see me.”_

_“Stay away from me! ALL OF YOU!!” you yelled at the team, you turned away to run out but were pulled back by someone_

_“Come on my little princess,” he whispered into your ear, “I told you, you can’t run from this.”_

_He wrapped his arm around you, keeping your arms in place and turned you around to face the team. You tried wiggling out of his hold but couldn’t. Your eyes were filled with tears and you looked up at each Karasuno member, hoping they would offer to help you. They only smiled at you as if they were looking at a loving couple._

_“I told you no one would protect you,” he whispered_

_“T-th-that’s not true! Kou-chan and Kei-chan th-they’ll help m-me!!” you said while shaking your head_

_“Hmmmm? Those owls? Call them”_ Shit, they won’t answer, _you thought, “See? No one will protect someone like you!”_

_His grip on you only got tighter, making it more difficult to breath. You looked at the team again and saw they were walking away._

_“WAIT!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!” you cried out to them_

_“We’ll leave you two love birds alone,” said Yamaguchi as he closed the door to the gym leaving you alone with Mori._

_“Good, they’re gone.” He said as he threw you onto the ground making you land on your back. You felt a sharp pain in your side and felt the air get knocked out of you. He straddled your waist and applied all his weight on you, “Now look at me.” You slowly turned to look at him._

_“Good girl. You’ve learned to obey.” He grabbed your arms and placed them under his knees so you wouldn’t be able to fight back._ I SHOULD fight back but I CAN’T! _Once he knew your arms were immobile he lowered his face down to yours never breaking eye contact. “Now, I’m going to ask you some questions, if you don’t want to get hurt then answer correctly.” He straightened himself out before asking his first question._

_“Who loves you?”_

_“M-my parents. Kei-ch-”_ **SLAP!!** _You felt a sting on the right side of your face and knew it would be marked_

_“NO ONE LOVES YOU!!” he yelled, “Next question, who will protect you?”_

_“Fukur-”_ **SLAP!!** _Your left side burned with agony_

_“NO ONE!! NOBODY FUCKING CARES!!!,” he spat these words out, “Who thinks you’re pretty?”_

_“No one,” you said with tears running down your face_

_“CORRECT! She can learn!!” he eyed you with a curious look, “Oh? She’s crying. Well stop,” the tears only came out faster and you couldn’t see anymore._

_“Why are you crying? Because you realize no one is here for you? Because the only one who can stand touching or look at you is me? Realize that nobody has or will ever care for you!!”_ not true, Kei-chan and Kou-chan care, all of Fukurodani cares!! _, “All of Karasuno walked away! They like ME!!”_ I don’t need them! I don’t need them…

 _“Now, I’m going to get up and you be a good girl and don’t run, okay?” You nodded, but you knew the second he was off you, you were going to run._ I don’t care what you do but I’m going to TRY. _“Good, wouldn’t want to have another accident now would we?” You felt his weight come off and you could finally take a deep breath. Then without hesitation you rolled over and ran for the door, just as you were going to open it you felt him grab your shirt and throw you on the ground._

 _“Guess you’re still an idiot!” he picked you up by your arms and slammed you into the wall,_ FUCK! _, the pain in your back was excruciating, “Don’t be a dumba-OW!” You kicked him in his groin, “YOU BITCH!!” His fingers dug into your arms before moving their way to your throat, “You, pathetic piece of trash!”_

_You felt his fingers tighten and you’re only plan was to take hold of his arms and dig your nails into them. He only gripped tighter as you began drawing blood from him. Your vision was going black, the little air you had left was leaving your lungs, by now your body just hurt._

_“Your friends are GONE! Your parents aren’t there for you! Fukurodani isn’t HERE! Karasuno CAN’T and WON’T protect you! I’M ALL YOU HAVE! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!!!”_

_You began to pray and beg in your head for SOMEONE to help you._

KEI-CHAN!

KOU-CHAN!

KOHONA!

KOMI!

ONAGA!

SARUKUI!

KA-

KA-

KARASUNO?!

HELP! PLEASE!

ANYONE?!

PLEASE?!

_Before going unconscious you managed to yell something at him,_

 

* * *

 

  

“Ask away,” Akaashi advised Tsukishima

“What’s the story between you and (Y/N)?” some of the boys took in a sharp breath, shocked as to why Tsukishima would ask this. Of course, they wanted to know the answer too.

“I’m not quite sure I understand.” The setter had a small smile on his face but with curious eyes

“Are or have you and (Y/N) been romantically involved?” explained the first year causing the second year to let out a small laugh

“Why are you, or some of your teammates jealous?” His smile faded and he lost all emotion on his face while meeting each pair of eyes, “The answer is no. She and I have never been a couple.”

“Then why hold her the way you do?” asked Kageyama

“We’ve seen you two give each other kisses too,” mentioned Nishinoya

“Just the way you are with her in general is different than how Bokuto-san is,” added Hinata

“Okay, well let me explain everything. When we first found her in the alley my first thought was, “How could someone do this to a pretty girl?” Then when she had woken up I saw that she wasn’t pretty,” Akaashi said before looking at you, “she was beautiful. Of course, I’m not someone who cares about appearances when it comes to someone I would want to spend my time with. As time went on and we got to know her I saw she was beautiful on the inside too, I considered confessing to her but,” the setter took a small breath before going on, “she still didn’t trust us. That night when we found her crying and her arms cut, I let my feelings for her take over which is why I didn’t think when cleaning her arms. When she finally explained everything, and trusted us and showed us how amazing she truly was, I knew she wasn’t just gorgeous on the outside but on the inside too.”

“So, did you confess then?” asked Yamaguchi

“I never have.” When he saw the confused looks he laughed a little, “Let me explain, one thing she told us was and I quote, “I don’t how or even when I’ll be able to be in a relationship. I’m too scared of disappointing a good guy or choosing the wrong guy. I don’t even know what actual love is or if I deserve it.” It hurt hearing that, not because I had fallen for her but because she truly felt underserving of love and kindness after what she went through. I put my feelings to the side and made sure to prove to her she deserves the world. I made it my priority to show her how it is to be treated like a princess. Whether that meant carrying something for her, helping her go shopping, buying her the smallest thing to make her eyes shine, even now when she has nightmares and she calls me, I sing to her. I love (Y/N), I want her to have the best life. I do it all not in hopes of her falling for me, but so she can come to realize that she deserves it all,”

“Do you still have feelings for her?” asked Hinata

“Not in the romantic sense. Now I’m more of a big brother which is why I’m protective over her, which explains why my tone of mood will change when it comes down to her mood. The kissing on the head is something I did and Bokuto-san picked up on when she would just want to be held and talk or cry, so a comforting kiss. She gives us both pecks on the cheek in a thankful manner, or to show she cares. Both of us kiss her wrists when she cuts to show that we love her and don’t want her to harm herself, also it shows her we’re not judging her. Nothing romantic there. Now the way I hold her?” he eyed the team hoping someone could explain

“I think they mean how you’ll casually place your arm around her and such.” Explained Daichi

“Ah, well that’s just how I choose to hold her sometimes. Not much to explain, it’s something she’s comfortable with too.”

“Yeah, it’s like with me,” began Bokuto, “I’m the only one to ever give her piggy back rides. We’re both childish and honestly it makes her laugh. One of the best things you’ll ever hear when it’s genuine. And how Akaashi sings to her when she calls after a nightmare, when she calls me I make up stories to tell her. We both have things that are just, ours.”

Karasuno watched as the two owls looked at you with love filled eyes and smiles. They could see how much you meant to them and how much they cared.

“I have a question,” this time it came from Suga, “In the gym when one of the players pointed out the blood, you told the others to check all your bags, why?”

“One day (Y/N)-kun asked us to hold her pads in our bag,” explained Bokuto, “Akaashi and I didn’t mind it because it’s just a period and feminine products, but sometimes she’d forget to take them back if she didn’t use them all so they stayed in our bags. The others on the team noticed how we had these items one day and they began carrying some for her too.”

“Really? Just like that?” questioned Tanaka

“All of Fukurodani loves her and they felt it would prove to her that they were all there for her also, even though they don’t know the truth” explained Akaashi, “Some of them confessed their feelings for her and even though she couldn’t return the feelings, they never stopped caring. Each and every one of us here would do anything to keep her happy.”

“How many confessed to her?” asked Daichi

“Almost all the guys on the team and about ten guys from our school in general, even some from the other schools here” Akaashi said casually

“Who? If you don't mind saying,” asked Tanaka

“Uh, the ones in the gym tonight so, Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, Onaga to name some. Then we didn’t know the names from the guys from her classes but some of our classmates confessed too. And I forget who it was from the other teams,” Said Bokuto calmly

“So, even though the guys on the team were rejected,” started Suga, “They still support and care for her just as much?”

“They know she doesn’t trust them like how she trusts Akaashi and me, but they don’t care. She has every one of us wrapped around her little finger. If there is something we can do to keep that smile on her face, we’ll do it. There have been times at games when random guys approached her and Konoha or Sarukui stepped in to get her away from them. Komi once pretended to be her boyfriend when one guy just wouldn’t give up! That’s why when she left,” the captain looked down at you, “we were all worried. When she told us she joined your team we were all happy for her but at the same time we all got sad because we didn’t know how you’d all treat her.”

“She’s your baby owl,” said Asahi quietly

“Exactly,” responded Akaashi, “we all love her. We’re all wrapped around her finger, and soon,” he looked up at the team with a kind look in his eyes, “you will be too. I’m sure some of you have already begun to develop feelings for her which is why I said what I said that night.”

Everyone remained quiet, no more questions needed to be asked. Each boy had their own personal questions running through their minds. Some being:

_Do I like her? Like, more than a friend?_

_If she gave me a chance, could I make her happy like Akaashi?_

_Did she ever feel anything for them?_

_She’s pretty, no, beautiful, but do I have feelings for her?_

_She wouldn’t like me, I scare her, right?_

 

“Bokuto-san her hands!” the team turned to see your hands gripping the sheets tightly. Your knuckles were turning white from how hard you were holding them, “Pay attention everyone, there’s only one way to get her to loosen the grip before she ends up drawing blood.”

Karasuno watched as the two Fukurodani members took hold of one of your hands and slowly began to uncurl on finger at a time. Each time they uncurled a finger with one hand and with their other hand they held the loose fingers. Eventually they caught sight of your palms now marked with crescent shaped markings from your nails, some beginning to bleed.

They watched as Akaashi held one hand and Bokuto held the other. Their eyes were now filled with worry and concern, their mouths turned down at the corners.

“If her nightmare gets worse, then sh-” the captain didn’t get to finish before you began slowly kick your legs as if trying to get away from something. Your head turning side to side. They heard the two boys hiss in pain as your nails began to dig into their hands, but not once did they pull away.

“Is there anything you can do to help her right now?” asked a worried Nishinoya

“Sadly, no,” responded Akaashi, “we can only prevent her from hurting herself. If we try waking her it might make her dream worse. We can only wait until she wakes up to comfort her,” the sound in his voice was pained. _I would feel the same way too seeing someone I love go through this and not being able to do a thing_ , thought some of the crows

All the boys watched as your breathing became more rapid and your grip on the two owls’ hands grew tighter only to draw blood, still they didn’t pull away. You opened your mouth as if talking and at first, they couldn’t make out what you were saying.

“kei...an” you whispered

“ko…an”

“Our names, she’s calling us,” assumed Bokuto before going quiet again to listen to you

“..ona”

“…mi”

“…kui”

“She’s calling for the Fukurodani members,” said Akaashi

“ka..ka….no”

“That’s us,” said Daichi, “It has to be.”

“..lp…se”

Just when they thought you were done mumbling you shot straight up on the bed and yelled

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” you had let go of Bokuto and Akaashi and were now covering your face with your hands. Your whole body was trembling as you were gasping for air and crying

“(Y/N)-chan? Bokuto-san and I are here,” spoke out the setter as he stood up and slowly got closer. When he saw that you didn’t respond the team watched as he slowly and gently rested his hand on your back, which made you flinch but he didn’t pull away instead he began rubbing circles.

“(Y/N)-kun?” said the ace as he slowly placed his hand on your leg above the knee, “we need you to breath. Breath in,” you took in a deep breath, “breath out,” you slowly let out the air, Bokuto gave you a gentle squeeze on your thigh, “Good girl.”

Karasuno just watched as you removed your hands from your face and placed one hand on top of Bokuto’s and turned to find Akaashi. Once you saw him you pulled on his arm so he’d get closer. Both boys knew what you needed and they wrapped their arms around you and just held you while you cried. After a few more moments, they slowly let you go and Akaashi handed you tissues to wipe your face.

You looked up to see Karasuno standing there and felt your face burn red. Not because of the dream but because you thought they’d be judging you. Except when you looked at them their faces weren’t filled with disgust or pity, they looked sad and concerned. You looked at Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s hands to see they were bleeding, from crescent shaped wounds,

“Y-your hands? I’m s-so so-”

“Don’t worry about it okay? Now, (Y/N)-kun what were you dreaming,” asked Bokuto, “I know you don’t want to but you need to talk about it.”

“But before anything,” interrupted Akaashi while grabbing your small bag, a pair of pants with something on top, “here. Go change, Konoha is letting you borrow these.”

You took the items and saw that there were pads on top of the pants and inside your bag was a clean pair of underwear. You felt your face go red again, this time from utter embarrassment, especially when you saw the red stain on Akaashi’s shorts.

“Kei-chan, I’m so sorry! I must be early!”

“It’s okay, it’s only blood.” He gave you a sweet, sincere smile, “Now go into the restroom and change, then we’ll talk.”

The guys watched as you got up from the bed with Bokuto’s help to make sure you wouldn’t fall and walk to the restroom. Akaashi grabbed the now stained towel that was placed under you and tossed it into the trash can and began replacing the sheets as well. Bokuto went to grab an abundance of waters, juices and snacks. Then both boys cleaned their hands to wash away the blood that you had drawn. You came out of the restroom in the new pants and holding your items.

“Uh, is there a bag I can put this in?” you asked to no one in particular

“Here,” spoke Suga handing you an empty paper bag, “I just found it here.”

“Thank you.” You placed your items inside and went back to sit on the bed. Akaashi took your temperature which was still too high so he placed a cool towel on your head. Bokuto had placed all the drinks and snacks in front of you

“You may not be hungry but you should at least drink something,” suggested Bokuto

“Kou-chan I can’t eat all of this, okay I can but not now. Do you guys want some?” you offered the crows

“Wow, she must like you guys if she’s willing to sh-OW! Akaashi! (Y/N)-kun hit me!” whined Bokuto

“That’s what you get for teasing her,” the setter said while grabbing a juice and a candy, “But if you’re going to get something do it now before she changes her mind.” You barely missed smacking him before he moved away chuckling

“Seriously, get something you guys,” you said again this time each member grabbed a beverage and snack. You grabbed a juice and ended up drinking the whole thing quicker than expected. You grabbed a water and drank that too before grabbing one of the snacks to munch on. You all remained silent but you knew you couldn’t avoid the conversation forever.

“Kei-chan, Kou-chan, thank you for taking care of me. Remind me to thank the others as well for being so kind,” the two members simply smiled at you, “Kageyama?” the blue-eyed boy looked at you confused

“Yes?”

“Sorry I couldn’t help you today, once I’m better I’ll m-”

“Don’t worry about it. Focus on getting better, there will be other times.” You gave him a small smile for being understanding

“Okay, about my nightmare,” you took a deep breath and began to explain to everyone what occurred. Having to take breaks to reassure both Karasuno members and your owls that you knew that would never actually happen. You struggled when telling them how it began to end, having to fight back tears that won over. By the end of it even the guys had watery eyes, “I just began thinking of Fukurodani and Karasuno, anyone. I just wanted it to stop,”

 _That’s the shit HE put HER through?!?!_ Internally screamed the crows. They didn’t know how terrible your abuse was since this was the first time they got details. Just them knowing your nightmares consisted of memories how the owls explained to them, hearing that broke their hearts.

“You know we’ll keep you safe right (Y/N)?” asked Tanaka

“Yeah, we made a promise,” added Hinata

“I know but I’m sure it’d be difficult to care for some girl who doesn’t fully trust you,” you said with tears falling down your cheeks

“You’re not just some girl,” protested Nishinoya

“Yeah Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san prove that,” guaranteed Yamaguchi

“See (Y/N)-kun, nothing to worry about,” said Bokuto while giving your hand a kiss and squeeze

“Now, you should sleep,” you looked at Akaashi with some fear in your eyes, “No more nightmares, even if they do occur, Bokuto-san and I will stay in here, okay?” he reassured you while giving you some more tissues so you could wipe away your tears

“Thank you,” you smiled before meeting his gun-metal blue eyes, “will you sing to me? You too Kou-chan? Please?” you said meeting his golden eyes, smiling when he nodded

“So, what song?” asked the setter

“Song of Stars?”

“Okay, lay down and get comfortable,” you did as was asked and took hold of Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s hands. Karasuno watched in silence as you got comfortable and stared at Akaashi and Bokuto with love filled eyes. They all waited for the setter and ace to begin singing and when they did, they understood why you looked at them the way you did, their voices were amazing.

 

 **A** : _“From the direction of a certain planet, a comet passes overhead._

_Like a child that likes to play pranks, it softly strokes my back.”_

**B** : _“I want to go to you, I can’t go to you; because just staring isn’t enough.”_

**_“It’s as if you know of neither conflict nor lies, I want to meet you._ **

**_Magnificent like a jewel, the gods have dropped you into the universe._ **

**_The things that we had desired for, is on that star, right?"_ **

 

The crows watched as you yawned and your eyes began to droop, losing their battle with sleep.

 

 **B** : _“Amongst all the celestial bodies, you shine the most remarkably._

_‘It is too late’ is not what I want to say, not after I have begun to understand you.”_

**A** : _“In truth, I always knew that, conflict and lies can never die out.”_

**_“I want to believe in you, I can’t believe in you;_ **

**_Because it’s as if you’re going to lay to waste everything in an instant.”_ **

 

Your eyes were now closed. Your breathing even. Everyone knew you were fast asleep but the two boys kept singing.

 

 **A** : _“With my surface, blanketed in craters, how do I look to you?”_

 **B** : _“I don’t have any great expectations, but as long as you’re here, I’m satisfied with just that.”_

 **A** : _“Even if a hundred years pass by,”_

_**“I wish that these feelings never change. It’s the reason why I raise my voice.**_

**_Magnificent like a jewel, I can see you as if you were an elliptical thought._ **

**_The stars’ song – that is your song._ **

**_It reverberates throughout the world, heeeey.”_ **

****

Everyone watched your sleeping form beginning to snore ever so quietly. Akaashi pulled a sheet over you before removing the leftover drinks and snacks while Bokuto removed the towel from your head before adding a new one. They both placed a kiss on your forehead and whispered a “goodnight,” before facing the team.

“Wrapped around her finger.” Said Bokuto

“If she ever begins to dig her nails into her skin when asleep do as you saw us do, we don’t pull away when does it to us because it’s better us than her. If you choose to pull away, be gentle.” Explained Akaashi, “She’s a strong girl, but she’s fragile at times.”

“You all should probably go bathe and go to sleep. Camp isn’t over and I’m sure (Y/N)-kun would like to see you beat us at least once,” joked the captain, “Guess we should bathe and change too huh Akaashi?”

“You go first, I’ll go after. I’d feel better if one of stayed here with her in case she wakes up again. Karasuno?” the team faced the dark-haired boy, “Handle her with care out in Miyagi. She’s your baby crow now.” He let out a small laugh. “Now Bokuto-san is right, you should all go to bed. I’d love to play against you and actually fight to win.”

The team said their goodbyes and walked out. Some stayed quiet on their way to the room while others held small, unrelated discussions. Two things that were said to them all kept going through each of their minds that made them smile though,

_“She must like you guys.”_

_“She’s your baby crow now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Currently working hard on the next one. I decided that I will post chapter 10 when I finish chapter 11 and keep going like that so I always have one chapter completed.  
> Comment what you enjoyed most or didn't enjoy!  
> THANK YOU!!!


	10. Bittersweet

“Good morning our pretty sunshine,” said Bokuto happily as he saw you slowly sit up

“Good morning Kou-chan, but don't call me pretty, I'm a mess” you said lazily while rubbing your eyes, “Mmmm, what time is it?”

“You're right, you're beautiful not pretty, and it’s nine o’clock,” the captain said, “Let me check your temperature, how are you feeling?”

“Tired. My stomach hurts though, from hunger or cramps, I don’t know,” you said while Bokuto shook his head after seeing the result of your temperature

“Well Akaashi is bringing you some food after explaining to your coach that’ll you’ll be in here. Oh, right,” he said as he walked to grab something from the counter, “Komi brought his heating pad, might help with the cramps.” He went to heat the pad up and once it was ready he placed on top of your stomach

“Remind me to thank Komi properly,” the feeling of heat immediately soothed the cramps, “I should thank the entire team actually.”

“You know they do this without expecting anything,” he said while smiling, “You’re our baby owl, always have and always will be. We’ll treat you as such.”

“Ah, good morning beautiful,” said Akaashi while walking into the room

“Again, I’m a mess, but good morning Kei-chan,” you said while pouting, wondering what he brought to eat

“So, modest, how’s her temperature Bokuto-san?”

“Higher than normal but lower than yesterday.”

“That’s good, so just a day of relaxing for you today then,” said Akaashi, “Now I brought you some soup. It’s not much but let’s see how it settles with you first, we’ll have Onaga bring some food later if you want.”

“Thank you, Kei-chan,” you said before eating the soup. _IT FEELS AMAZING TO EAT!!_

For the next few minutes you simply ate while the two players talked within themselves. Once you finished you made your way to the restroom. When you were finished washing your hands, you looked in the mirror.

“How can they, or any guy, see me being ‘beautiful’ when all I see is this,” you quietly said while pointing at your image, “My face isn’t perfect. My body isn’t what is considered nice. So how?” You splashed some water on your face and once you dried up, you walked out.

“We hate to leave you alone (Y/N)-chan,” began Akaashi

“I know, you’re still at camp. Fukurodani needs their captain and vice-captain.” You said casually before sitting on the bed, “I’ll be fine, I’m a capable of taking care of myself.”

“Akaashi when did our baby owl grow into a grown owl?” asked Bokuto with a fake sad tone

“I don’t know Bokuto-san, it’s probably those crows to blame,” the setter joked, “No, she’ll always be our baby, but just stronger.” He added kissing your head

“You’re right,” Bokuto said hugging you before giving you a kiss on the forehead

“I love you guys and thanks for everything,” the two smiled at you warmly before heading out. Akaashi was second to leave so you stopped him, “Uh, Kei-chan before you go, can I ask for a favor?”

“Go ahead,” he said while facing you

“I promised to help Kageyama with tossing,” you began to fiddle with your hands, “So, I was, uh, wondering, if umm,”

“If I could help him instead?” he concluded with a smirk

“Yes, I mean you taught me so it’d be the same thing.”

“Sure, I’ll mention it to him,” he said with a kind look, “But should I show him just what I’ve shown you or show him the new stuff too?”

“NO! I get to learn the new stuff first not him!” you pouted and crossed your arms making the second-year laugh

“Understood, I’ll see you later (Y/N)-chan. Oh,” he turned back around and went to the counter, “Here’s your phone to call us for anything and Konoha brought you a book to read and his notebook to write in to be entertained.” He handed you the items and left with a goodbye.

“My owls are amazing.” You said with a smile while opening the book.

  

* * *

 

 

“Okay so (Y/N) will not be joining us today,” began Ukai, “As you know she fell ill so we’ll be letting her to rest.”

“Coach is she by herself?” asked Hinata

“Yes, but Fukurodani’s setter let me know if she needs anyone they’ll send one of their players.” When Ukai saw some looks of confusion or disagreement he added, “We need more practice than them, they have the most wins so we shouldn’t waste a moment. Also, the kid let me know that (Y/N) would probably appreciate us to give her old team a good fight.”

“If anything, we’ll stop by later tonight after we finish our practices and see how she is. For now,” Daichi gave his team a look of determination and full of confidence, “Let’s get a break from all those penalties and work on improving on our individual tasks!”

“OSSU!!!”

 

 Throughout the day anytime any member saw an owl leave the gym they would think of you.

_Is she okay?_

_Is she just sick or is it something more?_

_Why couldn’t we be asked to check on her?_

Nonetheless they continued playing, Karasuno putting up a good fight against the other four schools at the camp. Of course, all their skill levels were higher than their own, but they could see that they were beginning to come together. The other teams noticed the change in them compared to the first day leaving them impressed and curious to see just how strong this underdog team could get. Once each game ended they boys went to gather their things. The team didn’t notice Akaashi approaching until he spoke,

“Um, I’m looking for Kageyama?” the team turned to face their wide eyed first-year setter

“That would be me,” he spoke up

“(Y/N)-chan asked me to help you with tossing since I’m the one who helped her improve,” he said casually, “Of course if you would ra-”

“No! I’d be grateful to work with you Akaashi-san!” this caused the older boy to nod his head, “If you taught (Y/N) that shows how good you are,”

“Thank you but she’s a natural either way,” the owl said, “I’ll meet you in gym three whenever you’re ready.” With that he walked away

“Why do you think (Y/N) is having him teach you?” asked the orange-haired decoy

“Maybe the king scares her,” joked Tsukishima

“Yeah because she finds you any more pleasant,” spat back the setter

“Then why won’t she help you?” questioned the middle blocker in a mocking tone

“How am I supposed to know?” responded Kageyama, “Either way he taught her so it’s the same thing.” He grabbed his things and dismissed himself to go to gym three. He found himself growing nervous the closer he got, once in the gym his stomach even felt funny. He approached Akaashi when he noticed the latter was on the phone with one of his teammates standing next to him.

“I’ll have Komi go now, uh huh… Yeah…. You’re welcome, love you too… Yeah, I’ll be nice, bye.” He turned to face his teammate with the two-toned hair, “(Y/N) said she ran out of pads, could you take her some? The boys all had some in their bags, right?”

“Yes, they did. I’ll go get some for her,”

“Thank you.” With that Komi left without another word, leaving Akaashi and Kageyama alone

“Okay, Kageyama let’s get started by me asking what you wanted help with?”

“Well, the way (Y/N) tosses is amazing so I would like to improve too.”

“Okay, well I’m not genius but I can show you what I showed her. Keep in mind she made it all her own.” Akaashi walked to grab the basket with the volleyballs and headed over to the net with Kageyama on his tail. “If you would stand in the setter’s spot and I’ll give you a few tosses. Imagine tossing to each of your hitters when I call a position and we’ll go from there.”

“Got it,” Kageyama took his spot and prepared to toss. Once Akaashi saw he was ready he tossed the first ball,

“Middle,” _Not bad_ , “Next…Pipe!”

They continued for a good ten minutes switching from outside to decoy hits. Then back to middle and pipes, always randomizing the tosses.

“Okay, I’m going to start throwing the ball faster. One right after the other, I need to see how well you do under pressure, got it?” _Damn, (Y/N) went through this to improve?_ “In case you’re wondering,” the owl said with a smirk, “(Y/N)-chan went through harder training. I began feeling bad for pushing too hard but the look in her eyes showed she wasn’t done learning.”

“Yes sir! I’m ready.” For twenty minutes, Kageyama tossed a ball after ball non-stop. He began feeling a slight ache in his fingers, he knew in an official it wouldn’t be this fast. At first, he didn’t understand why the pace had to be quickened but then it hit him. It was to teach him control over his nerves, to not panic when times get difficult. _No wonder Akaashi-san is a good setter, his calm attitude proves why they’re a strong team._

For the next thirty minutes Akaashi went ahead and taught Kageyama all the moves and tricks that he had shown you. Advising the young crow when it’s best to use which trick and when to use the hitters. They practiced non-stop, although Akaashi would have wanted to stop for a break one thing kept him going, _He has the same look in his eyes that she did._

Once they completed a whole hour of extra practice the owl made them stop. They cleaned up the gym in silence which wasn’t uncomfortable, just more or less, casual. Once each ball was picked up they headed to grab their water bottles.

“Thank you very much Akaashi-san!” said the blue-eyed boy while bowing

“Anything for (Y/N)-chan.” He said with a small smile, “You know, you’re just like the genius she described.”

“Wait, she talked about me?” the owl gave him a look of disbelief. _What did she say?_

“She tells us everything. She told us about each of you, so she explained how there was a genius on the team.” He answered nonchalantly before drinking some more water

“I see.”

“Besides, wouldn’t want you want to know about the unknown boys the girl you love is spending every day with?” Akaashi asked the first year with an eyebrow raised

“I guess I would,” _should I ask? It can’t hurt…_ “Uh, Akaashi-san?”

“Yes.”

“You said you helped (Y/N) with her tossing, this was after the whole, uh,” he scrunched his face and rub the back of his neck unable to find the right words

“Her situation.” Finished Akaashi, “Yes, I helped her after all that happened.”

“If she couldn’t play, then why did she still wish to learn?” he got a small laugh from the owl, before his eyes seems to focus on something that wasn’t there before speaking

“Improvement. Yeah, she couldn’t play anymore but she still felt the need to get better. She was constantly told that she wasn’t good enough by that guy so she feels like she needs to be and remain at a certain level to be considered, decent. She’s a genius too, so when she asked for my help it was unusual. Nonetheless, she worked herself like crazy that first night, almost two hours’ worth. Everything I taught her, she made her own the next time I worked with her.”

“So, volleyball really is her sanctuary huh?” muttered the crow, Akaashi’s eyes went soft when he faced Kageyama,

“She’s unstoppable when she’s enjoying the game, the fire in her eyes is something I’ve never seen in someone else. Hell, the guy’s net is higher than the girl’s and not only was she able to hit over it, she stopped your middle blocker! She just wants to improve and be at the top so much that she told me not to teach you anything I haven’t taught her! Ha, I could have easily taught you something new and she wouldn’t know but,” he lowered his voice which made it sound softer while looking away, “I’m wrapped around her finger, I know we kept saying that but, it’s true.”

“Have you considered telling her how you felt before?” gun-metal blue eyes met dark blue eyes

“What is this? Some therapy session?” taunted the older setter

“S-sorry.” They remained quiet for a few minutes. Not a word was said between the two. _Maybe I should have stayed quiet_ , thought Kageyama

“To answer your question,” Kageyama looked at Akaashi in shock, “What? Not like you’re going tell anyone, right?” The younger boy just nodded in agreement, “I have considered telling her one day, but she seems to have this idea that no one will love her the way Bokuto-san and I do. She thinks that as soon as they know the truth that they’ll just leave. I guess before I ever tell her, I want her to be able to find someone who loves her regardless of it all and makes her feel worthy of it. That way when I tell her she doesn’t think I’m lying because someone has already fallen in love with her.”

“What if she has fallen for you but hasn’t said anything?” _I mean, it’s possible for (Y/N) to have feelings for Akaashi, right?_

“Ah, I don’t think so. You see after some time you come to learn when (Y/N)-chan is lying. Some of the guys asked her if she had feelings for anyone before she left and she honestly and without hesitation said she didn’t. She wasn’t lying so, I know that’s not the case.” The owl said with a mutual tone

“I see. When she does find someone how will y-”

“Oh, you can bet Bokuto-san and I, possibly the entire Fukurodani team, will be all over this guy.” He stopped speaking before facing Kageyama with a look of seriousness and curiosity, “Even if it’s one of you crows.” The first year felt like a huge lump had formed in his throat making it hard to swallow. “Like we said, her happiness is very important to us, anyone who tries to ruin that will deal with us.”

“Makes sense.”

“I know we cleaned up but let’s practice a bit more.”

“Ossu.”

 

 

 

While Kageyama and Akaashi finished up practicing, in the dining room Bokuto and Kuroo were busy being, well them, when one crow made his way inside. Not really looking at the two sitting down he made his way to grab something to drink before heading towards the exit.

“Oi, glasses!” called out Kuroo causing the first year to stop walking and turn around

“Yes?” he asked in his usual annoyed tone

“Come sit with us, we won’t bite.” Joked the cat captain, Tsukishima was ready to decline when Kuroo spoke up again, “Come on, not like you have friends to go to.” The annoyed middle blocker walked over already wanting this night to end.

“Why am I being asked to sit down?” he said while taking a seat before placing his hand in his palm

“Now Tsukki, we’re only being friendly,” said Bokuto

“Please don’t call me ‘Tsukki’ Bokuto-san. Tsukishima is better.” The two captains just laughed before Bokuto spoke again

“Akaashi is almost done working with your setter, we wanted to ask if you wouldn’t mind working with us on blocking.”

“Bokuto felt it would be nice to work with one of (Y/N)’s new teammates to see if you’re strong enough.” Joked Kuroo

“No thank you. I already practiced enough today.” Tsukishima responded

“Oh, come on! Don’t you have fun playing?” questioned the owl

“Not really.”

“Huh, maybe you just suck.” Responded Bokuto causing the younger boy to get irritated

“Come on glasses, it’ll be good practice. You have Ushiwaka in your region so if you guys want to go to Nationals, you’re going to need all the practice you can get.” The blond-haired boy just sighed.

“Fine.” The two captains smiled, “Can I ask you a question though Bokuto-san?”

“Shoot.” He said with a smile full of curiosity

“Last night you and Akaashi-san mentioned how some of your teammates confessed to (Y/N), how did that make you feel?” he watched as the owl thought about how to answer.

“Hmmm, worried. Not because they’re bad guys, just I didn’t think they were good enough.”

“Ah, (Y/N) is quite a girl. I confessed too, well kind of. Shut me down before I could finish.” Remembered Kuroo, laughing a bit, “Wasn’t as bad as when Yamamoto panicked in front of her or Inuoka saying the most random things.”

“Wait, you confessed to her?” Tsukishima asked in disbelief

“Yeah, Bokuto here almost killed me. Said I was too ‘wild’ for her, but you don’t find a girl like her easily. Now I can see why he and Akaashi are so protective over her. Being mugged," _I guess Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are the only ones who know_ , "and left alone like that would break anyone, but she’s strong. Apart from being amazing at volleyball, beautiful, great personality, she’s strong.”

“Like we said Tsukishima, A LOT of guys have fallen for her. We can’t stop them.” The owl said casually

“Of course, you should be careful if you fall for her.” Began the cat, “One wrong move and these guys will be after you.” _Tsk, right. She rarely meets my gaze._

“I got nothing to worry about, (Y/N)-kun tells us everything that goes on.” The owl eyed the crow with a cold gaze, “Any of them cross the line, will deal with us.”

“Makes since she’s your baby owl, or their baby crow now I guess?” asked Kuroo

“She’s still our baby owl, no matter what. She loves us too much,” said Bokuto cheerfully. “Now let’s get going, shall we? Akaashi should almost be finished!”

The three boys stood up and went ahead to go to the gym. Nothing else was mentioned regarding you.

 

* * *

 

 

All the boys finished up their individual practices and went to eat dinner before calling it a night. No one wanted the week to come to an end but they knew after tomorrow they would have to return to their homes. There were so many conversations going on amongst each boy, whether it be between their own teammates or newly made friends who may be a rival one day.

At the table where Karasuno was sitting the topic of conversation had been focused on what they’ve learned during their time here. Discussing how well their new skills were coming along. Also, how they planned on beating Fukurodani, they just wanted to win against them.

“So, how was your practice with Akaashi-san?” asked Hinata

“It was good. He showed me how he taught (Y/N), I owe her my respect because it was difficult.” Responded the setter

“Difficult? How?” asked Suga

“He sped up the process so I had to focus on remaining calm and control,” Kageyama began, “Then he incorporated tricks and tips so it added on.”

“Nice, I also heard Kuroo and Bokuto took you Tsukishima?” asked Daichi

“Yeah, they wanted someone to work on blocking with.” The blonde boy said uninterested

The boys continued eating and talking in their own personal conversations. Some chose to just there in silence and listen. The whole time you weren’t mentioned, but some did have you on their mind. Yamaguchi had finished his food and quietly stood up, before dismissing himself

“Where are you going?” asked Tsukishima

“Huh, oh, I’m going to see if (Y/N) is awake. You want to come?” he told his best friend

“No thanks,” responded Tsukishima

“Oh! I’ll go with you,” said Hinata while grabbing his things, “Come on Kageyama!”

“I think I’ll pass. I’m going to finish eating and just go to bed.” Responded the setter

“Hmm, okay then. Let’s go Yamaguchi!”

 

Bokuto and Akaashi were already on their way to you. Throughout the day one of the other members would stop by to check your temperature and make sure you had food if you got hungry. The last they heard was that your temperature had gotten lower and that Komi helped you make your way to the showers. Of course, he stayed outside because he didn’t have a death wish. Once the two boys got to the infirmary they stopped at the sight in front of them.

“So much for talking with her huh?” said Bokuto while holding back a laugh

They watched as you laid in the bed holding onto the book, only being covered by a Fukurodani jacket that most likely belonged to the teammate sleeping in the chair next to you, who happened to be wrapped up in the sheet. The two boys walked in, Bokuto when to you to remove the book and your phone from you while Akaashi went to wake up his teammate.

“Konoha,” whispered the setter, “Konoha, time to wake up.” He tried again while slightly shaking the wing spiker ever so slightly

“Akaashi, let me try,” the captain said while walking with something in his hand

“Bokuto-san please don’t,” he thought for a second, “Actually let me just take the sheet off.” Akaashi grabbed the sheet and gently removed it off Konoha to not wake him before the ace could surprise him. Once the sheet was off the sleeping boy, the setter placed it on top of you without removing the jacket, then Bokuto proceeded to pour some water on the sleeping owl.

“WH-WHAT THE H-” yelled the hitter after jumping up from the chair

“SHHH!!!” said the other two owls while watching you move in your sleep undisturbed by what just happened

“What was that for?” asked Konoha

“You took the sheet from (Y/N)-kun, she only had on your jacket for warmth. Also, you wouldn’t wake up,” explained Bokuto

“I didn’t take it, I must’ve fallen asleep first and she must’ve given it to me,” right then each boy looked at you with a fond look on their face, “She probably took my jacket after and fell asleep.”

“We’re supposed to be taking of her, yet somehow she takes care of us too.” Stated Akaashi, “How was she doing?”

“Better, her temperature was normal last I checked. We just spent the time talking about what has been going on here since she left. It was nice having some time with her,” Konoha said with a small smile but some blush had formed too

“Still trying to steal her heart?” teased Bokuto

“Isn’t everyone?” Konoha responded with a small laugh, “Oh right, she said for you guys to check her phone when you got the chance, and look,” he reached for the notebook he let you borrow, “She wrote this poem today, thought you guys would like to read it. I’ll be going now to change, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” the other two said in unison before looking at the poem only to be interrupted by two crows,

“Hello, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san,” spoke Hinata first

“Hey Hinata and Yamaguchi, right?” asked the captain who smiled when he received a nod of confirmation

“Sorry to bother, we just wanted to check up on (Y/N), but as we can see, she’s asleep,” Yamaguchi mentioned

“That’s kind of you,” began Akaashi, “Well she’s better, she should be okay tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” said the decoy, “We should go then Yamaguchi,”

“Right, goodbye,” the two boys walked out of the infirmary and left you alone with the owls who went ahead to read your poem;

 

_I was once seen as majestic like an owl,_

_Now I’m as mysterious as a crow._

_The wings on my back,_

_Are a bittersweet combination of both._

_They may look strong,_

_But they feel fragile._

_I watch others fly freely and wonder,_

_If I were to take this big leap,_

_Will I soar to the top?_

_Or meet the ground beneath me?_

 

“Amazing,”

“Wow,” was all the boys could say. They knew you used writing and sometimes dancing as a form to express yourself, but this poem was different. It had some positivity in compared to your previous works. It made them happy knowing that you’ve gotten stronger and happier. They placed the notebook down and Bokuto grabbed your phone.

“Well, let’s see what she wanted us to look at,” the ace said while opening your phone before letting out a sigh

“What is it?”

“He texted her again. Not just once either,” he handed the phone to his vice-captain to see all the messages

****

**_10:23:_ ** _Good-morning! My lovely princess._

**_12:03:_ ** _I’m sure you’ve been told by now, I moved to Miyagi._

**_14:34:_ ** _Ignore me all you want, but I’m not stopping._

**_15:41:_ ** _It was nice meeting your owls. Cute how they feel you’re important enough to protect._

**_17:22:_ ** _Come on, answer me! I just want to talk!!!_

**_20:06:_ ** _I’m sure I’ll see you again. Soon. Can’t keep us apart for long!_

Akaashi put your phone next to the note book before taking a seat next to you. The two boys grabbed ahold of your hands but remained quiet. They could only hope that Karasuno would keep you safe and happy, no matter what happens. _Please, DON’T let him get to her again!_ They thought. Akaashi was the first to break the silence, but all he said was,

 

“Fly! Use your wings and fly to the top. You can do it, we know you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The poem is thought up and written by me not just copied and pasted.   
> I don't know when I'll update since I'll be going on vacation so please bare with me!  
> Thank you!


	11. Goodbye

You woke up gasping for air and your heart racing in the middle of the night. You weren’t sure where you were and you couldn’t see a thing. When you felt, a hand touch your shoulder it made you jump and get off the bed, and just stand there

“Shh, (Y/N)-chan, it’s just me,” said the setter in a calm, reassuring tone, “Just breath, everything is okay. I’m here.”

“Kei-chan?” you heard him respond to you as your eyes began to adjust and saw as he slowly walked over to you. Once he was next to you, he pulled you into his arms and you let yourself relax in their warmth. “Where’s Kou-chan?”

“He went back to the room to grab something when we woke up to you mumbling,” he explained how you began to thrash and whimper while asleep. You felt guilty knowing you had woken them up but you felt grateful to have them be ready to comfort you. “Now, let’s get you into bed and we can talk,” Akaashi helped you get into bed and sat on the bed next you, waiting for you to explain what scared you.

“I was alone,” you began as you leaned into his chest and rested your head on his shoulder, “You, Kou-chan and everyone on Fukurodani left me, I yelled for you all to come back. You all said that I didn’t need you anymore because I had Karasuno now, and you were gone. Then Karasuno left me behind because they felt unappreciated next to you guys. I tried to prove that wasn’t true, but they didn’t believe me,” Your eyes began to fill with tears and you began to sniffle a bit, “Then he showed up. At first, it wasn’t bad. He was normal, just talking about when we first met, volleyball games, but then,” Akaashi felt you tense up against him so he wrapped his arms around you as if saying, _“He isn’t here. I’m here, everything is okay.”_ A few more moments passed before you spoke again, “He began yelling. Not at me though, at all of you.”

“What was he saying?”

“He was saying you were so stupid to care for me. That you were all blind by my lies, that you all needed to realize that I was worthless. He began calling me names like, ‘ugly bitch,’ ‘fatass,’ ‘hideous trash,’ and so much more. Then he got physical, he began pushing and pulling me. Then he threw me around. Grabbed me, kicked me, slapped me, punched me, name it and he did it. The entire time, you guys just watched it happen, I cried out to you but no one came, then slowly you all left. Just left me alone, bleeding and crying on the ground, like he did.” The tears began to fall and you felt yourself go cold.

“Cry, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, ever.” He placed a kiss on your head and just whispered, “You’re a gorgeous girl, inside and out. You’re so smart and amazing, what he says isn’t true, especially in your dreams. None of us will EVER leave you, I can promise that. Even if you push us away, we’ll stay.”

“I love you Kei-chan,” you said tiredly, suppressing a yawn, you let your eyes close before saying, “I’m lucky to have you all in my life.” Before Akaashi could respond you were already fast asleep in his arms, he slowly laid down without letting go. He brushed your hair away from your face,

“I love you too (Y/N). You’re not the lucky one,” he whispered as he closed his eyes giving in to sleep as well, “We are.”

 

Bokuto returned to the room a few moments later holding something in his hands when he saw the two of you fast asleep. A smile crept up on his face seeing his two best friends embraced and peaceful. He was a tad jealous seeing that he couldn’t have been the one to comfort you and that his setter was fortunate enough to share such a moment with you. Although, he was grateful to know it was Akaashi over someone else.

“If only you didn’t have to leave us today (Y/N),” the captain said while throwing the sheet over the two of you before falling asleep in his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up again in the morning to find yourself alone in the infirmary. On one of the chairs next to you was your bag and with a note on top;

 

_Good morning! We’re sorry we couldn’t be in here when you woke_

_but we have things to get ready for the last day of the camp. We_

_brought your bag so you wouldn’t have to go to your room. This way_

_you could head to the gym sooner. Konoha left his jacket with you so wear that,_

_he’s not getting it back so make it yours. Also, we left you a surprise._

_Love, your favorite owls._

You smiled at the letter and placed in your bag. Inside your bag was the surprise they had mentioned. It was a small black box, you grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a necklace, the chain was silver and the wings were gold with black detail and covered in what looked like tiny diamonds. You turned it around to find it engraved with Akaashi’s initials on the right wing and Bokuto’s on the left wing. You placed the necklace back in the box and went ahead and got ready, you put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, threw on Konoha’s jacket and pulled out the necklace once more, this time to place it around your neck where the wings fell just a few inches below your collar bone.

Before going to the gym, you passed by the cafeteria to hopefully grab something to eat. You were lucky enough to grab a juice and some fruits with toast. You ate alone and just looked forward to seeing Karasuno again, it may have only been a day but you knew they got stronger so a game against Fukurodani would be interesting. You finished eating and made your way to the gym.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better,” Takeda said as you made your way to them,

“Good morning sensei, glad to be feeling better,” you stood next to him as you watched the boys perform another penalty of dives. “Who are they playing next?”

“That would be Fukurodani, you made it in time,” Ukai said as he came up next to you, “Let’s see if the boys can put up a good show.”

“Ah yes, everything seems to finally be coming together with them as a whole as well as individuals,” added Takeda

“Well, I can’t wait to see them play,” you said with a smile

“So, are you going to cheer us on or them?” Ukai asked eyeing the jacket

“I’ll cheer on whoever is winning,” you said with a cunning smirk making him snort, “One of the guys let me borrow it and I have a habit of keeping things.” He simply nodded before you all made your way to the court where the match would be taking place.

You didn’t have a chance to speak to the guys since you went ahead to help Kiyoko before the game started. You made eye contact with Akaashi and Bokuto who smiled brightly when they saw the necklace, you mouthed them a ‘thank you,’ to which they gave you small nod. To which they added an intense glance towards Karasuno and a wicked smile that said, ‘ _we’ll win, just watch,_ ’ which made you laugh.

“Hey, you guys,” the crows turned to face you with curious faces and some immediately noticed the necklace, _has she always had that? Looks new_. “they won’t be going easy on you. They’re my owls, so I know that you should never let your guard down with ANY of them, ever.”

“What’s this? You’re giving us advice against your old team?” joked Daichi

“I just know my owls, very well so,” just then you all looked over to the other who was already eyeing you, “I want it to be a good game.”

 

It was a great game indeed. Not only had the team begun to perfect all the new aspects they had been working so hard on, they added the things that you showed them as well. You could see Yamaguchi had improved on his serving, Hinata had begun to mix up his plays and you could tell Kageyama had used what Akaashi had taught you in the past. Which meant getting a few looks from the owls that basically meant they shouldn’t have allowed you to show the crows anything. The challenge Fukurodani received only led to Bokuto going into his Emo Mode and showing Karasuno just how strong they without their ace. Ultimately, they let their guard down with the captain and it was used against them, leave it to Akaashi to always be thinking, resulting in the owls claiming victory once again.

“You guys did amazing!” you cheered as you went to hand them their waters, “You’ve all improved since the first day here and held your own against them!”

“But we lost?” retorted Tanaka

“Winning isn’t everything,” your tone of voice got serious and the boys noticed your eyes harden a bit, “You should all be proud of the improvements you’ve made as a team and as individuals. Walking into a new camp with strong teams from Tokyo and thinking that you’ll win from the start, that means you’ve already lost. No one here doubts you anymore, which is why Fukurodani went so hard on you today, they don’t see you as a weak team and you shouldn’t see yourselves as such either.” The boys stayed quiet letting your words sink in as you made your way to the other team. _She’s gone through a lot, yet she’s capable of giving US a pep talk?_

“So, did we win you back over?” snickered Sarukui as you approached the owls

“Sorry boys, I’m staying with them,” you said pointing over your shoulder with a smile on your face

“Damn, guess our plan to get you back didn’t work,” joked Komi

“They’re a strong team,” praised Akaashi, “no wonder she wants to stay with them.”

“Oya? Well, if you get bored of them,” began Bokuto, “We’ll always be here for you to come back.”

“I’m sure you will,” you said while laughing, “You guys did amazing. That had to be one of the best games I’ve seen this week. Also, I wanted to thank all of you for taking care of me. Konoha, thank you for lending me your pants, book and notebook. Komi, thank you for letting me use your heating pad and helping me yesterday to the showers. Onaga and Sarukui, thank you for constantly bringing me pads and stuff when the others couldn’t. Just thank you to all of you for still carrying those things with you, and for everything you’ve ever done for me since I came here.” You gave the team a huge, blinding smile that caused your eyes to close and head to tilt. When you opened your eyes again you saw that each member had blush on their face and were either rubbing the back of their necks or fiddling with their hands.

“D-don’t mention it,” Said Onaga

“Uh, yeah. We don’t, mmm, mind helping you,” added Sarukui

“You’re our, uh, b-baby owl,” mentioned Konoha

“Yeah, we’ll always be there for you,” Komi said with a smile, he was the only one who looked at you while talking. All the others looked away, as if they were embarrassed. _These boys are amazing, I’m lucky to have them. How could I show them I truly care for them?_

“Oh, right!” everyone looked to you when you spoke and you faced Akaashi and Bokuto, “Thank you guys for the necklace, it’s beautiful and our, uh your, school’s colors.” You placed your hand over the wings and smiled at the two owls

“We saved up for a while, unfortunately you left before we could buy it,” responded Akaashi

“We got our initials engraved so that no matter where you go, you’ll always have us with you,” added Bokuto

“I hate to ruin your moment,” you all looked to Konoha, “But may I get my jacket back?”

“No, it’s hers now,” spoke the two owls at the same time causing everyone to laugh

_No matter where I go, I’ll always have you with me._

 

* * *

  

After everything came to an end the coaches surprised the boys with a barbeque where they could eat until nothing more could fit. You spent most of the time with Fukurodani, but would occasionally have a good talk with some of the Karasuno guys. Akaashi and Bokuto spent their time speaking to the third years from Karasuno or would go off and have their own conversations with other players from the other schools.

After eating as much you could, you went off and took a seat in the grass just watching the guys be guys. So much happened during this week; you learned that **_he_** had moved to Miyagi, **_he_** has been texting you non-stop, Fukurodani proved to still care for you, Karasuno now knew more than you ever thought they would. Going back to Miyagi now seemed more like a chore knowing at any moment **_he_** could show up.

_Karasuno must focus on getting stronger, not protecting me…_

 

“Mind if I join you?” you looked up to see it was Suga smiling down at you

“No, go ahead,” he sat down next to you and let out a sigh

“That’s a nice necklace,” he spoke

“Thank you, Kei-chan and Kou-chan gave it to me today.”

“Suits you. Wings that resemble an owl, something to always remind you of home.”

“Miyagi is my home now,” you looked up to the sky, “Fukurodani is my first home, but I honestly hope that Karasuno could one day be home too.” You heard Suga chuckle a bit but when you looked at him, his eyes were warm and kind

“(Y/N), embrace both. The owls and crows, they’re both birds. Owls can fight on their own, while crows fight in groups.” He could tell you got confused at his metaphor, “What I’m trying to say is, don’t think you have to fight alone because of your owl wings, we’ll all fight alongside you. I know it’ll be hard to trust us, but personally, I can see why all of Fukurodani loves you.”

“Suga?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m scared of leaving here, I miss them a lot. They may not all have known the truth, but they never judged me. Whether it may have been a panic attack or a day where I wanted solitude, they never walked away. I’m not saying you guys would, but,” he waited patiently with an encouraging smile, “how could I expect you all to help me? You guys hardly know me and now you’ve been given this, responsibility, to keep him away?”

“Do you feel like a burden?” you simply nodded as a reply, “Don’t. I know that Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and myself have no issue walking home with you. The others haven’t complained as far as I know, besides Akaashi and Bokuto would probably hunt us down if anything happens to you,” he said with a laugh before going serious, “We’re not trying to replace them, we’re just aiming to make you happy and comfortable with us.”

“Thank you Suga, it’ll be difficult, but hopefully it all works out.”

“No problem (Y/N), if you ever need to talk to someone at Karasuno, I’m here,” he held his hand out with a kind look on his face. You hesitated, but placed your hand in his, he put his other hand on top of yours and gave it a gentle squeeze. He let go and smiled at you, “I know the whole contact thing is difficult for you, but thank you for trusting me.”

"I'll keep that in mind, but I wouldn't want to bother you either,"

"(Y/N), you won't bother. No matter how small the issue, don't be afraid to talk to me," he gave you a huge smile and you returned it

You spent the rest of the evening just talking to the setter. Learning things about him, his childhood, what his favorite foods and movies were. Any pet peeves or worries he had, he even trusted you enough to tell you that he had a crush on someone. He asked you questions, nothing too personal. Your favorite foods or beverages. Your best memory of volleyball and Fukurodani, even what you were like as a child. Constantly laughing at each other's embarrassing stories, more his than yours though. Not once did he tread on anything that could cause you to become uncomfortable and he never showed annoyance when he chose to give straightforward answers and share less than he did. Eventually, the coaches had called everyone to gather around and you two walked over to everyone to listen to a small speech they had prepared. Once everything was said and the mess was all cleaned up, it was time to go home. The whole Fukurodani team walked with you with Karasuno walking in front.

“Hey, hey Karasuno!” yelled Bokuto causing both teams to stop walking. “You’re taking our baby away, so before she goes,” the captain looked at you with his golden eyes, “the whole team has a surprise for her.” You, along with Karasuno, looked as Fukurodani got into a line and Bokuto walked to very back of it with Akaashi. One by one each member walked up to you and handed you one of your favorite flowers in your favorite color while each saying a line from one of your favorite songs;

“You’re not disheartened by the ordinary things,”

“You and I are the same way,”

“On the weekend, beyond the ticket gate,”

“In the brightness of a first-magnitude star in the Milky Way.”

“Just ignore the rumors,”

“People are opportunists, it can’t be helped.”

“60 trillion cells multiplied by your joy,”

“Show them to me.”

“In front of a new door, I wonder if it isn’t lonely, all by yourself,”

“And if you’re thinking you’d rather die,”

“Even so, I love you, no matter how dirtied your future,”

“Even if you have a past you’d like to hide.”

Bokuto and Akaashi were the last two to say their lines but you had already begun crying half way through. You were now holding twelve flowers, one from each owl that now stood in front of you. You made an attempt to look at them but failed due to the tears but smiled as a shaky laugh made its way out. Once you gained control over your breathing you finally spoke,

“I love you guys. Each and every one of you, I don’t know what I would do without you. I’m grateful every day to have been blessed with you in my life. Thank you for everything,” you had wondered how you could show them all you cared earlier and now you knew how. You handed the flowers to Bokuto and gave each member a genuine hug. At first, they didn’t know how to respond since this was the first time you ever actually hugged them, but they eventually embraced you back. You hugged Konoha last, when he let go you spoke to him,

“Here’s your jacket,” you said while taking it off

“Keep it. Give it back when you guys reach Nationals.” He said with a smile but you shook your head

“I’d rather see all my owls in their full uniform when we get there,” you handed him the jacket with a smile.

You grabbed the flowers again and smiled at the now teary eyed owls and said a final goodbye to them all, _she finally trusts us, we finally earned her trust_ , they thought before you began walking with Bokuto and Akaashi to Karasuno. The two owls put their arms around you before speaking to the crows,

“Take care of her,” said Bokuto with a smile on his face he continued, “We know you can make her happy.”

“You all have our numbers for anything,” Akaashi looked at each crow, “We’re trusting you. Don’t disappoint us.” Karasuno nodded and knew they only meant well and hoped you could trust them soon. They got onto the bus and you held back to say goodbye to your two owls. Each of you had teary eyes and said nothing while hugging. You hugged Bokuto first,

“Always our baby owl,” he whispered into your hair, “We’ll see you soon (Y/N)-kun, I love you.” He gave you a squeeze and kissed your head before letting go. Then it was Akaashi’s turn,

“We’re not going anywhere, you’re not alone at Karasuno either” he said while rubbing your back, “I love you so much (Y/N)-chan, we’ll see each other soon.” He kissed your head and slowly let go.

“Goodbye Kou-chan, Kei-chan,” you wiped your eyes and smiled, “I love you too, see you soon.”

You boarded the bus with your team and they watched as it drove away. You looked at your flowers and held onto your necklace. Just then your phone buzzed. You opened it to see a new message;

 

**_19:44:_ ** _I’m going to visit your home in Tokyo tomorrow. You can’t hide._

_He’s going to find an empty house and find out I moved._ Your hand tightened around the necklace. _They’ll always be with me. I’m not alone at Karasuno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> The song mentioned is Sarishinohara (another Japanese song) this one could also be found on the YouTube channel, Haikyuu Wars.
> 
> I mentioned before I wanted to write more one-on-one's with the reader and the crows, this was Suga's. FAIR WARNING, they will NOT all be sweet or happy, some will be more emotional and even heartbreaking. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!


	12. Scars

You had forgotten the bliss of sleeping in your own bed until you woke up that Saturday morning in your own room. Once you forced yourself to sit up, you reached over to grab your phone to see it was a quarter past nine in the morning and you had two new messages;

****

**_08:46:_ ** _Good morning (Y/N), it’s Suga. Akaashi gave me your number, some of the guys are going out to eat breakfast today at 10, would you like to join us?_

 **_09:12:_ ** _If not it’s okay, some other time maybe?_

You hit the reply button and sent him a simple response;

****

**_09:27:_ ** _Good morning Suga. Sorry I just woke up, but if it isn’t too late, I’d be happy to join you._

While you waited for a response you decided to gather your things to shower. You grabbed your favorite pair of dark jeans and a nice light blue, medium-sleeved blouse to pair with some grey flats. You took your phone with you to the bathroom and as you prepped the water you got a reply

_~Ding~_

**_09:29:_ ** _Great! Kageyama said he knows where you live? So, he along with Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya will meet you at your home in about thirty minutes._

 **_09:30:_ ** _Okay, that works. See you all soon. Go ahead and forward my number to the team too._

 

Thirty minutes. You had half an hour to shower and get ready so you quickly got undressed and jumped into the shower. You washed your hair and began to wash your body. Letting the warm water run down your body to wipe away the soap, you began to take notice in every mark. Every scar on your arms, legs and the few on your stomach and chest, you knew there would also be some on your back. Each a reminder of the harm you caused or **_he_** inflicted onto you. You shut off the water and quickly dried yourself off before changing into your clothes. You blow dried your hair as best as you could and checked your phone to see it would be about another five minutes before the boys showed up. You walked back into your room to grab the necklace and put it on.

 

_~Ding~_

**_09:54:_ ** _Care to explain why your house is empty? I came to Tokyo to see you and come to find your house empty?!_

**_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_ **

 

The sound made you jump, _well now he knows I’m not there anymore_ , you thought before running to the door. You grabbed your wallet and put your flats on before answering the door to see all four boys standing there,

“Good morning!” they said together

“Ah, good morning,” you said with a warm smile before closing the door behind you, “I hope it wasn’t an inconvenience to walk to my house,” you told the boys as you walked with them

“Inconvenience? Never,” scoffed Nishinoya, “Besides Kageyama doesn’t live too far from you so it wasn’t a long trip either,” you looked over to the setter, _well at least he wasn’t lying when he said he lived in this direction._

“Besides we walked to Kageyama’s house and when Suga told us you were coming with, we didn’t think twice,” added Tanaka

“Well thank you guys,” you said with a small smile, “And if I may add you all look very handsome. This is my first time seeing you all in regular clothing,” each boy blushed a bit and muttered a ‘thanks’ in response before returning the compliment

“Oh yeah,” spoke up Hinata, “(Y/N) is that new?” he asked while pointing at your necklace

“Yes, Kei-chan and Kou-chan gave it to me,” you said while putting your hand over it

“Cool! They’re owl wings!!” He exclaimed, “I saw it after our game with them but didn’t know if you already had it or not since it’s so shiny!”

“Thank you Hinata,” as you all walked you talked about the camp and then it led to the second-years talking just about anything, mainly Kiyoko. While they talked about her, you talked with Hinata, more so he talked, about upcoming games and who he needed to beat to become the best.

“The ‘Great King’? Who is that?” you asked the decoy but it was the other crow who answered

“Oikawa Tooru, he was my senpai in middle school,” you looked at him with a curious look, “I learned almost everything by watching him. Although, now my goal is to surpass him as a setter.”

“So, are you known as a ‘king,’ because he’s known as the ‘great king,’ or was nickname given to him after your whole story?”

 “This dumbass gave him the name,” the setter glared at his teammate who stuck his tongue out as response but you all kept walking

“You said you learned by watching him? What does that mean?”

“Oikawa-san never actually taught me anything, he would actually refused to do so,”

“Why?”

“He said, “why would I want to help someone who might become a threat one day,” or something along those lines,” his face pretty much showed no emotion so you couldn’t tell if it bothered him or not

“Well, maybe he’s afraid of you,” you muttered but he heard you and looked at you with an expression mixed with shock and confusion but you were looking ahead now with a calm look

“What d-” he didn’t get a chance to finishing asking you his question since you had finally met up with the rest of the team and someone had yelled your name

“(Y/N)! Glad to see you join us!” shouted Suga with a huge smile and you raised your hand up high and waved at him while greeting him.

“Glad to be here, thank you for inviting me. May I say these four aren’t the only handsome guys either, it’s a nice sight, seeing you all in normal clothes.” _Especially one in particular,_ you thought.

But by raising your hand the sunlight hit your arm just right and the action caused your shirt to ride up and one of the boys caught sight of some of your scars. _What the hell? Did she do that herself or did he do that to her body? She’s cut her arms THAT much?_ He thought while you went around greeting everyone with that smile of yours that never seemed genuine at times. He put his thoughts to the side as you all entered the restaurant.

  

* * *

  

You ended up taking a seat in between Suga and Yamaguchi, the two you could be comfortable with a bit more. Each of you had ordered your meals, enjoying some nice conversations and sharing stories and were close to finishing when Daichi spoke up,

“(Y/N),” he looked away from your conversation with Yamaguchi to meet the captain’s eyes

“Yes Daichi?”

“Now, I hope what I’m going to suggest won’t bother or upset you in any way. Also, I want you to know if you choose to disagree it’s not an issue,” your throat went a little dry

“Okay? What is it?” you asked a bit shakily

“Would it be okay for us to go around the table and each of us to ask you one question? Now, if you choose to not answer or wish to stop we’ll respect your decision. We just want to learn more about you.” He stopped talking and simply met you with warm brown eyes, simply waiting for you to respond.

“Uh, s-sure?” you bit down on your lip slightly and took a deep breath in order to slow your heartbeat.

“Well,” Suga spoke up, “I’ll go first, what is one thing you like to do to relax?” _Okay, that’s not a bad question._

“Well, I enjoy writing, listening to music and sometimes I’ll occasionally dance around.” The older setter smiled and nodded before Daichi asked his question,

“What’s your favorite memory?”

“Uh, it would have to be one with Kei-chan and Kou-chan. I was sick one day and they came over with soup, my favorite snacks, and a bunch of Disney movies and we sung along to them.” You smiled at the memory of singing with the two owls and looked up to Asahi who was next,

“Oh, well, I uh wanted to know what your biggest fear is?” _Leave it to the one with the glass heart to ask me this._

“Letting everyone down,” you met his gaze knowing he understood the feeling from what Kiyoko had let you know what happened with him, next was Nishinoya

“What’s your favorite type of dessert?” you giggled at his question and everyone else laughed as well

“My favorite would have to be (favorite dessert).”

“Okay, my turn,” you looked at Tanaka, “Best volleyball moment?”

“Easy, it was the best game I ever played. All my serves were great, blocks were never better, passes and sets were in top shape but what made it incredible was my winning kill. It felt like the longest rally ever,” the boys noticed how you seemed to brighten up and the look in your eyes intensified as you remembered, “the other team had served a fast ball and our libero had just barely picked it up, but it came to me instead of our setter so I tossed it to a pipe, she slammed the ball down but their libero was fast. The ball was perfectly sent to their setter who tossed to their ace and she went for a straight kill but it was picked up. Unfortunately, the ball was shanked and I don’t know what took over me but I ran after it and dove to it and just barely picked it up on time and sent it over the net. By the time, I had recovered and began making my way back they already sent the ball back over, that’s when everything seemed to have slowed down. I was running back to my position and was yelling for the ball but it looked like time as stopped, I was able to clearly see the ball being tossed to me and see the other team slowly respond to me coming in for a kill. It felt like I could see where everyone was going to be by the time I made contact with the ball, I slammed the ball and it landed in the dead corner of their court just as everything sped up again. The adrenaline of it all left me shaking, I have been able to see the other side and everyone’s movements clearly before but that was something else.”

“Whoa, what game was that?” Tanaka asked but he and the others saw the light fade from your eyes and your smile falter a bit too before you answered

“It was my final game,” you said quietly before looking at Ennoshita, “Your turn.” They all knew it was best to drop the subject. Thankfully the second-year seemed unfazed by what happened and continued like normal,

“Right, well my question is, what do your parents do for work?”

“Business. They work with some companies so they travel a lot here in Japan, sometimes all over the world. That’s why they’re hardly home and why we moved, my father’s company offered him a promotion and he was relocated closer to here to report anything going on.”

“Do you ever hate being home alone?” you looked at Narita

“Is that your question?” you asked him with a small smile and he nodded, “Back in Tokyo it was easy, having Kei-chan and Kou-chan spend the nights when I got lonely. Here in Miyagi, I don’t have that but I enjoy it because I get to do as I please, learn to cook on my own and when my parents are home we do as much as possible, besides they constantly call.”

“If you could have one superpower what would it be?” asked Kinoshita

“If I could have any superpower, hmmm” _To time travel to change the past? To disappear?_ “I would want to fly, be able to go anywhere when I wish to.”

“Spoken like a true owl-crow,” Suga said kindly, “Okay, Kageyama?” You looked over to the young setter who looked like he was contemplating on his question, or maybe he just spaced out,

“Why did you have Akaashi-san teach me? I mean, it was much appreciated but I would have been willing to wait for you to do so.” His face didn’t look mean when asking, it didn’t even look irritated like usual which caused you to keep your distance. He looked, curious and maybe a bit, bothered?

“I guess I just felt bad that I helped everyone and you were left out. I didn’t know how long I would feel ill or even when we would find the time. Kei-chan helped me improve so much and I figured who would be a better teacher than him? Also, I wanted it to be a one-on-one lesson and if I did it, I’m sure others would have wanted help or even to watch. I wouldn’t have been able to teach you how he taught me with too many people there, I’m sure you now know why.”

“He helped me the way he helped you. I’m assuming when too many people are there in the beginning it becomes too overwhelming?”

“Exactly, you’re beginning to learn the concentration and calmness but also the swiftness and patience of tossing in extreme situations that one distraction, ruins it. After sometime people can watch you and you don’t notice them.”

“That makes sense now, thank you.” You smiled at him and he nodded his head before the decoy spoke up

“Okay, me next! Do you like us?” You could see the boy shaking in anticipation and all you could was smile

“Yes, I like you guys very much. You’ve been nothing but kind to me,”

“YAY!! Okay, Tsukishima, you’re up,”

“Favorite music?” He said it so bluntly and uninterested

“I don’t have a favorite. I listen to anything that I can relate to or fits my mood at the moment.” You looked over to his best friend who seemed to be nervous _, could his question be that bad?_

“A-are you happy h-here?” _Yup, it’s bad_. You felt your heart tighten and breath get caught. _Am I happy? Have I actually been happy with them? Genuinely?_

“I’m sorry, you can just ignore that,” the freckled boy said when he saw you go silent

“No, no, I’ll answer it.” You met the gazes of those who were looking at you for a brief moment before answering, “I’m trying to be happy, like honestly happy. You're all great people but it took time for me to be happy with the whole of Fukurodani. That’s how it’ll be here too, I’m sure there will be one or two of you who will know the real me and I’ll be happy while the others are left to wait. I hope to be happy with you all soon, I’m trying, I really am.”

“That’s what matters,” you met Suga’s sweet hazel eyes, “That you’re trying. Thank you for answering our questions.”

 

* * *

 

Once everyone had finished their meals and everything was paid for, everyone got up and left in their own ways. Some walked home together while others walked solo, all were more or less ready for Monday to come around and get to practice. Although, one crow had something else running around in his mind; you. His whole way home he couldn’t stop thinking about the scars that marked your body.

He had seen some on your stomach and back each time you would raise your arms. He noticed each individual line that marked your arms. He even thought about how your smile would falter and your eyes would harden each time after checking your phone. So many thoughts, that he knew he would never get an answer to.

_Why did she cut herself so much??_

_Did she only cut her arms? Has she cut anywhere else?_

_Those scars on her stomach and back, did she do that?_

_Did her ex do that to her? If so, how? Why?!_

_What else is she hiding from us?_

_What didn’t Akaashi and Bokuto tell us?!_

He laid on his bed trying to answer his own questions. How could he know what you were thinking when going through that for almost three years? All he wanted was some answers but you were so fragile at times. It fascinated him at the same time how strong you could be. He had seen your true happiness and seen how much all of Fukurodani loves you. Yet you were still so fragile yet strong at the same time. Fragile because he knew you had been broken but strong because you were still here. But he was still confused,

_Was she just dumb or something to stick around?_

_Did she think he would change or something?_

For hours, he contemplated contacting you, or even one of the owls but chose against it. He knew he would have to confront and question you in person. That was the only way it could be done, that way he could see your reaction and figure out if you’re lying.

_I’ll offer to walk home with her after practice, then I’ll ask._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the anime the time from the camp to the actual tournament will be much longer due to my writing expanding more than I thought and it actually gives the story and characters time to grow and make sense. I can promise things are only going to get much more intense.


	13. Band-Aid

_~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!~_

 

 “mmmmm…”

 

_~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!~_

“MMMMMM…” you rolled over on your bed just as your phone rang again and picked it up without checking who the caller was, “Hello?” you answered groggily

“At last, I get an answer.” _That voice, that tone of mockery_ , “What, is my princess too busy for me?” One second ago you were tired and now you felt as if you had drunk every cup of coffee in the world. You dropped your phone but could still hear him speak,

“So, you moved and didn’t tell me? I’m sure your “protectors” told you I moved which is why you’ve been avoiding me. Come on, tell me where you are so I can come see you. I miss you. I know you miss me too and you must be all alone wherever you are. I’m sure I’ll find you, since you know, you’re mine and all. Won’t be long. Anyways, I got school to go to, one of the top volleyball schools by the way, good-bye princess.” With that he ended the call.

It was as if you were put on autopilot. You gathered your things and began getting ready for school. You felt, empty. Of course, there was no guarantee that he would find you soon, but he could. You both lived in the same area now, shopped in the same shops, possibly walked the same paths now. The only good news you had from that call is you officially knew he wasn’t attending Karasuno with you. Either way he would find you soon enough when the tournament begins in the upcoming month. Once you finished getting ready you grabbed your phone and saw you had text messages from Akaashi and Bokuto simply saying ‘good morning’ and to have a good day.

“My day has been ruined before it even started,” you whispered as you responded to the two owls, and choosing to call one for advice

_~Riiiiing~_

_~Riiiiing~_

 

“Good-morning (Y/N)-chan,” just hearing the setter’s voice made you feel a bit better already

“Kei-chan I need advice,”

“With what?” his tone went from his kind voice to a more serious yet curious note

“He called me and I answered before checking who it was. He knows I don’t live in Tokyo anymore because he visited my old home and now he’s more determined to find me, and I’m just,” you went silent and heard him take a deep breath

“You feel alone, scared and empty, right?” you just nodded your head even though he couldn’t see you, “Listen, if you need Bokuto-san or myself to come over, we’ll make the trip. If not, just stick to Karasuno, explain to them okay?”

“Okay, thank you.” 

“Now call one of them up and see if they can walk with you to school, I’m sure it’ll make you feel better, I’m sure Sugawara-san wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll call one of them right now, thanks for listening. I love you Kei-chan,” he laughed a little before answering but this time you could hear the small smile in his voice,

“I’m all ears for you, love you too. Talk to you later (Y/N)-chan,” you both hung up the phone and you opened your contacts once more to decide who to call. You decided on one, took a deep breath and pressed the **CALL** button,

 

~Riiiiing~

 

~Riiiiing~

 

~Riiiiing~

 

“Hello?” you felt a lump form in your throat when he answered

“Hi, uh, good morning. It’s (Y/N), I hope I’m not bothering,” you bit down on your lip, while trying to keep your breathing calm

“Oh, good morning (Y/N), but no, you’re not bothering. What can I help you with?” _Just ask him_

“Could you possibly walk to school with me? If n-not it’s okay,” _He’s going to say no, why should he do that?_

“Uh, sure. I’ll be over, mind me asking why?”

“I’ll explain in person,”

“Okay, see you soon then.”

The call ended and you were shaking. _Just relax, he won’t judge, trust them like Kei-chan and Kou-chan said too._ Though you still felt that the team shouldn’t have to be there on your beck and call like that. You still had plenty of time before you would normally leave and were unsure when the crow would show up so you opted to have a small breakfast. Once finished you brushed your teeth when there was a knock on your door. Before opening the door, you grabbed your bag and put on your shoes, took a final deep breath and put on your best smile, hoping it was convincing enough then opened the door to the crow waiting,

“Good morning, thank you for coming.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, your ex now knows that you don’t live in Tokyo?” he asked you after you explained everything to him

“Yeah, he visited my old home and found it empty.” You muttered hating the fact that you had to explain this all to someone who you hardly knew but they would find out the truth eventually. Besides it wasn’t that bad having someone to talk to about this.

“Is he crazy, like actually crazy?” you looked at him with a look of annoyance. He raised an eyebrow at you before continuing, “What? He’s going through all of this to what? Hurt you?”

“I-I don’t know why he’s doing it,” you picked up your pace without realizing it with your heart tightening, _why do I feel like this?_

“Hey, (Y/N), I’m not trying to be rude, but come on,” he looked at you with a genuine look, “He put you through so much and left, now because he moved he decides to show up again and make your life a living hell? Something is obviously wrong with him.”

“He just wants to keep me alone,” you silently said

“And he’s crazy for that. I’m not judging you, I’m sure he was completely different when you first met him even when you first started dating him. He manipulated you so much to believe him, but you know better now.” You stopped walking and looked at him in the eye when he turned to face you

“Why are you saying all of this? As if you know everything or even care? I get that Kei-chan and Kou-chan possibly gave you all a ‘talk’ but you don’t have to fake it!” He truly looked dumbfounded at your reaction

“I know what it feels like to be alone, I’m sure everyone does. I also had a relative who went through an abusive relationship, not as bad as yours but it scarred her. I was the one she ran to and her shoulder to cry on,” You felt your mouth drop and suck in your breath, _I’m so stupid!_ But he seemed unfazed by your reaction, “She’s gotten better and is now married to a good guy. I may not have gone through it but I understand, so I’m not acting like I care. Trust me I get it must be hard to trust someone you don’t know, but you can’t keep thinking people are all bad.” He began walking away without saying another word and you silently followed. Not another word was said but the silence wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Once you had gotten onto school grounds you decided to speak up,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” you whispered and you heard him chuckle, _he has a nice laugh_ , you thought

“Don’t worry about it. Honestly, it makes me feel good knowing that you dropped the fake smile and show how you truly feel. I may not be the first person you think of going to for help, but you can. I went through the healing process with my cousin, I could help you too.” He gave a small smile before taking a deep breath, “By the way, why call me?”

“Well, Kei-chan told me to call one of you and he recommended Suga but I didn’t feel like burdening him,”

“So, you chose to burden me?” when you looked at him with a shocked look he chuckled again, “I’m kidding, it just means you trusted me, at least enough to walk with you.” He finished saying as you approached your classroom so you turned to face him _, trusted you? I guess I did._

“I guess I was wrong about you, you’re kinder than you seem you know.” You gave him a small smile

“Thanks?” he looked confused and even flustered by what you said to him

“No, thank you for walking with me today. I’ll see you at practice Kageyama,” you turned and walked to your desk without another word leaving him watch as you walked away. _What the hell am I feeling?_ He thought as he walked to his class.

 

You sat in your chair and checked your phone to see, as usual, you had about ten minutes left before class started. A few minutes passed and you heard the individual take his seat in front of you with his friend stopping next to your table.

“Good morning (Y/N), early as usual,” said Yamaguchi is his kind tone with a sweet smile on his face

“Good morning Yamaguchi, Tsukishima. Yes, I prefer being here early to just relax instead of rushing,” you said with a smile,

“That makes sense,” just the class started and the freckled server was about to walk away

 “Yamaguchi, I wanted to ask you if I could talk to you today at lunch?”

“Sure, you don’t mind right Tsukki?”

“I don’t care,” muttered the blonde-haired boy

“Okay, I’ll talk to you then (Y/N).” he walked to his seat and class began.

 

 

“Ready (Y/N)?” you looked up from putting your things away to the boy with a smile

“Yes, thank you for waiting,” you told him as you stood up and began walking with him to the outside of the building, “Sorry for stealing you from Tsukishima,”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure he doesn’t mind being alone sometimes,” he said as you both walked towards a nice patch of grass to sit on, “So what did you want to talk about?”

You stayed quiet as you both pulled out your lunches and began eating. He didn’t ask again and just waited for you to speak first. Half way through your meal you sighed. He looked at you with a worried look but remained quiet.

“How did you do it Yamaguchi?” the middle blocker looked at you with a confused looked but was met with your sad eyes

“Do what?”

“You told me you were bullied; how did you move on from it and maintain being happy?”

“Well, I met Tsukki. Sure, he’s not the kindest person but he’s there when I need him and he showed up when I needed someone the most.” You looked at him as he smiled slightly, “Honestly, it’s still hard accepting myself entirely. I’ll look in the mirror when washing my face just wishing it was perfect, but having a friend who doesn’t care about how I look helps a little. I take it day by day but I try not to dwell on the past. I focus on the now.” He looked at you and with kindness in his eyes you tried to smile but couldn’t.

“I don’t want to be sad or weak anymore Yamaguchi,” _she’s opening up to me?!_ He thought but maintained a calm expression, “Going from having two amazing guys in my life and being able to be me with them then moving and feeling alone, I don’t like it. I don’t want my past to keep ruining the amazing things I could be enjoying. You guys are great people and great to be around but my own past and mistakes won’t let me enjoy any of it!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” He said gently, “Please unclench your fists, I don’t want to see you get hurt,” you looked at your hands that were in fists and slowly unclenched them, thankfully you didn’t break the skin, “If I may though, you’re already getting stronger. You went ahead and chose to talk to me. I’m sure Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san may have told you to trust us just like they gave us a speech, but they can’t make you do anything. They helped you get stronger, now the rest is up to you.” _He’s right, I went to him today. I called Kageyama. I allowed Suga to hold my hand at the camp. I did those things by choice!_

“Thank you, Yamaguchi,” you smiled at the boy who smiled back at you before gaining some pink to his cheeks

“Now, can I ask you for some advice?” you giggled a bit before nodding your head. Turns out there was a girl he had developed a crush on some time ago. Her name was Yachi Hitoka, she was in class 1-5 and very sweet from what he told you. He would get nervous when she would come around him and only knew a few things about her. The poor guy didn’t know how to find out if she found him cute or how to maintain a long conversation.

“Invite her to a game, I know you’re nervous since you’re not a starter but if she’s sees that you’re the one the team counts on when it gets hard, she’ll respect you a lot!”

“R-really?”

“Yes! Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you, besides you’re a good-looking guy too,” he turned bright red at the compliment, “Come on Yamaguchi we have class to get to.” You both stood up and began walking when he said something you couldn’t quite hear, “What was that?”

“Tadashi. Feel free to call me Tadashi,” you looked at him with a small smile

“Very well then, Tadashi,” you both walked into your classes for the last few hours of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Practice went by different than usual. You didn’t bother jumping in or even ask to do so, you stayed off to the side and did your basic jobs. Throughout the time, you focused on the conversations you had with Kageyama and Yamaguchi and how happy Bokuto and Akaashi were when you had let them know you opened up a bit before practice. They were right, you were strong and should just put a cover over your past, like putting a band-aid over a wound, and try to move on. You were grateful enough to have found yourself amongst these crows who didn’t judge or question you about the past you had.

_Why shouldn’t I actually make the effort to get to know them and let them know me?_

Practice came to an end when one crow approached you as you finished putting your things away,

“Hey (Y/N),” you turned to face the individual speaking

“Yes?”

“I was wondering since we all agreed to make sure you don’t walk home alone for a while if I could do so tonight?” you raised an eyebrow at him before responding

“Just you or?”

“Well, me and Tsukishima,” _now that makes more sense_ , you thought

“Yeah, that’s okay,” you smiled at him, “I’ll be outside.”

While the team had their end of practice meeting you chose to wait outside in the fresh air. You stared at the moon and felt a sudden peace take over you.

_I deserve to be happy._

_I deserve to find someone who will actually treat me right._

_I can’t just depend on Kei-chan and Kou-chan forever._

_Right?_

So many thoughts ran through your mind in so little time you almost didn’t notice when the two crows made their way to you.

“Ready to go?” asked Yamaguchi

“Yeah,” throughout the entire walk it was mainly you and Yamaguchi having a conversation. Tsukishima practically stayed silent the entire time but would occasionally respond when asked something directly.  It was a calming walk and nice conversations the whole time. Your day had started off on the wrong note but had gotten better by the lively and genuine conversations today. You were almost to your house, maybe two more minutes of walking when,

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I’m going down this way. See you guys in class tomorrow?”

“Oh, okay, have a good night Tadashi.” You waved him good-bye as you kept walking in silence with the taller individual. Not a word was exchanged and once you reached your house you stopped walking and would have thought he would have kept going but didn’t. _At least he didn’t forget I was here_ , you thought.

“Thanks for walking me Tsukishima, see you tomorrow.” You gave a small smile and began to turn away

“Wait, there’s something I want to ask you.” His tone was the same as always but for some reason you felt a chill run down your spine when you turned to face him. His face and eyes showed no emotion which was normal,

“What do you want to ask?” you looked into his golden eyes as he spoke and it felt like you were going to be sick when he asked you,

“What did he do to you?” Like ripping off a band-aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Kageyama's and Yamaguchi's one-on-ones.  
> Honestly, I hope you enjoyed the entire chapter!  
> I plan on updating again real soon too!


	14. Burden

“What?” you felt as if all the air had been knocked out of you. Part of you hoped you had misheard him but you knew you didn’t.

“What did he do to you? I saw the scars on your stomach and back the other day, so tell me.” His eyes were stone hard and his breathing was even, you had never seen him look so intense.

“Why does it matter? What’s done is done.” You wrapped your arms around your abdomen as if covering the scars

“It matters because no one should have to go through that. I’m trying to figure out why you allowed yourself to be put through that.” _Allowed?_

“You think I wanted any of this to happen?!” Your tone of voice took him by surprise and he took a step back, “I went through hell! It’s not like it went from being happy to shit within a day, it built up to it! He ruined all the relationships I had with people so I would believe the things he said to me and about me! When he began getting physical don’t you think I wanted to leave?!” your breathing became difficult to catch and it felt as if you had been crying for hours, you began shaking and not out of fear or sadness, no this was just anger.

“Then, why didn’t you?! What was holding you there? Is there something you're hiding, because him just choking and throwing you does not cause marks like that.”

“Where did I have to go?! My parents had enough to worry about, they didn’t have to add me being abused and being alone into the mix! All my friends were gone while his stayed! I had NO ONE!! No one would believe me if I spoke up and I was stupid! Is that what you want to hear?!” Tsukishima caught his breath and could feel the venom come from your words, “I was an idiot! I let this guy manipulate me and he broke me! I am damaged emotionally, mentally and physically! He would bruise any part of my body that could be covered, he would choke me until I passed out, he would throw me onto the ground not caring if there were bushes, glass or trash, he would throw things AT me! I have scars on my thighs, chest, stomach and back from him throwing me and pushing me into things!” tears began running down your face and you didn’t care, “I can live with the scars on my arms because I made the CHOICE to do that, everything else WASN’T my CHOICE!”

“Why not tell us this?” you looked at him in shock

“Why?! Because why would any of you care? You obviously see me as a dumbass for staying with that guy! The only ones who needed to know were Kei-chan and Kou-chan, not you. When I look into the mirror all I see is something disgusting. When people bring up my volleyball past it hurts because that’s no longer me! I hate every part of me, because he took everything from me. I never asked for any of this to happen. What did he do to me? He broke me. Why did I stay? Because he was all I had. What am I hiding? I’ll hide anything that doesn’t need to be shown. My body is forever marked as his, that’s what he wanted. He wanted to make sure that in some sick way I would always belong to him. Does that answer your questions?!” You practically spat the last part out at him and eyed him the entire time

“I-I’m sorry I di-” you cut him off

“You didn’t mean it? Yeah, he would say the same thing in the beginning too.” He looked into your eyes and saw nothing, no life, no light, nothing. “No, you see me as a burden. ‘Why do I have to care what happens to her,’ is what you’re thinking. No one asked you to walk me home, no one asked you to act like you care. Kei-chan and Kou-chan may have said something but you don’t have to do it. You know, you’re probably right, I’m just a burden to this whole team. I put on a front and try to look happy so that no one is worrying over me. My problems are just that, mine. Not anyone else’s so why should I bring others down with me? Kei-chan and Kou-chan probably hate knowing they have to babysit me and would wish for something to have gone different in their lives, why did I have to ruin their lives? I think the same about you all, your focus should be on improving and winning and now you’re stuck with me. So, I’m sorry, maybe I should quit the club honestly.” You turned away and began walking up to your door when you turned to face him once more, “You know Tsukishima, I thought you were a nice guy after that day at the camp. I guess it was a one-time thing huh? I don’t know how Tadashi does it.” You opened your door and slammed it shut behind you.

The middle blocker stood there in shock. Never did he think he would see you that upset. It was never his intention to upset you, he just wanted to know how you allowed yourself to go through that. His throat had gone dry and it felt as if his heart had been tightened as he began walking home. _I’ll have to apologize to her tomorrow,_ he thought.

Inside you had fallen to the ground in a crying mess. Breathing was even harder and you couldn’t even see. You pulled out your phone to and you had some new messages, one from Akaashi and another from **_him_**. You didn’t bother opening both just Akaashi’s, he wanted to know how your day had gone but instead of responding your honest answer or even lying, which you couldn’t do because he would know that, but something took over you when you typed a five-word response that would cause him and Bokuto to worry. Then you blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Tsukishima woke up and got ready for school. He met Yamaguchi like he usually did and they made their way to school. The entire night and morning he thought of different ways he could apologize to you for asking you about your past. He knew he shouldn’t have done that when he thought about it but he let his curiosity get the best of him. Not once did he mention it to his best friend in fear of getting yelled at again and silently prayed you would put up a front of happiness so it wouldn’t appear odd in class.

They walked to their class and noticed you weren’t in there like you usually were. _Maybe she’s talking to someone_ , he thought.

“Weird, (Y/N) is always early,” voiced Yamaguchi as he checked his phone, “Well there’s still five minutes before class.”

“Uh-huh,” he acted like he was uninterested but it bothered him because ever since you started attending here not once were you late. _Is she possibly quitting the club right now?_

“I’m going to text her, there’s only two minutes left and she’s still not here,” the freckled boy typed away but never got a response before class started. You didn’t show up. Anytime the door was opened or he heard walking outside he hoped it was you, but it never was. The class felt to drag on. _Where is she?_

“Maybe she’s sick, she never responded,” stated Yamaguchi when walking together during lunch, “Did she tell you anything last night?”

“No,” _she told me a lot._

“Well hopefully she responds later, do you think we should drop by after practice?”

“I don’t know Yamaguchi,” he muttered. They began eating their lunch and it remained quiet. Though you weren’t verbally mentioned he couldn’t stop thinking about last night’s events. _She yelled at me. She told me more than she probably wanted. She feels like a burden._

“You okay Tsukki?” he looked at his friend who had a concerned look on his face

“I’m fine. Come on, lunch is almost over.”

 

Classes finally came to an end and there was still no response from you according to Yamaguchi. They both walked to the club to change and the rest of the team was already in there,

“Have you guys heard from (Y/N),” asked Yamaguchi while changing out of his school uniform

“Don’t you have class with her?” asked Tanaka

“Yeah, but she didn’t show up and never responded to my text,” he added

“Maybe she’s sick or something,” mentioned Daichi

“Could be, a lot of people have been calling out lately,” added Suga

“I’ll give her a call,” spoke Kageyama who earned some questioning looks, “What?”

“Oh nothing,” answered Nishinoya in a taunting tone, “Just doesn’t seem like you to care is all,”

“Is she picking up?” questioned Hinata

“No, went straight to voicemail.” The setter answered a bit concerned

“I’m sure she’s okay, we’ll probably hear from her soon.” Suggested Daichi, “Now let’s hurry and get to practicing, before we know it the games will be around the corner.” All the boys finished changing and went to the gym. They conducted their stretches and went for a small jog outside. Once the team had finished running they slowly made their way into the gym to see Ukai and Takeda speaking to someone who had their back to the team. Kiyoko approached the team and advised them to take a seat,

“What’s going on? Who is that?” asked Nishinoya

“You’ll find out in a little,” answered the manager, she walked towards the older men and guest. Ukai left the group and approached the boys

“Okay,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “Obviously, we have a guest here. Before he talks to you, do any of you know where (Y/N) is?” the boys all shook their heads and some had sinking feeling in their stomachs at the question. Their coach sighed and signaled to Takeda to allow the mystery male to approach

“Akaashi-san?” questioned Kageyama when he saw the owl vice-captain walking towards them

The setter made his way over to the team who were getting nervous just by sitting. They noticed how pale he looked and how red his eyes were, as if he’d been crying for hours. Once he stood in front of them he eyed each member but they couldn’t read his expression. It looked pained but angry while somehow looking empty all at once.

“How was she yesterday?” he quietly asked

“I’m sorry?” spoke Daichi

“(Y/N). How was she yesterday? Was she… okay?” the owl said with such a saddened voice

“She seemed fine,” responded Suga

“Who walked with her in the morning? She told me she would call one of you.” Akaashi scanned the group waiting for the crow to answer. His gaze landed on Kageyama when his hand slowly went up

“I walked with her.” He answered

“Did she explain to you? How was she acting?” Metal-blue eyes pierced into dark blue ones, never looking away

“Yes, she explained to me what happened that morning. Uh, in the beginning she put on a front of appearing ‘okay,’ but we had a nice conversation and she showed me how she truly felt.” The first year mentioned

“Did you tell anyone what she told you?” when Kageyama shook his head Akaashi continued, “Thank you for keeping that to yourself, but let me explain to you all. Her ex called her in the morning and she answered without checking who it was. He knows she moved but doesn’t know where, he’s even more determined in finding her now. Obviously, if she spoke to you she felt better at the end of it. Anyone else talk to her?”

“We have class with her,” began Yamaguchi who pointed to his friend, “During lunch, it was just me and her. (Y/N) wanted some advice, she opened up a little too.”

“What kind of advice?” questioned the second-year

“Uh, well, I was bullied and um, she wanted to know how I was able to move on and be happy. (Y/N) said she didn’t want to be sad or weak, she misses all of you and hates having left you behind but wants to find happiness here.” Somehow the owl’s eyes grew even more sad, it was a heartbreaking sight

“What about during practice? Did she participate?”

“No, she didn’t even ask. She wasn’t sad but she looked like she was thinking,” started Asahi, “She was talking just fine, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else.”

“She must have been thinking about her conversations with you two,” he gestured towards the two first-years, “At least she seems to have found some people to talk to.”

“Akaashi-san?” questioned Kageyama who was met with his attention, “What happened?”

“I want to know too.” All of their stomachs seemed to have churned and as their hearts dropped, “What about after? Who walked home with her, if anyone?”

“Tsukki and I did. She was still okay, we were talking and having a nice walk. Then, I went a different way,” _Shit, shit, shit_ , thought the last person to see her, “Tsukki, anything happen when I left?”

Tsukishima’s throat went dry. Palms began to sweat. He felt like he was going to throw up any food he had ate. Every pair of eyes were on him, the worst were from your protector. It felt as if Akaashi was sending daggers, _he knows something happened._

“Yeah. I asked her about her ex and-”

“Tsukki!”

“You what?!” At least Akaashi’s expression wasn’t hard to read. His emotionless eyes turned to pure anger. His face showed the same expression.

“What did you say Tsukishima?” asked Tanaka

“I didn’t think she would get that upset. I just asked what he did to her because I saw scars on her back and stomach. Don’t act like you all didn’t notice them on Saturday each time she raised her hand.” Yes, each boy saw them. Each one was curious. Unlike the blond-haired boy, they didn’t wish to ask.

“Are you stupid?! I would have thought you would be the smart one!” spat the owl, who was now shaking out of rage but trying to remain calm before he did anything he would later regret, maybe. “Well, did you get the answer you wanted?!”

“Yes. No. (Y/N) began yelling at me and so much came out of her. She told me everything he did to her, how she got those scars.” Not once did he look up when answering the questions.

“Akaashi-san,” spoke up a worried Hinata, “Is (Y/N) okay?” That simple question changed the setter’s mood immediately

“She’s in the hospital.” He held a hand up before running that same hand through his hair while taking some deep breaths, “I’m assuming after the conversation with glasses here she broke down. I got a text simply saying, ‘I can’t do this anymore,’ with that Bokuto-san and I jumped on the first train and went to her home. Thankfully her parents had told us their address and hid a key somewhere for us. We walked into her house and,” his eyes grew sad once again and his shoulders fell forward, “she had thrown the vase of flowers we had given her, pictures of her from junior high, so much more too, there was blood from when she stepped on the broken glass. We found her crying on the bathroom floor, she had punched the mirror and had been bleeding from her hand, arms and legs from where the shards hit her.” He took a deep breath before going on

“A piece of glass was stuck in her hand and she had lost a lot of blood. We took her to the hospital where she received stitches and right now she’s recovering from the pain medication. We’ve only seen her like that once, after she woke up in the hospital after we found her. Her eyes are lifeless right now, you know what she told us? She said, ‘I broke anything that reflected me because I hate what I see. I’m nothing but a burden to you all. I’m sorry for ruining all of your lives, it’d be better if I ended it.’ It broke my heart, Bokuto-san and I left the room to cry after hearing that. We didn’t know what caused her to do that,” he faced the middle-blocker with a look that could kill, “now I do though. She’s been gone for three days, not counting today, and she’s in the hospital.”

“Can we visit her?” asked Nishinoya

“Not today. I made sure to clean her home and fix everything before she gets home with Bokuto-san. He and I will be staying until Saturday since her parents aren’t coming home for a while. Although, I would say Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Sugawara,” when the silver-haired boy looked confused Akaashi continued, “I saw how she allowed you to squeeze her hand on the last day of camp. Anyways, she obviously trusts you three the most so far, so you should be the first to visit then we’ll see if the rest can come. Now, I should go wait for them at home, good-bye.” Once Akaashi left Ukai spoke up,

 “Akaashi let me know earlier that (Y/N) will be staying home tomorrow, you can all stop by after practice. Let’s start practice, she wouldn’t want us to pity her or stop working because of her.”

Each member slowly stood up before taking their positions. Not once saying a single word, simply allowing what they heard to sink in. They were worried, others were also angry. One felt guilty, since he felt his stupid curiosity hurt you. All throughout practice the mood wasn’t as lively. Was it because you were missing or because of what happened to you? They pushed through and finished for the day, but one crow didn’t want to keep quiet anymore,

“Tsukishima!”

“What do you want?” asked the middle blocker with slight irritation in his voice while facing his teammate. What he didn’t expect was to be grabbed by his shirt with such force it caused him to be taken aback.

“Tsukki!”

“What the hell is your problem?!” asked the taller individual

“My problem?! They trusted us to keep (Y/N) SAFE! She went to the hospital because YOU thought it was a good idea to ASK HER ABOUT HER PAST?!?!” He met his teammates golden eyes while Yamaguchi had gone silent next to them

“I didn’t mean to hurt her! How was I supposed to know she would have a break down?!”

“Because she’s broken.” Whispered Yamaguchi, causing the individual to let go of Tsukishima’s shirt

“Exactly, one asshole ruined her life. Now, there’s another one questioning her.” He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, “Her past is HER past. If she CHOOSES to tell us then we LISTEN, we’re not supposed to ask or expect anything from her.” He began walking away from the two boys

“Why do you care so much?” asked Tsukishima causing the individual to stop and look over his shoulder,

“Because I’m starting to see why Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san only wish for her happiness and safety. Also, I can see why Akaashi-san and all the other guys fell for her,” he turned away and left without another word. Leaving the two in a state of shock for practically hearing him confess his feelings. _He’s beginning to fall for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before not everyone's one-on-one's will be happy. Sorry.  
> Hope you still enjoyed this chapter regardless of it not being a happier one.


	15. Family

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me, you know.” You muttered to the two boys in your kitchen

“Good morning to you too,” smiled Bokuto, “We didn’t HAVE to, but we WANT to.”

“Come take a seat, I made your favorite breakfast,” Akaashi said with a smile, “Besides you act like it’s a big deal.” He said while placing your food on a plate, _Damn, this smells and looks amazing!_

“It is a big deal! What about practice, school, your personal lives?” you eyed the two of them with concerned eyes and they sighed

“(Y/N)-kun, we called the school and said there was an emergency and coach understand you needed us, now please eat the amazing food,” you did as Bokuto said and began eating. You ate the meal so fast you didn’t realize Akaashi fixed you a second serving

“Good girl,” Akaashi said, “As for our personal lives, you’re a big part of it. I know you feel like a burden but you’re not. We love being with you.”

“Yeah, Akaashi and I jumped to get here as soon as possible. You needed us.”

“Listen, I’m sorry for everything.” You eyed them both, “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me since the beginning. You guys came out here and took care of everything,” you gestured towards the living area where nothing was broken anymore, “you took care of me. I know I scared you guys, but I’m trying to get better.”

“You’ve gotten stronger you know? I told Akaashi everything you told me yesterday. You’re opening up to those boys and going to them by CHOICE!”

“That’s all we want to hear (Y/N)-chan, that you wish to get better” both boys went to you and embraced you tightly, “I told Karasuno they could visit you today, is that okay?” _Karasuno. Tsukishima._

Akaashi seemed to have noticed how your mood changed. He placed his hand on your shoulder and waited for you to look at him. Once you did you saw nothing but a kind smile and soft blue eyes,

“I meant to say Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Sugawara would be stopping by. You’ve chosen to open up to them, none of the others will come by unless you say it’s okay.” You nodded and gave a weak smile. _I can handle everyone but Tsukishima right now._

“Can I ask you guys something?” they both gave you a curious look before nodding, “If you guys came here immediately, then how do you guys have a change of clothes?” you looked at them with an eyebrow raised when they began to laugh

“Did ya really think your parents would have you move without planning for us?” questioned Bokuto

“They asked Bokuto-san and me to pack them a bag with some of our clothes and other items for if we ever decided to stop by unannounced. They also hid us a key to get in.”

“See? Your parents love us!” shouted Bokuto causing you all to laugh. Just then Akaashi’s phone began to ring and he went to answer it,

“Hello…yes…mmhmm…. yeah…. uh huh…no, that won’t be necessary…because we have everything under control…I’ll tell her…goodbye.”

“Who was that Kei-chan?”

“Konoha. He wanted to see if we made it here just fine and if everything was okay with you. Also, he asked if Karasuno was at fault and if the entire team needed to come down to teach them a lesson. They worry about you too and love you, so they wanted to check up on you.”

“I’m going to teach them a lesson when we get back, no one loves (Y/N)-kun as much as us!”

“You guys are all amazing, why is that?” you asked while placing your dishes into the sink

“Because we’re setting your standards really high up for the next guy to reach. Not just anyone is allowed to win your heart,” teased Akaashi making you laugh as he put his dish away

“Is that right?” you said shoving his shoulder before giving him a huge smile, “I’m sure it’ll be a while before I find anyone.”

“No guy, or crow, has caught your eye?” prodded Bokuto with his eyebrow raised at you

“Uh, nope.” You put your dishes away after washing them before taking a seat on your couch

“Akaashi! Did you see that!?!” the captain eyed you with a taunting look while his teammate eyed you with an analytical gaze.

“You’re lying (Y/N)-chan,” accused the setter

“No, I’m not!”

“Oya? Then how is that whenever you’re lying, like now, is the only time when you puff up your cheeks while pouting your lip?” pestered the ace causing you to blow out the air from your cheeks slowly

“After knowing you for so long we learned when you’re lying. You either do that or begin to fidget with your hands by twirling your thumbs,” added Akaashi with a smirk on his face

“I hate you guys,” you muttered

“No, you don’t. So, who is the crow? Do Akaashi and I need to have a talk with him?” Bokuto said while taking a seat next to you with Akaashi following behind but sitting in front of you on the floor.

“It’s nothing, I just,” _I just what? Like him? Find him cute?_ “find him interesting I guess.”

“Interesting huh? Who is it? I bet it’s that little decoy huh?” questioned Bokuto

“Maybe the libero or coming up ace?” suggested the setter, “Maybe even the pinch server.”

“Will you two cut it out, I’m not saying who. Besides I hardly know them all that well, we’re still learning about each other,”

“That didn’t matter to all of Fukurodani,” rebutted Akaashi, “Remember how fast you got confessions?”

“That was different Kei-chan, they didn’t know the truth.”

“And these guys do, will that stop them?” you met his gun metal blue eyes before meeting golden ones

“(Y/N)-kun, if one of these guys falls for you then they’re going to accept what happened and help you through it,”

“Bokuto-san is right. Don’t be scared to give him a chance, even if it means us sharing you,” he grabbed your hand while Bokuto grabbed the other and they kissed them gently

“I’m scared to fall for someone,” you whispered to them

“We know you are (Y/N)-kun,”

“But we won’t let anything bad happen to you again (Y/N)-chan”

 

* * *

 

“Good job today everyone! Clean up and head home,” announced Ukai when practice had ended

“Ossu!” each member went off to either take the net down, sweep the floors or gather any stray balls. Once everything was cleaned and put away the went to the clubroom to gather their things and change. Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Suga had all packed casual clothing knowing they would be stopping by after practice,

“Oooh, where are you guys going?” asked Hinata

“We’re visiting (Y/N),” answered Suga

“Can I come?” the decoy said excitedly

“Sorry Hinata, Akaashi said only us three could go. He let me know she’ll be back tomorrow though.”

“No fair that Kageyama gets to go, he’s scary and me-OW! That hurt!” Hinata rubbed the back of his head where the younger setter had smacked him. The three boys finished changing just as the others did and exited the room. While the three began making their way to your home, one followed behind silently,

“Yamaguchi?” the pinch server and setters turned around to see his best friend standing there

“What is it Tsukki? Uh, you two go ahead, I’ll catch up,” the two nodded and walked ahead slowly so they could still be in sight

“Um, could you tell (Y/N) I’m sorry,” the taller boy clasped his hands together while his friend stared at him in disbelief

“No, Tsukki. You have to apologize to her in person. You messed up, you fix it.”

“I don’t know how, it’s not like I meant to cause all of this either.”

“You’re really smart but you can be so stupid sometimes,” this caught the blonde off guard, “Remember when they told us (Y/N) avoided one of the Fukurodani guys because he yelled at her for something irrelevant to her? Do you want her to avoid you?”

“I guess not,” he muttered

“Then find a way to apologize on your own, because I’m not doing it for you.”

“Fine, see you tomorrow.” With that they parted ways and Yamaguchi caught up to the other two

“Everything okay?” asked Suga

“Hmm, yeah Tsukki just needed to ask something is all,”

They kept walking for a few more minutes and Suga explained that he had bought you your favorite drink and dessert but it would be a gift from everyone. They finally reached your home and as they were going to knock they stopped when they heard you laugh. Actually laugh, they now knew what Bokuto meant by it being one of the best things they’d ever hear.

 

**_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_ **

****

“Hey, hey, hey! Come on in, (Y/N) your crows have arrived,” the boys all entered to the home where music was playing and removed their shoes. They were met with you walking out from the kitchen to greet them with a smile. The first thing they noticed was your bandaged hand, then all the new cuts on your arms and legs, but they didn’t stare in fear of making you uncomfortable.

“Hello, thank you for stopping by,” Suga handed you the gifts with his blinding smile, “Oh, thank you. You’re all so kind, come on Kei-chan is almost done cooking. I’m sure you’re all hungry.”

“Yeah, Akaashi is an amazing cook!” agreed Bokuto leading the three boys to the kitchen. They each took a seat at the table with the captain and watched as you helped the owl setter prep the food. “(Y/N) knows a few things too, she made her specialty tonight.”

“Kou-chan they’re not that special. Just something I haven’t made since I left Tokyo,”

“What Bokuto-san means is they’re Fukurodani’s specialty. She would make this for us for every game,” Akaashi said while grabbing plates for the food and began placing the meal on each one. He then placed one in front of each chair until everyone would have a plate before grabbing glasses and beverages.

“This looks and smells amazing Akaashi,” announced Suga who looked like he was close to drooling at the meal in front of him which consisted of white rice, steamed vegetables, and chicken breast with some sauce on top

“Thank you, Sugawara,” he responded after taking a seat

“Just call me Suga, I prefer it honestly”

“(Y/N)-chan come and eat, Bokuto-san looks impatient,” they boys watched as you quickly grabbed a dish to place the item you had made on, “Do you need help?”

“I got it, my hand doesn’t hurt that bad, thank you,” you grabbed the plate and walked to the table where you set it down,

“Help yourself everyone, they’re pork curry buns. Possibly the only good thing I can make perfectly every time,” you took your seat at the head of the table

“They’re always delicious,” complimented Bokuto as he reached for two

“You should have seen how disappointed everyone was when they realized we wouldn’t be getting anymore when she moved,” mentioned Akaashi as he grabbed two for himself and handed you one. The other three followed in pursuit and grabbed one as well, “Let’s eat.”

“Itadakimasu!” you all said before beginning to eat. You and Akaashi smiled when hearing each boy mutter compliments about the food and buns. The crows caught you up on any interesting events at school and practice, Yamaguchi let you know what you missed in class and he brought you the make-up work. You spent all dinner talking and laughing with everyone until no more food could be eaten.

“That was an amazing meal,” Kageyama said before taking a drink from his glass, “Best pork curry buns I’ve had.”

“Thank you,” you and Akaashi said together kindly

“Akaashi, listen to the song,” Bokuto said with a smile

“You’re right,” he stood up and bowed slightly before he offered his hand to you, “May I have this dance,” you smiled and took hold of his hand and stood before you walked over to where there was more space and you both began to dance. This was the song you pretty much dedicated to them,

 

_You're the first face that I see_

_And the last thing I think about_

“Slow dancing?” asked Yamaguchi while they all watched in amazement

 

_You're the reason that I'm alive_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You're what I can't live without_

“Yes, Akaashi’s mom taught him when he was younger. He taught (Y/N)-kun.”

 

_You never give up_

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

They watched as Akaashi led you around the living area elegantly.

 

_And you're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

They were mesmerized with how smooth your bodies flowed together to the beat, it was as if you two had gone to a different world. They didn’t even notice when Bokuto stood up from the table.

 

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_Take off running and come right after me_

_“_ Beautiful,” whispered Suga as Akaashi slowly dipped you and the other two simply nodded in agreement

 

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

“Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi never looking away from you but then he easily spun you away from him until you were met with Bokuto’s embrace

 

_You're the light inside my eyes_

_Give me a reason to keep trying_

Akaashi walked over to the table as you continued to dance with Bokuto whose expression had softened as soon as he started

 

_Give me more than I could dream_

_And you bring me to my knees_

_You bring me to my knees_

“Bokuto-san learned how to dance just for her,” he explained to the others

 

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

_That you've chosen to love_

_I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

_After all that I've done_

“She looks at peace,” mentioned Suga

 

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

“She is. She listens to the music and only focuses on the dance and who she is dancing with, nothing else,” he answered

 

_And when I walk away_

_Take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

“Would you guys do this a lot?” asked Kageyama never looking away from the scene in front of him

_I don't deserve a chance like this_

_I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

_You're everything I want_

“Sometimes, usually to make her smile or even after a long day. It’s relaxing for all of us,”

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

They continued to watch, somehow knowing the song was coming to an end by the change of pace. A smile spread across each of their faces as Bokuto easily picked you up into the air causing you to laugh loudly.

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_And I don't deserve you_

As Bokuto dipped you once more the others clapped. The ace began to laugh and you blushed brightly before waving the other dancer over. You each held hands and bowed as the other three kept clapping. You all went to sit in the living area where you completed your make-up work and talked for hours. They boys began talking about the upcoming tournament and didn’t notice you had fallen asleep until they went to ask you a question,

“I guess our princess wishes to be sleeping beauty now.” Bokuto said as he stood up, “I’ll carry her to bed, be right back.” He carefully picked you up and disappeared into the hallway

“You two really became close with her huh?” asked Suga

“Yeah, we’ve become family. Like you might all become one day too,” spoke Akaashi, “Of course, maybe not glasses unless he fixes his error.”

“He will,” muttered Yamaguchi and everyone looked at him, “I mean, he plans on it. He knows he messed up, he’s just not used to apologizing,”

“Is she okay though?” asked Kageyama and was met with Akaashi’s gaze,

“Yes, a little scratched up but she’ll be better tomorrow,” he eyed the younger setter closely, as if trying to see if his gut feeling was right

“I swear, once she falls asleep there is NO waking her,” announced Bokuto as he returned, “I accidently kicked her nightstand and she didn’t budge,”

“Well, we should probably get going. Yamaguchi, Kageyama, let’s go home,” Suga said while standing and the other two followed his lead. They were escorted to the door and said their good-byes. Suga exited first followed by Yamaguchi, Kageyama was last to exit and he began to walk,

“Kageyama?” the younger boy turned to face Akaashi walking outside the house

“Yes,”

“You live close, right? I’m assuming since (Y/N) chose to call you the other day,”

“Yes, I live maybe less than a ten-minute walk from here,” he was confused by the question

“Take care of her,” Kageyama met the other’s eyes with a questioning look, “You’re closer to her than anyone else, distance wise. Plus, I saw the way you look at her and how you acted yesterday when I told you all what happened. I know you care,”

“Yeah, no problem. If I may ask, why are you telling me this?” what Kageyama didn’t expect was what Akaashi would say before walking back into the house,

“Because if you’re falling for her then I expect you to keep her safe and happy like I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I heard this song I immediately pictured the slow-dancing and felt it reflected the reader's feelings towards Akaashi and Bokuto.  
> The song is called, "Don't Deserve You" by Plumb. One of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard.  
> As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to updating soon!


	16. Sincerely

Tsukishima woke up early on Thursday, not like he had gotten much sleep last night anyways. Tossing and turning, constantly having what Yamaguchi told him run through his mind and replaying the incident with you. He tried to think of different ways to apologize to you but none seemed like something you’d believe. He considered buying you some snacks or flowers but realized it wouldn’t work. Then he thought he could walk to your house and catch you before class but went against that since Akaashi and Bokuto were there and didn’t wish to be confronted by them.

He didn’t want to deal with you avoiding him, nor did he wish to be quietly judged by his teammates. Yesterday he felt uncomfortable knowing you weren’t in class because of him, though his best friend didn’t say anything he could feel the hesitation come from him. During practice Nishinoya and Tanaka would send him dirty looks as if saying, _“how could you,”_ while the others gave him more space than normal. The day when Akaashi told them what happened he saw the pure hatred Akaashi felt towards him, not like he could blame him. The worst part about all this was being yelled by the King himself.

“The King finally shows interest in someone and feels entitled to yell at me?” Tsukishima muttered while he got ready for school, _I know I messed up but him, of all people, yelling at me just makes it worse._ He remembered the look in Kageyama’s eyes had when he had been talking, how intense they looked all while looking concerned. Normally, he would have laughed at the King’s attitude but this time, he couldn’t.

Tsukishima had thought he had begun to fall for you too. He thought you were beautiful when you first showed up, but when you didn’t talk to anyone he assumed you were someone who thought better of themselves. Each time he saw you play, whether it was when you easily passed the ball or participate with the team, his breath was taken away. Then he saw the fresh cuts on your arms and you told them the edited truth, still his crush didn’t fade. During the camp, he admittingly got jealous towards Akaashi, he wanted to be as close to you as the owls were. He wanted to be capable of making you happy and smile too, and thought he had the chance after talking to you that night. Then when you had fainted and fallen ill he realized he could never do such a thing, he considered you out of his league and felt he unworthy. He didn’t think he could ever make you as happy as they did.

“If I ever thought I had a chance with her, that’s been thrown out of the window now,” he had been mentally kicking himself since that night. Now the issue was, how was he going to fix it? You were broken and probably didn’t believe in apologies. He knew he couldn’t go to anyone if his friend wasn’t willing to help him. _Good going Kei._ He grabbed his things and walked out to meet Yamaguchi,

“You don’t look so good Tsukki,” the freckled boy said when he reached him

“Didn’t get much sleep. You know guilty mind and all,” he muttered

“If it helps, (Y/N) is doing just fine. She’ll be back today,” Yamaguchi reassured him calmly, “Have you thought of how you’re going to apologize?”

“Tch, why do you think I couldn’t sleep? She’s probably going to avoid me so I have to work with that,” _how am I going to get her to even talk to me?_

“I guess you’re right,” the rest of the walk was a more silent one. Occasional talking about the homework and classwork but nothing more. Yamaguchi chose to not mention how it went at your home sensing his friend not wanting to hear of you anymore. They finally got to the school and made their way to class with ten minutes to spare,

_She should be in her seat like usual_ , Tsukishima thought, as they turned the corner to enter the room he was met with your empty desk. Slightly upset but also grateful to see you haven’t arrived which gave him more time to prepare himself for the future uncomfortable feeling. Spending the final few minutes before class he listened to Yamaguchi talk about who knows what when you finally arrived,

“Good morning (Y/N), later than usual,” you looked at the pinch server with a warm smile

“Yeah, Kou-chan and Kei-chan made me run a little late with their shenanigans.” You walked to your seat and took a deep breath before sitting

“Well, welcome back. I wanted to ask you something,” you looked at the boy curiously

“What is it?” you bit down on your lip slightly

“Would you like to spend lunch with me?” both your eyes and the boy’s in front of you widened. While your heart felt like it stopped beating his sped up quickly,

“Uh,” Yamaguchi noticed your eyes quickly shift towards Tsukishima and understood immediately

“Just me and you, I want to talk to you personally,” relief washed over you while an acidic taste filled the blonde’s mouth, _Of course she wouldn’t want me there._

“Okay, sure Tadashi,” you said weakly. He gave his closed-eyed smile before walking to take a seat in his chair _. I knew facing him would be hard, I didn’t think it would be this hard_ , you thought quietly while looking at the person in front of you

 

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” you asked as you both sat down

“About Tsukki.” You looked at him in shock but he only gave a small smile with sad eyes, “Just hear me out before you say anything okay?”

“Does he hate me or something?” you whispered. _Why else would he have said what he did? Maybe he hates me now because of how I reacted after?_

“No, just listen. He hates himself for what he said, he knows he shouldn’t have but sometimes he doesn’t think about how simple words could hurt. He forgets that sometimes what one person considers a simple question could lead to someone else’s pain. He’s been beating himself up for it, he won’t say so but I can tell. I’m not justifying what he did at all because it was wrong, just know he wants to apologize to you. It’s just, he’s never been good at being, uh, what’s the word,”

“Gentle?” you suggested

“Exactly! I know he can be very rude, snarky and unapproachable but he’s someone you can count on when you need him. You know, this is the first time I’ve ever seen him like this. He doesn’t want you to hate him, but he wouldn’t blame you either. Just know if he approaches you, he just wants to fix everything. Honestly, I wasn’t going to say anything for him but he’s awkward and it kills me to see him like that. He’s my best friend.”

“No, I understand. Thank you, Tadashi.” You gave him a small smile before beginning to eat. For the remainder of lunch, you talked about returning to practice. How your hand was feeling and if you’d be able to play today. Obviously, there was some pain but it was bearable and you thought about playing for a while. Lunch ended and you both walked back to class.

_Please let practice go well. Can I face Tsukishima?_

* * *

 

You were making your way to practice when you felt your phone vibrate, so you pulled it out only to see it was new text message;

 

**_14:38:_ ** _Sorry for not contacting you the past few days’ princess I’ve been busy_

_with volleyball practice. There’s a real ‘hot shot’ on this team, some genius or_

_something. I should surpass him soon though and become a king at the sport._

_Everyone respects me, no shock there. Well you better hurry to answer before I_

_find someone better, not like it’ll be too hard to do._

“(Y/N)!” you jumped and ended up dropping your phone and bag, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” you looked up from picking your things up to see Tanaka blushing

“It’s okay Tanaka, I was busy reading something. No harm, no foul,” you gave him a smile to show him it was okay, “Come on, we have practice.”

“Are you going to practice with us?” he asked while eyeing your injured hand

“I’m fine Tanaka, it’s just stitches. I’ve played through worse,” you muttered nonchalantly, _I’ve been through WAY worse._

“(Y/N)!!!” you were met with the entire team, except the three who visited you, the one who already greeted you and one blonde, yelling your name and smiling as you entered the gym, “Welcome back! We missed you.”

“Good to be back, I missed you guys too.”

“Who’d you miss most?” asked Nishinoya

“I don’t have a favorite,” you looked at the whole team and finished speaking before laughing, “yet.”

“Glad to see you back,” spoke out Takeda, “Feeling better I hope?”

“Much better Takeda-sensei. I actually wish to apologize to you all, if I scared you or made you worry. Also, Kei-chan and Kou-chan have invited you all over for dinner tomorrow night, they’re leaving Saturday morning and wish to sit down with you all.”

“Count us to be there, now let’s start practice.” Stated Daichi

For the first half of practice you simply watched as the boys worked by doing whatever it was Ukai said to do. You would have conversations with Kiyoko while filling up their waters and found out she still hasn’t confessed to a certain volleyball player.

“Is there finally one who has caught your eye?” she asked you

“No, they’re all handsome but no crush yet.” Though there was one who you have found more interesting than the rest you still didn’t consider it an actual crush.

“Well, I’ve heard one of them has actually shown to like you,” she said cunningly

“I’m sure you heard wrong,” you muttered before finishing up the last bottle and she simply laughed

As you continued to watch you remembered your first day here. The difference in how they played, how much better they had gotten. Even when Ukai allowed you to jump into the action you felt the new challenge against them. From their blocks, hits and serves, it was all there. Practice was almost over and you had rotated to the front of the court so you were mentally preparing yourself to make a kill and win,

“Show ‘em how it’s done (Y/N)-kun!” you knew he would be coming to walk home with but felt they got here early

“Bokuto-san quiet down, but do crush them (Y/N)!” you smirked at his comment just as Kageyama set the ball to you. You did your approach like you’ve done so many times and slammed the ball past the block.

“That’s definitely our baby owl Akaashi!”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything had been cleaned and put away so everyone began to head home. You made your way over to the owls waiting for you,

“(Y/N)?” you felt your heart tighten at the voice but slowly turned to face the individual

“Yes, Tsukishima?” he didn’t meet your gaze, it simply went to your hand so you put it behind your back

“May I talk with you?” you turned to the owls who now looked displeased and looked ready to come to your rescue, you held up your hand which let them know to wait

“Go ahead,” you swallowed but it burned against your now dry throat little did you know that Tsukishima felt the same as you. Worse. His palms were sweaty as he fiddled with his fingers, his heart raced but felt tight at the same time. His stomach was in knots and he felt as if he was going to vomit,

“I want to sincerely apologize for what I did. I was wrong in questioning you and yelling at you. You have no reason to apologize for what you did because I am the one who caused it to happen. I understand if you can’t forgive me, please know I’m terribly sorry and regretful. I caused you pain and that’s unacceptable. I truly do not know how Yamaguchi puts up with me, you were right on that. You’re not obligated to tell me, or any of us, anything you don’t wish to. My curiosity led to your physical pain and I know why Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san look at me the way they are, I don’t blame them either. Please, I ask for your forgiveness.”

He bowed in front of you and you were taken by surprise. Here was this tall first year, who always looked bored and irritated. The first to make snarky remarks about anyone, didn’t matter who, without thinking twice. Yet, in his tired eyes was true sincerity and hope of receiving forgiveness. Without much hesitation, you walked closer to him and lightly tapped his shoulder prompting him to look up to you with shock,

“I forgive you Tsukishima,” you gave him a small yet warm smile as he straightened himself out

“Thank you,” he gave you a small smile, something you weren’t used to seeing since you’ve never seen him truly smile before, you said goodbye and began walking away when he stopped you again, “(Y/N), one more thing,”

“Yes?” you responded over your shoulder and met his now warmer gold eyes

“Feel free to call me ‘Tsukki’, I’ll make an exception with you” you let out a small laugh and smiled at him before nodding and walking towards the two waiting for you to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it was needed.  
> Next chapter things will pick up though (:


	17. Found

“I’m home,” you called out as you entered the house. You skipped out on practice to help the boys prep for the dinner tonight,

“Sorry we couldn’t meet you today (Y/N)-kun,” said Bokuto, “we were out buying everything.”

“It’s okay, I plugged in my music so it was nice.” You answered, “I’ll go change into something comfortable then I’ll get started on the buns and onigiri.”

“Akaashi’s out back, he wanted to talk to you,” you eyed the captain with a confused look, “It’s about glasses I assume, everything go okay today with him?”

“Yeah, I spent lunch with Tadashi and Tsukki so he was cool. Once I change I’ll go speak with Kei-chan,” you walked to your room and pulled out some nice jeans and comfortable t-shirt. Once changed you pulled your hair up and out of your face and made your way to the backyard

“Ah, welcome home (Y/N)-chan,” the setter said when you gave him a hug from behind

“Hi Kei-chan, so Kou-chan said you wanted to talk?” you sat down and faced him

“Yes, I know glasses apologized but I just wanted to make sure everything truly is fine.” He said in a concerned tone but never looked away from his tasks

“Everything is okay, I promise,” in the past you would have forgiven but never meant it just to avoid awkwardness but not now

“I believe you,” he looked at you with a kind smile before going back to his work, “I just wanted to make sure for myself.” You slowly stood up and walked back over to him. Once next to him you took ahold of his hand and slowly he looked up to meet your eyes. What you saw in them was concern but a hint of sadness was there too,

“Kei-chan, I don’t want to push them away. I don’t ever intend to forgive someone who doesn’t deserve it again. Trust me when I say that Tsukki meant it, I could tell by his eyes. I know you and Kou-chan worry but please don’t overthink it okay? I miss you a lot and I’ve been grateful to have you here these past few days but I have to learn to become strong on my own, you’ve helped me a lot but now it’s time for me to do the rest,” you caressed his face and he let his eyes close, “I love you, you’ve shown me how I deserve to be treated and I can never repay you for that.”

“That’s all I ever wanted. To show you what a true princess deserves in life, the only repayment I can ask for is your happiness.” He looked at you with joyous eyes and pulled you into a hug

“Hey, hey! No hugging without me!” Bokuto’s loud cry made you two laugh just as you were ambushed by the captain’s embrace. The three of you remained like for a couple of minutes simply enjoying being together but it had to come to and end,

“Okay, well I should get started on my dishes,” with you saying that Akaashi continued to work outside, Bokuto went to cleaning and setting everything up outside while you went ahead to make your two special treats.

“We’ve done our job Akaashi,” Bokuto said quietly causing the setter to look up, “She’s stronger, she’s going to find true happiness,”

“She already found it. She’s finally seen her worth. I’m just happy that she wants to find the same happiness she has with us, with them.” Bokuto smiled while nodding his head

“We’re still not going anywhere though,” suggested the captain

“No, we’re in her life forever,” added Akaashi with a smile

 

* * *

 

 

**_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_ **

“Welcome everyone, (Y/N)-chan and Bokuto-san are in the back. I’ll be going out there so if you would please close the door behind you,” all twelve boys walked into the home and removed their jackets and placed their things down. All but the three who had already been over hesitated before heading out the back,

“Welcome to the owl’s nest crows!” shouted Bokuto from where he and Akaashi were cooking the food at the grill. They looked around the yard which was nicely set up. Lights were hanging from the trees, the plants were well kept, and the table was nicely decorated.

“Kou-chan, I’m one of the crows!” the boys turned to see you come from around the corner carrying some speakers,

“Ah, (Y/N)-kun you’re just like Akaashi. You need to learn to read the situation and go with it, and as long as we’re in your life you’re still an owl!”

“Welcome everyone to my home,” you greeted the team with a smile as you set up the speakers before plugging in your phone to play music

“Thank you for having us,” spoke Daichi

“Your home is beautiful,” complimented Asahi

“Thank you, since it’s mainly just me, my parents allowed me to decorate how I pleased.” You said running your hand through your hair

“Well, it looks amazing,” said Narita

“Thank you, I tried. Please, you’re our guests, take a seat wherever you like.” They went to take a seat and watched as you walked back inside

“Hopefully you’re all hungry,” spoke Akaashi as he placed everything on the table, “we cooked a lot of meat and vegetables. Maybe enough that you could all take a plate home.”

“On top of that (Y/N)-kun made more curry pork buns and onigiri.” Added Bokuto with a huge smile, “I’m sure the three of you are excited for them too,” he suggested towards Kageyama, Suga and Yamaguchi who nodded their heads

“Okay, we’re all set to eat,” you announced walking out with a huge plate filled with the buns and onigiri, “I’ve made a lot so don’t be shy.” You placed them on the table before sitting in between the owls

Each of you filled your plate with food and began to eat. Each crow complimented you on your two small dishes as they grabbed for more. The entire meal was spent talking about volleyball and then it led to the boys sharing their own stories and memories. Occasionally you were brought into the conversation but for most of it you simply listened. It reminded you of the first night of the camp, except this night wouldn’t end on a sour note. Once everyone had finally reached their limit you cleared your throat grabbing everyone’s attention as you stood,

“I want to thank you guys for coming over but there is something I would like to tell you all,” you looked down at your owls who already knew what you were going to say, you placed one hand on their shoulder and they gave it an encouraging squeeze,

“I don’t want to be weak anymore. I went through a lot and it broke me, severely. When I was lucky enough to get Kei-chan and Kou-chan in my life, it made everything better when they learned everything. The thing was, I was only truly happy with them. I lied to the rest of Fukurodani and it hurt knowing that I couldn’t be happy with them the same way. No one in Tokyo knew the truth and it wasn’t nice. When I moved here I was scared. I lost the two people who knew me, who I didn’t have to hide anything from. I decided it would be a fresh start here, no one would know me and I could move on. Or so I thought, Tadashi asked me to visit your club and I let my love for volleyball slip out, so I joined. Unfortunately, I already began lying to you that same day and continued to do so. Then I told you the partial truth,” you took a deep breath before continuing,

“Having Kei-chan and Kou-chan here these past few days was amazing. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t want them to leave but they have to. Like I said, I don’t want to be weak or scared anymore. I can’t promise you all that I will forget what happened because every scar on my body and my injuries is a permanent reminder of that time. I can’t say that I can act like it didn’t happen because I still panic at random times. Although I can say I don’t want to repeat what I did to Fukurodani with you guys, you already know more than them but it took me until the last day of camp to see I could truly trust them. With you, I don’t want to wait that long, so I wish to move on with you. I want to live my life as normal as possible. I will always be an owl. Kei-chan and Kou-chan are my home, my best friends, my safe haven, but they can’t be with me 24/7. So,” one by one you met eyes with each crow,

“Daichi, Suga, Tadashi, Tsukki, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama, if you accept me, I’m ready to spread my wings and fly as one of the crows with you all.”

You slowly sat down and both owls gave you a small hug and supportive smile. Each team member looked at each other. Some had a smile on their face. Finally, Suga spoke up,

“(Y/N), you know we’ll accept you. We hope to become your family and your home away from home,” you smiled brightly at him

“Now, my only concern,” started Nishinoya, “Why is Yamaguchi on first name basis and how come Tsukishima is allowing you to call him ‘Tsukki,’ now?”

“Yeah, you two trying to beat us by getting closer to her?” accused Tanaka causing everyone to laugh

“Now,” everyone looked to Bokuto who was slowing standing, “Akaashi started last time, but (Y/N)-kun, how about one more dance with your favorite owl?” he bowed and extended his hand out to you that you took with smile before walking over to grass area before dancing. Everyone watched in amazement, even the three who had already seen it were still astonished. The song played on and they all watched silently,

“Why did you randomly choose to dance Kou-chan?” you whispered as your head rest on him

“Hmm, listen to the words. That’s why,” was all he said when you heard the final lyrics

_Hate me, Break me_

_Let me feel as hurt as you_

_Push me, Crush me_

_But promise me you’ll never let us go_

“Never let us go (Y/N)-kun,” he said as he dipped you before pulling you into a tight hug, just as everyone began to clap for you two

“My turn Bokuto-san, she deserves to dance with her other favorite owl” Akaashi bowed to you offering his hand that you took then he pulled you in. You allowed him to take the lead and just like with Bokuto you rested your head on him and allowed the music to flow without listening to the words, the captain made his way back over to the table and took a seat to watch,

“Bokuto,” the captain looked at the individual who called him,

“Yes,”

“Would (Y/N) let us dance with her?” everyone looked away from dancers to listen to what Bokuto would say

“You can always ask her when she and Akaashi finish,” with that they continued to watched as you were carried and spun effortlessly

“Kei-chan,”

“Hmmm,”

“This song,”

“Is the song I dedicated to you when you began to trust us,” you listened to the final words as he kissed your head

_I promise you don’t have to be afraid,_

_I’ll wait_

_The love is here and here to stay_

_So, lay your head on me_

_Lay your head on me_

_So, lay your head on me_

_'Cause little do you know_

_I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

Another round of applause began when you stopped dancing and you gave Akaashi a tight hug. Before hearing someone clear their throat, you both looked to see Suga standing there with a nervous smile,

“If you’re willing to, I would be honored to share a dance with you,” he bowed and put out his hand. Akaashi gave you an encouraging smile before walking away. _These boys won’t hurt me, I’m strong enough to be happy with them_ , you thought before taking his hand and slowly dancing. The rest of the night you spent dancing with Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Hinata. They didn’t know how to slow dance well and felt embarrassed each time you danced with the two owls but they made an effort to try unlike the others who swore they had two left feet. Nonetheless the night was enjoyable. The crows finally saw your genuine smile and heard your true laugh, you were finally free to be yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Agh, Akaashiii! I’m starving,”

“Bokuto-san you really need to learn to cook,” Akaashi said eyeing his captain with an unamused look as he finished cooking, “Besides brea-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” both boys ran to your bedroom where they heard you scream and rushed in to see you sitting up and gasping for air

“Hey (Y/N)-chan look at me, we’re right here, look at us,” Akaashi said kneeling next to you

“Come on (Y/N)-kun, easy now, take a deep breath,” added Bokuto who sat down on your bed

Slowly you realized you were awake and were able to control your breathing. You felt hands rubbing your back while other laid on your legs. Once your heart rate slowed down enough you finally looked at the two boys who were there,

“There we go, just breath,” encouraged the setter

“A bad nightmare this time?” questioned the ace and you nodded. You’ve been having nightmares each night but they were easy to manage. They weren’t anything new but they had stopped during the camp and began after the phone call from **him**. What made it worse was that the more recent ones didn’t feel as realistic as this one,

“What happened?” the captain asked

“It started off normal. I was at practice with Karasuno and everything was going great. We were all laughing and I was playing and doing well. Then he showed up with such confidence, yelling, ‘I FOUND YOU!’ He stormed inside and none of the guys could ward him off because if it got violent they wouldn’t be allowed to play. I began to step away and he got closer, he reached out to grab me, then I woke up.”

“It’s okay, those guys will find non-violent ways to protect you.” Reassured Akaashi

“Yeah, even if it did come down to violence, it’s considered self-defense.” Bokuto added before they both gave you a hug

“Thanks, you guys, really sucks you have to leave,” you told them when they pulled away

“We’ll visit again. Now let’s go eat,” Bokuto said as he stood up immediately and you and Akaashi followed.

You ate breakfast and once finished you all got ready to head to the station where you’d be saying good-bye to the owls. All of Karasuno was notified to meet at the station to not only thank the two boys for helping but to also make sure you would be safe walking back home. You hugged Akaashi and Bokuto tightly and your eyes got watery but you knew everything would be okay even though they were leaving. Once they left you began walking away with your team and began talking about upcoming events. With all the noise going on around you, not once did you notice someone yelling. Although you didn’t hear it, both Kageyama and Tsukishima did. Somewhere, amongst all the people, someone was calling your name. They suggested going into a two-story, mall-type structure to lose the individual and once inside they explained the situation. You felt as if you were going to throw up but were grateful these boys kept you hidden, for now.

 

 

 

“(Y/N)!!!!” _Shit, there’s too many people here!!_

“(Y/N)!!!!” _If I don’t hurry, I might lose her in this big ass group._

“(Y/N)!!!!” _Fuck! I lost her!_

He was now standing at the corner of the street he had just crossed. Hoping to somehow see you again and go after you. Once he realized you were nowhere to be found he continued to walk, passing the mall-type structure, and head home. He was sure it was you walking ahead of him. It had to be you. It looked exactly like you, but happy. He didn’t understand what you would be doing out in Miyagi but that didn’t matter. He had found his princess. Although, there was one thing that kept bugging him all the way home,

_Who were those guys she was with?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is finally here! Ah, yes. I was going to wait before posting this since it would be two updates in one day but I couldn't wait. We will now be getting to know the Prince and what he has been up to.  
> If you remember back when Akaashi and Bokuto were telling Karasuno about meeting the Prince, you may have noticed I left some unfinished sentences by the two owls saying things like,"nevermind" or "it's not important." Well that will be explained.  
> Be patient with me on the next update because I promise it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> Bokuto's song: Hate Me by Eurielle  
> Akaashi's song: Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra


	18. The Prince

Since he got home on Saturday, Mori Akihiko, had been thinking about you non-stop. He had called and messaged your phone countless times and not once did he get a response. Laying down in bed he attempted to answer his own questions time and time again. He couldn’t understand why you would be in Miyagi, sure you didn’t live in Tokyo anymore but wouldn’t have those owls told him where you went to? Were those guys you were being so happy with some of the guys from Fukurodani? None of them looked like the two he had a ‘lovely’ time with and they didn’t look like any of the others from that day, so then who were they?

It was now early Monday morning and he had to begin getting ready for school. Dragging himself out of bed he reached for his phone which still had nothing from you and once again he sent you another message. He walked to the bathroom and began to shower, once finished he walked to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t changed much since middle school, he was now five foot nine and a half so he grew about an inch and half. Not much changed in his body build, the only change could be more definition but no weight gain or loss. His hair was now a tad bit longer but still not passing his ears and wavy as ever. He looked at his eyes, the same charcoal grey as always, which never looked alive according to everyone. The only time people said they showed life was when he playing or his interest was caught.

“I’m just like her. Her eyes were only alive when playing,” he muttered leaving the bathroom.

He knew that wasn’t true. Your eyes were always filled with emotions. When he first met you, your eyes were full of life. When you were happy they were so bright and when you were sad they would become so soft. While playing, he would see them become filled with fire. You had told him once that the eyes never lie, and he never understood that until he let his anger and possessiveness take over.

“I made her eyes lose their life,” he whispered as he finished changing, “But only I can bring it back.”

When you were together the look he saw in your eyes was unique. In the beginning of the relationship they seemed brighter than normal, always filled with warmth. The day he told he loved you, it was if he saw your eyes melt and sparkle like the stars in the sky. The only look he could never get himself was the bright, fire filled look. Mori never wanted anyone else to be the one to get that look from you, because it should be him. The way he saw it was if he couldn’t do it, no one else should. He was the cause behind your lifeless gaze by the end of junior high school.

_What if those owls brought that fire back?_ He thought while walking to school and began to recollect the events of the day he went to Fukurodani.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d never been to Fukurodani Academy, never thought he would step foot on this campus. Since his parents had let him know they would be moving soon, he’d figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to find you and apologize.

_She may not forgive me, I wouldn’t forgive me, but I’ve changed_ , he thought as he silently made his way around the school. Good thing you had told him how excited you were to be attending to play, before he took that. People kept giving him strange looks knowing he didn’t belong there with his casual clothes. Not minding them much attention he kept going until he would find the volleyball gym knowing you couldn’t stay away from the sport. That’s when he heard some guys, one with black hair and other blonde as they began walking in front of him and he listened to their conversation,

“So, what did you think of (Y/N)?” asked one of them

“She was gorgeous. I would’ve confessed but she’s way out of my league,” answered the other, “Besides, she looks like she would only date a volleyball guy. She is the princess after all,”

_Yeah, MY princess_ , Mori thought while he kept listening

“Maybe that’s why she denied those other five guys who confessed.” Muttered the blonde, “You should’ve joined the team,”

“Are you kidding? (Y/N)’s a genius, our team is strong but I heard she STILL denied the ones who confessed,” retorted the black-haired boy

“She probably does need someone to match her, some genius prince,” joked the other

_She only needs me, I’m her prince!_

“Either way, she never looked happy if she wasn’t with the captain and co-captain,” mentioned the dark-haired boy, “I envied them honestly. I have class with the setter and I can’t stay around when she’s near,”

“My money is on her heart being set on the third-year. He’s in the top five or something, Ace and Captain? He seems like her type,” stated his friend

“I bet it’d be Keiji.  She was the Ace and Captain before, and he’s a setter and Vice-Captain as a second-year. A spiker and setter make a perfect match if you ask me, plus you should see the way she looks at him,” argued the other boy,

_Who are those two they’re talking about?? What look?!_

Finally, he reached the gym and walked in. He was met with what felt like hundreds of eyes looking at him, he definitely felt the change in the air. This is what it felt like to be in one of the top school’s gym, surrounded by a strong team.

 

“Can we help you?” Mori looked to a dirty-blond haired boy

“Are you lost or something?” this came from a shorter male with an undercut

“I’m looking for someone, but I don’t see them here,” he responded

“Well, I’m Konoha and this is Komi. Who are you looking for?”

“Do you happen to have a manager, (Y/N)?” _She HAS to be here! She wouldn’t go to the girls._

“No, sorry we don’t.” answered the second boy, Komi, “It’s just the guys”

“Hey, hey, hey!!! Let’s get to work!” His eyes looked over to where a male with white-black spikey hair entered. Almost immediately he made his over to where Mori was standing, something about this stranger made him feel uneasy. The loud boy stopped next to his teammates who then left to warm up, “Hey, I’m Bokuto. What’s going on here?”

“I’m looking for (Y/N). I need to talk to her so she has to be here,” he said in an irritated tone while looking down trying to control his temper.

“You’re back Akaashi,”

“Everything okay Bokuto-san?” he didn’t even notice when another male had approached but didn’t bother looking up

“Look, I’m looking for (Y/N). Can you maybe help me? I know she goes here so she has to be somewhere,” he finally looked up at the two who were standing in front of him. First, he realized how they were both taller than him then he noticed their gazes. They weren’t harsh, but they weren’t warm either,

“What’s your name?” asked the blue-eyed male

“Mori Akihiko.” The prince didn’t notice how the two owl’s attitudes changed instantly or that their eyes had narrowed a bit

“Well, practice is going to start soon so how about we go outside.” He didn’t think much when the golden-eyed boy began leading him out with the other close behind. Once outside it felt as if Bokuto had given a harder push than should have been normal but he chose to ignore it and just faced the two guys

“So, what do you need from (Y/N)?” he looked at Bokuto slightly confused

“Uh, there’s something I need to apologize for.”

“Well, sorry to tell you but she’s not here.” This time it came from a more annoyed Akaashi

“No! She has to be here. I know her better than anyone else and she would be here. Before you even suggest checking the girl’s team, I know she wouldn’t be there so she HAS to be here.” Mori’s hand began to form into fists. _Why are they lying for?_

“Look Mori, we know who are and what happened. (Y/N) isn’t here, but we can tell you she wants nothing to do with you anymore. It’d be best if you leave.” Responded the setter with an angry tone. _They’re the captain and co-captain!_

“What happened between me and her is none of your goddamn business! Who the hell are you guys anyways to intervene?!”

“Bokuto Koutarou. He’s Akaashi Keiji. Let me correct you, it IS our business and as long as he and I are alive, you will never get near her.” _These fucking idiots!_ He lost it completely and began to laugh hysterically.

“Are you two fucking stupid?! Why are you wasting time protecting that good for nothing girl? She’s not worth anything! Obviously, you two are too blind to see that but you will eventually.” He began to laugh more until it caught in his throat when Akaashi abruptly grabbed him by the shirt with such force and strength and he met his eyes. The gun-metal blue eyes were on fire

“Akaashi!” yelled the captain while grabbing hold of his teammate that didn’t budge on letting go,

“Listen here, (Y/N) is much happier now and we will not let you or anyone else ruin that. We see her worth so we’re not stupid for protecting someone as amazing as her. No apology will ever be good enough for what you did to her. I suggest you leave because both of us and the entire team will NEVER let you see her.” Mori was practically thrown away but continued to laugh at their actions that he almost missed when Akaashi said he’d take a message for him.

“Fine, I’ll leave a message,” he met eyes with both of the owls with a sinister smile before he began, “Tell that bitch that I’m moving to Miyagi soon. I wanted to apologize but now I find it funny that she has body guards, but no matter what she’ll ALWAYS be mine. Also, I WILL find her. She can BET ON THAT.” The pain that quickly crossed the guys’ faces made him laugh and he began to turn away to leave when he was met with Akaashi’s fist right to the chin causing him to fall down. He tasted blood and knew it would be bruised tomorrow. Once he stood up both boys were just eyeing him as he left.

_They’re idiots! WHY did I even think of apologizing?! She truly is worthless and deserved everything!_

Once he had calmed down he knew what he said and did was wrong. Something would just take over when it came to you. Jealousy. Obsessiveness. Insecurity. He didn’t want you to look at someone they way you used to look at him. Just knowing that Akaashi was willing to risk being kicked off the team for you just proved he had feelings. It killed him knowing you may be falling for him, or just anyone in general. He knew you were gorgeous inside and out, but he wanted to be the only one to ever receive your love.

_If it’s not me then it can’t be anyone else._

* * *

 

School came to end and he felt as if he wasn’t there. The day felt like it had dragged on but flashed by all at once. Mori gathered his things and began to head to the club room, always passing by gossiping girls,

“He’s so cute,” whispered one

“Go say something to him,” muttered another

“No, I’m not pretty enough,” she responded

_Pathetic._

“Here he comes,” whispered a different girl

“You can do it, good luck,” cheered her friend

“Um, excuse me Mori-san?” he turned to face a petite black-haired girl who was practically shaking

“Yes?” she slowly met him with her hazel eyes

“My name is Hirata Asami, we have the same class,” _I should care why?_

“Is there something important you need to say? I have practice to get to.”

“I think you’re very handsome and was wondering if you would like to hang out one day?” _Great, this has to be the fifth one now._

“I’m sorry, but no,” the girl looked down at the rejection, “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. I only have time for volleyball and I already have someone. Good-bye.”

He turned and walked away not caring that he looked like a jerk. Ever since he transferred girls would talk about him as if he couldn’t hear them, yet only five have ever spoken up. It was true what he said all he wanted to focus on was volleyball and his heart still belonged to you. He changed and walked to the gym where his new team awaited him. They were a strong team, a perfect place to shed the prince title and become a king. What he wasn’t expecting was to find out there was some guy at another school known as the “King of the Court,” dealing with him wouldn’t be a problem. Dealing with the “Great King,” was another issue, being that his captain was Oikawa Tooru, the royal himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> What are your thoughts on the prince?


	19. The Prince vs The Great King

When Mori first started at Aoba Johsai he didn’t know what to expect. They were a strong volleyball team and that’s all he needed to know. He walked into the gym and was surrounded by the entire team. Once he had spoken to the coach he went ahead and introduced himself to the team,

“My name is Mori Akihiko. I just moved from Tokyo. I’ve been playing volleyball since junior high school, my position is wing spiker. Glad to meet you all.”

“Welcome to the team Aki-chan.” He looked at the brown-haired boy with a confused look at the new name, “I’m Oikawa, the captain and I look forward to working with you.”

“Thank you.” He muttered, something about his new captain made him feel uncomfortable. Sure, he had to look up to meet his eye but he had never felt smaller than next to this setter.

“So, let me ask you something,” Oikawa’s smile and brown eyes both seemed suspicious, “Are you the Mori Akihiko from Shiro Middle School? The ‘prince’ of volleyball?” This caught everyone else’s attention some with a very annoyed look,

“Yes, sir that’s me.” He felt himself puff out his chest slightly knowing that he was known well enough but his stomach tightened seeing his captain smile wider with an amused look

“So, you were well known in junior high but what happened in high school? What can you bring to an already strong team?” Mori swallowed harshly

“I’m still known as the prince of volleyball, I was already vice-captain at my old high school. I promise that I will become a king of this sport, I promise I’m a strong player.”

“You were known as a prince; those titles mean nothing to me. So, prove your strengths and I’ll make sure to make you strong enough to be respected.” _Who does this setter think he is?_

“Titles mean nothing? Please, Shittykawa you’re known as the ‘Great King,’ by that little shrimp now.”

“Iwa-chan!! That wasn’t my choice, but I guess it’s flattering. At least my skills back up the title,” Oikawa eyed Mori quickly before walking away to speak with the coach

“Ignore him, I’m Iwaizumi the vice-captain.” The spikey haired boy held out a hand and Mori shook it with his own

“Why is he known as the ‘Great King’?”

“Because his junior who goes to Karasuno is the ‘King of the Court,’ so” this came from a turnip-head player, “we don’t need another oppressive figure in the picture.”

“Kindaichi, calm down,” another boy approached, “I’m Kunimi by the way. Maybe don’t try to become a king though,” the two boys walked away leaving Mori with a confused look on his face

“Look,” Iwaizumi began, “you may have been known as a prince before but that doesn’t matter if your skill doesn’t match it. Besides with the ‘king’ being a genius and a ‘great king’ being stupid, it might be hard for you to get that title.” The vice-captain led him to the court in order to begin his practice on this team

_King of the Court._

_Great King._

_Genius._

_I will become a King, trust me._

* * *

 

This was easier said than done. For his first week Oikawa made him work harder than anyone else. There was no doubt in his mind as to why they were one of the top schools. Mori found himself sore each and every morning but wouldn’t let it show. Passing, serving, hitting became a bigger challenge as the days passed, but he kept going to prove himself all while maintaining his temper as best he could,

“Come on Aki-chan, I’m sure you can do much better than this,” Oikawa said in a more taunting tone than encouraging when they took a break, “Show me why you were a prince before,”

“Stop messing with the first year Trashykawa,” muttered Iwaizumi as he hit him on the head

“So mean Iwa-chan!”

“Hey Mori,” he turned to face Kindaichi, “What junior high school did you go to again?”

“Shiro Middle School.”

“Isn’t that where the “princess of volleyball,” went to as well?” this came from the second year, Yahaba. _So, people do know her here_

“Who?” asked Kunimi as he got closer. _How could you not know her?!_

“You really don’t know her? She was one of the best volleyball players in junior high, plus she was beautiful. All around star, any position could be hers easily.” Explained Yahaba, all the while Mori tried his best to not show his irritation.

“She’s no princess now,” began third year Hanamaki, “She’s probably seen as a Queen now if anything,”

“What about her attitude?” asked Kunimi

“I heard she was loved by her team and had many adoring fans from all over, even rival teams couldn’t despise her apparently,” mentioned Matsukawa. _Nothing but annoyances is what her fans were_

“So, she’s the female version of Oikawa-san?” asked Kindaichi just was the other two third years made their way to them

“No, her team actually liked her unlike here,” teased Iwaizumi

“Rude!” yelled the brunette, “I’d seen her play before, truly amazing if I may say.”

“I’m sure Oikawa would make her his “Great Queen,” since his last girlfriend dumped him for focusing too much on volleyball. She’d be perfect for you, wouldn’t she?” joked Matsukawa. _NO she will be MY queen!_

“Stop talking about my old relationships!” whined the captain, “But I would have loved to know her personally,”

“So, is she playing now? What happened to her?” wondered Kindaichi, _Oh no_

“Last I heard she stopped playing, some accident caused severe injuries so she just vanished from the sport,” explained Yahaba. _She never told the truth, I DID that to her_

“Did you know her Mori?” asked the ace, _Should I lie?_

“I dated her throughout middle school,” he could feel the awkward mood settle, “We ended our relationship the day we graduated, haven’t talked since.”

“Makes sense now,” Mori eyed the setter with an annoyed look but was met with a spiteful gaze, “She was known before you, she earned the title of a princess. As for you were just given it after being with her, that’s when you got known.”

“What?” he asked in an annoyed manner

“Well am I wrong? The princess was known about first because she earned the title. You on the other hand I think the title of a prince was simply handed you.”

“What makes you say that Oikawa?” asked the pink-haired boy

“Akihiko means ‘bright prince,’ he went to Shiro middle school and shiro means castle, he was dating the ‘princess,’ so why wouldn’t they just call him a prince to make it seem perfect?” Mori just could glare at the setter

“I earned my title, nothing was given to me,” he muttered trying to maintain calm

“Then prove it to me. You’re no genius or prodigy like she was Aki-chan, so please show us how you earned that title,” Oikawa said in a provoking tone

Mori couldn’t believe what he just heard. His new captain was acting as if the title of a prince wasn’t earned but given. He didn’t know whether he should yell or stay silent to avoid issues. The look everyone gave him was embarrassing as if they were believing what Oikawa just said,

“Either way as for you dating her,” the brunette began as he was walking past the young boy, “I’m sure she wouldn’t have given you much more time anyways, your skill level compared to hers is too great. She probably found a true king by now.”

_No! You’re wrong! She only loves me, she knows no one else could love her like me! They don’t know her and will walk away from her as soon as they see the scars and know the truth!_ Was all he could mentally yell as practice resumed.

Once practice finally came to an end he headed home. He ate, showered and got ready for bed. That day was hard enough physically but also mentally and emotionally for him. He kept replaying what each member had said about you. Though it was all true he hated some other guys praising you, always did. It could only be him. That’s why it broke him when he realized that it wasn’t him anymore. Someone had loved you regardless of it all, not just one but two. Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou.

That was the first night he texted you.

* * *

 

“You’re late, what get caught by another girl?” asked Kindaichi as Mori entered the gym

“Yeah, it’s annoying,” he muttered while putting on his shoes

“Why not just date one of them? Then when you end it rumors will spread about how mean you are,” his teammate joked, _It’s not a bad idea_

“He misses her obviously,” accused Kunimi

“Once you date a princess nothing compares,” he said before walking off with the other two to begin warm ups

The entire team knew he had begun to text you and call you. It wasn’t hard for them to figure it out with him constantly being on his phone before and after practice and when they would hear him say, ‘princess,’ on the phone. They typically kept quiet but occasionally they would make jokes while Oikawa would silently judge him in a spiteful manner. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Mori felt alone within the team.

He would brag about how amazing his time was here to you. Telling you how much they respected him and how amazing he was doing but they were all lies. He wasn’t the worst player on the team because he was given the opportunity to play on the team in the upcoming tournament. Although reality showed he wasn’t the best player either, he was at about Kindaichi’s skill level and there wasn’t a day where his Captain went easy. Truth was, his team didn’t respect him as much as he made it seem. They acknowledged he was a decent player but knew his old title was meaningless now, and even Mori began to agree but his pride wouldn’t let it go.

Not once have you responded to his text messages and he only got an answer when he called you in the early morning. It didn’t help knowing he had just seen you on Saturday but couldn’t speak to you. Mori kept thinking of you throughout the practice, just wanting to know how he could fix everything he had done. Then he would have his princes back and can prove he was worthy of earning the title of being a king. Even if that met constantly, yet silently, competing against the great king every day at practice.

“Aw, poor Aki-chan,” Oikawa said in a teasing manner at the end of practice, “You’re trying so hard to surpass me but fail.”

“I’m not, I’m just working hard,” he muttered as he gathered his things

“Oh? So, you haven’t been trying to match my serves or passes?” _He’s very observant_

“What’s your problem? You try to act like a decent guy but I see through your little façade,”

“I could say the same to you.” The setter slowly approached before stopping in front of the first year, “I can tell you’re hiding something, and if you’re not careful it’ll creep up and bite you. Just know until the final game, we’re on the same team. So, let’s get along for now, okay?” The captain then gave a smile that didn’t reach his intimidating eyes

“Whatever,”

“Besides, when it’s all over I’m sure you’ll be wishing to have been given the opportunity to play by my side longer.” _Yeah, right_ , “By the way, why not tell us that the princess moved to Miyagi?”

“W-what?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? I saw her the other day with her new team,” he said nonchalantly as he began to walk away, “I thought you knew since you’ve been contacting her non-stop.”

“Who is her new team?” he asked just as Oikawa was leaving through the door causing him to look over his shoulder, _Once I know where, I can find her!_

“Hmm, maybe she doesn’t want you to know so why should I tell you? Either, it seems like she found herself a king,” the third year said while shrugging his shoulders before leaving

_No, this can’t be true!_

_She couldn’t have found someone already!_

_Wait…king?_

_I know where she is!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be on the Prince.  
> I'm surprised I'm going to be on 20 chapters with the next update, my original plan was only 15 or so but as I wrote the story developed more and didn't wish to make chapters too long and wanted them to flow easily.  
> As always ANY and ALL feedback is much appreciated and I look forward to updating for you all soon!!


	20. Dream

Kageyama woke up early that morning to see he had a new message from you simply asking him to meet you at your home to walk to school together. He didn’t fully understand why this brought a small smile to his face, but he didn’t complain when he felt himself get a warm feeling in his chest. He sent you a quick response letting you know he would be there and then went ahead and got out of bed. The first thing he did was head to the kitchen to make himself a simple breakfast; eggs, toast, some of your leftover pork buns, and a glass of milk.

While eating, he thought about how hectic the weekend had truly been. Saturday, he and Tsukishima, shockingly, got everyone into a building together when they heard someone calling you, where you then described how your ex looked for any future incidents. Then on Sunday, you had all gone out together again and thought they had seen your ex only for it to be someone else, thankfully. Although they were grateful to have not run into him, it hurt him and the others knowing how guilty you felt for causing this. Of course, he nor the team cared as long as you were happy with them and trying to move on. Regardless of it all everyone enjoyed their time together simply sharing stories and going around shopping, well you shopped they just helped you pick and carry your items.

Kageyama finished eating and went to shower quickly then to change. While making sure everything was in his school bag he ended cutting himself a loose spiral from his notebook. He quickly pulled out his hand to see a very thin red line forming on the edge of his palm. He got up and went to clean the minor cut to avoid any infection and put on a band-aid, when he had a thought.

_If this tiny, accidental cut hurt, then what would (Y/N) feel? Or would she not feel the pain at all?_

The thought kept running through his mind as he finished getting ready before leaving his home. He couldn’t fully understand how you could willingly hurt yourself, but he knew it wasn’t his place to question you. What mattered is you stopped doing such things, _hopefully she never goes back._ He believed you never would due to you saying that you wanted to become stronger and were now trusting the team more, he had nothing to worry about. No matter what, he knew he nor the others would judge you. He saw your house and picked up his pace, once at your door he knocked and waited,

“Good morning Kageyama, thank you for coming,” he felt his heart tighten seeing that smile of yours and knowing he was the first to see it

“Good morning (Y/N), is there a reason as to why you asked?” He didn’t understand why other than he lived near by

“No, I just wanted to walk with you,” she said gently causing his heart to grow even tighter

“Ah, okay,” he muttered

For the entire walk to school he simply listened to you talk about Akaashi and Bokuto, the entire team, even some of her practice regime ideas she had that she felt could help the team. It made Kageyama feel good knowing he was the one you chose to talk to first in the day. The early morning walks were something he didn’t have to share when they happened, unlike walking home when the others would offer to do so. He let his mind wander to things like if you had begun to develop feelings for anyone, knowing you had told the team that so far two guys confessed and surprisingly Hinata saved you from a third yesterday,

“Kageyama are you listening?” he was pulled out of his thoughts to see you had stopped walking and were pouting slightly, with your arms crossed

“Huh, uh yeah,” he awkwardly said in a not so confident tone

“Oya? What did I just say hmm?” he looked into your (E/C) eyes knowing he didn’t hear a thing and knew lying wasn’t going to help

“Okay, I spaced out, sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck as you sighed and shook your head before beginning to walk again

“I asked you if there was anyone you maybe had your eye on,” the question caught him off guard but he looked away as if you would see the truth in his eyes

“Uh, no,” he answered in his usual, hopefully convincing, tone

“Hmmm, I was hoping you had found yourself a Queen,” you said a joking tone, he normally hated people poking fun at his unfortunate nickname, but since he knew you were on the same boat it didn’t bother him

“What about you? Found a prince?” he noticed you giving him a fake glare causing him to laugh

“No, I have not,” you eventually answered while laughing a bit, “You know Kageyama, you should really smile and laugh more. It brightens your eyes,” he didn’t notice how your cheeks grew pink but he felt his face and ears get warm

“You know,” you began again in a subtler voice, “it’s nice having someone in my life who hates their nickname too. I mean I loved being called the princess before, maybe because I knew I could have become a Queen. Now, it’s just a reminder of what happened and all the dreams that will never be. Then there’s yours that was given to you out of spite, but at least with being called, “The King of the Court,” you can change it. You still have an opportunity to make it something respectable and make people realize that you’ve changed,”

He hadn’t realized that you two had already arrived to the school, or even entered the building until you stopped in front of him. He met your gaze which looked very soft, he felt like he could look into your eyes for a long time. He chose to look away and clear his throat while he processed what you told him,

“I guess you have a point,” you smiled slightly as his response

“Thanks for walking me again, I’ll see you at practice,” with that he watched you enter your class and he made his way to his while replaying what you said about finding himself a Queen.

_I found a queen in you, but you just told me you haven't found a prince._

* * *

 

When lunch came around Kageyama went ahead to one of the vending machines to buy a carton of milk. He began to walk and as he was about to turn a corner he stopped in his tracks when he heard your voice,

“I don’t know what to do Hinata,” _what’s she doing with that dumbass? She normally hangs out with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima_

“About what?” Kageyama couldn’t see you two as he leaned against the wall to listen

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about,”

“Ah, what you texted me last night after we walked you home right?” _Is everything okay?_

“Mmhmm,” although he couldn’t see you, he knew you would have a discouraging look

“So, what happened?”

“He’s not into me Hinata,” _But I thought…_

“How do you know? Did you confess?”

“Well, no, but I could just tell,” _He’s crazy then!_

“Come on (Y/N)! Even I can tell he’s into you!”

“How? Has he told you something?” _So Hinata knows this guy…_

“Well, no not exactly,” Kageyama heard you sigh before the decoy spoke again, “But just the look on his face when you’re near says it all. I’m sure his heart goes all GWAHH and stuff,”

“Gwahh? Haha, really Hinata I’m sure that’s not true. It’s just,” _Just what?_

“You’re scared?” The setter felt his heart tighten at the question

“Yeah, I mean even if he did feel the same, what if I’m not good enough,” he heard how your voice broke and it hurt him knowing you might be crying

"What makes your think you're not good enough?" _You're too good for anyone_

“I’m just broken. The first and only guy I ever dated ruined everything about me. Inside and out. I have scars all over my body and my confidence is shattered. At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter how many people compliment me when all it took was one person to make me hate myself. I just fear that I’m not capable of giving anyone the love they deserve,”

“Now, let me ask you this, what do you see in him?”

“He’s different. He doesn’t force any conversations and just listens, but he’ll talk when necessary. He’s the first person who seems to understand me a little bit better from the start compared to anyone else. I’m just scared of being wrong.”

“(Y/N), he may not look that nice, he looks scary, everyone thinks so,” he heard you laugh a little, “but I know he wouldn’t hurt you. Besides, you’re amazing! And you’re great at volleyball too, your serves are all ZIP, while your spikes are all BAM, he’d be lucky to have you,” _I know I would be_

“But he said he hasn’t found anyone when I asked if someone had caught his attention,”

“Well he’s stupid of course he wouldn’t tell you the truth! He’s probably too scared to say something,”

“Why would he be scared?” _I know I’m scared of confessing_

“I don’t know, maybe because you’ll probably be the first girl he’d being confessing to, maybe even the first girl who has ever been open to liking him.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s ever found someone more important than volleyball,” _so he’s on our team, who could it be?_ “Either that or girls are just too scared of Kageyama so he never got the chance,” _WAIT, IT’S ME?!?!_

“He’s not scary when you get to know him,” _You were scared in the beginning though_

“That’s because he’s different with you. Trust me I see the way he looks at you when you enter the gym and the look he gets when you begin to play. He’s probably too dumb to realize how he feels _” I’m going to kill you, dumbass!_

“Thanks for that Hinata, come on class will start soon,” Kageyama walked away in order to avoid being caught. His heart was racing knowing you had feelings for him too. _Why me?_ Sure, he was happy but he would have thought you would like someone like Suga or Yamaguchi, not him.

All through the rest of the school day he wondered why you never mentioned anything to him. He wasn’t sure if your kindness was your way of showing him how you felt or you just being you. He began to doubt himself in being able to make you happy in a relationship, you would be his first after all.

_Can I keep her happy?_

_I would keep her safe that’s certain._

_What would Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san say?_

_Did they know?_

_What’s that sound?_

_~Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!~_

_~Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!~_

_~Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!~_

Kageyama rose from bed swiftly and was breathing rapidly not knowing where he was. When he came to realize everything had been a dream he reached over to shut off his alarm. He felt both relieved and disappointed that none of it was real. He got out of bed and began to get ready for school. He ate breakfast, showered and changed. The setter was just about to head out when he got a new message from you. Except unlike in his dream it wasn’t just sent to him, it was a group message including the other eleven boys,

**_06:59:_ ** _He found me. I don’t know how, but he knows I go to Karasuno._

Kageyama felt as if he was going to throw up. He didn’t know your ex but if he did all of those things to you, there was no knowing what else he would do. Just then he got another message from you, except this one was only sent to him,

 

**_07:00:_ ** _Kageyama? Can you walk to school with me, please?_

This time it wasn’t a dream so he didn’t get a warm feeling in his chest. No matter how much he wished it was a dream the tightening in his stomach let him know this was reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Hinata's one-on-one was a dream but it just felt right and it counts!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to hearing your comments.  
> I can't wait to update soon!


	21. Confession

The walk with Kageyama in the morning was a silent one. Though he had tried to start up simple conversations you had to apologize to him and let him know you didn’t wish to talk. Thankfully he respected your decision and remained silent. Once at school you thanked him and went inside your class to sit down and explain to Akaashi and Bokuto that you would call them in front of the team. You simply placed your head on your desk and stared out the window waiting for class to start,

“Good morning,”

“Good morning (Y/N),” you looked up at the two individuals who gave you a small smile and though you tried to return one back you couldn’t

“Good morning Tadashi, Tsukki,” you then pursed your lips and rested your head again. Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi and shook his head slightly. The freckled boy knew not to push a conversation and just nodded at his friend before going to his seat. Once class officially started you sat up straight and acted like you cared.

It was amazing knowing that within the time you’ve been here an entire team learned to care for you. When you notified the team, no one questioned you immediately. Kageyama didn’t question why you wanted him to walk with you or force a conversation after you told him you wanted silence. Now Tsukishima and Yamaguchi respected you wanting to be alone. To think that back in Tokyo you had another team who cared just as much, maybe even more, but didn’t even know the truth.

All throughout your classes you kept thinking about something you’ve been considering doing but weren’t content with the idea just yet. This was something you haven’t even told your owls because it was your life. Of course, if you chose to go through with it then there were two ways it could end, good or bad. Being so caught up in your thoughts you didn’t realize that it was time for lunch until everyone began to leave the class.

You grabbed your lunch and walked outside to find somewhere quiet and secluded to sit, landing on a patch of grass in the shade. Usually, you spent your lunch with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi but chose to be alone. You weren’t in the mood to force yourself to talk and act happy. Being strong meant being honest to yourself and to everyone on how you felt. You quickly finished your lunch and had about twenty minutes left before classes began again so you decided to simply lay down and close your eyes,

“I know you may not want the company but mind if we join you?” you slowly opened your eyes to see Daichi and Suga smiling down at you

“Uh, sure go ahead,” you gestured to the grass and they took a seat near you, “I don’t want to seem rude but I’m not really in the mood to talk right now,”

“That’s okay,” reassured Suga, “Daichi and I just needed somewhere to talk about the team and such, feel free to listen though,”

“Yeah, don’t mind us, we’re just doing our jobs as captain and vice-captain,” you gave them a small smile before closing your eyes once again. You listened as they talked about practice plans, game coordinating, and where everyone still needed to work on. They never bothered you and you appreciated it. While they talked, you thought about Akaashi and Bokuto and how different they were compared to these two but yet something about them was so similar. Daichi and Suga were both mature individuals, they were very smart and kind, honestly, they reminded you of parents, they were similar. While Akaashi and Bokuto were completely different. The two owls were both smart, kind and funny, but Bokuto was more childish while Akaashi was more collected, they were not like parents.

Towards the final minutes of lunch, you sat up and continued to listen to the two crows talk about classes and college. You hadn’t realized you had begun to smile as you gathered your things and said good-bye to the third years before walking to class. They watched as you left and sighed,

“You know Daichi,” began Suga, “I can see a difference in her now.”

“I see it too,” he said as he put his things away, “Akaashi and Bokuto were right when they said she was amazing.”

“Here she is, knowing her abuser knows where she is and yet,” the setter stopped to think how to continue but the captain finished his thought for him

“She’s maintaining her composure without having to lie to anyone to avoid pity.”

“Exactly, well time for class.” Suga stood up and began walking with Daichi

“You know Suga, if you wanted to check on her I’m sure you could’ve just said so instead of making something up about the team and such,” he said poking fun of his friend

“I guess you’re right, but I just didn’t know how to approach her on my own without upsetting her. She wanted to be alone and didn’t want to push it either,”

“You would’ve been fine, besides you messaged Akaashi for advice, right?”

“Yeah, he said to just sit with her just to show her someone was there,”

“(Y/N) knows we’re here and as long as we have Fukurodani’s trust, then we have hers too.”

Suga smiled knowing Daichi had a point. Akaashi had helped him in knowing what to do during lunch and was happy it worked out well. Now the only thing that was bothering Suga, along with the rest of the team, was knowing just how your ex found out where you attended and what exactly he had said to you this morning.

_Practice is only a few hours away, once we’re all in the gym she’ll explain to us. Please just let her be okay, we’re here._

* * *

 

When classes came to an end you knew the time had come. It felt as if your feet were dragging when all you wanted was to get this over with and just explain everything. Once you were standing in front of the gym it felt as if your heart grew tight. It didn’t make any sense, you weren’t going to say anything that extreme and yet you felt nervous.

_Is it because I feel guilty?_

_Maybe they might turn away?_

_No, they wouldn’t do that!_

You took a deep breath and opened the door to see the team sitting there, the only ones missing were Kiyoko, Takeda and Ukai. They knew what you had explained to them when they saw your cuts but they haven’t been told much else, thankfully. Daichi noticed how you were looking for the missing three and explained that he told them that you just needed to talk to the team alone and they were waiting outside, you nodded at him before you took a seat in front of the team.

“Okay, I just need to call Kei-chan and Kou-chan,” you pulled out your phone and dialed Bokuto’s number, it had barely rung once when he answered

_“Hey, hey (Y/N)-kun, let me get Akaashi. AKAAAASHIII!!!! (Y/N) IS ON THE PHONE!!!! AKAASHIIII!!!!”_

_“Bokuto-san I wasn’t that far away that you needed to yell so loud. Anyways, hello (Y/N)-chan, Karasuno,”_ everyone said hello while you gave a small laugh at how your owls were acting, not that it was anything new but it made you happy.

_“Whenever you’re ready (Y/N)-kun!”_ encouraged Bokuto. You took a deep breath and looked at the crows in front of you where some offered a small smile,

“When I woke up this morning I had seen he had messaged me but I didn’t think too much of it because it was expected. I chose to ignore it but my phone kept going off that’s when I saw he sent five messages which was unusual in the morning. That’s when I chose to open them and see what he said. In his first message it was just a simple, “good morning princess,” then the next one said, “I’m still upset that we didn’t get to talk on Saturday when I saw you,” then he sent, “You know I just thought you were visiting,” that’s when he told me,” you took another deep breath while everyone remained silent simply waiting, “he explained that he found out that I moved out to Miyagi and was attending Karasuno, I was shocked honestly, but I wasn’t scared because I knew he would find me eventually but what worried me was his final message that simply said, “I’ll be seeing you soon,” that’s when I messaged all of you.”

_“Did he mention how he found out?”_

_“Yeah, I’m sure he’s not smart enough to figure out this soon… don’t look at me like that Akaashi! I know you agree with me.”_

“No, he didn’t say how he found out. I know he didn’t figure it out on Saturday because he would have told me then,”

“Maybe one of his teammates saw you on Saturday or Sunday with us?” mentioned Ennoshita

“Would people know who she is at his new school?” asked Narita, “I mean, she hasn’t played since junior high,”

“It’s possible, some people here recognized me on my first day although they were unsure. If they knew who he was, they would know about me.”

“Do you know what school he goes to?” asked Nishinoya

“Yeah, even if they didn’t recognize you right away they would know us,” added Tanaka

“No, he has kept mentioning they’re a powerhouse.”

“That could be any school going to the Spring inter-high,” mentioned Narita

_“Would he be capable of showing up to your school?”_ asked Akaashi

“I don’t know honestly,”

_“If your tournaments coming up maybe he wouldn’t miss practice, right?”_ suggested Bokuto

“He says his team respects him and he’s doing very well, maybe he’d risk losing a day,”

“Well, if does show up we won’t let him near you,” began Daichi

“Yeah! We’ll hide you behind Tsukishima, Kageyama and Asahi since they’re the tallest!” suggested Hinata causing you to laugh a bit while the two first-years looked annoyed and Asahi just looked nervous

_“At least they’ll keep you safe since we’re not with you (Y/N)-kun!”_

_“(Y/N)-chan, how are you holding up?”_ The entire team felt their breath get caught knowing that the only ones capable of asking you such questions were the owls

“I’m doing okay Kei-chan. It feels like my chest is caving in on me but I knew he would find me eventually. It’s nerve-wrecking knowing that I’m away from you and Kou-chan, but it’s reassuring knowing I have another team sitting in front of me who cares, especially with a captain and co-captain who check on me like you two do,” Daichi and Suga let out a small laugh realizing you knew their intentions earlier, “Am I scared? Yes, because I don’t know what he’ll do to me or to them. I am doing better than I thought I would be,” your comment made the team smile knowing that you were trusting them and becoming stronger along the way

_“I’m glad to hear that (Y/N)-chan, Bokuto-san got all teary eyed right now too,”_

_“Shut up Akaashi! Don’t say that!”_ you began to laugh and the others joined in when they saw you had relaxed and the mood around you warmed up

_“I wish we could see that smile right now (Y/N)-kun, we all miss you. By the way the rest of the team hated Akaashi and me for visiting you because they couldn’t,”_

_“Once we got back they looked ready to fight anyone who could have harmed you. So, keep that in mind Karasuno,”_ the crows all nodded their heads and that’s when you finally decided on an answer for your unsolved dilemma,

“Hey, Kei-chan, Kou-chan, I have a favor to ask you two,”

_“Ask away (Y/N)-kun, Akaashi and I will do anything!”_

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I think it’s time to tell the rest of Fukurodani the truth about me.” Some of the boys in front of you had wide eyes while others thought their jaws hit the floor

_“Are you sure (Y/N)-chan?”_

“Yes Kei-chan, they deserve to know what I went through, why I stopped playing volleyball and why I never got as close to them as I did with you. They’re wonderful guys who need to know, especially since most of them confessed to me and I denied them. It’s about time that I finally confess to them, plus, when we see you guys at Nationals I don’t want them to think that I prefer one team over the other.”

_“We’ll explain to them today, but may I say you’ve gotten so strong and we’re both so proud of how open you’re becoming,”_

_“Akaashi’s right, people may have thought of you as a princess before but the way we see it, you’ve become a queen.”_

_“So keep your head up high no matter what happens, or your crown will fall. We love you very much and we know and trust Karasuno to keep you safe and happy. I’ll be going to sit the team down, good-bye (Y/N)-chan, Karasuno.”_ You along with the team said good-bye to Akaashi and were left with Bokuto

_“I should get going too (Y/N)-kun, Karasuno don’t let him get to her or a whole parliament of owls will be heading your way, let’s just hope after the guys hear the truth they don’t go hunting for your ex. I love you (Y/N)-kun, we’ll talk to you soon, good-bye everyone!”_

The call ended and you along with the team stood up to begin practice and let three outside come in. During the boys’ practice for the first time they didn’t wait for you to ask to join in they waited until you realized they were waiting for you to sub in. For a brief moment you had a flashback to when Fukurodani had done the same thing and you saw them in Karasuno. You walked over to your team, with a huge smile and teary eyes, to switch out with Suga

“Glad to see that smile and those happy tears,” he said with his closed eyed smile as you stepped onto the court and grabbed the ball from Tsukishima

“Show the King how tossing is done (Y/N), don’t go easy on them either” you laugh a little bit before eyeing an annoyed Kageyama before taking a deep breath and letting Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s words run through your mind,

_“You’ve become a queen.”_

_“So keep your head up high no matter what happens, or your crown will fall.”_

“Why would I ever go easy?” you said with a determined smirk causing the opposing setter and both teams to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to your feedback!  
> Thank you to those who keep reading each update even if you don't comment!


	22. Visitor

Tuesday ended on a good note with Karasuno at practice by your team winning the practice game, and not only did Mori not stop by the school but he also didn’t message you that night either. The only message you got that night was from Bokuto explaining that they had explained everything to the team and they told them to wait a few days before reaching out to you in order for everything to settle. Although you were grateful for the entire team now knowing, part of you was worried that they would see you differently now.

Wednesday went well too, Mori didn’t message you all day, your classes went by in a breeze and on your math pop quiz your scored higher than Tsukishima, which he didn’t like but he got you back with a higher score in English, thought just barely, and finally practice with the boys went soundly. You watched alongside Ukai and pointed out the differences in the teams plays. From Kageyama’s and Hinata’s new quick to the synchronized attacks, everything was finally coming together. Towards the end Ukai and Takeda began to laugh when they noticed you fidgeting while watching the boys play so they switched you in to take over in middle that way Hinata could watch you mix in fakes and kills. Though you realized you had gotten a little too aggressive while playing because your hip began to feel like it had needles being pushed in it while your ankle felt on fire, so you sat out for the final plays.

At the end of practice, you were all surprised by unexpected rain but thankfully it was only a slight drizzle but everyone went their separate ways immediately. You and Kageyama hurriedly walked to your homes but were met with a downpour half way there. The two of you began to run as fast as you possibly could and didn’t even bother to stop and say goodbye once you reached your home. Once inside you looked as though you had fallen into a pool with how soaked you were. You immediately took a hot shower and changed into some dry clothes, once finished your body began to ache due to the practice and running so your rubbed out as much of your body as you could before going to bed.

Now here you were, Thursday morning, struggling to get out of bed without getting dizzy. Your entire body was aching while your face was warmer than usual. After some time you finally made your way to the bathroom to take your temperature where you saw how pale you looked and learned you indeed had a fever. Crawling back into bed you grabbed your phone to see you had a missed call from Mori and a simple ‘good morning,’ message from him, after rolling your eyes at that you messaged the team and your two owls letting them know you would not be attending school because you were ill, that way you would avoid any misunderstandings. Once the message was sent you wrapped yourself in your blankets and fell back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up in a panic and covered in sweat. It took you a couple of minutes to regain your composure once you realized that you were in your room and saw it was three in the afternoon. Getting out of bed you checked your temperature and saw it had gone down and would be better tomorrow. You decided to take another hot shower in hopes it would help your aching muscles from over-working them then changed into some old volleyball spandex and a t-shirt. Walking to the kitchen you made yourself some soup and thought of the dream, or nightmare, that had woken you up,

It was nothing different but it was just too realistic for you to handle. You were back in junior high school and in the middle of an important match. Everyone in the building was cheering you on as your heart was racing and body filled with adrenaline, it was match point. Your body was covered in sweat as you prepared yourself to score the final point with a kill. When you had gone up to hit the ball everything had slowed down and sent the ball crashing down, but when the ball hit the ground everything went dark and silent. The only light was shown on you.

Eventually noise began to come back; Mori showed up and began to point out all the errors you had made in the game. As his complaints grew, more people began to join him. Wanting to run away and leave wasn’t possible, you were frozen there in front of all of these people forced to listen. Though it was bearable it began to break you when everyone began to doubt your skills and worthiness of being called a genius and princess. Slowly, you began to fall onto the ground in an attempt to shield yourself as they got louder, that’s when you woke up.

You began to eat your soup on your couch while flipping through the channels finding something to watch. Settling on some college volleyball, you grabbed a thin blanket and attempted to relax. Without wanting to your mind began to wander to how the boys were doing. Was Karasuno working on anything new while you were gone? How was the rest of Fukurodani dealing with the truth about you? You even began to wonder about Mori, well less about him and more about where he was attending.

The time now was now fifteen past six and you knew practice was over or almost over. Without much to do you began to make some dinner. You decided on making some simple ramen with some vegetables and rice on the side. With it being too quiet you went to grab your phone and connected it to the small speaker you had and began to play some music. While cooking you didn’t take much notice when you began to sing and dance along to the songs,

_“There used to be an empty space, a photograph without a face. But with your presence and your grace, everything falls into place,”_

Knowing that there was no one to judge you, you allowed yourself to act like a fool and spin around while pretending a spoon was a microphone,

_“Just please don't say you love me, ‘cause I might not say it back. Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping, when you look at me like that,”_

You couldn’t help but think back to when you would begin singing with Akaashi and Bokuto while studying. It would usually start with Akaashi humming along with the song and then Bokuto would begin to sing. Then you would begin to sway from side to side with the beat and it wasn’t long before Bokuto pulled you to sing along with him, eventually causing Akaashi to join along.

_“There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at. Just please don't say you love me, ‘cause I might not say it back,”_

As you kept singing along you knew that would never happen with Karasuno, but it didn’t make you sad. Instead you were happy knowing that there would always be things meant just for you and your two owls, even all of Fukurodani. Just knowing that there would be a chance of developing traditions with Karasuno was more than enough,

_“Fools rush in and I've been a fool before. This time I'm gonna slow it down, ‘cause I think this could be more, the thing I'm looking for,”_

Without realizing you came to relate with the song. The words hit home and it you began thinking of a certain someone just as the song came to an end. You shook your head before grabbing the spoon in order to taste the ramen’s seasoning when someone knocking on your door caused you to jump and drop the spoon making the soups liquid splash and hit your face. Once when you wiped it all off and your heart had slowed down you went to open the door and see who the surprise visitor was,

 

 

“Kageyama?” you looked at the setter curiously as he stood there slightly red

“Sorry, to stop by unannounced,” he muttered

“No, it’s okay. You could’ve messaged me though, I got scared with the knocking.”

“Again sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck before pulling out some papers from his bag, “Yamaguchi asked me to drop off your homework,”

“Oh, thank you.” You grabbed the papers from before clearing your throat, “I’m surprised you didn’t get sick like me,”

“My mom had me drink some medicine when I got home. How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Would you like to come in? I just finished making dinner,” he seemed to have been thrown off by the question

“Uh, sure. Thank you,” he entered inside and placed his things down before closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen where he watched you grab the plates and bowls for the meal, “Do you need help with anything?”

“No, thank you. Please sit down,” he did so and just sat there watching the television and looking back you. This time taking notice in your marked legs, noticing every mark and scar. Kageyama would quickly look away in order to avoid being caught but would sneak in glances each time you weren’t paying attention. He heard you humming along to the music as you placed the food on the dish wear before bringing it to the table, “It’s nothing special,”

“Thank you,” you sat down next across from the setter and you both began to eat. It was a relatively silent meal only talking about how practice had gone and what you had done all day, until when you were both about to finish,

“Kageyama?” he looked up at you before you continued speaking, “It’s rude to stare at somebody. I know my legs are beat up badly, but please don’t stare.” This caused him to quickly look down and he could feel his face grow red. The look he saw in your eyes when you told him this wasn’t an angry one, more so embarrassed.

“S-sorry,”

“I know what you’re thinking,” you watched as he slowly looked up at you with confused blue eyes, “You’re trying to figure out how my legs got this bad right?” you let a small laugh when all he did was nod slowly, “Do you want to know?”

“I don’t want to pry information from you.”

“I said I wanted to get stronger and opening up by choice is one way to do it.” He slowly nodded again before finishing the food. Without waiting for him to say anything else you began to explain, “He didn’t make all of these marks. Sure, I have some scars on my upper thighs from when he would throw me onto the ground or throw things at me, but most of these are my own fault.”

“What do you mean?” you stood up to take the dishes to the sink before you took a seat again,

“These bruise-looking marks,” he watched as you pointed to your knees and shins, “happened from volleyball. You see I would sometimes forget to put on knee pads and when I would dive for a ball I would burn my skin against the floor or crash into something. Of course, some are also due to me playing outside with Kei-chan and Kou-chan in the grass so sometimes I would dive without checking for rocks or sticks.” You gave him an embarrassed smile when you finished and he simply looked at you curiously.

“(Y/N)? Can I ask you something?” you bit down on your lip contemplating whether would should allow him to ask you something, but you knew there was no one better to talk to than him. After all, Kageyama lived close and knew the feeling of being alone,

“Sure,”

“Since I’m here, could you help me with my homework?” you began to laugh before nodding in agreement. While doing homework he chose to ask you something else, “I actually have something else to ask,” he met your eyes before asking, “Why is it that you never dated anyone from Fukurodani, including Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san?” he saw your face soften up and eyes warm up before you spoke,

“Apart from the fear of my previous relationship, I didn’t think I was good enough for love. Each member from Fukurodani would have been a great guy to date, but they didn’t know the truth. I couldn’t bring them into my life of turmoil. Now with Kou-chan and Kei-chan, they saved me, so they learned the truth. Kou-chan allows me to be childish and free, he’s the embodiment of a true best friend. He’s so kind, gentle and overall a great guy, but he’s my brother. Kei-chan is the opposite,” Kageyama felt his heart tighten when he saw you begin to smile, _She loves him too_ , “with him I’m more grounded. He keeps me at peace when nothing is going right. Before he knew the truth, he treated me amazingly, then when he learned the truth he went above and beyond for me. Kei-chan is the epitome of everything I ever want in a guy, but” that word alone gave the setter some hope, “if he were to have confessed to me, I still would have rejected him. I would simply see his confession as something out of pity, since he was one of the first I ever trusted. Besides, none of my owls can relate to me, I guess that’s what I would want is for someone to relate to me.” Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat when you gave a bright smile

“I-I see,” he looked down at his homework which he hadn’t noticed was now finished. You stood up to wash the dishes and began to hum and sway along to your music which was still playing. While Kageyama put his things away he decided to push his luck when you finished washing the plates, “(Y/N)?”

“Hmmm?” you turned to see him awkwardly standing there and looking away, slightly blushing

“Would it be okay, to um, s-slow dance?”

“I thought you couldn’t? That’s why you chose not to last week?” you raised an eyebrow but couldn’t help a smile spread across your face

“No, I know how to very well. Just like Akaashi-san, my mom taught me how and every year she and I would dance for her birthday. I guess I didn’t want the team to poke fun at me,” he said still looking away and rubbing his neck

“Okay,” he looked at you surprised but he felt warm inside. He extended his hand out to you while bowing slightly, when he felt you take his hand his breath was caught. He slowly pulled you in and placed his other hand on your waist while you place yours on his shoulder. He looked into your eyes and began to lead you around the living room when the song began to play. At first it wasn’t much different from dancing with Akaashi and Bokuto, but as soon as the second song began to play, it changed,

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I lose somebody like you_

You were taken aback as the beat picked up by his effortless movements just as much as when he plays, _he’s probably better than Kei-chan_. You would be spun and guided so gently while being carried and dipped so elegantly, you couldn’t help but smile at him. Your smile grew wider when he smiled down at you too, making his eyes shine brightly that it made your heart stop,

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

You didn’t quite understand what you were feeling, but it felt, nice. Seeing Kageyama in a different light than usual was special. You were scared of him in the beginning, but came to learn he was misunderstood and damaged as well.

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

Except, right now he wasn’t scary. He wasn’t acting like a rude ‘king’ or ‘tyrant.’ He didn’t appear to be broken either, he looked happy for once. Smiling slightly and gentle dark blue eyes that you couldn’t look away from when he proceeded to dip you when the song came to an end that you allowed yourself to accept the truth,

_With you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> First Song: Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me  
> Second Song: Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca - Wicked Game


	23. Beautiful Nightmare

You didn’t know how to process everything that happened last night. It was one thing to offer Kageyama to stay for dinner and help with his homework but it was another to willingly open up to him and feel what you did while dancing. Even now while you finished getting ready for school you still felt your heart tighten and get a weird feeling in your stomach. For once you didn’t tell Akaashi or Bokuto about what had occurred, whether it be because you didn’t think you would have fallen for the setter or because you weren’t sure if he felt the same. Even if he did, you didn’t know how you would react with a confession.

“It’s okay, just don’t make it obvious and you won’t look like an idiot,” you muttered putting your phone away

 

Some distance away Kageyama was in complete shock. His entire walk home last night felt unreal to him. It had all felt like a dream to him, it was as if it was too good to be true. The way you had opened up to him, the way he felt holding you while dancing, the look he saw in your eyes at the end. He knew he had fallen for you, but felt it would take some time before he decided to confess. After all, he didn’t want to rush anything and he wanted to make sure there was at least a possibility you felt the same towards him. Kageyama had some hope knowing you had trusted him more than once and the message he had just received gave him even more hope,

“Don’t mess it up. I’m just walking with her and it’ll be like any normal day,” he reassured himself as he walked out the door

 

“Good morning Kageyama,” you smiled at the setter as you closed your door

“Good morning (Y/N),” he said in his usual tone, offering a small smile, “Ready to go?”

“Sadly, I wish I could stay home. I only look forward to practice,” you said pursing your lips, “it’s probably my favorite part of the entire day honestly.”

“You’ve really become part of the team. If you disguised yourself as a boy, you could easily take anyone’s position.”

“I could take your starter position easily,” you said eyeing him seriously with a smirk causing him to look shocked before you laughed, “Of course, I’m injured so I couldn’t play for longer than a half a serious set.” The setter looked down at you as you focused ahead but he could tell that you not being able to play truly took a toll on you. It bothered him knowing that no matter how much you smiled, that was your true joy in life, and it was gone,

“You really miss playing, don’t you?”

“More than anything. I miss the feeling of being out of breath, the pressure of playing in front everyone, even pushing myself past my limits when my legs wanted to give out on me. I would give anything to experience that just one more time since it was taken away,” you sighed before a sad smile spread on your face, “But you know, even though he took everything from me, he did give me one thing,”

“What was that?” you looked at Kageyama in the eyes and he saw yours had gone warm and full of pride

“He gave me the opportunity to meet everyone on Fukurodani and you,” Kageyama felt his heart grow tight before you finished, “all on Karasuno.”

“I’m sure even by playing you would have all the volleyball guys surrounding you,” he said nonchalantly

“I don’t think so, apart from my ex, no guys ever confessed to me while I was still playing. They would say I was too intimidating,” you shook your head while shrugging,

“I believe it,” this made you stop walking and eye him curiously when he turned to face you, “What? You get an intense look in your eyes, it always comes out during practice but it was more intense during the training camp.”

“Am I scary?” you asked jokingly while walking again

“No,” he eyed you carefully, “you’re passionate about the sport. Maybe, those guys couldn’t handle someone with that much fire.”  

Though you knew he meant what he said you couldn’t help a laugh slip through. Without thinking about it you playfully shoved him with your shoulder like you’ve done multiple times with Akaashi and Bokuto. Once you realized what you had done, you could feel your face burn up with embarrassment.

“S-sorry!” you said biting your lip, looking away. _I’m an idiot!_

“It’s okay, we’re friends, right? Friends do that stuff,” he wasn’t looking at you when he spoke which made you feel better. _Don’t let her feel embarrassed Tobio_

“Right, we’re friends.”

The rest of the walk was spent with you two talking about smaller, yet bigger issues. He asked how it had gone with Fukurodani knowing the truth, which you explained they hadn’t reached out to you yet. Which you understood and respected tremendously, you knew they eventually would once it truly hit them. You explained to him how Mori hadn’t contacted you as much and it gave you hope that he had gotten over it all and would leave you alone. Except you knew deep down that was a dream too good to be true and right now you were living a truly beautiful nightmare. The two of you finally reached your classroom and you faced him to thank him for once again walking with you, just as you were about to enter your class he stopped you,

“(Y/N), I wanted to ask you something,” Kageyama could feel his face grow warm but hoped you couldn’t tell

“You’ve been asking a lot lately,” you joked, “but go ahead.”

“Would you want to spend lunch with me today? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” You got a funny feeling in your stomach, like nervousness but more.

“S-sure, we’ll meet here?” he nodded in response and you gave him a small smile before entering class. The same thought ran through both of your heads, _We’re just friends spending our lunch together, a friend I happen to feel something towards._

* * *

 

“Ready for lunch (Y/N)?” you looked up to see a freckled boy smiling down at you with his non-smiling friend standing next to him

“I actually have plans with Kageyama, sorry Tadashi,” you didn’t miss the surprise flash in both of their eyes

“He’s actually being friendly? That’s different,” you raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired boy

“Tsukki, I don’t think you’re one to talk about being friendly,” while Yamaguchi snickered, Tsukishima looked away knowing you were right

“Nice one (Y/N),” you high-fived the pinch server while laughing

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” he muttered

“Sorry Tsukki, well then we’ll see you later (Y/N)” you waved them good-bye before grabbing your things and heading out. As soon as you walked out Kageyama was there leaning against the wall, waiting. Once you approached him, he offered a small before leading you out. The two of you reached a shaded bench to sit on,

“So, what did you want to talk about?” you asked while pulling out your food

“It’s something I can’t quite understand,” he started saying while taking his food out, “when we were telling you about Oikawa-san, you said he might be scared of me?”

“Hmmm,” while chewing you tried to recollect that day as he waited and began eating too, “Oh, right! I meant it in the sense that he didn’t want to help you because he feared losing to you. You and I both are considered a genius in volleyball, so no matter how hard someone works they’ll never reach our levels. Sure, they might improve faster and be stronger than us but eventually we’ll catch up and surpass them.” You continued to eat while Kageyama sat silently. A few moments passed before he said anything,

“I may be a genius, but he at least has the support and trust of his team. Always has,” you looked over at the setter curiously,

“What happened in junior high really got to you didn’t it?” all he did was nod once, “I may not be the best person to tell you something like this, but you can’t hold onto that forever. You’re not the same person from then, when I watch you play I don’t see a tyrant, I see someone who wants to do his best and win. You have a team who is standing right next to you, they believe in you so believe in yourself. You’ll probably never shed the title of a ‘king’ but you can change the meaning behind it. It won’t be easy, but I know you can do it. Listen to a song called, ‘ ** _King_** ,’ it resembles you in my opinion.” After you finished talking you went ahead and finished your food. The air was filled with silence from you both, all you hoped was that Kageyama wasn’t bothered by what you said.

“Thank you.” He muttered

“Huh?” he looked at you and met your gaze

“Thank you (Y/N), that meant a lot,” you smiled at him and just then your phone rang. The sound scared you both as you rushed to answer it

“H-hello?” Kageyama watched as your confused look turned to a soft one immediately, “Let me put you on speaker,”

_“Since I’m on speaker I’ll take it you’re with someone,”_

_“She has been hanging out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at lunch Bokuto-san,”_

“Hello Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san,”

_“That’s not either of them (Y/N)-kun, who is this boy,”_

“I’m not with Tsukki or Tadashi, I’m with Kageyama,” _Right, she doesn’t call them by their last names…_

_“Ah the setter! Hey Kageyama!!”_

_“Hello Kageyama,”_

“So why the sudden call?”

_“Everything going okay out there? Are you doing okay?”_

_“Yeah, Akaashi said your nightmares are getting worse,”_ Kageyama watched as your smile fell a little before you spoke again

“They are. Last night I woke up and called Kei-chan, but I had trouble falling back to sleep. It was probably the worst of them all. He hasn’t contacted me today which is good, but I’ve been on edge lately. It’s like something is going to happen and just make everything fall apart, but nothing so far.”

_“But you’re happy, for the most part right?”_

“Yes Kou-chan,”

 _“Good, so about the team,”_ you felt yourself stiffen up, _“they’re worried about you (Y/N)-chan. They’re constantly asking Bokuto-san and myself if you’re doing okay out there so don’t think they don’t care. They’re just, confused.”_

“No, I understand. They thought they knew me and what they knew was a lie.” You let out a small yet sad laugh, when Kageyama looked at you he saw your eyes beginning to tear up, “Now they learned everything at once, of course they’d be confused. I know they’re hurt too, but, I just…”

_“They know (Y/N)-kun,”_

_“They’re not mad or hurt, they told us (Y/N)-chan. They completely understand.”_

“Thank you for telling them,” you said wiping your eyes, thankfully the setter handed you some tissues silently, “Listen, lunch is almost over so I’ll talk to you later okay?”

_“I’ll be waiting for a call!”_

_“One second, Kageyama?”_

“Uh, yes?”

_“Make sure you all keep (Y/N)-chan safe and happy, especially right now okay?”_

_“Yeah, I know we say it a lot but that’s all we can do,”_

“I’ll keep her happy and safe. I promise.” _Shit, I should have said WE!_

_“I know you will, just a reminder. Good-bye (Y/N)-chan, Kageyama”_

_“Good-bye you two!”_ Once the call had ended you put your phone on silent then put it away

“We should probably get going, class will be starting soon,” without another word you both stood up and began to walk. _I’ll keep her happy and safe. I promise,_ kept going through your head. You kept telling yourself it was a simple mistake, nothing more but the way Akaashi had responded, _I know you will_ , made you wonder. You both said ‘good-bye,’ and parted ways to your classes. As Kageyama sat down at his table he felt his phone vibrate, he quickly pulled out his phone to check his new message,

 

_Don’t forget what I told you. I’m trusting you. Don’t_

_take anything for granted with her. -Akaashi._

“I won’t.” he silently muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys have to be ready at all times! If not (Y/N) will take your spot!” yelled Ukai at the team during their three on three games

“If you haven’t noticed she’s been itching to get in, so I’m sure she can show you how it’s done,” added Takeda as you smirked at the team

“Let her join, I can take her!” yelled Tanaka

“Yeah! Come on (Y/N)!!” encouraged Nishinoya

“As much as I would love to join, Kiyoko isn’t here so I have to write down the notes. Besides, you’re the ones who will be competing, not me,” you rebutted

“You heard her, let’s continue,” instructed Ukai

Practice had been going extremely well. There were now fewer mistakes than before so they would be prepared to put up a decent fight during their matches. Occasionally, you would point out their minor errors and what could be done to fix them. You even let Ukai and Takeda know of simple exercises that could help them with teamwork and dealing with pressure. It was torture knowing you couldn’t play, but with Kiyoko having other things to take care of, you had to take care of the usual tasks on top of everything she would do. It wasn’t a significant difference or too much to handle which was good, but it was different doing it all by yourself.

“Okay, we’re done for today! Although, since you kept messing up go run a lap around the campus! Go!” As soon as Ukai dismissed the boys Nishinoya took off running followed by Tanaka and Hinata who was chased by Kageyama, finally the others followed.

“You’re free to go home (Y/N), I know I am,” he said sighing and rubbing his eyes

“I’ll stay and clean Coach, besides someone has to make sure Hinata and Kageyama actually go home,” this caused him and Takeda to laugh before they said ‘good-bye’ to you and left. Knowing it would be a while before the team got back you went ahead and began putting everything away, only leaving the net poles behind. You couldn’t help but let your mind wander to Kageyama and how you felt. You’ve let yourself accept that you had begun to develop feelings towards him, but were unsure what to do.

_Should I confess?_

_Should I wait and see if he does?_

_Maybe I should talk to someone on the team?_

_Maybe Kei-chan or Kou-chan, no not Kou-chan, he’s more protective over these things…_

_What if he doesn’t see me like that?_

“Wouldn’t that be funny, first guy I fall for doesn’t feel the same,” you muttered to yourself, “Talk about karma,”

“(Y/N)!!” you turned around quickly to see Nishinoya running back into the gym

“W-what?” you asked the boy who was out of breath, “What’s wrong? Where is everyone else?”

“W-we gotta hide y-you,” he inhaled sharply, “He’s h-here, your ex!”

You felt a bile taste form in your mouth just as your heart beat quickened. Your entire body began to shake while your breathing became nothing quick intakes, if it wasn’t for Nishinoya taking hold of your arms you would have fallen to the ground. You didn’t know where you were going but just felt being moved by him,

“I know this isn’t the best place but just remain quiet,” he slowly sat you down on the ground inside of the supply closet, he looked you in the eyes, “He won’t find you okay? That’s something you can trust us with, he might be coming here so please relax.” All you could do was nod ever so slightly at the libero before he closed the doors behind him. You curled yourself into a ball, remembering everything you went through and fighting back the tears but failed. Then you just listened to everything unfold,

“Where is she!? You can’t lie to me and say she isn’t here when my teammate saw her with you!” Mori yelled as soon as he entered the gym and didn’t see you anywhere

“Like we tried to explain to you before Mori, she is-” right then Daichi was cut off

“Bullshit! If she managed Fukurodani, she’s managing you!” his charcoal eyes were full of rage while his face began to redden, “Just tell me where she is!”

“Why should we?” questioned Tsukishima earning him a glare from the visitor

“Why? Because I fucking asked you to! I’ve been real patient lately, but I’m done waiting. It’s about time I see my princess and I’m done letting people get in the way!”

“But if she’s not here what do you expect from us?” asked the middle blocker, “Look around you! No one is here, of course you would have known that if you listened to someone other than yourself.”

“Look, we’re sorry but we can’t help you.” Mentioned Suga as kind as he could

“Sorry my ass. I have to talk to her. She needs to know that her prince is back, I know she misses me.”

“If she missed you, don’t you think she would answer you?” muttered Nishinoya causing Mori to eye the libero

“You don’t know us, so don’t act like you do,” he spat

“We don’t? I’m sure we know just enough to keep you away,” reprimanded Tanaka

“Excuse me?” although Mori was a few centimeters shorter than the shaved head individual he hated feeling looked down upon nonetheless, “So what? You know our past? She probably fucking lied anyways, who knows what she told those damn owls.”

“I doubt the scars on her body and her damage are lies.” This time Kageyama was the one to catch Mori’s attention. He looked up to meet the setters hard gaze as he walked out from the back of the group

“She got those from volleyball,” he sneered back

“I doubt she was playing on glass. It’s a coincidence they’re all hard to see too. Besides don’t act innocent she told us what you did.” Kageyama spat back at Mori

“Oh please, she’s full of shit. She overexaggerates everything,” he said while slightly laughing

“If you think that, maybe you should just leave,” suggested Hinata but was ignored

“You’re that ‘King of the Court,’ aren’t you?” he asked the setter who smiled when he saw the latter’s eyes harden even more, “You have that same look in your eye as the owl setter did,”

“What look?” questioned Kageyama

“You have feelings for MY princess, don’t you?” everyone remained silent waiting for him to answer

“Is there an issue if I do?” all the other crows’ eyes grew wide at hearing their setter essentially confess his feelings to your ex without hesitation which caused Mori to smirk

“Do you really think she’d ever want an oppressive king like you?” He finished speaking as he stopped a few centimeters short of the setter

“She obviously doesn’t want a pretentious prince like you anymore, but that doesn’t stop you.” Kageyama decided to close the space and glared down at the visitor

“What makes you think she would ever fall for you?” this question alone made the setter clench his jaw tightly,

“She doesn’t need to return the feelings. I made a promise to keep her safe and happy, and you can bet I’ll keep that promise.”

“Don’t waste your time. She’ll always be mine, I’ll always be in the picture.” He taunted

“Then get a new picture.” Ordered Kageyama

Mori stepped back and eyed all the crows, but his gaze stopped on the raven-haired boy. The boys watched as a menacing smirk formed on the boy’s face. They were all still in shock by what just occurred between the two boys but refused to show it on their faces.

“Thanks for nothing everyone. Protect her all you want, but I’ll see her eventually. The games are starting up soon.” With that he left the gym. Ennoshita made sure he was officially gone before they went to go check up on you. When they opened the doors to the closet they were frozen at the sight. You were curled up into a ball, biting down on your jacket to prevent yourself from making sounds, while tears streaked your face. Slowly Suga made his way to you but when he went to gently touch your shoulder they watched as you flinched and backed away from them. The third-year looked back at his team with saddened eyes unsure of what to do when Kageyama stepped towards you as Suga walked back to the group. Once the blue-eyed boy was in front of you, everyone stepped out. He kneeled in front of you and just like Suga he slowly reached out to you,

“(Y/N), he’s gone.” He gently touched your hand yet you still yanked it away but he didn’t give up, “Please, look at me. It’s Kageyama, I’m not going to hurt you. He’s gone,” he touched your hand again and this time he was met with your terrified gaze

“Kageyama?” you whispered but your voice still cracked

“I’m right here,” he said gently

“Kageyama!” without thinking you threw yourself at him and held him tightly. As soon as you felt his arms embrace you back you knew that you would be safe. It didn’t matter what happened after but right now you weren’t alone. The tears continued to fall and he held you tightly, rubbing your back gently while whispering reassurances to you. This entire team kept Mori away from you. This entire team was here to keep you safe. Yet, at this moment all you needed was this one crow.

“I’m here (Y/N), I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.” Kageyama said to you. Although his heart felt tight, his entire body felt warm nonetheless. Here he was, holding and comforting the girl he had fallen for, while he was grateful it pained him knowing the reason behind it. All he heard in his head were Akaashi’s words from that night, _Because if you’re falling for her then I expect you to keep her safe and happy like I would,_ and that’s exactly what he planned on doing.

“Kageyama?” he looked down at you, still crying, and it broke his heart

“Yes (Y/N)?”

“I heard everything you said to him.”

“Shh, we’ll talk about that later okay?” though he wanted an answer, now wasn’t the right time.

“Thank you Kageyama,” he heard you whisper as you gripped him tighter

 “Tobio.” He said embracing you tighter in return as he rested his chin on your head so you couldn’t see the small smile form on his face

“Thank you Tobio.” You said as a smile formed on your face as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie my eyes watered writing this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Everything has fallen into place. The Prince has met our King so now to see how it all unfolds.  
> Song mentioned is... King by Lauren Aquilina  
> I suggest listening to it because I feel like it represents Kageyama perfectly.


	24. Relapse

You were woken up in the middle of the night from your nightmare but this time it was different. Your heart wasn’t beating fast, there was no sweat, no catching your breath. Nothing. For the first time in so long you woke up feeling nothing. Every part of you felt numb, cold and empty. As you stood up and walked to the bathroom in the dark it didn’t feel like you were in control of yourself. Though you accepted the numbness, you wanted to feel something to prove you were still alive. You opened one of the bathroom drawers to find your blades were all gone.

_Kei-chan and Kou-chan must have thrown them all away…_

You resorted to something you haven’t done since the beginning. You broke open a new razor until the four tiny blades fell out. Letting yourself slowly sit down on the ground you grabbed one of the blades and stared at it. Part of you knew you shouldn’t do it but the other part, the part that was winning, just wanted to feel something. Slowly you allowed the blade to glide across your wrists. One. Two. Three. By the end of it there were five long, red, fresh lines on each wrist as your tears fell down your face.

Though you were bleeding and crying, you still felt empty. Your crying turned into sobbing, which led to you curling into a ball and accept the darkness. Twirling the little blade in your hands your vision eventually blurred that you didn’t see where it fell when you dropped it.

“(Y/N)?” you looked in the direction of the door but couldn’t see who it was, all you saw was a blob, “(Y/N)!!”

You felt your body being gently lifted and carried out of the bathroom. Eventually you were placed on what you assumed was the couch before whomever was with you left. When they arrived again you heard them talking to you but you didn’t listen to their words. One by one your arms were cleaned up and bandaged.

“(Y/N)?” the individual kneeled next you after they finished treating your cuts but when you looked in their direction all they saw were your lifeless, tear-filled eyes. No emotion was shown in them. Though they felt that even though you were looking at them, you weren’t seeing them. You looked like a completely different person to them.

“Do you know where you’re at (Y/N)?”

“Home…” _Good._

“Do you know what you just did?”

“Cut…” _So, you were aware._

“Can you tell me why?”

“To feel…” _What?_

“Feel what?”

“Anything…” _What does she mean?_

“How do you feel now?”

“Numb…empty…” _Just like your eyes._

“Do you know who I am?” _Please, recognize my voice._

“Kageyama…” just then the setter saw some realization form in your eyes, “Kageyama?”

“Yes, yes!” little by little the life came back into your eyes but it slowly turned into panic

“Kageyama?! W-what are you d-doing here?! Oh no, shit, I-I fell back into the d-darkness... I fucked up! I-I’m s-sorry!!” once again you began to cry and heave and felt your world fall apart. Except you felt warmth surround you. Kageyama had taken hold of you and cradled you as you began to cry.

“You asked me to stay here, Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san thought it would be a good idea too. They felt it would be necessary in case you had a little slip or just needed someone in the middle of the night. It’s okay (Y/N), don’t be sorry. We all make mistakes,” he kept whispering reassurances as you ran out of tears. Once you finished crying neither of you moved from your positions.

“That means it wasn’t just a nightmare. He really did come by...” you whispered to him

“I’m sorry.” He muttered back

“I need to call Kei-chan and Kou-chan.” You didn’t want to, but it didn’t matter what you wanted what mattered was what you had to do.

“It’s five in the morning you know,”

“I’ve called them at worse times,” which was true. There were times you would call them every other hour, especially in the beginning, “Uh, mmm, you can let go now?”

“Huh, oh right, sorry,” as soon as he let you go and you stood up, the two of you felt colder. You went to get your phone and call your owls.

Kageyama remained on the couch and just waited, thinking back to how in one day, a few hours everything took a turn. Not only did he confess in front of everyone, not including you, but you still heard him. He was sure Mori wasn’t going to let it slide easily but he was ready to do whatever it took to keep his promise. Once he had exited from the closet with you, without question from anyone else you both walked home in silence. He walked you up your door and as he turned around to leave was when he felt you grab on his sleeve and ask him to stay. The setter proceeded to message Akaashi and when he got a response from the owls saying it was best to keep you company, he fell asleep on the couch. Now here he was, having witnessed your lowest point firsthand and helped clean your cuts while you looked lifeless. Holding you while your cried out your last tear and waiting for you to return from making your calls. Kageyama wasn’t even bothered by being woken up this early, he was angry about your ex ruining your life this much.

_“Do you really think she’d ever want an oppressive king like you?”_

_“What makes you think she would ever fall for you?”_

Is what Mori had said. Though he had a point in you not falling for the setter, the fact that he was the of the crows to hold you and have this sort of trust from you was more than he wanted. He was able to understand why Akaashi was the way he was and did everything he did, he now knew that if you truly cared for someone their happiness was top priority. Kageyama was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard you walking back out,

“You hungry? I know it’s barely going to be six, but I don’t think I’ll be going back to bed,” you said while walking to the kitchen

“Uh, yeah,” Kageyama followed you and offered to help but when you said you were okay he took a seat at the table, “So-”

“I’m sorry for all the trouble,” he stopped what he was going to say and watched as you made your way around the kitchen, “I got you all involved in my problems, then ask you to stay here because I knew I had no faith in myself, and to top it all off you were made to clean up my mess.” You placed two bowls of cereal down at the table and sat down next to him, “I just don’t know what’s the matter with me. I thought I was doing great and I ruined everything so fast, you don’t deserve to be thrown into this hell…”

Kageyama’s heart ached seeing how you were shaking and looked like you wanted to cry but knowing you couldn’t. All he heard you do was let out a hurt laugh and shake your head as your lip quivered. He hesitated for a second but went with this gut feeling, he reached for your hands and when you didn’t pull away he spoke,

“(Y/N) look at me,” his warm dark blue eyes met you hurting (E/C) ones, “This is no trouble at all. We all got involved by choice, I didn’t have to stay or take care of you, I CHOSE to. Nothing is the matter with you, nothing you’ve done is ruined. Are Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san mad at you?” you just shook your head, “of course not, none of this is your fault. You’re a victim of something horrible, no one expects you to act like nothing ever happened. All we ask is for you to be honest, because we know you’ll be one of the strongest people ever but you need to stop being sorry.”

“Who are you and what have you done with the idiotic volleyball genius who loves his milk?” you said with a small laugh

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, one of the many people who will do what it takes to keep you happy,” he offered you a small smile which you returned before it faltered

“About yesterday, about what you said in the gym to Mori,” you looked at how your hands rested in his

“I meant what I said,” you looked at him with surprise, “I don’t know when but I fell for you. Maybe when you first entered the gym or when I saw that fire in your eyes, but I’ve fallen for you. I don’t expect you to feel the same,”

“Kageyama,”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t though. I’m not really the ideal type I think, especially after you’ve had guys from Fukurodani in your life. I might just be another addition to the rejected list,”

“Kageyama,”

“Which is okay, I’ll still stay in your life unless you want me to leave, like I said I’ll be here for as long as you need me. For all I know you would prefer someone like Suga, Ennoshita or Yamaguchi. Someone known to be kind and caring,”

“Tobio,” he finally stopped talking and could feel his face go red when he met your warm eyes, “I’m not rejecting you.”

“Does that mean that you feel the same?” his heart skipped a beat seeing a smile form on your face

“I don’t know when I began to develop feelings but I didn’t fight it. Although,” you looked away to avoid him seeing the pain flash in your eyes, “I don’t know how I’ll be in a relationship. I can’t promise you that I’ll be easy to deal with. Let alone dealing with those three words.”

“It won’t be the same as your first. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you happy, I’m sure the rest of the team and all of Fukurodani would kill me if I hurt you.” You laughed at this, “We’ll take it slow because I have no idea what I’m doing either, but I won’t say those words until you do. You pull the strings in this relationship, okay?”

“Okay,” this caused him to give you a wide smile, allowing a small laugh to slip through as well and you saw his eyes shine brighter than ever, “you should really smile and laugh more Tobio, it brightens your eyes nicely,” what you didn’t know is he instantly remembered when you said the same thing in his dream.

For the rest of the morning after eating the cereal you spent it talking on the couch. Eventually you had gotten up and grabbed a notebook and began to write. He questioned what you were doing and explained that you sometimes would write to clear your mind but when he asked to read it you told he had to wait until it was finished. You both began to share little facts about yourselves and after some time you had forgotten why you let yourself slip earlier. After a few hours, you had fallen asleep so Kageyama grabbed the notebook and read the poem;

_No matter how dark the night,_

_There's always a speck of light._

_No matter how cold one feels,_

_There's always warmth to be found._

_No matter how alone we may feel,_

_There's always someone there waiting._

_No matter how painful a wound is,_

_There's always a way to heal._

_No matter how much we choose to give up,_

_There's always a reason to keep going._

_No matter how hard life may be,_

_There's always something more._

_Whether that something appears today or tomorrow,_

_There's always something to help us._

_ALWAYS._

_“Do you really think she’d ever want an oppressive king like you?”_

_“What makes you think she would ever fall for you?”_

_“Don’t waste your time. She’ll always be mine, I’ll always be in the picture.”_

He smiled down at your sleeping form knowing that Mori was wrong about everything he said. Right then he quickly decided to contact the rest of the team to get together. He also explained everything to Akaashi and Bokuto who simply replied with gratitude and the expected, “don’t hurt her,” and “what you do to her, we’ll do to you,” but nonetheless they were happy for you both.

After some time, the setter woke you up and you had seen he was in fresh casual clothes and explained to you that everyone was getting together to go eat breakfast. Though you were worried of them judging you for the bandages on your arms, Kageyama let you know he explained everything. You went ahead and showered and got dressed to leave. Once you both left your home and made your way to the restaurant, everyone was already inside waiting for you both. The entire team poked fun at Kageyama by saying things like they hoped he’d be nicer by being with you. Half way through the meal everyone was calling you, “Queen,” and you couldn’t help but laugh. As everyone talked you came to realize something, you knew that you’d have to face Mori soon, but right now that didn’t matter. While watching everyone the only thing that mattered was you weren’t going to be alone. Not only did you have a whole team in Tokyo who loved you, you now had an entire team here in Miyagi to keep you just as happy. On top of it all, you lucked out at got yourself a King who caught you staring at him,

“What?” he asked in a confused tone

“Nothing,” you said giving him the biggest and brightest smile he’d ever seen, he smiled back and you all kept talking while one thought crossed your mind that you never thought would be possible,

_I won’t let you ruin my life anymore Mori Akihiko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's official now ^.^  
> Thank you for the feedback and for coming back for more.  
> Just thank you for allowing me to write out my thoughts and feelings.  
> This story means more to me than you know, I'll explain more once it's finished in an extra Author's Chapter type of thing.  
> I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story as much I enjoy writing it.  
> Thank you once again.
> 
> **The poem is my original work**


	25. Decisions to be Made

It had been a few days since you and Kageyama had become official. By now everyone, or what felt like everyone, in school had heard about it. There were those wondering why you would have picked him of all people and then those few who were either jealous of you or him. The entire team would spend practice picking on him when he’d mess up and assume it was your fault, which you would then have to poke fun back before anything got out of hand. Akaashi and Bokuto had been reaching out more since they found out making sure nothing was going wrong and they would also contact Kageyama for updates on your well-being.

By now almost each member of Fukurodani had finally contacted you to speak their feelings and it was amazing. Not a single member held it against you and respected how well you were doing now. They all had apologized for never noticing and for anything they may have done that made you uncomfortable. There was only one member who hadn’t contacted you, which you couldn’t blame them since they were the first of the team to confess, but it felt incomplete without them.

So, here you were in the gym before practice began serving one ball after the other thinking about everything at once. How your most recent cuts had finally begun to heal and fade in along with the others. The relaxing atmosphere of your relationship with the setter, everything going slow and steady. Finally, well close to, having both of your volleyball families, the crows and owls, know and accept you whole heartedly. Thinking of how the Spring High Preliminaries were only days away which meant seeing Mori.

 _What am I going to do?_ You thought as you hit a killer jump serve not taking notice in the individual who jumped to pass it.

“Amazing save as ever Nishinoya,” you said with a smile as the libero began to laugh

“Great serve as ever,” he said back, “So why are you in here alone? Practice doesn’t start for another thirty minutes?”

“I could ask you the same thing, aren’t you boys supposed to be having a meeting?” you questioned as you served another ball, this time knowing he’d fail to pass it, which he did and waited for the next serve

“Everyone else is, they’re watching videos that have nothing to do with liberos. So, everything going well?” he asked ever so casually while passing a ball

“I would say so, as well as my life could ever be,” he had made his way over to you and stood some feet apart waiting for you toss the ball to him, “I just have a lot to think over,” you finished as you tossed him the ball

“Like what? Kageyama isn’t giving you issues, right?”

“No, he’s been real kind. No need to worry there,”

“Good, because I’ll fight him for you (Y/N),” his declaration made you laugh and almost miss passing the ball back

“It’s just, one of the boys back at home hasn’t reached out to me since they learned the truth, so I don’t know if I should call him. Then the entire thing with Mori is something I can’t avoid, and I have no idea how I’m going to confront him.”

“Are you worried he might hurt you?” he asked with a tone of frustration

“No, he never hurt me in front of people so I doubt he’d start now. I just don’t want to break down in front that many people.”

“Well, you won’t be alone. We’ll all be there and if you wish, we’ll keep him away,” _That’s reassuring, but…_

“I can’t keep hiding forever.” You stated as you caught the ball, “Ever since our relationship turned sour, I would hide. I hid the truth from everyone, even when he began to get physical during those moments I hid in my mind to avoid feeling anything. Even now that my life has gotten better thanks to Fukurodani and you all, I still feel the need to hide.”

“Why now? I mean, it’s great that you want to overcome this but why choose now?” _Why?_ You met Nishinoya’s eyes for a moment before spinning the ball in your hands. Thinking of your answer before letting out a sigh,

“Because even though I’m terrified of him and no matter what these scars on my body will always be a reminder, I have to let go. Not just for me, but for everyone who cares for me. Kei-chan and Kou-chan have gone through and continue to go through a lot to help me. The entire team of Fukurodani was there by my side and they never had my full trust. Now there’s all of you,” you said offering him a small but sad smile, “you’ve been involved and I don’t want you all to deal with my downfalls. Then with Tobio, if I want us to have a good relationship then I must let go and face my fears. I don’t want him thinking that I can’t trust him or that I’m comparing him. He doesn’t deserve that. So, I think it’s something I’ve been subconsciously thinking about for a while and every time I give people advice, but after giving Tobio the advice that he needed to face his past I think I was really telling myself that.”

“You know, maybe you’re tired of hearing or still don’t believe when people tell you these things but, you’re an amazing girl (Y/N). I don’t know how Kageyama was the one to steal your heart,” his final words caused you to laugh earning you a smug look from the boy

“He’s…different,” you said quietly

“He’s different alright, but he’s lucky to have you. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, one hell of a volleyball player,” he gave you a bright smile, “and a strong girl. All of Fukurodani must be proud to have you in their lives. I know we are,”

“Thanks, Nishinoya, that means a lot,” you said smiling back

“But seriously, him? Out of all the other guys in Japan? The world?” he said jokingly

“Better watch it Noya or else Kageyama is going to be very angry,” chimed in Tanaka as he along with the others entered the gym, “I’m still surprised she picked him too.”

“Why is this so surprising?” asked the blue-eyed setter, “Did any of you consider confessing?”

“I’m sure our team was just like Fukurodani’s, you just beat them to it,” answered Suga

“A bunch of lies,” you muttered

“Lies?” challenged Daichi, “Okay, I’ll prove it. Raise your hand, and don’t get mad Kageyama, if you even considered confessing to (Y/N).”

After some hesitation one by one the hands began to rise. You looked around in surprise by who they belonged to. Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Tsukishima. As soon as each of their hands were up Daichi turned and gave you a smirk causing you to laugh.

“Told you,” he said confidently causing you to just shake your head while throwing the ball at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, did you see your princess?” teased Yahaba

“No, I didn’t see her. I’ll be seeing her soon though when the tournament starts,” Mori said smugly

“What makes you think you’ll see her? Karasuno would have to win,” countered Kindaichi

“They gave us a decent fight,” began Iwaizumi, “I’m sure we’ll play them again,”

“And we’ll win, again” added Oikawa, “I look forward to meeting the princess though,”

“I’m sure we’d all love to see what makes her so special,” mentioned Matsukawa

“Yeah, Mori-kun why are you trying to reach out to her now? She that special?” wondered Hanamaki

“Let’s just say I messed up and I need to fix it,” he muttered. He’d grown tired of being ridiculed by his teammates. He hadn’t gotten any better and knew that even though he was going to play, it wasn’t good enough. With Oikawa constantly pointing out his mistakes and proving that without the brunette’s tosses he’d be another standard hitter. Now his entire team, except Kunimi, decided to use you as bait and as a joke knowing how angry he got ever since they learned Karasuno stopped him from seeing you.

“We know that much, only an idiot would lose her,” mentioned the great king

“Oi Crappykawa,” muttered his best friend

“I’m only being honest Iwa-chan,” the setter said while walking towards the court, “Though I’m sure I was right about her finding a king right Aki-chan?”

If it was one thing Mori hated more than anything was seeing that cunning smirk form on Oikawa’s face. He knew that the ‘King’ was serious about what he said but was hoping it was a joke. At the very least some ploy to get him to leave because he didn’t want his captain to be right about this.

“Imagine that, Kageyama having a girlfriend,” snickered Kindaichi

“A gorgeous one at that,” Yahaba said with a scoff

“I would pay to see that,” muttered Kunimi

“They’re not together!” yelled Mori causing everyone to look at him, “He pretty much said so himself,”

“Things could have changed,” rebutted Oikawa with a shrug, “either way, we’ll find out soon enough if Tobio-chan has a new ‘queen’.”

Mori’s blood was boiling. He knew, hoped, that you didn’t choose some ‘king’ over him. Though he had given up trying to contact you through phone he knew he had to think of something to win you over. Besides, he knew, felt like, you two were the perfect match, always had been. He made his mistakes but he was constantly telling himself that he would do anything to make it up to you. And this time, he wasn’t letting you go.

_She’s mine._

_Not the owls._

_Not the crows._

_Not even that so-called King._

_No one will stop me from getting her back._

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, Bokuto? Akaashi?” the two owls turned around to face their teammate

“Yes?” asked the setter

“Do you guys know when Karasuno starts their preliminaries?” he was met with confused looks before getting a response

“(Y/N)-kun said they’re starting next week. If everything goes well, they’ll be there for three days.” Answered the ace

“I see,”

“Is there any particular reason as to why you ask?” wondered Akaashi when his teammate would constantly look away avoiding eye contact. His entire posture showed he was uncomfortable being eyed by the two of them.

“I’m going out to Miyagi to see her,” he stated meeting their wide eyes

“W-why?” questioned Bokuto

“I’m the only one who hasn’t contacted her since learning the truth,” he whispered in a defeated tone, “I’ve typed and re-typed messages but none of them feel right. I need to see her when I talk to her.”

“Could this have anything to do with the fact that you were the first to confess?” guessed the setter

“Yes. I would notice when she wouldn’t be herself. There were times when I saw no light in her eyes and didn’t think much about it since she and you both would say it was okay. I crossed a line without knowing it. Not once did I notice her scars, she needed us all and we weren’t there. Then her ex strolls in here and we didn’t do anything about it?” his eyes had begun to water as his hands shook with sorts of emotions

“She did want any of you to worry over her.” Stated the captain, “(Y/N)-kun made Akaashi and I swear to never let you guys know. All she wanted was to be treated as normal as possible, you gave her what she needed.”

“You never saw her scars because she always wore her, Bokuto-san’s or my jacket. Karasuno noticed them because she hadn’t been wearing one, that’s the only reason they found out. This team as a whole gave her friends and love, you did more than enough.” Added the blue-eyed male

“When I think about it, truly think about it, she hid a lot behind her smile and laugh. That’s why her low days didn’t seem like a big deal,” he muttered

“Sometimes it’s the people with the kindest hearts and brightest smiles and loudest laughs who are hurting the most.” Mentioned Akaashi

“I’m going to see her, I think it’s the best thing for me to do.” He stated while rubbing his eyes before giving the two boys a small smirk, “You know, I think after you two I was next in line to love her the most,” he finished with a small laugh

“Well, don’t say that when you go out there,” taunted Bokuto earning him a confused look

“She got herself a crow for a boyfriend,” explained Akaashi with a small smile when the boy’s eyes grew wide and mouth fell open, “Don’t worry, we’re keeping an eye on him, but you tell us if anything seems off.”

“Of course, we won’t let her go through anything like that again,” he said before walking away leaving your two owls alone

“Hey Akaashi,”

“Yes Bokuto-san,”

“Do you think next time we see (Y/N), you’ll tell her how you felt?” this simple question caused the black-haired boy to sigh

“I don’t know. Though I’m jealous that another setter, of all people, got her heart, I’m happy for them. I would see how she would look at him at times, besides they’re both haunted by their pasts from what she told me.”

“So, you won’t be telling her then?”

“I guess it’ll depend on how happy (Y/N)-chan is. If she’s finally happy and moved on, then I’ll tell her.” Just then Bokuto began to pat his vice-captain’s back before speaking

“Ah, young love.”

“Bokuto-san you’re only a year older than me, please stop sounding like Kuroo-san.”

“Hey, hey, hey! We’re completely different, I’m much stronger than him!”

 

Fukurodani started up their practice shortly after. While one owl thought of his decision to go face you in person another thought about if he would ever tell you the truth of his feelings. Many decisions were going to be made within the next few days by many different individuals but one that everyone had in common was they were prepared to win all of their games and go to Nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little one-on-one with one of the favorite liberos!  
> I still plan on making more one-on-ones (Maybe I don't know if they're enjoyable)  
> If I do are there any people you'd want them to be with? Doesn't have to include the reader either *hint* future chapter maybe *hint*  
> Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to your comments!


	26. Back to the Beginning

Chapter 26 Memories Back Then

_Just breath…_

_It’s almost over…_

_We have this…_

“(Y/N)!!!” you watched the ball head in your direction and you did your approach like you had done a million times. **_SLAM!!_**

“ALL RIGHT!!!” you yelled while throwing your fist in the air before giving your setter a big high five before your team engulfed you both into a big hug

“You did it (Y/N)! You got us through to the next round!” yelled your small brown-haired, hazel-eyed libero

“No, WE did it! As a team! I wouldn’t have been able to score that final point without your amazing save Hano-san or Minami-senpai’s toss,” you said while smiling at the black-haired, green-eyed setter

“Well,” began Hano Amaya, “you are the only first-year starter (Y/N) says a lot, we’re happy to have you on our team.”

“She’s right,” began Minami Kiko, “we couldn’t have made it this far without your genius butt.”

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and laughed at their captain’s remark. Each of you walked over to the crowd and thanked everyone for the support. Once you had all left the courts you walked over to gather your things before boarding the bus,

“Ooooh, someone is keeping a close eye on you (Y/N),” you eyed the libero smiling down at you, pointing with her eyes over to a young boy, “I know everyone has a thing for our princess but he’s probably the only good one.”

“Oh please, he’s THE Mori Akihiko. I don’t think he sees me that way,” you said while rolling your eyes, “Besides, not everyone has a thing for me.”

“Look, all I’m saying is he watches all of your games when he gets the chance to. So many girls want him and he seems to like you,” you looked away from the second-year and looked at the prince himself standing there with a small smirk before he walked away.

  _If he liked me, he would say something._

 

* * *

“Hey (Y/N)!” you stopped walking and turned to see a familiar face making its way towards you. It was blonde-haired boy who shared class with you and was on the boys team but never spoke to

“Uh, hi?” you offered a small smile knowing your eyes showed confusion but either he didn’t notice or chose to ignore it when he flashed you a bright smile in return,

“I’ve never gotten the chance to introduce myself even though we’re half way through with this school year, I’m Azuma Toshiro,” he extended his hand out to you and his light brown eyes showed nothing but kindness when you shook his hand

“I’ve seen you in class but it’s nice to actually meet you,” you both began walking again towards the large building in front of you

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we lost in the finals and our practice was cancelled so I decided to come to the children’s club where some of the little girls have asked me to come by. What are you doing here?” you asked as you entered the building and watched the little girls finish their warm-ups,

“My little sister plays, she ran off and left me behind. Maybe she’s one you’ll be helping today; her name is Mai. She’s seen you play before and adores you,” He scanned the groups trying to find her when he pointed at a little girl who looked just like him

“(Y/N)!!”

“(Y/N)-san!!”

“(Y/N)-senpai!!”

“Ah, well they’re calling me,” you said smiling at the group of little girls, “Hi everyone, please just call me (Y/N), nothing more okay? We’re all friends here,”

“Big sister (Y/N)?” you looked down at a little girl with bright hazel eyes and same colored hair, “Can we call you big sister?”

“Of course, I’m the only child so why not? I would love to have all of you beautiful and talented girls as sisters,” they smiled and waited for you to begin giving instructions. You answered all of their questions and demonstrated anything they couldn’t quite understand. Towards the end of the day, you had them split into two groups and play a game against each other to view if they were able to incorporate what they were taught. During their game, you spent it talking to Azuma about your time on the volleyball team and school,

“So, (Y/N),”

“Hmmm?”

“Has anyone ever told you how intense your gaze gets when it comes down to volleyball? Whether you’re playing or watching it?” you couldn’t help but laugh at his question

“When doesn’t someone tell me? The girls on the team would point it out constantly,” letting out a small sigh, “they say it’s like a fire has been set inside of me.”

“It’s quite intimidating. Mori Akihiko gets a similar look in his eyes, but not as intense, you know him?”

“I know who he is, but we’re in class 1-5 and he’s in what 1-1? Never spoken to him,”

“Really? I would’ve thought he’d say something to you by now since he tries to catch your games as much as possible. I swear he might be a talented player but he’s not the smartest guy.”

“I see,”

“Maybe you being the princess is too much for him,” you eyed him with an eyebrow raised, “Your nickname has made its way around, I heard even announcers have begun to use it.”

“I guess the girl’s joke made it far,” you shook your head, “Before I knew it even the coach began calling me that and then I saw people with posters. It’s embarrassing,”

“I think it’s badass. Whatever guy dates you becomes a prince,”

“First I would need a guy to ask me out, at the very least show interest,” you quickly told the girls to stretch when their game ended and turned back to your classmate eyeing you

“No guy has confessed to you?”

“No?”

“Then what are all those guys doing around you at school and after games?”

“Talking? Asking questions about school and congratulating us when we win,”

“At least one of them has to have confessed! I don’t believe you one bit!”

“I swear, not one,” he began to laugh and once he regained his composure he spoke up again, “I guess being a princess is too much for any guy to handle,” you simply raised your eyebrow and shook your head before speaking to the girls. After you were finished with them you thanked their actual coach for allowing you to help then headed home.

It wasn’t that you hated your nickname, you came to like it whether you were being called ‘princess,’ ‘the volleyball princess,’ or even, ‘princess of volleyball,’ it was a compliment. It was given out of spite nor jealousy but because of how you played. Your first official time being on a team was half way over and it was bittersweet. Though you wished to play with your first team forever, you couldn’t wait to keep growing and face new challenges.

The only challenge you couldn’t get over easily was boys. Sure, guys would talk to you every day at school and after your games but never in a romantic sense. They only complimented your plays and skills just like the younger kids would do. Though you hoped to one day find a guy to date, you were also in no rush. Your head and heart were focused on volleyball and if what Azuma was true, then you didn’t need a guy who couldn’t handle your love for the game.

Except, maybe there was one boy who could match your passion for the sport, but not like he’d ever speak to you.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend came to an end and with a big test coming up before you would go on break in a few weeks for the holidays you chose to spend lunch alone. Apart from your friends knowing how obsessed you were with volleyball, your grades weren’t something you lacked on. Sitting at a small table with your books open and with one earphone in with music playing, nothing else was on your mind.

Letting your head move to the music and mumbling the words, you read and wrote down notes. Mentally solving any problems then writing them down to check your work. All while eating your food, not paying attention to those who would pass by simply giving them a smile when they would speak to you. With the final ten minutes, you chose to close your books and take a break before going to class,

“I guess you’re not just a genius in volleyball huh?” you looked up to meet charcoal grey eyes and a smirk looking down at you

“I wouldn’t say I’m genius at all, I just don’t enjoy stressing,” you answered back at him while putting your things away

“I’m sure many would disagree,” he muttered while taking a seat at the table, “Nice to meet you princess, I’m Mori Akihiko.” He continued to smile while extending out a hand

“Nice to meet you Mori, I’m,” but before you could finish he shook his head

“I know who you are (Y/N). Everyone here, knows who you are. I’m sorry it has taken this long for me to speak to you, I know you’ve seen me at your games.”

“Right, I have. I just thought you were some weird, stalker guy,” you answered in a sarcastic manner while meeting his gaze

“Just another of your many fans.”

“The team has fans, I don’t have fans. Besides, I don’t understand how you can make it to the games when you play too.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t make it as far as you do. Next year I plan on changing the results we got. I may not be genius but I can get stronger,” he said confidently while his eyes brightened

“Anything is possible if you work hard enough,” you said as you gathered your things to go to class, “It was nice to officially meet you Mori, I’ll see you around.” You began to turn away when he gently grabbed your hand

“Maybe tomorrow we can meet up here?” he gave you a small smile with warm eyes that caused your heart to skip a beat before you nodded at him in agreement.

 

After that day, you would meet up with Mori every day for lunch. It went from being one day to the whole week, to each day until the holidays began. You would both go to your practices and spend the rest of the day going out to eat or walking around Tokyo simply getting to know each other. He was kind by opening the doors for you and pulling out your chairs to making you laugh until you couldn’t breathe. You would spend hours on end simply talking about volleyball and your childhood to your families to future goals in life.

On the final day before classes resumed you both went to a New Year’s shrine in order to pray for your teams’ success and individual success. Once you had finished there you made your way over to a small park to simply enjoy one final quiet walk. When all of a sudden, he stopped walking making you turn around and face his redden face,

“Everything okay Mori?” you asked him curiously realizing he was avoiding eye contact while fidgeting from side to side

“Uh, yes. There’s something I want to ask you though?” here was this confident, slick guy who never appeared nervous blushing from ear to ear,

“Okay?” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he slowly opened them you saw that they had gone serious but still had a warmth to them

“Will you be my girlfriend?” you felt your heart drop and your eyes widen. It felt as if every nerve in your body had shut down that he simply stared at you waiting for a response. When you were finally able to accept his question his eyes, as well as yours, lit up brighter than ever before. That was the beginning of your relationship with Mori Akihiko, that would slowly begin to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it would be nice to show how the relationship with Mori more or less began and unfolded.  
> Look forward to reading your feedback and again I do plan on doing more one-on-one's so let me know those too, even if it's one with a character I've already done!


	27. The First Blow

“Another good game today,” he whispered into your ear as you hugged him before he let you go to look you in the eye, “Of course, I expect no less from my princess,”

“Thank you for coming, your support means a lot,” you smiled deeply at him which he returned without a second to spare. He grabbed your bags and grabbed ahold of your hand before leading out of the building.

It had been a little over three months since you had begun dating. In the beginning, everyone made jokes about how it took him long enough to make a move, but he wouldn’t let it phase him. By the second month he had begun being called the ‘prince,’ which he took in stride. With his good looks, amazing volleyball skills and popularity it wasn’t long before everyone knew him as such.

There you were, the prince and princess, owning the courts you set your feet on. A power couple that many people envied but respected. What made it great was your team adored him just as his team adored you. He was everything you ever wanted, someone to laugh with, talk to, treated you amazing all the time. You didn’t quite understand how you got so lucky in having a great boyfriend the first time around,

“What are you staring at?” he eyed you curiously and you hadn’t realized you had spaced out until you realized you were stopped at the park near your house

“Your eyes,” you lifted a hand to move some of his wavy hair out of the way never breaking eye contact while you smiled at each other

“Why?” he asked with a small laugh, that would make your heart flutter, before taking hold of your hand which still gave you butterflies

“The eyes can tell us anything we wish to know about how someone is feeling, they hold the truth because they can’t lie.”

“So, tell me, what do my eyes show?” you stared at the charcoal eyes deeply, seeing as much as you could making you catch your breath at how pretty their dull color could get

“I see happiness and pride. The warmth they hold as they seem to melt with emotions,” he smiled bigger down at you, “but I also see some hesitation there too.”

“You truly can see a lot huh?” you simply nodded your head, before he placed a hand under your chin to raise your face to his, “I’m sure I know why the hesitation is there. (Y/N)?”

“Yes Aki?” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes they were filled with an intense flame that you went speechless

“I love you.” You felt your heart skip a beat and your eyes widen before a huge smile spread across your face

“I love you too,” he embraced you tightly before letting you go and walking you home for the day. Once at home you showered and went to lay down on your bed to think. Not only were you seen as some ‘genius princess,’ but you now had your ‘prince,’ to rule the courts of your school which was named castle nonetheless. It was almost as if you were going to begin building an empire together.

 

* * *

 

 

“W-wait what?” you asked in astonishment

“We picked you to be our next captain!” explained your teammates

“Why me though? I’m only a first-year,” your questions only made the rest of the team shake their heads and sigh before Hano decided to explain

“Minami felt it was only right for it to be you and we agree. You’re a volleyball genius but even if you weren’t, you’ve worked extremely hard to be the only first-year starter we had this year. You’ll be a second-year in a few weeks, so it’ll be easier for you to relate to the first-years and when you’re a third-year, the team would have had you captain for two years and we hope that will make the team stronger. We all believe in you (Y/N).” you looked at every girl standing there who all smiled at you waiting for you to accept this title.

“Thank you, I hope to make you all proud!” you bowed with your eyes watering before being tackled to the ground by the team. As soon as everyone was done crying and laughing practice began with you taking charge for the very first time. You introduced some new practice techniques that you had read about when you were younger and began taking mental notes on where everyone could improve. By the time practice was over each of you was exhausted and no one had realized that there was an audience watching the practice game you held with each other.

After cleaning everything up, you gave the first of many captain speeches after practice. When you finished not only did the team, but everyone else in the gym, clapped causing you to go bright red from everyone’s final congratulations. You quickly gathered your things before leaving the gym only to be caught by some guys from the soccer club,

“Congrats on becoming captain (Y/N),” said one blonde-haired boy

“Thank you,” you answered

“I heard Mori became vice-captain,” mentioned a green-eyed boy

“Speaking of Mori,” you looked over to where he was standing, “I’m going to go now, talk to you later!” you quickly made your way to him with a smile that faded when you saw him only with an emotionless face

“Who were they?” he asked motioning towards the two boys who you were just with

“Uh, classmates?”

“And everyone else who was there gawking?” _What’s gotten into him?_

“Guys from other clubs, they ended up watching our practice and to congratulate me.”

“Didn’t think you were that popular,” his tone of voice was different, almost stung the way he spoke, hurt more when he began to walk away but you followed

“I heard you became vice-captain, congr-”

“Save it. Congratulate me when I become captain, unlike you I have to work harder.” _Ouch._

“Is everything okay Aki? I’ve never seen you like this,” you reached out to grab his hand and made him stop walking

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” He looked at you with a small smile but it never reached his hard eyes, “Forgive me?”

“It’s okay, let’s just go home.” Any attempt at small talk would end up in failure with him giving you short or uninterested responses. You didn’t bother to mention the whole captain ordeal again to avoid upsetting more. It bothered you seeing him like this, he was normally happy and talkative but now, he was different.

“(Y/N)?” once in front of your house he spoke in a somber tone

“Hmmm?” your remained fixated on the ground while he spoke

“I get you being a genius and now captain,” he practically spat out the word, “means you’ll be getting more attention during our second year but,” he placed a hand under your chin making you meet his cold gaze, “don’t let it get to your head. None of those guys are good enough for you, understand?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I need you to understand no other guy is good enough, I see the way they look at you. Just tell me that you understand that princess.” _The way they look at me?_

“You know I only want you, there isn’t anything to worry about,” his eyes grew a bit soft but were still harder than normal. He quickly pulled you into a hug, kissed the top of your head before leaving without another word.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I think I’m going to start going every weekend to help the little girls’ team with volleyball,” you announced during lunch to Mori

“Why?”

“Well, they’ve been going to all of my games and they’ve been asking for a while. Also, I love being around them and they’re amazing,” a smile grew on your face thinking about how in your first year you would go to their practices to kill time and now half way through your second year they wanted you there all the time.

“Haven’t they seen how you’ve been playing lately?” Sure, the last few games weren’t your best but the entire fought until you couldn’t anymore. It wasn’t your fault that the other teams happened to be stronger, yet that didn’t matter to him. Any time something went wrong during a game his words became venomous towards you, even if the loss wasn’t your fault.

“W-well, uh, I’m still thinking about it,” you mumbled looking down, smile gone

“Hey (Y/N)! Hello, Mori-san,” you looked up to see some boys from both of your classes making their way to you

“Hello everyone,” you said kindly while Mori simply nodded slightly towards them

“I wanted to ask you if you’re going to start teaching my little sister’s team on Saturdays, she loves you,” asked one of the boys

“Yeah, my cousin is on the same team and she’s never been more excited about volleyball,” added another

“She said that she was still thinking,” responded Mori dryly

“Uh, well it’d be great if you could, I know their coach is having troubles right now,”

“I know, turns out he doesn’t have much time these days to help them. I’ll think it over and decide soon, okay?” the boys smiled and then left

“More fans?” muttered the boy next to you with a glare

“So, it’s okay for girls to scream and chase you but guys can’t hold conversations with me?”

“I don’t even know why they’re in awe with you. What? All because you’re captain whose skillset is slightly better than others? No wonder you guys barely won and ultimately lost this time around,” you felt your face heat and didn’t have time to stop yourself from speaking

“What’s your problem? Ever since I became captain you’ve been blaming me forever every little mistake, even when it wasn’t mine? You get mad at ANY guy who talks to me but it’s never an issue when girls swarm you with gifts. At least the few guys who do talk to me RESPECT that fact that I’m in a relationship! You belittle me in front of anyone who will listen, why?” you stared into his permanent hard eyes, that always looked like concrete now, waiting for an answer

“Do you think I’m the ONLY one who notices your mistakes? That team elected you as captain and you can’t keep them together. Any mistakes they make reflect what kind of captain you are,” you felt your throat go dry at his words, “Those guys don’t respect anything, maybe the reason why there are less guys now compared to before is because they realized you’re nothing special. Jealousy doesn’t suit you, those girls mean nothing to me. I’m only speaking the truth, and the truth hurts. Get off your high horse and focus on someone else for once,” he grabbed his things and left you there simply thinking about what he said.

_Am I really why we lost?_

_Am I getting jealous over some random girls?_

_What does my team think about me?_

_Would they agree with what he said?_

_Have I really been making a lot of mistakes?_

_Maybe I should work harder then?_

 

That was the first day you stayed late during practice. No one questioned you and Mori didn’t come looking for you either. You worked on your tosses, serves and quick-stepping. By the time you finished you were drenched in sweat. You put everything away, cleaned the floors then headed home. The entire walk home your mind was clouded with what your team, everyone for that matter, truly thought of you. For the first time you truly began to doubt yourself as everything Mori said made more sense.

Each day after that wasn’t any easier, the only time you could stop thinking about everything was while playing or coaching the little girls. Even though you and your team noticed your improvements somehow was able to find flaws in you, so you kept working harder. With the constant training and glares from Mori, less and less people spoke to you. Though at the time you didn’t care, the team also grew stronger that when the spring games began you won easily and made it to finals to win within three sets and make it further and play against other regions.

With the time to spare you all went to go watch the boys play in their finals match. Regardless of everything bad going in your relationship you couldn’t deny that when Mori played he was breathtaking. He alone improved so much that no one doubted him becoming the next captain in just a few weeks. In that moment, you ignored all the fangirls, forgot everything he ever said to you and focused on the game; one they would lose despite their big fight.

That night Mori was the only one to not congratulate you and the team for advancing. He didn’t make a snarky remark about either, which was a first. Not once did he express how he was feeling but his gaze said enough. Unlike you, he was closed off with his emotions and preferred to be alone when he wasn’t happy. You didn’t even bother mentioning the matches in order to hear anything the opposite of nice from him. When the games began most of the boys’ volleyball went to not only provide support but to watch the boy matches.

Unfortunately, you lost to some sleazy team who would rile you all up and play innocent to the referees and block the linesmen view to earns points. You all held your head up high knowing you worked hard and did the best you could before thanking the crowd for the final time. In the back of your head you knew Mori was going to say something as you saw him leave the stands but decided to ignore it for the meantime and go watch some of the boys’ matches.

“Who is playing right now?” you asked the current captain of the boy’s team since Mori was nowhere in sight

“I don’t know their names, sorry about your loss,” he offered with a small smile before turning back to the game

“It’s okay, we did our best and that’s what matters. At least the third-years could leave feeling proud,” you said while watching the game in front of you, “That’s one hell of a toss,” you whispered in amazement at the accuracy

“Why are you always complimenting the setters?” you turned to see an irritated Mori

“I didn’t compliment the setter, I compliment the toss. Besides, I’m a hitter obviously, I’ll be amazed by a beautiful toss.” You muttered back at him feeling the tension between you two. You noticed him clench and unclench his fists but he never said anything else for the rest of the day. As the game proceeded you couldn’t look away from the black-haired setter in amazement, wishing you had a closer seat to be able to see his tosses much better. Regardless, you knew if you ever crossed paths with him in high school that he’d only be that much better.

When the game ended you along with your team and Mori’s left and headed home. Back at the school you allowed the girls to head home and took care of putting everything away knowing everyone was tired. After locking up the gym you were surprised to see Mori outside, waiting for you.

“I would’ve thought you would be on your way home,” you said while approaching him what you weren’t expecting was the glare he gave before grabbing hold of your arms

“Excuse you?” he said while breathing heavy

“Let go, your hurting me,” you said trying to break but failed to do so as he pushed you against the wall

“You’ve been a real bitch lately (Y/N). Have you noticed how no more guys approach you? They finally saw how pathetic you are! Your own team doesn’t even talk to you out of the club anymore! What happened today? First, you lose the game in a lousy manner, then you compliment some random guy as if I wasn’t there, then you have the AUDACITY to talk down to me in front of my captain?!” his grip only tightened making you hiss in pain not realizing your eyes began to tear up,

“MORI LET GO!!”

“Oh? You want me to let go fine,” he let go but didn’t step away from you

“What is your problem?! You haven’t been yourself lately, what do you want from me?!” you eyed him in his emotionless, ice-cold eyes

“To realize I’m ALL you have now!”

“I have other people in my life NOT just you!” before you knew your cheek was stinging with pain and you had fallen to the ground from the impact. You grabbed your face and looked up at a sneering Mori Akihiko, the most frightening he had ever looked.

“You don’t have anyone else.” He kneeled next to you, “No one stops me or defends you from what I say. You’re only seen as a princess on the court, off of it? You’re nothing, don’t you see that? When was the last time someone reached out to you? Unlike you, people see me as a prince on and off the court. I’m actually a somebody. Somebody that everyone loves.”

That’s why you never told anyone about what happened, because you knew no one would believe you. The Mori you knew was different from the Mori everyone else thought they knew. You hated to admit it, but he was right. No one ever argued with all the negative things he said to or about you. People stopped approaching you after games or at school. Even the amount of little kids began to lessen. So, while you stayed after practice again the next day, one of the girls approached you,

“Staying late again (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, I wanna work on my serves,” you offered a small smile

“Okay, don’t overwork yourself, we need you this upcoming year too Captain,” when she left you began serving. With each serve you would hear ever insult Mori ever said about you. Before you knew it, your vision became blurred again while you swore you could feel your cheek sting again. Continuing to hit the balls over the net your knees became weak and you fell to the ground. While crying the truth hit you hard,

 

_He’s really all I have now, without him I have nothing… I can’t lose him either…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm conflicted with this chapter -.- I feel like I could have done much better but oh well  
> Currently working hard on the next chapter, I appreciate your patience ^o^


	28. Dynasty

For the first time, you were silent during lunch with Mori and everyone else. Though it was now your third year and many months had passed since he first hit you, it didn’t mean things were different. Mori never apologized for what he did that day or the many days after that. Whether he would squeeze your hand or wrist too tight in order for you to know to quiet down or throwing you against the wall or holding down when he would snap over some mistake you did; no apology. It was as if he enjoyed seeing you gasp for air or being unable to move when being pinned down; he loved the dominance and your vulnerability.

It wasn’t like you didn’t wish to speak out and let it be known what you were going through, but it was too late. You didn’t know how broken you had become with him. In the beginning of the relationship it was beautiful with no issues, but before you knew it he had changed. Why he did so is something you didn’t know, but he had begun breaking you mentally and emotionally. He would belittle your volleyball skills, appearance and more. The little ‘jokes’ were slowly destroying you while you chose to ignore the truth behind it.

You finally began seeing how no one would reach out to you anymore and people would only talk to you if necessary or on the court. Less and less people would approach you before and after matches. Though your popularity in volleyball never faltered since you worked just as hard if not harder than ever, but in school, you went from being known as the ‘princess of volleyball,’ to ‘Mori’s princess,’ nothing else.

Even if people noticed how you changed since your first year, no one ever asked questions. Though the bruises you earned were always hidden by your clothes, if one would slip into view, nothing was said. When someone would ask where the bruises or cuts came from you would idiotically lie and force a smile on your face. Whether you had gone to someone after the first time, you didn’t know who to go to and even if you spoke out now, you would be seen as some stupid girl who allowed herself to go through this. Of course, who would believe you anyways?

“Earth to (Y/N)?!” you looked up quickly to one of your teammates, “Geez, spacing out again?”

“S-sorry, I have a lot on my mind,” everyone at the table just gave you a confused look but said nothing

“Anyways, do you know what high school you plan on applying to (Y/N)?” asked one of the other girls

“Fukurodani Academy,” you said with a small smile, “Their volleyball teams are amazing, academics are great and their uniforms aren’t too bad either.”

“Of course, you’ve been in class five all throughout middle school, academics would matter to you,” teased one of Mori’s teammates

“Good thing you’re smart and skilled, I don’t think I could ever attend there,”

“Who says (Y/N) will get in anyways?” your smile vanished as soon as Mori eyed you with a sneer and spoke out, “Even if her brains are enough, her skills won’t get her onto the team.”

“Where do you plan on going Mori? Fukurodani as well?” you simply eyed your boyfriend from the corner of your eye as he laughed at the question

“I’ve been in class one for the past three years there is no way I’m getting in, but I have no idea where I’m going yet.” Just then he grabbed your hand a little too tightly before facing you, “Who knows though, by some miracle I could follow my princess to Fukurodani.”

“Aww, aren’t you two just the cutest thing ever. Honestly (Y/N), don’t let this one go,”

“Why would I? Who would I be without him,” you whispered

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously? Fukurodani?!” the mask was gone now that you two were alone in a park, “You know fucking well I could never go to that school and now everyone knows how dumb I am!”

_I never said anything. You did._

“S-sorry, I was only answering their question,” you felt the sudden pressure on your arms and the swiftness of being shoved against a tree, “I promise I didn’t mean anything by it,”

“Look at me. You know I hate when you don’t look at me!” you slowly looked up and saw the same thing you’ve been seeing since everything went bad; cold, hard, terrifying charcoal eyes. _That’s why I NEVER want to look at you anymore._

“You’re hurting me,” you whispered but were only pushed harder and felt the sting in your back knowing the skin had been broken

“Do you love me?” _Do I? Do I actually still love him? Am I only with him now because I don’t want to be alone?_

“Of course, I love you,” _I love him. Right?_

“Then why do wish to go to that school?” his eyes never changed, his hold never loosened. At this point you knew there were going to be bruises on your arms.

“They’re a good school.”

“You said their volleyball teams were good. Were you speaking in general or specifically the boys team? You said their academics were good. Is it because you know I can’t get in? You said their uniform wasn’t bad either. Since when have you cared about that? Do you want to go to that school because you want to get away from me and find someone else?”

“What? N-no! The girls team is incredible! By going to that school and playing I can hopefully get into a great university and if I’m obligated to wear a uniform I would want to like it. I’m not looking for anyone else.” _I just want to find the Mori Akihiko that I fell in love with…_

“Now tell me,” his eyes grew darker, “You say I hurt you, but yet you stay, which I respect. If you were to ever tell someone do you think they would believe you?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“I do,” he let go of one of your arms and grabbed your face making you wince in pain, “they won’t. People admire us. Why would a prince ever hurt his princess? All those things I say that ‘hurt’ you are to help you fix yourself. Be grateful that I’m sticking around when no one else would.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Now go home, I don’t feel like walking you any further.” He finally let go and walked away. Once he was out of sight and you had composed yourself, you made your way home. As soon as you got home you played your music and went to take a shower before going to bed. When all your clothing was off you looked in the mirror to see you indeed had new cuts on your back, with the blood already dried, next to the old scarred ones. Allowing the warm water wash away the blood, you examined your new and old bruises that would have to covered until they disappeared. Letting your mind wander as the music played, you slowly slid until you were sitting on the shower floor; crying…

 

_Some days it's hard to see_

_If I was a fool, or you, a thief_

_Made it thru the maze to find my one in a million_

_Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living_

 

“Everything was perfect, why? Why did this happen?”

 

_And all I gave you is gone_

_Tumbled like it was stone_

_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_

_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_

_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

 

“People envy us!? If only they knew that I envy them…”

 

_The scar I can't reverse_

_When the more it heals the worse it hurts_

_Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing_

_Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant_

 

“All I have is him and volleyball. Why can’t things go back to how they were? What did I do to deserve this? I know I’m not perfect but, why me?”

 

You knew that in a few months you would be a high school student, which meant possibly attending a different school than him. Your emotions were mixed with the thought of that. Part of you was happy knowing he wouldn’t be able to ridicule you as much but knowing you wouldn’t have even him there hurt.

“What do I want?”

 

_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down_

_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

* * *

 

The final months of junior high school felt like an eternity to get through all while flashing before your eyes. You couldn’t decide if this was the best or worst year of your school years. You had graduated with some of the top grades of your class, your team had won all of their games; you even earned awards when your time on the team ended. By some miracle, you even got accepted into Fukurodani and were expected to join the girls team. The only thing that ruined the final year was the abuse.

You had lost count of how many times you had gone unconscious. The number of scars on your body from trees, glass, anything thrown at you or being thrown into. All the bruises that had formed and vanished then reappeared all over your body. Making yourself go numb and just accept it, waiting for him to stop and let the agony end. That wasn’t enjoyable; just like being yelled at and hurt in an alley way.

“You would be nothing without me. They may call you princess, but only because of me!” _Wasn’t I called princess before you? I don’t remember_ , “If I didn’t date you then you’d just be another girl on a volleyball team. Your “skill” is nothing but luck, your looks are pitiful, NO ONE loves you. They might see a great player on the court but I see a joke!!” _Maybe you’re right. Who knows how much of it were lies and luck._

Despite feeling the sting of the words and his hits, you felt yourself beginning to shut down. All you wanted was to feel as little as possible.

“Look at me when I talk to you!! You look me in my eyes while I speak and show me respect!!” _Even when I look at you nothing changes._ **SLAP!** _Ah, blood_ , “Don’t ever disappoint me like that in a game again! I never understood how you are called a genius when you couldn’t even get a single block today.” _But we won? Why aren’t you happy?_ “you’re weak, always have been and always will be,” _You’re right. If only I was as strong as your hands on my neck_ , “You’ll never become anything without me. You can’t run from this. No one will ever help you. Oh, and I’m done with this relationship. I can’t bare another second being paired with someone like you. Regardless of that, you’ll still be mine, no one else would bother giving you chance, so be grateful.” _No, please stay with me. Leave me alone. Which is it?_

 

You don’t know how long you remained unconscious but eventually you were able to begin hearing things. Little by little the pain began to settle, you were met with a sharp pain that left you on the ground. Sounds began to escape your mouth but for some reason you were unable to move or open your eyes, just listen. All you heard was the wind, cars, footsteps; _Did he come back?_

 

“Do you hear that Akaashi?” _Akaashi?_

“Hear what?”

“It sounds like whimpering in the alley, let’s go see what it is.”

“I hear it now,” _Do you hear me?_ “Bokuto-san call an ambulance,” _Bokuto-san?_

“Why? Oh. Is she breathing? Uh, hello, yes-” _How bad do I look?_

“Can you hear me?” _Yes_. “Who would do this?” _Mori Akihiko._

“Ambulance is on their way. They told us to not move her and wait here. They’ll be questioning us,” You called for help?

“Okay, not a problem.” _You’re going to stay?_

“Who would do something like Akaashi?”

“I don’t know Bokuto-san, let’s just hope she’ll be okay. No one deserves this.”

 

_Akaashi? Bokuto-san? Thank you. You two must be angels or something, you’re the first to notice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Mentioned: MIIA - DYNASTY  
> This was the final chapter having to do with their relationship. I wanted to write just enough to show what the reader went through without too many details but more what went through her head. Hopefully it was enjoyable and hopefully the upcoming makes up for the last few if you didn't enjoy them.
> 
> **STILL TAKING ONE-ON-ONE REQUESTS (I have some ideas in progress but others wouldn't hurt either)**


	29. The Difference

“Gaaaaaaaaaaah, I’m soooooo hungry!!!” grumbled a particular orange-haired decoy, earning looks from the other three first years with him

“Hinata be quiet, (Y/N) is asleep,” reprimanded Yamaguchi while nodding towards your sleeping figure on the couch. With your hair in your face, mouth slightly open, it was the most peaceful you had ever looked around them.

“Sorry, I’m just hungry,” whispered Hinata

“Well why don’t you go get food instead of making noise here?” suggested Tsukishima with a raised eyebrow, “We don’t know when she will wake up from her ‘nap,’ anyways,”

“Can we judge? She worked the hardest of us all today and she isn’t even on the team,” mentioned the freckled faced boy with a small smile

“I don’t think we’ve ever seen her that intense before. She was all ‘pow,’ and ‘gwah,’ while being very precise with her ‘swoosh,’ and ‘swish,’ it was amazing!”

“She puts us all to shame,” added the blue-eyed setter while looking at you before the corner of his mouth turned up, “She really is amazing.”

“Don’t smile, it’s weird,” muttered Hinata causing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to hold back laughter and only fail

“Shut up dumbass, go get food and be useful,” said Kageyama with clear irritation in his voice

“Come on Hinata, I’ll go with you,” offered Yamaguchi as both boys stood up and walked over to the door. The gathered what they needed and left, leaving the blonde and raven haired boys alone with your sleeping self.

“Great, one idiot leaves and I’m stuck with the king himself,” scoffed the taller of two earning him a glare

“Please, as if I’m any happier by this,” was all the response he got before silence filled the room. Both boys continued doing their homework without muttering another word until you began moving in your sleep and they simply waited,

“How is your hand doing?” Tsukishima asked while eyeing the setter’s hand that was holding yours, preventing you from digging into your own palm but his instead, “She hasn’t let go since you grabbed it a while ago.”

“Honestly? I think Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san got it worse during the camp.” Kageyama said quietly before kissing your hand gently, “She’s been digging her nails but not hard enough to break the skin, which I’m assuming means whatever she’s dreaming isn’t all that bad. At least I hope not.” When he finished speaking all he could do was sigh before running his free hand through his hair.

“How has it been with her?”

“What’s this? Tsukishima actually showing interest and care for someone?”

“Shut up.” He answered back before taking a deep breath, “You know we’re all curious.”

“I guess I shouldn’t expect any less from someone who considered confessing to her.” Kageyama said a bit too cold, “We’re going slow, I’ve only ever kissed her hand and forehead, I don’t want to push or rush anything so the pace is all on her. Though, she’s still hesitant towards me, sometimes it’s like she forgets I’m her boyfriend now so instead of coming to me, she’ll go to Akaashi-san or Bokuto-san. Although, I can’t blame her either, they were there when she needed someone the most and they’ve been keeping me updating on things I can do to make her happier and calmer. That’s actually why she went all out during practice today, all those built-up emotions became too much and she had a panic attack in the morning on our way to school.”

“Really?” asked the middle blocker in disbelief

“Yeah. What’s crazy is I’m not even stressed by any of this. I’m seeing a completely different side to (Y/N), especially when she opens up and begins telling me things about her and her life thus far.” Kageyama couldn’t help but smile slightly, “I never thought I would find someone like her and actually have them feel the same towards me. I guess I got lucky,”

“To think the king would find someone who loves volleyball just as much as he does, but is actually likeable and smart. Crazy.”

“It’s not even the volleyball thing. Let me ask you something,” blue-eyes met golden ones with a curious and intense look, “What was it about (Y/N) that caught even your eye Tsukishima?”

The question caught the boy by surprise. He felt his heart slightly stop just as his throat went dry, but he thought it over. Kageyama waited silently as he allowed you to squeeze his hand once more before the grip loosened. Tsukishima cleared his throat and let out a big breath before eyeing his teammate,

“If it wasn’t just the sport then I expect you to explain why after I answer.” He earned a nod from your boyfriend before answering, “It was the day we saw the scars. I began getting curious and didn’t realize just how much I began to think about her until the day she showed us her tossing and hitting that I felt something. I began wanting to see her at practice and enjoyed spending lunch with her and Yamaguchi, then during the camp after Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san told us about her ex I found her outside and liked the feeling of it just being the two of us. Except,” he took a deep breath before a small smirk formed, “when I saw how not only Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san, but all of Fukurodani, was towards her I felt like I could never make her that happy on my own. Besides, any slim chance I could have had I ruined with my own curiosity that day I walked home with her, but even now I just want her to be happy.”

“You actually do have a heart,” joked the setter

“Surprising, isn’t it?” he answered while shaking his head, “Your turn.”

 “When she first walked into the gym, sure, I thought she was beautiful and her pass amazed me but I knew I had seen her somewhere so that wasn’t what caught my eye. When she told us the truth, well it hurt knowing that this girl who was truly gifted went through so much and was acting brave. During the day she began to toss, it took my breath away because it was the first day I had been able to see it that close instead of videos. While we were at the camp I got jealous of how she was around everyone in Fukurodani and couldn’t help but wish that I could be them, then we saw how she truly got while playing and it scared me. Then I spent time with Akaashi-san and just talking to him made me realize my feelings,” his blue eyes grew soft, “because I had been denying it since I first fell for her. The night we walked together and we talked about our nicknames, me being the ‘king of the court,’ and her having been the ‘princess of volleyball,’ she understood. She didn’t mock or pity me, she truly understood me. I didn’t know how much I wanted that until I got it,”

“Who would have thought she would have chosen you out of everyone,” whispered the middle blocker

“I never did. I thought she would have preferred someone like Yamaguchi or Suga, someone kind and approachable,”

“You know,” Kageyama met Tsukishima’s calm gaze, “maybe she just wanted someone who understood her too. If I may add, for being an egocentric king, I never thought there would be someone I disliked more than you but that not-so charming prince took the cake.”

“Thanks?”

“Besides, how does it feel knowing Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san are keeping a close eye on you?”

“It’s not just them two, not even just Fukurodani. Turns out the other schools we attended the camp with all know now since Bokuto-san shared the news to Kuroo-san. Not only did each team have members who confessed to her, but the entire teams saw her as someone to protect, now I have four entire schools ready to go after me if I ever hurt her.”

“Five schools.” Kageyama looked at him confused, “You also have all of us at Karasuno watching you, to make sure you don’t hurt her,”

“You’re right, five whole volleyball teams.”

“Anyways, how are you going to handle the game against Seijoh now? Not only do you have to face your old teammates and the ‘Great King,’ but now you have a ‘prince,’ too.” Kageyama thought about what he was just asked. When Mori had confronted him it revealed that he obviously attended Seijoh because how else would he have learned of his nickname.

“Doesn’t matter who is on the other team,” he muttered before looking at you once again, “we’re going to win each game.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk before agreeing mentally. The two boys finished their homework before Hinata and Yamaguchi arrived with food. Kageyama felt you let go of his hand as yours fell limp and saw you smile slightly in your sleep as he kissed your forehead. He and Tsukishima joined the others in the kitchen. As they set everything up in your dining room they didn’t hear when you had woken up.

“(Y/N) you’re finally awake!” announced Hinata as he saw your groggy self make your way to them while you ran a hand through your hair

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how tired I was,” you offered with a small, embarrassed smile, “I woke up when I smelled food.”

Each boy laughed at this before they fixed you a plate while you took a seat with them. You all spent the remaining time together going over homework, which was the only reason they were at your house, and helping each other. Well you and Yamaguchi would be helping Hinata and Kageyama while Tsukishima would simply ‘tsk,’ away. After the homework was finished the boys asked to watch old footage from your games and since your parents would request every game to be filmed for them to watch when they got home, you had endless choices. You watched next to them but would look at their faces as they watched, the way they would react was as if they were watching it live. Once they finished watching five of the videos they finally decided to head home for the night; except for one.

 

“How are you feeling?” you turned away from the front door to meet dark-blue eyes standing in the kitchen

“About?” you asked as you made your way to him to help put things away

“About whatever you were dreaming about,” he closed most of the distance between you two to show you his hand where there were visible crescent shapes, “Please, talk to me.”

“I’m sorry,” your gaze fell to the floor but a gentle finger under your chin made you raise your head once more to meet his soft gaze

“You didn’t break the skin, even if you did I wouldn’t have cared. Don’t apologize okay?”

“Okay,” you took a deep breath, “I was dreaming about middle school. How everything occurred from my first year until the final day, when, you know.” You didn’t realize you had looked down until you felt yourself being pulled into a hug and your head hit his chest.

“It was only a dream,” you could practically hear the wheels turning in Kageyama’s head as he tried to figure what to say to comfort you, “Something you won’t relive again,”

You couldn’t hold back your laughter and before you knew it you were trembling. Though Kageyama didn’t let you go, you could hear his confusion every time he asked what was funny. Eventually you adjusted yourself so you could comfortably meet his confused, blushed face.

“You’re not good with words, but I appreciate you trying,” you said with a smile that only made him blush harder

“W-well I am your b-bo-boyfriend,” he responded avoiding your gaze, _that you are_. You gently turned his face towards yours so you could look into his eyes, “What are you staring at?”

“Hmmm?” you hummed as you escaped his embrace, “I’m staring at your eyes.”

“W-why?”

“Because they’re beautiful,” you noticed as his eyes grew wide but didn’t allow him to speak, “Your eyes are dark blue. When you’re angry at Tsukki or frustrated during practice they remind me of the ocean at night, beautiful but deadly. When you’re having fun while playing they remind me of the night sky with the stars because though they look dark there is still that light that shines through. Even now, and any other time you get embarrassed, they’re indescribable.” You gently moved his hair away from his face so get a better look at him, “They’re so warm and soft, especially with the light hitting them they grow lighter, I don’t know what they remind me of.”

“What’s with you owls and eyes,” he asked as he pulled you into another hug, this one tighter. You know why he pulled you in; you had come to learn he did this to hide his smile and embarrassment from you.

“What do you mean by, ‘you owls,’ Tobio?” you asked as you eyed him with an eyebrow raised

“The night Akaashi-san helped me with tossing he began talking about how your eyes changed too. Not once have I ever met someone who would take that much notice in people’s eyes.”

“Kei-chan and Kou-chan began that after me. I’ve always taken notice in people’s eyes because they don’t lie, they show us how someone is truly feeling.” A smile formed on his face before a small laugh slipped out. He wasn’t the kind to always smile or laugh but when he did, it was special because you were usually the only one around to witness such a thing. It was nice seeing the difference between him and Mori, but what mattered more was how unique this relationship was compared to your first. You allowed yourself to rest your head on his chest and wrap your arms around him as he laughed before he rested his head on yours.

The two of you remained silent. The only sounds being made by you both were your steady breathing and heart beats. Though nothing was said for a while, you shared the same thought of the moment;

_For once, in a long time, I truly feel at peace. Here, with you._

The time came for Kageyama to go home. Though it was Friday the preliminaries were beginning on the upcoming Monday which meant there would be practice tomorrow. It wasn’t going to be an easy three days; with both of you having your own personal challenges to face. Karasuno had their final attempt to make it to nationals with the third-years, while you had to finally face the one person you never wanted to see again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then,” he said as he walked out of your house

“See you tomorrow,” you said with a small smile as he walked but one thought didn’t leave. _Just do it, there isn’t going to be a ‘right’ time._ “Tobio! Wait a second,”

He turned around to see what you needed to say but was caught by surprise when you had softly yet swiftly pulled him down a little to gently press your lips to his. You don’t know if it only lasted a few seconds or a few minutes, but when you pulled away his hand had been caressing your face while the other was placed on your waist. You said good-bye once more and quickly went inside leaving a shocked, red faced Kageyama Tobio outside.

“Wow,” was his first word as he made his way home, “That was on hell of a first kiss. My first official kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last few chapters were all the reader's dream.   
> As I mentioned before I am going to be doing one-on-one's without it really involving the reader.  
> I may still do some with the reader and a character that have been suggested but I want to fit with the story and not go off topic.  
> Thank you to those who have continued reading since the beginning since I'm nearing THIRTY chapters!  
> As always I look forward to any and ALL feedback because it truly brings a smile to my face seeing what you have to say.


	30. Discovery

“Excellent work today everyone,” Oikawa said with his usual charismatic smile, “I look forward to winning with you all at the preliminaries. Don’t you Aki-chan?”

While brown eyes met charcoal ones, everyone waited for the wing spiker to respond. With the setter holding his smile the younger boy bared a forced smirk.

“Yes captain.” Mori finally spit out, “Can’t wait.”

“Glad to hear that. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.” All the boys dismissed themselves and headed home leaving their captain in the club room,

“What’s with you constantly singling out Mori?” asked Iwaizumi with a skeptical expression

“I need to make sure I get the most out of him. He came in here thinking he was at the top of his skill level and realized he was wrong. I’m just being a good captain and person,” Oikawa answered his best friend nonchalantly

“Come on Shittykawa, you’re not a good person,”

“So, mean Iwa-chan!” he yelled, “Though I do feel like he is hiding something from everyone.”

Iwaizumi eyed his friend, confused at how his tone of voice changed. Just like how quickly his entire being took a turn.

“What do you think he could be hiding?”

“Something about the princess herself obviously,” the captain faced his vice-captain who looked confused while trying to process what was just said, “Something just does not add up and I want to discover the truth.”

“Explain.” Requested the spikey-haired boy

“I’ve seen her play before. After we lost our game in junior high, I chose to attend the nationals to watch the teams we should have played,”

“That’s where you went to when your mother called mine all worried,” realized Iwaizumi

“Don’t interrupt Iwa-chan, it’s rude you know” he earned a glare from his friend before continuing, “Anyways, I got tired of watching the boys’ matches and decided to watch the girls play; that’s when I saw her. I know it was her because people kept calling her ‘princess,’ and she truly was amazing for a first-year. I had seen footage of their games online before, but seeing it in person is another thing entirely. Then last year I decided to go again and watch her play as a third-year, not surprisingly she was captain. Not only was she a breathtaking spiker, but she had no issue taking over as a setter or libero position during a game. I don’t think I’ve ever been so captivated by a game before seeing her play.”

“So, she was an amazing player. What does any of that have to do with Mori hiding something?” asked Iwaizumi

“Iwa-chan, if I had to compare her to someone we have played against, I would say she was a combination of Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka.” The setter watched as his friend’s eyes grew and mouth fell slightly open before explaining, “Her being a combination of them is a deadly combination in volleyball, completely unstoppable. She’s a genius but unlike Tobio-chan she never got flustered and always knew the best way to score without hesitation like Ushiwaka. Like those two, though I hate to admit it, are great all around players, just like she was but she was much better. What made her better than them both was the simple fact that her passion shined through while playing, the look that she bared was an intense one. It was a look that I have never seen before.”

“Okay?”

“So, someone who was as talented as she was wouldn’t just quit playing. She could have made it far in volleyball, so why did she just stop after junior high when she was still growing in her already impressive level? Aki-chan said they dated, but after they graduated they never spoke again, right? So, he has to know the truth as to why the princess herself stopped.”

“Wasn’t it some accident though?”

“Was it though? Rumor is she was mugged, how bad does a mugging have to be to make someone stop playing a sport?”

“Do you think he might be the reason behind her stopping then?”

“Yes, I don’t trust him. First, he says they stopped talking after graduating but all of a sudden, he was wanting to contact her, to no avail because she doesn’t respond, before knowing she moved out here? Secondly, he hates it when we speak about her but he won’t stop mentioning her? Finally, he went to Karasuno to find her only to confront Tobio-chan and the others but not her even she’s obviously the manager? Why is that? Were they, or she, hiding her from him?”

“Well, doesn’t Kageyama like her or something? Why would he, or anyone, want the girl you like ex just stroll in?”

“Even if Tobio-chan does like her, even if by some chance he dates her, it doesn’t make much sense to me. I truly feel like our ‘prince’ is hiding something, and maybe the princess will either tell me or show me the truth when we see them at the preliminaries.”

“So, he’s just as a crappy guy like you then Crappykawa?”

“No Iwa-chan, you’re missing the entire point!” he took a deep breath before smiling innocently, “Besides, IF Aki-chan is the reason I’m sure we’ll be able to tell by how she, or Karasuno, reacts when she sees him. Now, if he didn’t do anything then maybe I’m overthinking and their relationship just didn’t end on the best terms.”

“You’re an idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay everyone,” began Daichi catching everyone’s attention, “Don’t forget (Y/N) has been nice enough to invite us all over tomorrow for a pre-preliminaries celebration. Which means we’re all going to bring something so she isn’t in charge of everything, understood?”

“Yes captain!” each boy said in unison

“Just so you boys know,” they all looked towards you immediately, “I’ll only be in charge of the main course, which means feel free to bring beverages, sides, appetizers, and such. Talk within yourselves and figure out who is bringing what. I’ll be going now,”

“Wait (Y/N),” you turned to see Kageyama walking towards you, “I’ll walk with you.”

You could see the disappointment form on his face as soon as you began to shake your head in protest to his offer. You couldn’t help but smile at the pout that formed on his face that quickly faded as you caressed his face,

“Tobio, you have to stay and figure everything out with everyone. I’ll be fine walking on my own.”

“You’re right, be safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He quickly kissed the top of your head in order to avoid anyone seeing but failed and was met with the team poking fun at him as you left the gym.

The second you would get home you knew that you had to get everything started so you wouldn’t be rushing all over the place tomorrow. This was something you had done for Fukurodani in the past; you invited the entire team over for a meal you made and just relaxed before the games. About ten minutes had passed on your way home when you realized you had left your bag in the gym. Instead of walking all the way back you were going to give Kageyama a call to bring it for you; if only your phone wasn’t in that particular bag.

Sure, you could have just hoped that someone would notice it and he would bring over on his way home, but you didn’t know how long they were going to be staying there. There was also the chance that no one would notice it on their desperation to get home. Without another choice, you turned around and walked back to the school. Another ten minutes had passed and you now stood in front of the gym once again. You were about to open the door all the way when you heard them making you freeze and just listen;

“What are you saying Kageyama?” asked Suga eyeing the first year with a confused expression

“I want (Y/N) to avoid Mori at all costs.” The younger setter responded in an intimidating tone of voice. Him, as everyone else, being unaware that you were just outside the door.

“Why though? She said she needs to confront him once and for all right?” wondered Hinata causing Kageyama to face his teammate in order to explain

“I know that’s what she thinks she has to do, but I don’t think it’s a clever idea.” He answered with a sigh at the end before rubbing his temple.

“He has a point,” Everyone was surprised to hear Tsukishima of all people to speak up and actually agree “Who are we to think she can actually handle facing him?”

“Maybe it would be easier on all of us if he never finds her.” Asahi mentioned voicing the same thought that some of the others had

“Come on you guys, she’s tough,” Tanaka argued with a less than happy look on his face

“Yeah, she said so herself that she’s tired of letting him get to her,” agreed Nishinoya with his arms crossed

“So, then what? Do we allow her to face him or hide her?” Asked Ennoshita making everyone fall silent

“Are you going to let her face her biggest challenge and be there is she struggles after?” added Narita

“Or, do our best to keep them apart to keep the peace we have thus far?” finished Kinoshita

“What do you want to do Kageyama?” The setter faced his captain, thinking of what would be best

“Why are we deciding what she gets to do?” Protested Yamaguchi “Whether she can or can’t handle this isn’t for us to decide.”

“I agree with Yamaguchi,” announced Suga, “We promised to be there for her, even if this doesn’t go how she wants it to.”

“Me too. I don’t think it’s right for us to force her to not do something.” Hinata said while rubbing his neck, “How is this any different from what he did to her?”

Each boy felt their heart drop at the comparison. Those who agreed with Kageyama, and Kageyama himself, didn’t mean to resemble your ex. They simply wanted to do what they thought was best for you, for everyone. The team was split into two sides, those who agreed and those who didn’t. Kageyama, Daichi, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Kinoshita wanting to keep you away from Mori. Suga, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya not wanting to interfere with your choice. While Ennoshita and Narita were undecided on which was the best choice.

“This isn’t like him or what he did.” Finally spoke out Kageyama, “I’m doing this to keep her safe and happy like I promised Akaashi-san.”

“That’s not your choice!” shouted Hinata, “Are you doing this to keep her happy or for you to avoid dealing with any consequences?!”

“Shut up dumbass! I would deal with anything for her but she can’t face him!”

“And why not?!” this question caught the setter off guard

“Because,” he whispered

“Because what Kageyama?” pressed the decoy while everyone else waited

“Because she isn’t strong enough for that!” he finally shouted back, “She puts on a mask every day to appear fine but I know she is hiding how she truly feels. (Y/N) can’t face him no matter how much she wishes she could!”

“Is she not strong enough or do you think she isn’t?” asked Hinata

“She’s my girlfriend, I’ll deal with this and I just ask for you all to accept my decision.” The blue-eyed boy announced

“I won’t accept it.” Kageyama, and everyone else, felt chills run down his spine when he heard your voice speak out behind him. He turned to see you walking into the gym with tears running down your redden face, grabbing the bag you left behind

“(Y/N),” he said taking a step towards you but stopping when he saw you step away from him

“I actually thought you had faith in me Kageyama.” You hated how your voice cracked, “I’m not 100% healed nor am I strong enough to face everything on my own. Although, I KNOW I can face Mori Akihiko and deal with this. To hear my own boyfriend who is supposed to believe in me, along with most of you agree with him in hiding me, hurts.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe in y-” you didn’t even allow Kageyama to finish

“You don’t. If you, along with the others, truly did then you wouldn’t have been having this discussion! I don’t need anyone choosing things for me, I had enough of that with Mori.” You couldn’t stop the tears running down your face; this time they weren’t out of sadness or pain, but anger.

“We’re sorry (Y/N),” spoke out Yamaguchi as he walked towards you. It pained Kageyama to see how you allowed him to get close to you without hesitation

“No, Tadashi you, along with Suga, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for having faith in me, at least I have some people on my side.”

“(Y/N), please underst-”

“No, you understand Kageyama, I’m done with being told what is right and wrong. If you can’t trust me and support me in confronting him, then don’t. I don’t want to deal with any more pain, so please don’t be the cause for it.”

“I want you to be happy!” he shouted at you

“Then let me do what I want to! Let me deal with the consequences! Don’t stop me!”

“I made Akaashi and Bokuto a promise to keep you safe (Y/N)! Understand that!”

“You also promised to keep me happy! Do I look happy right now? How is not letting me do what I want going to make me happy?!”

“I know what’s right not you!”

 Those six words were all you needed to keep you quiet before you walked out without another word but with your name being called behind from Kageyama. Tears raced down your face and it became difficult to breathe through your nose as you walked home, not wanting to face them, or Kageyama for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Huh?” you woke up in your room in a panic, “It was just a dream…”

You replayed your dream repeatedly trying to process why you would even dream it in the first place. It could be because you were constantly worried of your relationship with Kageyama going wrong. Though it could be due to you almost having to face Mori and doubting yourself. Whatever the reason for it didn’t matter, what did matter was it was three in the morning and you couldn’t fall back to sleep. You grabbed your phone and scrolled through the contacts to find someone to call to talk about what you dreamt of to reassure yourself that it was just a dream before seeing everyone for the small celebration in a few hours,

“Hopefully he doesn’t get bothered by me calling,” you said as you pressed the **CALL** button.

 

_~Riiiiing~_

_~Riiiiing~_

_~Riiiiing~_

“Mmmm…hwello?” you heard the sleepy voice say

“Sorry for calling so late, or early, I needed someone to talk to…”

“Not a problem (Y/N), I’m all ears for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finished this sooner than I thought, guess that's what happens when I listen to music to keep myself from being distracted.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	31. Take Flight

“UGH! I HATE MORNING PRACTICES!!!” Shouted Bokuto while walking out of the gym for the day, “Well, I like practice but I HATE waking up early!”

“Well we want to go to Nationals and in order to do that we must work more and harder.” Akaashi said matter-a-factly

“You know we’re going to Nationals Akaashi! We got me on the team!!” he answered with a smug smile on his face

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t work harder,” his teammate said

“Say Akaashi,” began the ace before drinking some water, “Answer something for me.”

“What is it Bokuto-san?” asked the setter while wiping his face

“Do you think he’ll be okay going out to Miyagi to talk to (Y/N)-kun? He’s leaving early tomorrow to meet her and she doesn’t even know he’s going.”

“If this is something he feels he needs to do to make everything better, then I’m sure there isn’t any issues. Why do you ask?” he eyed his captain who looked concerned while appearing to be thinking about something

“I guess you’re right. Our entire team has always done whatever they needed to do in order to keep her happy. We went ahead and memorized one of her favorite songs and got her favorite flowers to send her off on a good note on the last day of the camp.”

“Exactly, he won’t do anything to her,” Akaashi couldn’t help but let a small smile form before speaking again, “Now, there is no guarantee that he won’t do or say something to poor Kageyama-kun.” That alone was enough to make the ace laugh.

“How many of the crows do you think were upset that Kageyama beat them to getting her? You saw how defeated our guys and the others looked when I told them,” Asked the captain

“Honestly? From seeing them watch (Y/N)-chan during the camp, I would say at least four or five.”

“Oya? I think Tsukishima was one of them. He was the one to question your relationship with her without hesitation.”

“True. I’m sure they’re all keeping an eye on the poor boy to make sure everything is going just fine,” metal-gun blue eyes looked up to the sky before sighing

“What’s the matter Akaashi?”

“I’m just wondering how she’s doing right now. She said that she’s going to stop running from Mori, I know she can do it, but,”

“You’re worried that by some chance something will happen?” the setter met golden-eyes before nodding, “She’ll be fine, she has people standing next to her.”

“You’re right. It’s just her constant nightmares aren’t showing any signs of disappearing so hopefully, for her sake, once she does this they’ll stop.”

“Even if they don’t stop, she’ll have you or myself to call in the middle of the night.” Bokuto said

“That is true.”

“Which reminds me, did she call you last night?” Akaashi looked at him confused before deciding to answer

“Uh, no she didn’t. Did she call you?”

“No, she didn’t. you know what this means right?”

“She either didn’t have a nightmare or she called one of the crows instead?”

“No, it means something bad,” The black-haired boy eyed the spikey-haired boy waiting for an explanation, “IT MEANS SHE DOESN’T NEED US ANYMORE AKAASHI!!!” whined the third-year

“That isn’t true Bokuto-san, she loves us too much.” He offered with a small smile before they continued to walk. A couple of minutes had passed before Bokuto stopped walking once more causing Akaashi to stop on his own as well. Nothing was said between the two while they looked into the alley, one they hadn’t passed by in a while, where they had found you. Both boys remembered how you had looked in that moment, forever haunting them, and how you looked when you first awoke in the hospital when they visited.

All the memories that they shared with you suddenly came rushing in all at once. They stood there for a while simply reminiscing of how much you had grown with them and on your own. All the times you cried tears of joy and pain on either of their shoulders. Even the firsts of everything; the first time you opened up, the first time they each hugged you, the first time they ever spent the night, the first time you called them by name you use to this day, the first time you told them you loved them.

“Our baby owl truly has grown huh?” spoke Bokuto smiling through the tears that had formed in his eyes

“Yeah, she’s so much stronger now.” Akaashi responded with a fond smile of his, not realizing that his own tears had formed as well

“She isn’t broken anymore, is she?”

“Not one bit,”

“Our princess truly has become a queen now,” he stated, “Her owl/crow wings have finally healed,” the setter couldn’t help but laugh at how your ‘wings’ were described but knew that was probably the best description

“Now she just has to prepare to take her first flight as a new queen.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, it WAS just a dream then?” you asked the crow sitting with you on the couch before taking a sip of your drink

“Yes (Y/N), I could see why you thought it happened though. Everything happened the exact same way, but we never talked about stopping you from confronting Mori. You walked into the gym sometime after you left while we talked about strategies, grabbed your bag and then left once more.”

“Thank goodness,” you said with a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much for listening to me last night then coming over this early Suga,”

You looked to the hazel-eyed boy as he offered you one of his many close-eyed, bright smiles.

“Not a problem (Y/N), you know I’m here for you. Besides, you offered breakfast, which was amazing by the way, so I couldn’t resist.”

“It was the least I could do,”

“I’m actually surprised you didn’t just call Akaashi or Bokuto though. At the very least Kageyama himself,” he said with a concerned gaze

“Well normally I do call Kei-chan or Kou-chan but since I needed to know if what I dreamt was real or not, they wouldn’t have been much help. I also didn’t want to call Tobio because I didn’t want him to worry or anything,”

“Have your dreams or nightmares always been this realistic?” he asked gently placing his own cup on the coffee table in front of you both. You gently bit down on your lip, trying to figure out the best way to answer as he waited patiently. He simply gave you a kind smile whenever you met his eyes,

“My nightmares have been occurring since my relationship with Mori went sour. Throughout the abuse, whether it was emotional or even physical, they felt real but as soon as I woke up the fear was gone. Maybe it was because most of the time I would only dream about him leaving me and being alone, but with volleyball I was capable of keeping my sanity. They got worse after our relationship ended, the fear of going through that again was something that haunted me only because I finally saw the truth. I didn’t have any sanctuary before Kei-chan and Kou-chan learned the truth, once I told them everything the dreams became easier to cope with. Though it was mainly due to them answering my calls at any given time and sometimes spending the night to reassure me that I was okay.” You put your cup down and just waited to see what the silver-haired boy would say,

“Volleyball was your coping mechanism during junior high, Bokuto and Akaashi became the coping mechanism soon after, so does that mean you don’t have one now? Could that be why they are feeling more realistic now?”

“No, that’s not it, I have a way to cope, but recently my dreams are days I’ve lived just distorted. They go the same way the actual day went, but as I told you with last night’s dream, something changes into a terrible scenario that when I wake I don’t know if that’s what actually occurred. Usually they’ve been moments I’ve shared with Kei-chan or Kou-chan, rarely with one of the other guys, but this was the first time it had to do with you guys.”

“I see,” his eyebrows furrowed for a bit before looking at you, “Just know nothing like that occurred like I mentioned before. None of us would ever think of telling you what you should or should not do. Of course, if it’s something where you might get hurt, then we’ll step in and say not to do it. We were trusted to keep you happy and safe, not control your life, okay?” he finished with a smile and warm eyes

“That’s very reassuring, I’m glad I talked to you about this,” you told him

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your new coping method?”

“Honestly?” he nodded as you smiled, placing a hand over the wings that hung around your neck, “Someone once told me, ‘Owls can fight on their own, while crows fight in groups. Don’t think you have to fight alone because of your owl wings, we’ll all fight alongside you,’ and I’ve allowed myself to accept that.”

“Well, whomever said that must be very wise,” he joked

“He’s very wise, and easy to talk to,” you said smiling wider as his laughter grew

“Which reminds me, you should talk to Kageyama about this too. I don’t think it would be fair to keep this hidden from him.”

“Okay Suga, thank you for everything,” you said as you took him by surprise as you hugged him tightly. After a few seconds, you felt his arms embrace you in return and he gently rubbed your back. For a split second, you pictured being held by Bokuto and Akaashi due to feeling the same warmth and love being radiated.

“Why are you crying (Y/N)?” You hadn’t realized you had begun to cry until you heard the slight panic in the setter’s voice. Slowly you let go and met his gaze with a smile on your face,

“I’m crying out of joy,” his face grew confused which caused a small laugh to slip through your lips, “Suga, I finally feel like I’m home here now.”

“Welcome home,” he whispered as he pulled you into another hug, “I feel very lucky to be the one to hear this and be the second one you hugged from us all.”

“You’ve given me great advice, but can I give you some advice?” you heard him hum in response, “I think you should confess to you-know-who.”

“Speaking about being home, let’s get your home and the food ready for later, yeah?” he said quickly as he let you go and stood up, making his way to the kitchen.

“Suga! Don’t ignore me!” you said as you laughed following him

 

* * *

 

 

As you all waited for the food to be ready, everyone watched your old game footage, thanks to Hinata mentioning it to the others, you contemplated on what Suga had told you earlier. You kept glancing at Kageyama; seeing how focused he was on the footage yet you were only focused on him. _Suga’s right, I can’t hide this from him._

“Tobio?” you whispered as you tapped his shoulder causing him to look at you, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“S-sure,” you stood up and he followed your lead. Without a word, you led him to your bedroom

“Come in, you can sit in the chair,” you muttered as you sat your bed, pointing at the chair in front of your small desk. He walked in and saw how your bedroom walls were covered with handmade posters with your name on it; including the poster Karasuno made you. There were also multiple pictures of you and your parents and Fukurodani hanging on the walls as well. One picture caught his attention as he took a seat; it was framed and sat next to a certain crow plushie, “My mom took that picture of us, it’s my favorite one out of all of them.”

“Why is that?” the setter asked as he picked it up

“It was the first picture taken of us, after they learned the whole truth about me. My mom said, ‘It’s been a while since I’ve seen (Y/N) so happy,’ she ended up thanking Kei-chan and Kou-chan for making me happy.”

“She didn’t know the truth, though right?”

“No, my parents still don’t know.” You watched as he carefully placed the frame back down

“Can I ask why you still have all of these posters? Don’t they remind you of, well, everything?”

“No, these were made by the little girls I would help coach. I couldn’t allow myself to throw them away,” he nodded in response as you took a deep breath, “There’s something I need to talk to you about Tobio. I struggle when it comes to opening up, but I know being open is the best thing for me,”

You proceeded to explain to him everything you told Suga. As you explained your dream to him, you would meet his eyes. In the beginning, they were soft but confused, as soon as you began telling him what the dream Kageyama said and acted, his eyes grew hard. His eyes weren’t hard in a scary sense, not even angry; they simply looked, hurt. Without missing a beat you made sure to let him know why you didn’t contact him and apologized. Moments passed before he spoke, occasionally you would hear the others scream and cheer from the living area, but other than that no other sounds. Finally, he took a deep breath before slowly letting it out,

“(Y/N), I hope you know I would never do anything like that.” The look on his face was unreadable, yet his eyes showed enough, “I may be new to this whole relationship thing, even with making friends, but I know well enough now to never force someone to do something. If Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san never try to control you what would make me think that it would be okay for me to do so? I don’t need to be reprimanded by anyone just like you don’t need to be told how to live your life. You went through that once; my goal is to never put you through that again. Our relationship is going to be completely different, in a way it’ll be, hopefully, a second chance at your first real relationship.”

“Thank you Tobio, I’m sor-”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he gave you a small smile, “No one can control what they dream about. I understand why you chose to speak to Suga, thank you for telling me. Just don’t forget what I just told you, that’s all I want you to know.”

“I won’t forget and I’ll call you next time I dream something like this,” you said with a small smile of your own

“You don’t need to lie to me,” you looked at him confused while he simply faced you with warm eyes, “You’re fiddling with your thumbs, which means you’re not being honest, I’ve caught on. Call Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san, trust me I understand. Though I would appreciate it if you would still tell me just so I can be kept updated, okay?”

“How could I say no to those pretty eyes?” you said as you walked to his blushing self. Quickly you kissed his cheek and walked out of the room and made your way to the kitchen to check on the now ready food. The nervousness didn’t fade knowing there was still one more crow you needed to talk to before the night ended. Thankfully, that conversation could wait until after dinner.

“Okay, everyone! Food is finally ready, let’s head outside and we’ll dig in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do say so myself, character development has been shown.  
> Although as always I just hope those of you who read it actually enjoyed it because I go from loving my writing to second-guessing it .-.  
> I'm working hard on the next chapter but it's still mind-blowing that I've come this far with the story, so to all of those who have commented, given a Kudos, subscribed and bookmarked my story. THANK YOU & I APPRECIATE YOU!!!


	32. Challenges

The entire meal was spent with boys’ pointing out things from your past games. Nishinoya marveling at your saves while Tanaka and Asahi being amazed with your hits. Even Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were talking about certain aspects of your play. While they talked and asked questions, your mind kept going to one aspect that you needed to get out of the way. Once everyone finished eating, you decided to build a small bonfire and play music so everyone could sit around the flames and talk in their own conversations.

Spending a few minutes talking to Yamaguchi about Yachi and seeing if he’s made any attempts to get closer to her, only to find out he hasn’t. Talking to Tsukishima about the upcoming exams in your class and arguing about who was going to score higher. Then there was Hinata and Kageyama who kept talking to you about the previous teams they played at the inter-high so you would be caught up. Once you felt like your jitters had calmed down, you excused yourself from the boys and made your way to another group.

When you approached the third-years they paused their conversations and looked up to you awkwardly smiling down at them.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could speak to you Daichi?” you rubbed the back of your neck while a stunned captain hesitated in answering

“Yeah, not a problem,” he said calmly as he stood up. He followed you back to the table to where you had eaten earlier and took a seat with you, “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you alone?”

“I have to talk to you about something,”

“Something wrong (Y/N)?” you could hear the slight concern in his usual calm tone

“Huh? No, nothing is wrong at all. Why do you ask?”

“Well, not only is this the first time you’ve pulled me aside but you seem nervous just saying you have something to say,” he said with a kind expression

“Well there’s something that I’ve been needing to tell you for a while so that does explain why I appear nervous right now,” he nodded at your explanation

“So, what do you want to say?” you met his brown eyes before giving him a small smile

“I’ve been wanting to say, thank you.” Your smile never faded even as he grew confused. Simply waiting for him to reply, but after a few moments of his silence you chose to elaborate, “I never got the chance to really thank you for letting me stay that day I confessed the truth to you all.”

“B-but, I wasn’t the only one who spoke out that day. Each of us wanted to stay, so why am I the one being thanked? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I don’t understand?”

“I do plan on thanking the others, but,” when you met his eyes, for a brief second, he saw a flash of intensity before it faded to a warm look, “It was what you said in particular that truly allowed me to believe it was okay for me stay.”

“What I said? I’m sure I just said what everyone was thinking,” he said confused

“I have the habit of not forgetting what people say, whether that’s a good thing or not, but your words have stuck with me. You were the one who mentioned me just telling you what could be done to help me,” never breaking eye contact with him, you saw your vision begin to become blurred, knowing tears were about to fall over, “After Kiyoko gave me the jacket you said, ‘we’ll help you through anything. We can’t judge you by your past, we accept you for who you are,’ those words truly meant a lot in that moment. You could have easily turned your back to me, had me leave the gym and never see there again but you didn’t. With your words alone, it gave me a place that let me feel like I belonged and was needed, wanted. Regardless of how hard every day was, knowing you all didn’t give up on me allowed me to not give up on myself. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Sawamura Daichi.”

You smiled at him through your tears before sniffling and wiping your tears away. Keeping that same smile on your face you chose to look over to where everyone else was; talking, arguing, smiling. Your smile only grew bigger seeing the sight of your team, realizing how lucky you truly were. Daichi was still silent but it didn’t matter, you finally got to thank the one who made it feel okay to stay that day.

“(Y/N),” you looked back at the normally collected captain to see his face was blushed with a few tears running down his cheeks, “Firstly, I speak for everyone when I say I’m glad you chose to stay, because that was your choice in the end. Secondly, don’t tell anyone that I got emotional, I’m the captain after all, so this isn’t a good look.”

“It’ll be our little secret,” you said with a small laugh as he laughed as well. You stood up just as he did but before walking back to the group you stopped him, “I know you don’t want the team to see you being all emotional, but is it okay if they see me hug you?”

“It’ll just make everyone else jealous seeing me be first, well after Kageyama,” he said as he opened his arms before wrapping around your figure

“Technically, Suga has you beat so you’re third. Sorry captain,” you said as you hugged him back but smiling when you heard him sigh deeply

“Of course, it makes sense Suga would be first. As long as it wasn’t anyone else then it’s fine,” he said laughing before letting go and you both made your way back to your lovely crows.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is (Y/N) okay Kageyama?” the setter looked towards the pinch server who was eyeing you as you stared out the buses window.

“Yeah, she just wanted to sit by herself and listen to music. Even though we won’t be seeing Seijoh today, she wants to collect herself in case he shows up on his own.” He explained before looking at you too

“I wonder what she listens to that can help her calm down?” asked Hinata

“She isn’t listening to calming music, it’s more heart pumping to build adrenaline,” answered Tsukishima earning some shocked looks, “Turns out she doesn’t need to be calm right now, she wanted to be pumped because she said this is one of her biggest challenges. Before you ask she told me this in the morning before we left,”

“How is it that (Y/N) is getting mentally prepared more than we are?” questioned Tanaka from a few seats away

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous Ryu?! I’m ready to play!” shouted an energetic Nishinoya next to him

“I’m not nervous, it’s just surprising knowing we’re the ones who will be playing and yet she’s the one who is collecting herself.” He explained

“Maybe what she’s going to do is much more nerve wrecking than what we are doing.” Everyone looked to Ennoshita who was looking out the window before meeting everyone’s gaze

“What do you mean?” asked Narita from behind him

“We watched her games last night, right?” the boys all nodded, “Some of the other teams she faced were much taller and stronger than her and her entire team. Though when the video was zoomed into her face, what did you guys see?”

“She was usually smiling or laughing, she didn’t look nervous,” answered Hinata

“Oh, her eyes were very intense too! Just like during the camp,” added Yamaguchi

“Exactly, volleyball excites her. Why would she ever need to get pumped for that? Yes, we get nervous before a game because we know once it ends, that’s it until the next one. We know it can end in only two ways, so we mentally prepare for the worst-case scenario. But what she’s going to face?”

“She doesn’t know how it’ll turn out,” muttered Kinoshita

“There is no expected result. No win or lose situation.” Said Tsukishima before clicking his tongue in annoyance at the realization

“She has no way to be prepared for the outcome,” whispered Nishinoya in disbelief

“That’s not right, even when she wants to fight back, she’s fighting blind,” spoke Tanaka in a disgusted tone

“We’re only playing some volleyball games today, she’s facing the one person who ruined everything for her. Our challenges don’t compare to hers,” finished Ennoshita

“What if he doesn’t leave her alone?” asked Hinata

“We’ll be right there to help her,” began Kageyama before being interrupted

“She wants to do this alone though,” argued Tsukishima

“I know that, what I was going to say was even if she doesn’t get the result she’s wishing for, we’ll still be there to help her along the way. Whether it means preventing him from getting to her or being her late-night call, she’s not walking in alone. He’ll have to realize that she isn’t fighting alone anymore with us all there.” He looked over to you and seeing how you had begun to fiddle with your hands, knowing your nervousness was only growing, “The fact that she has chosen to confront him and cut ties in a sense will be enough to show him that she’s not the same.”

“Alright, we’re here,” announced Ukai when the bus stopped causing everyone, including you, to look out the windows to see the building where many things would happen. Taking off your headphones you sent a quick message to Akaashi and Bokuto letting them know you may not be responding much due to watching Karasuno play. All those boys gathered their things and began walking off the bus following behind Kiyoko and yourself. Once off the bus you found yourself just standing there while everyone else walked forward.

The team had reassured you that Mori’s team wouldn’t be here today since they had made it to semi-finals during the inter-high. Still, knowing that he was committed enough to show up regardless made you hesitate in moving ahead. Just then you felt a slight squeeze on your shoulder and looked over to see Kageyama behind you.

“I thought you went ahead with everyone,” you whispered

“Well not everyone went,” he said before giving your shoulder another squeeze, “Do you want to have a few minutes by yourself?”

“Is that okay?”

“Of course,” he let go of your shoulder and began walking before stopping and turning back around to hug you quickly, “We’ll all be waiting inside for you.”

You watched him disappear into the building just as the others had done. Not much helped to stop you remembering the first time you entered a gym to play in junior high and then once more to support Fukurodani in high school. Now here you were, hesitating from walking into another gym to support Karasuno prove themselves once more.

Not once did you think about going back on your word about facing Mori, but that didn’t mean you weren’t terrified at how quickly things could go wrong. This was your fight that could easily involve people who had nothing to do with it. There was no telling what Mori would say or how he would act, there was also no way of knowing how his team or Karasuno would react in the situation.

_His team won’t support his actions._

_Right?_

_They won’t respect him when they learn the truth._

_Right?_

_What if they already know the truth and still accepted him?_

_No, he wouldn’t admit to it._

_Right?_

Taking a deep breath and closing your eyes to shut out your surroundings and once again regain your composure before going in. Slowly you opened your eyes and felt your heart drop when you heard someone speak from behind you,

“I’m so happy to have found you here alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, lately I've been thinking about writing another story.  
> Well, a part 2 to this story....  
> Let me explain... I would want to write a story based not on the reader's time with Mori Akihiko. More about how everything unfolded after she woke up in the hospital and her relationship with not just Bokuto and Akaashi, but the entire Fukurodani.  
> I still don't know, let me know what you think.


	33. Crownless

“I’m so happy to have found you here alone.”

That voice. You knew that voice well. It was a voice you could easily identify. Though in a group it blended well but stood out on its own. A voice you heard on days you considered good, on days you considered bad. One voice that caused such an impact in your life and changed your life…

 

A single voice… that caused tears to run down your face.

 

Yet, at the same time…

 

You were so happy to hear.

 

You turned around and faced the familiar face that greeted you with the usual smug yet nervous smile,

“Konoha!” you ran into his arms and held him. Knowing he was the only Fukurodani member that didn’t contact you after learning the truth, at this moment it didn’t matter why he was in Miyagi. Because he was here, in your arms, hugging you back tightly. “What are you doing here? I’m so happy to see you but, how? Why?”

“I’m so sorry (Y/N). I’m sorry for never realizing what you went through. For never asking more questions on your bad days. For expecting you to accept my feelings when I confessed. For not doing something when he showed up on our campus. I’m sorry for not reaching out to you immediately. I tried, I promise I did but I couldn’t find the words to say. That’s why I’m here in the first place so that I can say this to your face. I should have done more for you when I had the chance to do so. I’m so sorry for not being a better person in your life.” With each word, he spoke his embrace grew tighter. You could hear the regret and self-hatred in his voice. When you looked up at him in the middle of his words, you saw that his smile was gone and tears had taken its place. This was the first time you had seen Konoha cry, it was something you never thought you would see and hoped you never had to see again.

“Konoha,” you slowly pulled yourself out of his embrace causing him to slowly open his eyes to meet yours, “I never wanted anyone to know the truth because I didn’t want anyone to worry for me. You should have seen what the others said when they found out. I never even thought I was going to tell Kei-chan or Kou-chan honestly. Just so you know, when you confessed and I denied you it wasn’t because I wasn’t because I thought you would have been a bad person to date, I just didn’t think I was worthy of you or any of the others. I didn’t want anyone else involved my mess of a life so I made sure Kei-chan and Kou-chan stayed silent, I made them promise me to never say anything.”

“But, I could have made your life easier somehow,” he whispered, “I could have done so much more for you to help.”

“You did more than I could have ever asked for. All of you made my life so much better, I just wish I would have spoken out sooner. You all deserved to know the truth. When I heard from everyone but you, it broke my heart. I thought I had lost you and that you regretted everything you did for me.” You slowly reached out to caress his face and slowly wiped away his tears before meeting his gaze, “Konoha Akinori, I love you and I’m so grateful for you just as much as I am for Kei-chan and Kou-chan. I’m happy that you’re here right now. With you here now I know my family is complete. Don’t ever apologize for something that is out of your control. Trust me on that, because it’s something I’m working on too.”

He slowly put his hands over yours and his smile returned. With his eyes closed and his breath steady, silence filled the air around you both. A few moments passed before he opened his eyes and he looked at you with warm, love-filled eyes,

“(Y/N), you will never lose me. I will never regret anything I’ve done for you or said to you. That’s a promise. Because after Bokuto and Akaashi, I love you the most. I understand that you’re dating Kageyama, and I’m happy that you found someone. Just know if he ever messes up with you, I’ll be the one to teach him a lesson and mend your broken heart.”

“Still not giving up?” you asked with a wide smile

“Never did,” he said laughing a bit

“Always a charmer huh?” you said with a laugh

“Of course, I am,” he said pulling you into a hug, “Besides, do you really think I’m the only one who hasn’t given up?” He questioned you with his smirk and raised eyebrow when he pulled away

“You are all trouble. Every last one of you. Come on, the boys should be starting soon and I could use someone with me in the stands.” You grabbed his hand and led him to where Karasuno would be getting ready to start their first game of the day

“Wait,” Konoha pulled back making you stop in front of the doors,

“What is it? Something wrong?” you tilted your head in confusion

“I’m just happy to know everything is okay between us now. Knowing that you finally trusted us with this, it means a lot. Just know you can always come to me for anything. Be it school stuff, Karasuno, Kageyama, anything. I always go to you, always have gone to you for help.”

“I know, I know everything about you. We’re family, no more secrets.” You smiled at him as he smiled back, “Now come on, my crows are waiting for me. Okay, they’re not since they have other things to worry about right now but I don’t want to miss a second just like I never did with you guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, they’re a lot better than from how they were at the camp.” Admitted Konoha after Karasuno won their first game of the day

“They’ve been working hard ever since. Besides they take every game very seriously,”

“I saw that.” He said as you both walked out to meet up with the team, “Your crows are a special team,”

“They really are,” you said as a smile forced its way onto your face, “Oh! There they are!”

Konoha watched as you ran towards your team and laughed as he made his way behind you. When he arrived to where everyone was, he saw you high-fiving each boy. He remained silent for a few seconds until Daichi noticed him.

“Hello again everyone,” spoke the owl with a small bow

“Ah, Konoha was it?” greeted the captain with an extended hand, “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Came to visit (Y/N).” he said before eyeing the first-year setter and adding, “Also, felt like meeting Kageyama-kun as her boyfriend and not just a Karasuno player.”

“Ooooooo, he’s in trouble,” Tanaka teased a wide-eyed and red-faced Kageyama

“He’s not in trouble.” Explained Konoha, “There’s just something I would like to say not only in behalf of the entirety of Fukurodani, but for myself.”

“That can wait until after the games though,” you said eyeing everyone, “Right now you all have one more game to win. That should be the only thing on your mind right now.”

“(Y/N) is right,” agreed Suga, “Kageyama can get yelled at later. Let’s enjoy our small break before our next match.”

“So Konoha-san, how long are you staying here in Miyagi?” asked Hinata

“Well, hopefully I can catch the last train tonight but if not then I’ll stay in a hotel and leave in the morning, so not long. I simply came to talk to (Y/N) about some things,” he explained

“Wait, you plan on staying in a hotel if you miss the train?” you asked him with a raised eyebrow, “No, you’ll stay at my place and leave tomorrow morning.”

“I doubt I’ll miss the train (Y/N), no need to worry,” he said placing his hand on your shoulder

“Konoha you’re family, you’re not getting on a train that late only to arrive in Tokyo early morning. You’re staying with me and when I leave to come here then you’ll go to the station.” You saw him ready to argue but stopped him, “This isn’t open for discussion, I hate to pull this card but you give me no choice, you once said you would never tell me, ‘no,’ so don’t start now.”

Konoha took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and looking towards Karasuno. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple before running his hand through his hair and eyeing the team again. He raised his hand and only lifted his index finger and twirled it while saying,

“Wrapped around her damn little finger.”

 

 

 

Karasuno was back to playing their second game while you watched in the stands. You had forgotten how stressful it was to have to watch from the stands and not be able to be on the court. All of your screaming and cheering wasn’t enough to reassure them since this game wasn’t as easy as the first. Not being able to tell Karasuno what you wanted you simply told Konoha just to get it out of your system,

“Well they won the first set, now they’ll win the second one,” he said

“I’m not even playing and I’m tired,” you said taking a seat for the first time since the game started

“I remember when you went crazy during our games,” he said eyeing you from the corner of his eyes, “Except you were always on the court so it was more intense.”

“I’m passionate,” you told him while laughing

“I know,” he said sitting down next to you, “Your eyes show that. When we would take our breaks during games and I would look at you, your eyes were filled with a burning fire that it scared me. Now that same look is in your eyes right now as you watch them play and I’m a little jealous,”

“Jealous?”

“We all knew that as long as volleyball was in front of you that look would always be there, but,” he sighed slightly, “though it’s the same look you gave us, it’s different somehow. It’s stronger, like the flame has grown. Though since you’re dating one of the players, I guess it makes it sense.”

“Maybe dating Tobio and watching him play makes me a tad bit more intense,” you said questionably but just shrugged

“Could be, the fire was already there when I saw you when I got here. Guess the idea of just watching volleyball sparks it,”

You simply nodded to what he said. Simply waiting for the second set to begin you began to scratch your arm and fidget in your seat,

“(Y/N)?” you met the spiker’s eyes with a worried look hearing the tone in his voice

“Yes?”

“Can you show me?” you furrowed your eyebrows not understanding his question until he touched his own wrists while biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. Without saying anything else you slowly pulled up your sleeves and held out your arms for him to see the damage. For a few seconds, he simply eyed the lines while pursing his lips, even though the game began, your eyes were fixated on him. Waiting for some sort of response.

Slowly, he reached his hand out and ran his fingers down the scars. His fingers traced each silver line on both arms without saving anything. He stopped on one of the bigger scars, before speaking,

“You’ve stopped, right?” he asked in a tone that tore your heart apart

“Yes, I would like and say I haven’t done it since my slip when I first started at Karasuno, but I said no more secrets,”

“When was the last time?” he questioned as he pulled your sleeves back down

“The day he went to look for me at school, that night I did it.”

“Did you stop yourself?”

“No, that night after getting home I asked Tobio to spend the night. I guess subconsciously I knew something was going to happen.” You clenched your fists tightly before unclenching them, “I woke up in the middle of the night and didn’t realize what I was doing. I mean I did but I didn’t. Tobio woke up and found me in the process, then he cleaned up the mess. I don’t remember much else until I snapped out of it, so”

“Do you get tempted still?” this caught you by surprise

“Honestly, yes. Once you do it once, it’s hard to stop. You know the option is always there and it’s hard to ignore it when you fall down hard, but knowing there is someone in each direction for help makes it easier. I feel like I’ll always have to fight myself to not go back to that, but knowing I’m willing to fight is nice.”

Neither of you realized how much time had passed until you glanced at the score-board and saw Karasuno was only a few points away from winning. You stood up to cheer them on and Konoha followed your lead before he spoke again,

“I’m happy to know you’re fighting back (Y/N),” he said with a smile on his face

“Me too, it feels good,”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by this since. After all you’re a princess in more ways than one,”

“No,” just then a huge smile spread across your face not just because Karasuno just won but because of the response that you thought of, “I’m not a princess, I lost that crown a long time ago. That’s not me anymore and I’m okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long!  
> I had writer's block and didn't know how I wanted things to develop.  
> I also kept changing lines and details because I felt like it wasn't a good chapter.  
> Then I kept getting distracted by KPOP music videos (BTS in particular, they've ruined my life in a good way since Jan.)  
> Hopefully this chapter was at least okay .-.  
> Currently working on the next one (:


	34. Simple Request

“Here are some clothes that Kou-chan left behind when they came.” You said as you handed Konoha a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, “To think you were planning to stay in a hotel yet didn’t pack a bag,”

“Not like anyone would have known that I was wearing the same clothes (Y/N),” he rebutted, “I’m sure Kageyama agrees with me on that, right?”

You both looked over to the wide-eyed setter sitting on the couch to hear his answer. He looked at both of you with a confused expression before opening his mouth,

“I don’t think it matters, but I’m sure some people would notice you wearing the same clothes Konoha-san.”

“Not trying to upset either of us huh? Also, don’t add ‘-san,’ to my name, we’re all friends here,”

“Okay Konoha,”

“Well while you two birds develop a beautiful friendship, I’m going to shower. Play nice while I’m gone,” you walked out of the living area and headed to the bathroom leaving the two birds alone.

“So,” began Konoha as soon as he heard the door close and water turn on, “how is she doing lately?”

“She’s still struggling. We all know she puts on a mask on the tougher days to keep us at peace, but we see behind it.”

“You know, I’m jealous of you,” Kageyama’s eyes widened causing the owl to laugh, “Relax, it has nothing to do with you dating (Y/N), I’m jealous of all of you. All of us are actually. Knowing that you all learned the truth long before we did, makes us feel like we failed somewhere with her.”

“What?”

“I know it sounds weird but after they told us the truth and left us alone to let it sink in, we just talked. We began remembering all the times something seemed off with her, trivial things she said that should have made us ask questions, anything we did that probably offended her. We all truly felt like we didn’t do anything right during her time with us. We always considered ourselves a family but when we learned the truth we questioned if she truly saw that way and if we even deserved the be called that.”

“You didn’t fail.” Konoha looked over to Kageyama who looked lost in his thoughts, “Anytime she talks about you guys her eyes light up. Us simply mentioning your teams brings a smile to her face. Her memories with you all are filled with happiness and love, just because she never told you doesn’t mean she wasn’t happy. She told me that if we hadn’t seen the scars we would have never known the truth.”

“That’s very reassuring,” he said with a small smile, “We were scared we had lost her to you guys when she left. We thought she would find a new family and not need us, but when we saw her at the camp,” he sighed, “we realized we had nothing to worry about. Sure, she had you guys but nothing else changed. Yet, when he learned the truth, we thought we had lost her once more.”

“Fukurodani will never lose her,” Kageyama said reassuringly

“I know that now.”

“So, can I ask you something? You don’t need to answer if you choose not to,”

“Go ahead,”

“Why did you come out to Miyagi?”

“When the team was told about (Y/N)’s past, everyone called her a day or two after. Everyone but me. I wrote and rewrote messages, rehearsed what I was going to say, even considered having Akaashi or Bokuto do the talking for me. I just couldn’t find the right things to say and express myself. Also, I was the first to confess to her so I felt embarrassed knowing that I claimed to have loved her and cared for so much yet never noticed anything.” He paused to look at a shocked and open-mouthed setter, “Right, I’m sure you knew of some of us confessing but didn’t know I was the first to do so. I’m telling you that you’re lucky to be with her, she had so many people confess to her that it was scary. Shows that there’s something about you that she finds, comforting.”

“You two haven’t killed each other, right?” you asked as you towel-dried your hair while walking into the living room making the two boys jump since they didn’t hear you

“Of course, we’ve become best buds,” joked Konoha causing you to shake your head as you walked to the kitchen

“I’m too lazy to cook so I’m just going to heat up leftovers and you both will pretend like it was freshly made,” you said while laughing at their expressions of shock from your tone of voice. You proceeded to reheat left over noodles and chicken before putting on plates for yourself and the two boys. Spending the time talking about the games and how the following days would go, including Konoha offering advice on how to win. If everything went well tomorrow it would mean the boys would play three games and if they won each one they would go to the finals. After talking about volleyball and sharing memories with Kageyama, you had fallen asleep without either boys noticing.

“Maybe I should take her to her bed,” mentioned the setter as he stood up

“I’ll take her, I know she’s your girlfriend but,”

“I understand,” Kageyama sat back down allowing the owl to pick you up and carry you to your room. When Konoha entered your room, and laid you on your bed he noticed all the pictures in your room. Smiling at the memories and knowing hat no matter what nothing would ever change between you. Before walking back out he gently kissed your forehead and whispered that he loved you. When he entered the living area, he took a seat on the couch he would be sleeping on.

“Konoha?” he met blue eyes before responding

“Yes?”

“You said there was something you wanted to tell me on behalf of the team. What is it?”

Kageyama watched Konoha slowly smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Before he spoke the first-year knew what ever was going to be was going to be serious due to the aura radiating from the owl,

“We don’t have anything to tell you, more so we have a request to ask of you.”

  

* * *

 

In the morning, you had said good-bye to Konoha as he left to head to the station before Kageyama came over to walk to the school together. It was a bittersweet moment saying bye to your owl knowing it would be a while until you saw them again but were happy to know everything was better now. Once he left you walked with Kageyama to the school in order to begin the second day.

“Everything okay?” he asked with some concern

“I feel nervous as if I’m the one who is going to be playing today,” you said with a nervous laugh, “but I’m okay. I’ll be okay.”

He watched as you walked with your head held high yet he noticed as you clenched and unclenched your fists. Knowing it was the second day he knew that you would be running into Mori and there was no avoiding, especially if they wanted to go to Nationals. It was his job to support your decisions and not make you second guess your choice, but it bothered him knowing that you were possibly doubting yourself.

Seeing you appear to be strong but seeing the worry in your eyes hurt him. He knew you were right when you said that the eyes don’t lie when he looked at yours. Thinking to what Konoha, and practically the entire team, had asked last night weighed on him. Could he do it? Would he be able to something so simply yet so hard? He knew it something that should be done eventually but for him to be the one to have such a big task seemed, scary.

Without another thought he gently took ahold of your hand without a word and gave it a squeeze. It reassured him when he felt you squeeze back and smile at him.

_“She’ll be just fine,”_ he thought, _“she can do anything.”_

 

 

 

“Alright, it’s the second day but that doesn’t mean you can slack off.” Announced Ukai, “The teams are only going to be tougher to play against the closer we get to finals. Don’t overthink anything that you are doing and trust each other. Now your first game starts in about thirty minutes so spend this time stretching and calming your nerves before we go to warm up.”

Coach Ukai, Takeda and Kiyoko had all left to go get everything set up before the boys needed to step onto the court. Everyone began to stretch and talk about who they would be playing. You spent the time helping Hinata stretch since he would sometimes lack on them,

“Ahh, I’m not that flexible (Y/N)!!” he yelled

“You would be if you stretched properly before and after,” you reminded him as you continued to push on his back making him lean forward more

“Fine, I’ll start improving my stretches,” he muttered

“That’s all I ask for Hinata,” you said as you helped up from the ground before you both walked over to Kageyama

“Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan. Oh? This must be the princess herself,” you didn’t recognize the voice but it still sent chills down your spine when you saw the entire Karasuno team tense up, “I’m very honored to finally meet you (Y/N).”

You looked up to meet brown eyes that were placed on a pretty face. Oikawa stood next to Iwaizumi with the rest of the team standing behind them silently. Before you got the chance to say anything your heart stopped when someone else spoke,

“(Y/N).” Now that voice you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poor quality this time. Hopefully next chapter turns out better.


	35. Confrontational Truth

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” respectfully spoke Kageyama first to his previous senpais

“I’m happy to have run into you Tobio-chan before your first game. Actually,” Oikawa smirked before turning his attention to you and meeting your gaze, “I was hoping I would run into the princess since I learned she attended Karasuno, turns out it was true.”

You didn’t break eye contact but you could still see both Kageyama and Hinata tense up next to you. Hearing Mori breath out heavily didn’t help the situation either. There was so much you wanted to say but couldn’t bring yourself to speak. For good or bad, you weren’t given the chance before the rival captain spoke once more,

“Nice to meet you (Y/N),” he extended his hand out with a charming smile on his face that you knew could win over any girl easily, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, it’s a pleasure.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you Oikawa-san. Please if you may refrain from calling me ‘princess,’ though it would be much appreciated,” you said as you shook his hand with a small yet forced smile

“I feel honored to know you’ve heard of me. We’ve all heard of you plenty as well, though some of us knew of you long before Aki-chan joined our team.” _Nothing but lies I bet_ , you thought

“(Y/N),” you didn’t bother to turn to where this voice came from, especially not after Karasuno seemed to have gotten closer to keep you further from him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t miss how the others had reacted when their teammate had called your name

“Guess Karasuno doesn’t like you Aki-chan,” taunted the brunette with a grin on his face as he stared at the grey-eyed male, “I hope you don’t mind me asking this (Y/N), but why don’t you want me calling you princess? It suits you very well, not like it was given to you in vain like Tobio-chan’s nickname.”

“I no longer feel as though the name suits me for multiple reasons, especially since I no longer play competitively. Besides, too much time has passed since that time in my life, time to move on.” You said swallowing the bitter taste in your mouth.

“Oh? What a shame, I had seen some of your games. You could have easily been one of the top players if you continued playing but Aki-chan here reminded us all about some accident that forced you to stop.”

You clenched your jaw and fists. Facing the ground to avoid everyone seeing your face turn red and eyes burn, you saw as Kageyama grew closer to you as if saying, ‘I’m here. We’re here. You’re okay.’ Though it was great knowing you weren’t alone, the simple fact that Mori stuck to saying you had some accident caused you to burn with anger.

“(Y/N), can I talk to you,” everyone watched as Mori took a few steps closer to where you stood, “alone and away from everyone else, please.”

“What makes you think we’d let you be alone with her?” questioned Tsukishima

“Are you guys in charge of her?” he said eyeing the blonde middle blocker who only rolled his eyes at him

“We’re not you,” argued Tanaka

“Excuse me?”

“You didn’t hear? He sa-” Kageyama stopped when he felt you grip his arm. He looked down at you as you stared at him with such intensity before you closed your eyes again. You took a deep breath and slowly let it out before opening your eyes once again and meeting his

“Don’t.” you looked at each member on your team, “It’s time for me to speak up for myself.”

You slowly let go of Kageyama’s arm and he took a step behind you. When you looked in front you saw Mori standing there. Not much had changed with him since the day he left you, especially his hard-cold eyes.

_Now or never._

_He can’t hurt me anymore._

_I’m stronger now._

“It’s been a while (Y/N),” he said with a smile on his face

“I’ll speak with you,” it sickened you to see a smile form on his face, “but we speak here in front of everyone. I have nothing to hide, do you?”

 

And like that, the smile faded.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how is she? Everything okay? Does she look happier now? Was she hiding anything? Did you get the answers you wanted?” Konoha was taken aback by the sudden ambush but expected no less honestly.

“Bokuto-san, he just got back. Give him a second before ambushing him with questions.”

“Sorry.”

“He’s been impatient waiting here Konoha-san.”

“Not a problem Akaashi. Now to answer your questions; she is doing just fine, like genuinely fine. Everything seemed to be more than okay with her and the team. Her happiness seems different than the camp, which I’m hoping it means she isn’t faking anything now. She told me anything I wanted to know and I did get the answers I wanted. Everything is better between us, which I’m grateful for.”

“What about Kageyama?” asked the setter

“He, along with the others, know when she’s struggling but hiding it. He truly takes what you tell him to heart. I have to admit that he’s a good person regardless of how he appears.”

“Did you talk to him?” asked the captain

“I did.” Konoha eyed his teammates before allowing a small smile form, “We have nothing to worry about. I don’t think he’ll have to do anything either, she might be able to do this without any help.”

“Did you hear that Akaashi?! This might mean she’ll finally be herself all the time, not just with us! I mean it sucks that we won’t be the only ones to see her open up but, this is what we wanted.” While Bokuto’s eyes grew as wide as his smile the other could only look down allowing what he heard process with the thoughts running through his mind.

“Yeah,” the blue-eyed owl placed his hand over his heart hoping it would steady it somehow before he smiled slightly, “she is going to be okay no matter what happens now.”

Though the captain didn’t say or even react to how Akaashi responded, he knew well enough what was going through his mind. Knowing that you would soon be truly happy and enjoy being with someone who truly cared for you regardless of your past meant that Akaashi would have to admit his own feelings. This was something he knew would have to happen one day in order to avoid breaking the promise of keeping secrets from one another, but he feared of what the outcome would be.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have nothing to hide either,” he said through clenched teeth causing you to narrow your eyes at him, ‘ _We’ll see about that,’_ you thought, “guess I just wanted some alone time since it’s been some time since we’ve talked.”

“Well I never had anything else to say you. Didn’t think you had more to say to me either.” Everyone could hear the spite coming from your words which only made all of Seijoh confused as to why you were this cold.

“Maybe if you would answer me calls and messages you would have thought differently. More importantly, I’ve missed you.” If you didn’t know better you would have thought he was being genuine but looking at him now, proved he was lying and acting like a good guy. Without being helping yourself you scoffed slightly while looking away.

“So, what was so important that you kept trying to contact me every single day? Because I truly doubt it was because you missed me Mori.”

“Mori? You always called me Aki, I prefer that honestly.” When he saw you raise your eyebrow in disapproval he held his hands up in defeat, “Fine, I guess we’re different from them. I wanted to apologize for how we ended our relationship.”

“We?” you questioned him while you felt your heart stop. All of Karasuno tensed up knowing that this wasn’t going to go well with him lying. _Please let her handle this just fine_ , they thought

“I messed up letting you go. Every day I thought about you but never reached out. Then one day I visited your school and heard so many guys talking about how much you were being confessed to and it angered me but I was I relieved that you never accepted any of them. I thought I had a second chance to be with you but then I learned you moved and it broke me, so imagine my happiness when I learned you moved to Miyagi too.”

“You expect me to believe any of that?” This caught everyone by surprise. Mori along with Seijoh didn’t know you were now dating Kageyama so they had assumed you would be happy. What you didn’t catch was Oikawa’s slight smirk when he realized his hunch was right all along, but Iwaizumi did notice.

_‘Was Oikawa right about them?’_ he thought

“Don’t act like that (Y/N),” Mori said as he took a small step towards you with his hand extended, “I’ve never hurt or lied to you. Please, give me another chance to be your prince so we can be couple we once were.”

All at once your composure left you. You had known that he would lie from the start. That’s all he ever did but to think he would do so easily, made you sick. You didn’t know what he had told the others but that didn’t matter because you were done hiding it all.

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no Mori. You ruined my life once, I would be stupid to let you do that once again after I have begun to heal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you really forget everything?” you said with a disbelieving smile, “Let me remind you and inform everyone here then,”

“D-don’t,”

“You made me feel like utter shit in our relationship. I lost my fans, friends and my own sanity with you. You truly had m believe that I was nothing without you.”

“(Y/N), stop now,” he said but you ignored him

“Why? You don’t want people to know the truth? Which truth do you not want them to know? The one about how you caused me to think that my volleyball skills were pitiful and I only became what I was because of you? Or how about you were nothing before me and would ruin me whenever I achieved something you couldn’t?”

“No, that’s not true,”

“Or how about all the abuse?”

“(Y/N), I said stop!” he stepped closer to you but was stopped and shoved back by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

“No. You ruined my life. I went through hell with you. Emotional, psychological and physical abuse. You said you never lied to me but all your words were lies. You said you never hurt me-”

“Please don’t (Y/N),” he begged as your eyes stung with tears

“-then why am I covered in scars? You said you regret how YOU ended our relationship, but do you really? You beat me and left me alone in an alley without ONCE checking on me after. Because of you I can no longer play volleyball, not because of an accident but because of YOU!”

“That’s not true!”

“You’ve been living a lie! I hated myself for a long time because of you. I hurt myself after you. You broke me. But,” you didn’t even fight the tears they fell, you simply placed your hand over heart,

“I’m finally healing. Thanks to two amazing guys back at Fukurodani who found me and helped me when you left. Thanks to the entire Fukurodani who were there for me when I needed them unlike you who was so distant. Thanks to them,” you gestured behind you at Karasuno, “who when they learned the harsh and ugly truth still accepted me when you denied me.”

“But I love you, I’ve changed,”

“You never loved me. What we had was never love, I know that now because I’ve experienced what real love is.” You took one step towards him and met his gaze, “I won’t let you ruin what I have now. Enjoy your life without me in it, leave me alone because I don’t need you anymore. I have someone who truly makes me feel like royalty.” You turned away and began walking away leaving everyone in shock.

“What does she mean she has someone else? Who?” Mori asked when he got his voice back after coming back to reality with your fiery gaze gone

“Isn’t obvious?” asked Oikawa who looked at his junior, “Why would she pick a prince over a king, no matter how pitiful he may be?”

“You?” Mori asked the setter

“Me.”

“You brought that look back in her eyes?” he scoffed

“No, she did that herself. I was asked to do so by her family back at Fukurodani, but she didn’t need anyone but herself for that.”

“I’ll win her back.” Mori stated locking his eyes with blue ones, “She’s my princess.”

Kageyama simply eyed him for a while before a small escaped his lips.

“(Y/N) isn’t a prize to be won. She’s a wonderful human not an object. Besides, she made it clear she wants nothing to do with you, so unless you plan on dealing with us and Fukurodani, I suggest you stop.”

“We should get going everyone,” mentioned Daichi causing everyone to begin walking away except the first years

“She’s not the same girl you once knew,” said Hinata

“She’s better off without you, no matter what you think,” added Yamaguchi

“Stop calling her ‘princess,’ she doesn’t like it.” Suggested Tsukishima

“Oh, and if you truly feel like you need to ‘win,’ something then prove it on the court.” Was all Kageyama said before he and the others left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long I haven't forgotten or anything just been busy. I will work harder on updating sooner!!


	36. Relief

Chapter 36 Relief

Sitting outside letting the small breeze cool down your heated skin, you gripped your phone tightly in your hand. No one came looking for you since their game was starting, thankfully, allowing you to accept everything that just happened. For the first time, in who knows how long, you were able to defend yourself without a feeling of regret or guilt. Well, without too much guilt. No one to tell you what to say or do, it was all you.

This was a day you had been preparing for, to finally put everything to rest. Funny thing was it felt like a dream even though it all just happened no more than five minutes ago. Stepping out from the group to face your biggest fear is when it all slowed down. You easily saw Mori’s features change from fake joy to genuine anger. You could hear every breath in the room to see everyone’s movements.

Yet, something still felt wrong. Was it because you exposed Mori in front of his team? Maybe it was the fact that it took you too long to speak up? Or maybe it was because…. Your breathing quickened and heart rate picked up as well, you knew this feeling too well. Without a second thought, you punched in the number you knew better than yourself and waited for answer.

 

“ _Hello,”_

“Please, don’t say anything and just listen,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s (Y/N)?” asked Yamaguchi as he entered the gym

“She was heading outside last we saw,” answered Daichi without looking at the first years

“Did she seem okay?” asked the young setter

“Relax, this was something huge for her. She’ll come back in when she’s ready.” Reassured Suga allowing everyone to relax and prepare for their first match of the day. Though he knew you were okay Kageyama couldn’t help but to worry. He had never seen the fire in your eyes burn that bright, not even during the camp. He was told to help bring it back, bring you back to yourself, except he didn’t have to do anything at all. Sensing the tension Hinata smacked his back bringing him back to reality, offering a small smile. He had nothing to worry about anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“I finally stood up to him. I let everything out and didn’t hold back. I cried but I don’t know if it was because I was scared, angry or hurt. Maybe it was a combination of everything. Once it was all said and done I immediately left and came outside. I should be happy and relieved but I’m not. I don’t know why either. Maybe it has to do with the fact that his entire team now knows but I don’t know. I feel hot and cold all at once and the world seems to be spinning. I just don’t know what to do at the moment, the only logical thing was to call you.

Please just help me calm down. I know I’m not alone anymore so don’t say that. Everyone is busy right now with their games and they don’t have time to help me right now. Help me clear my mind and think of something else just for a moment. Please,”

_“Before anything else, go somewhere secluded and take a seat and then when you sat down, close your eyes and take five deep breaths for me.”_ You did what you were told without protest, on your final deep breath he spoke again _, “Before I clear your mind let me say this, you didn’t mess up by exposing him. It was long overdue that he was exposed for the true asshole he is. So, don’t feel guilty for that. Now, it’s time for a little story,”_

For the next few moments you simple listened to the stories being told on the other side of the phone. Smiling, laughing and reminiscing helped cure your anxiety. You could feel the blush form as you were reminded of your embarrassing moments and tears form from laughter hearing about the others.

_“Now before I go, let me say this. Love doesn’t hurt, love heals. Anything or anyone that hurts you is not love. People who don’t know how to love, hurt. Anything or anyone that stunts your growth, is not love. No matter how perfect it may seem-some days, there’s no such thing as a flower blooming beautifully- without consistency. Without loyalty. Without attention. Without eater. Without real love, remember this.”_

“Very poetic, did you come up with that?”

_“No, I read it and thought of you. Now smile and go with the others, I love you.”_

“I love you too Kei-chan.”

After hanging up you decided there was one more important you needed to do today. Once again you dialed in a number and waited for an answer.

_“Hello? Is everything okay?”_

“Yes, I just wanted to know when you’ll be coming back again?”

_“We should be there this weekend, why?”_

“I have someone I want you and dad to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really short the next chapter will be longer and it will be up within these next few days. Thank you so much for being patient with me throughout this journey and will continue to be patient for the ending is coming soon.


	37. The Final Blow

After speaking with Akaashi you found an empty room where you could freely throw the ball around. Using the walls to pass, set and even hit the ball. You had no idea how long you were doing this for before realizing you had worked up a sweat and your body was screaming for you to stop, but you didn’t want to. You threw the ball against the wall once more,

“How did I know to find you here Y/N?” you let the ball land in your hands instead of passing it and faced the male.

“Maybe because this sport is my first love. My go to.” you said as you threw the ball at him

“Ouch, I would have hoped it would have been me.” He joked as he passed the ball back to you. You continued to rally the ball back and forth in silence for a moment

“Sorry I wasn’t there to watch you guys play,” you said quietly causing Kageyama to sigh and catch the ball in his hands.

“It’s okay. You had other things on your mind, it’s not like we won or anything important so,” he teased

“I guess I’m not as much of a good luck charm like I thought I was huh?” you said with a small smile

“I wouldn’t call you a good luck charm, but we sure did notice how much quieter it is without you in there.”

“I guess I’m more of a cheerleader then,” you answered as you walked closer to him, “I’m happy and proud that you guys won though.”

“Come here,” he pulled you into a hug. Not too loose nor too tight, “I’m proud of you too. I just hope you’re feeling better now,”

“I am. I really am Tobio.”

“Good, I just wish you would’ve talked to me too.” He whispered

“Wha-?”

“Akaashi left me a few messages saying you spoke to him, didn’t say about what, so he wanted me to make sure you were okay.”

“Did he really?”

“Yes. You really think someone who is your best friend and like an older brother wouldn’t contact your boyfriend to check up on you and report immediately?”

“I’m sorry f-“

“Don’t be sorry. I prefer you actually talking to someone than to keep it all bottled in and let it build up. I’m just surprised Akaashi went out of his way to let me know.”

“I’m not surprised honestly. You’re a great guy. I just don’t know how I feel about this new friendship between you two.” You said looking at him

“Why not? Keiji and I will become the best of friends.” He said with a smug look

“Keiji?”

“Don’t tell him I called him that. He allowed me to drop the honorifics but nothing else.”

“It’ll be our little secret then?” you said laughing before looking up into his blue eyes, “Thank you for being there today.” You quickly kissed his cheek and began walking away, “Come on, I’m sure everyone is waiting.”

 

* * *

 

“Everyone say thank you to Y/N for the food!” said Daichi causing the entire team to shout thank you at you.

“It’s not a problem, I use to cook for the boys back at home all the time.” You told them as you began cleaning the kitchen, allowing them to talk about tomorrow’s games.

“Obviously we don’t know who we will be playing but we do know that it’ll only be harder than today. We can face Date Tech or Aoba Johsai, especially if we want to make it to finals and go to nationals.”

“Well that just means one thing,” you spoke out as you walked over to them again

“Which is?” the captain said raising an eyebrow at you

“Win. Simple as that. If you really want it, then prove it regardless of anything.”

Daichi couldn’t help but to chuckle and eventually break into a loud laugh after your answer. Everyone stared but no one said a thing until their captain regained his composure. His brown eyes met yours with a fire,

“Y/N, we have no other choice.”

“Glad to hear that.” You said with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

The third day didn’t go as smoothly as was hoped. The opposing team was a very skilled one with their own ‘little giant,’ to help them brought on a new challenge for the entire team. Unfortunately, the competitiveness and worry of wanting to win led to Daichi getting hurt, leaving the team without their second-best receiver and captain.

“So, what made you decide to not go back in?” you asked him as you took one last look at Karasuno before walking away

“They can win without me. I want them to know they don’t me there when they have each other. As long as everyone comes together, then one less won’t make a difference in our skill.” You admired his leadership and the hope he got in his eyes. “The same applies to you.”

“To me?”

“Just because Kageyama or Suga aren’t here or you can’t get into contact with Fukurodani, it’ll be okay as long as everyone else is there.” He gave a small smile but said nothing more. You chose to not continue on the subject and jus followed him into another gym to watch the other games until you felt Karasuno’s game was over.

By the time you arrived back you had seen Karasuno score the winning point. Daichi gave you a small shove and gave you the, ‘I told you,’ look. You all made your way to the other gym where Date Tech and Seijoh were currently playing. Whoever won this game would be your next opponent and the last one in the way to make it to finals.

“Date Tech isn’t going to win,” you whispered

“What makes you say that?” asked Ennoshita

“Because the way my luck would have it, you guys have to beat him for me. You guys are going to have to finish the fight for me,” you said as you met his gaze before looking over to the first-years sitting in anticipation and awe

“Kageyama and Hinata have their own settle to score with Seijoh, so don’t feel too bad if we have to play them. They’re just another opponent we have to beat to continue on.” He said with a small smile. Ennoshita wasn’t the best player among the second-years, but he was a strong-willed one. You could see him being the captain next year and a good one at that. You smiled back before turning back to see Iwaizumi score the winning point for his team. You sighed and stood up,

“Let’s go win then,” you whispered to him before you all walked away together

 

 

“How in hell did Mori ever get with Y/N?” questioned Yahaba as he watched you help Karasuno warm up

“I want to know how Kageyama got with her.” Stated Kindaichi as he glared as his ex-teammate before looking towards you

“Do you really think she would ever give him the time of day?” the setter asked, “She’s too good for any of them. It’s not fair how Karasuno gets all the attractive managers.”

“You’re telling me,” answered the first year

“I’m going to go talk to her,” was all Yahaba said before he threw a ball in your direction. What he didn’t see was a poorly passed ball make its way towards you until people shouted to watch out. Everyone watched in awe as you didn’t hesitate to pass the ball perfectly back over the net with a cocky smile.

“Here,” said Tanaka as he handed Yahaba the ball, “Be careful next time.”

Mori missed none of this. He still hated how much other guys gawked at you especially when you showed off your skills. You were his. He couldn’t fathom someone else having you. So, it pained him as he saw you smile with so much happiness and passion in that smile and your eyes towards someone else. He kept staring even when you locked eyes with him. Never had he seen so much love, happiness and faith vanish from someone’s eyes to turn into pure hatred and anger as yours did. You broke the gaze before looking at Karasuno to speak to them, whatever your final words were is when you locked gazes with him once more to show a bright fire fueled by anger as you spoke them before going to the stands.

 

“All I’m going to say is something you already know, I believe in you all and I told you as much about Mori’s play style as I could, which may have changed,” you looked over to Mori who was still staring before finishing, “You guys must win. Beat him. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated quickly this time! This is it, the story is going to end soon. I'm sad too.  
> I don't know if I will make a sequel/prequel yet, I've considered because who wouldn't want to know more about the reader's relationship with either her owls or special crow.  
> I hope to update soon again!!


	38. A New Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani isn't part of this story so the manner in which he played is how Mori plays.

_“Forgive me for giving you_

_so much power over me._

_You were never worthy.”_

You once thought that being the player was the most nerve-wrecking time in volleyball. Being the one who could change the score added a lot of pressure. Never have you been more wrong. Standing in the crowd, only being able to watch and yell made you feel much more stress. Because there was nothing you could do to help the team and change the score.

Anytime Karasuno scored a point it gave you relief but when they didn’t, your heart fell. The entire first set Mori wasn’t put in which you had found odd but on set point, he was put in. Nothing but anger was seen radiating from him but Karasuno was ready, or so they thought. When Mori had gone up to hit, it was different. There much more power in his hits, which seemed to have little control due to him scoring out. Though his form and speed was the same it was different at the same time. Oikawa had molded him in a different player.

“Well these next few sets are going to be interesting,” you said under your breath as you watched the shock leave Karasuno’s faces. The boys looked up to you and just nodded to you as if saying, ‘this won’t stop us.’ You had faith in your team but looking over to Mori staring at you made you worry because once again he wasn’t the same Mori.

 

As the second set started you became less focused on the score and more on Mori. Mentally comparing his old style of play to his new style now. Though your mind was busy thinking you would instinctively cheer and yell anytime it was needed. Offering pieces of advice when things got rough and voicing aggressive opinions like;

“It’s okay Asahi! You’ll get the next one!”

“Calm down Kageyama!!”

“Watch the ball!!”

“That was an easy hit! Come on!!”

“One more!!”

When you weren’t yelling you thought of when you had first met Mori his playing skills were nothing special. Everything from the way he approached to hit the ball was from the book. It wasn’t until your final year that he developed a new style to make him stand out. He changed his style of approach to avoid the block head on; and it worked.

His form of approaching hadn’t changed, what had changed was the amount of strength and aggression in his play. Along with the fact that he now had skilled setter on his team helped a lot more than most people would think it would. His main fallback now was the same as before, he didn’t trust in his team. Just like he never trusted anyone but himself.

 

* * *

 

“Aki-chan, I get that your heart is broken but play smarter in this final set.” Oikawa advised the first year while giving him a smirk, “I worked hard to make you better which is why I’m allowing you to stay on this court.”

“What do you mean by that?” Mori asked with an angry tone

“This is your only chance to beat Karasuno and possibly Y/N’s new boyfriend.” Was the captain’s answer before walking away

Mori glared at him and then turned to face Karasuno who were still huddled around during the break before the third set. He decided to look up into the stands where he met your eyes; the sight made his throat go dry and heart stop. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen that look in your eyes. Was it when you had first began dating or maybe when you had won your final game? He kept staring at you until you adverted your vision to the crows. He saw as a small smile formed on your face and gaze grew softer. When he turned to look at what caused that he saw the black-haired setter smiling at you.

Mori grew angry and jealous but didn’t stop looking at Kageyama. Even when the setter locked eyes with him, neither one looked away. Two volleyball players with anger and determination in their eyes, both fighting for the same reason. You. Although one was fighting to ‘win’ you back the other was doing so to make you proud and prove a point.

Before the game started up again Mori decided to look into the stands once more to see you were no longer paying him, or his team, any attention. All of your attention was on the crows and the people who were cheering beside you. For a quick second, he couldn’t help but think how things would have been different if he had made better choices. But as quickly as that thought came to mind, it vanished because there was nothing he could do to change anything from the past.

 

* * *

 

With the final set being played out and neither team giving in the pressure was intense. You had seen these boys grow and evolve since you became their manager. All you wanted was for them to win at any means. Everyone on the building was yelling and cheering. Except you.

You remained silent and still, observing the scene in front of you. Seijoh in the lead, then Karasuno. Tie. A break. Nothing but suspense every second. No one could predict what was going to happen next. So, you just sat down, biting your lip, hoping for the best.

While the game continued you couldn’t help but to think how much you had changed yourself since you came to Karasuno. Looking at the court now and seeing Yamaguchi, helped you remember if you didn’t run into him, you wouldn’t be here now. Seeing Tsukishima brought back how much things have improved since that bad night. Or how Suga went out of his way to offer his comfort during the camp. Each member was important to your growth.

Almost as much as all of Fukurodani was. If it wasn’t for all of them you would be somewhere else, crying and hurting. Still struggling with the falling crown and pitiful image. They helped you grow and realize your worth. That you are strong and deserve all that is good in life, not what you once thought. While Fukurodani’s role was to build you up and show you what your worth was, Karasuno’s role was to finally help you realize it yourself.

You took a break from your internal thoughts to watch the final play happen. If you had thought your games were intense, then seeing them fight to win was a death match. Yelling and screaming wasn’t enough to explain your emotions when you saw Oikawa do a long-distance toss to Iwaizumi. Thankfully Karasuno was able to get it back over the net, where for the first time ever, you saw Mori put in the effort to save the ball from the net for it to be sent back over. With awe in your eyes you watched as Kageyama perfectly tossed the ball to Hinata who used the blockers hand against him and score the winning point.

They won.

Karasuno won.

They beat Aoba Johsai.

The made up for the last time.

Kageyama and Hinata overcame their previous challenge.

You began cheering for them. Tears filled your eyes and a smile grew on your face. Wiping the tears away you looked at your boys with full admiration as they cheered. You looked over to Mori and felt a smirk form on your lips before you turned away.

Mori saw your smirk which said, ‘We won. I won,’ and the look in your eyes which no longer held fear nor hesitation. Him looking at you now he saw you were no longer the same princess, on your head was a new crown. One he would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to skip over the final match with Shiratorizawa because we know how the game ends and there's nothing relevant in that match for the story. That way when the next chapter comes out you won't be confused. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you look forward to the next one!


	39. Listen

Tears filled your eyes as you saw the boys cheering as they just beat Shiratorizawa after five whole sets. Something no other school here could do before. They made their way over to where you sat with everyone else and smiled at them. You quickly grabbed your things and made your way out of the stands to go to them but you bumped into someone. Looking up to apologize, the words got stuck when you realized who it was.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Sorry,” you looked down before looking up once more

“Not a problem Y/N, your excitement blinded you. Seeing your team win and move on must be a great feeling.” The brunette said with some hidden bitterness as he looked onto the court

“It is, especially when everyone doubted them.” You answered meeting their gazes, “If you would excuse me.”

“He no longer plays for us.” Was all Oikawa had to say to make you stop walking and face them once more

“What?” you breathed out

“Oikawa means that Mori is no longer part of our team. Yesterday was his final game with Aoba Johsai.” Answered Iwaizumi with a stern face but a kind voice

“Do you mind me asking why?”

“We allowed him to play yesterday because he kept talking about being able anyone so I worked hard on improving him to win against you though that didn’t go as planned,” his eyes met yours before he continued, “None of us appreciate the type of person he is, or was towards you. We could not support that.”

“We would have taken him out as soon as the truth was exposed yesterday but it was too late to notify our coach.” This time you met Iwaizumi’s eyes, “After the game we told him to quit the team, we couldn’t allow ourselves to be seen as teammates with someone like that.”

You felt the air escape your lips as you looked at them. They said nothing more as they stood there watching you.

“I see,” you were at loss for words, “Uh, I should get going. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Y/N,” they said before you walked away to find your team.

These strangers, who owed you nothing, made it possible to never see Mori again. Though you felt bad knowing he could never play again in high school, you were also grateful knowing he wouldn’t be at any more games.

 

* * *

 

 

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!!” You yelled along with all of Fukurodani who had come to celebrate the boys’ accomplishments

“When did they get here?” asked Asahi

“They all arrived this morning and set everything up while I kept you guys away from my house,” you said beaming at them

“Hopefully we’ll be able to play against each other at nationals.” Mentioned Akaashi

“Yeah! Especially since Tobio-kun here got invited to the youth training camp so he’s only going to get better,” added Bokuto

“Ah yes, let’s see which side of Y/N’s family is stronger,” chimed in Konoha causing everyone to laugh

“Let’s see each other at nationals then,” stated Daichi with a grin

Everyone grabbed a plate of food and just sat around the yard eating, talking and laughing. You had walked away from everyone and sat down by yourself simply taking it all in. Your two families enjoying each other’s company was amazing. Knowing you could go to anyone here and feel at ease was all you ever wanted.

“Mind if I join you,” you looked up to see a kind face that belonged to no one other than Suga

“No, go ahead,” you said scooting over a bit

“Just like the first time I asked to sit next to you during the camp,” he stated with a small laugh

“It’s different,” you said meeting his gaze, “this time around I’m not scared or hesitant. This time I’m just enjoying the view of everyone being together.”

“That’s wonderful to hear Y/N. You’ve changed in a good way, but your face still says you’re hiding something right now.” You sighed as you looked at him seeing him smile gently

“After your final match, I was walking out and I ran into Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They told me that Mori is no longer a part of their volleyball team after they learned the truth of our pasts and they couldn’t be associated with someone like that. I’m grateful that I will never see him at future games but at the same time,” you stopped talking and breathed

“But at the same time, you wouldn’t want someone to feel what you feel about not playing again.” Suga finished

“Exactly.”

“Y/N, you’re so kind hearted regardless of your past and it’s amazing. You’re someone who would deal with the pain and struggles but would never want someone to feel the same regardless of who they are. Even though he put you through so much I can see you’re not okay with this because you didn’t like volleyball being taken from you, I just hope you don’t beat yourself up over this and understand where the entire team is coming from.” He didn’t look at you while saying any of this, simply looked out in front of them. Any decent human being would have done the same thing so you couldn’t blame Seijoh for doing this.

“I know, thank you Suga. For talking to me that day and now, I don’t know what I would have done without you being there.” You said with a smile

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” spoke up Akaashi as he made his way over to you both sitting,

“Of course, not Kei-chan,” you said looking up at him

“I actually wanted to speak with you if that’s okay with you two.” Was all he said with a serious yet nervous tone

“We just finished talking so I’ll leave you two alone,” said Suga as he stood up and excused himself leaving Akaashi to take his place next to you

“You okay Kei-chan? You seem a little worried.” He wasn’t meeting you gaze which is something he never did. He was always the one trying to make eye contact,

“I’m going to say a lot, it might be confusing and out of the nowhere, but,” he took a deep breath in before meeting your eyes with his kind blue ones, “Please, just listen.”


	40. Love

Akaashi had made himself a promise to tell you the entire truth one day. A day when you finally learned your own worth and knew the love you deserved. That day when he finally saw the life return in your eyes around everyone and everything. Not just with volleyball and Bokuto and him, but every second of every day. All he ever wanted was for you to be genuinely happy and always have that fire in your eyes he loved to see. That day was now.

His heart racing and breathing difficult. He looked into your worried and love filled eyes, allowing himself to calm down. Slowly he grabbed your hand as he has done many times knowing that as soon as he opened his mouth then nothing would be the same. The one thing he never wanted to do was to hurt you, ruin your relationship and lose you. The setter took in a deep breath and gripped your hand tightly before meeting your gaze once more and begin talking;

“When we first found you, I was enraged. I couldn’t fathom how anyone could do such a thing to somebody. Once I got home that night I found myself thinking about you and just hoped you would be okay. I wondered how things would have been different if we had just gotten there sooner. When we went back to visit you after you had woken up and were okay, I couldn’t help myself but to think how beautiful you were. Especially as we talked more as time went on.

As we grew closer I found out that you were a beautiful person inside and out. Learning that make me angrier knowing someone hurt you so bad. I don’t know when it happened, maybe as everyone kept confessing you, but I ended falling for you. I thought I would be able to confess to you as many others had done since we closer, but I couldn’t. Then we found you in the bathroom that night and you finally told us everything and my heart broke. I was angry finally knowing everything but I was hurt because you were so amazing and were fighting by yourself.

Since that night I swore to do whatever it took to keep you happy. To make sure that one day you would be able to wear a genuine smile all the time. I didn’t confess to you in order to not ruin our relationship then because you were more important than that. I needed you to see that you were worth finding love after everything, but I needed you to love yourself before anything else. It became my goal to keep you safe and be someone who you could run to when you needed it. Yet, I always felt the need to tell you the truth but I didn’t want you to think that I only did those things in order for you to accept my feelings or that I only felt this way because I felt sorry for you. My feelings kept growing as I saw the real you and saw everything you were capable of. Yours highs and lows. It didn’t matter.

I decided to put my feelings to the side and hope that one day you would find someone who pull that fire out from you. Someone who let you feel loved and accepted your past before that. That way you were able to see that the right person would accept you and help you just as much as we did. I knew that day would come and when it did I would finally tell you the truth about I how I fell in love with you. You finally found someone who did that for. I’ve had conversations with Kageyama and he’s a genuine guy. I can see the way he looks at you and hear the way he talks about you because that’s how I was. Looking at you now I can see that fire and life in your eyes, I know he didn’t do that, it was all you. I know he’ll show you actual love and happiness. Finally, being able to say this feels amazing, as selfish as that may sound, but I hope you won’t hate me. I hope I won’t lose you because of this, because you’ve become a big part of my life.”

Akaashi finally took a deep breath after finishing and just sat there looking down. He expected you to pull your hand away - you didn’t. He expected you to yell at him - you didn’t. What he didn’t expect was for your free hand to begin wiping away tears he didn’t realize he had shed. He looked back up to see you smiling at him as you got closer to hug him.

“Y/N?” he whispered as you slowly let go and met his eyes

“Akaashi Keiji. YOU showed me what love and happiness was. If it wasn’t for you I would be nothing right now. You set my standards so high when it came down to finding someone. I can never thank you for all you have done for me. I don’t hate you and I never will. I would be crazy to ever hate you. You will never lose me because I can’t live without you either. I never thought of dating you out of fear of losing you, but I know ANYONE would be more than lucky to have you as theirs. Thank you for telling me the truth now, I can never thank you enough. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said as he pulled you into a hug, “I’ll always be here for you. I know many of the guys would jump at the chance to be with you if Kageyama messes up with you.”

“Would you be one of them?” you said with a small laugh

“Trust me, I would be first in line,” he said with a kiss on top of your head making you laugh, “But I don’t want you thinking I’m waiting around either and for you feel guilty.”

“Does this mean someone else has caught your eye?” you said with a smile

“Let’s just say another manager has caught my attention." he said shyly

"Guess it's time for me to become protective then," he laughed as you tried to look serious, "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, when he went looking for you at the school and we tried making him go away I may have punched him."

"What?!" your eyes grew wide at the thought of gentle Akaashi being violent

"He got me angry and I got protective," he gave you a cocky smile, "I'll explain more later but for now, let’s get you back to Kageyama and the others.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the night progressed everyone continued to talk and eat. You were busy talking to Tsukishima about how idiotic Tanaka and Nishinoya were acting with Konoha and Komi. The only thing caught everyone’s attention was when Bokuto cut the music.

“Alright! If I can have everyone’s attention!!” he yelled, “I guess I already do huh?” making everyone laugh

“Come on Bokuto-san, say what you have to say,” spoke the calm setter

“Okay, as we all know our precious baby owl or baby crow,” he said with some confusion, “Doesn’t matter, she has finally learned how to spread her wings and fly on her own. Myself along with the other owls were happy to hear how she stood up for herself and now nothing is in her way. We’re grateful to know she has a whole group of loyal crows standing by her side when times will get rough. But,” just then his golden eyes locked with yours

“Y/N, we don’t expect you to be 100% okay now. We know you are still working to be as happy as possible and it will take time, maybe you never will be 100% okay. That doesn’t matter to us. Through your ups and downs. Highs and lows. Tears of joy and pain. Every single one of us here will be there to help you get through it. Whether we’re an owl or a crow, doesn’t matter. We’ll be flying with you.”

You clapped at the end of his speech with watery eyes before giving him a hug and facing everyone there.

“Every single one of you here has helped me through a lot. I look forward to brighter and better days with you all!” you said before turning the music back on

Before you realized it, you began sharing dances everyone there. Some were more serious dances while others you laughed the entire time at how silly your partner was. The final member you danced with was Akaashi. Nice and slow that reminded you of the many time you two danced in your home to help you clear your mind.

“My time with you is almost up before you go to the next,” he whispered as he held on tightly

“Don’t be stingy, we’ve shared many dances,” you said feeling him laugh

“I know. But now it’s time for you to get a better dance partner, so from one setter to another” the song ended as he spun you to the other’s arms

“I thought I would never get you,” he said as you locked eyes with some deep blue eyes

“Well here I am,” you said. Kageyama led you with no issue to the song playing. Once again showing you the same skills he had the other night when you realized how you felt. It felt as though no one else was there

“What are you thinking of?” he asked

“How lucky I am. I have the greatest friends. The best teammates.” You looked up him, “An amazing boyfriend. I’m grateful for everything you and everyone has helped me through. I’m happy to consider you my first love.”

“Wh-what?” his face blushed and you couldn’t help but laugh

“I love you Kageyama Tobio. I hope you’ll fly with me for a long time because I’ll need someone there when my wings get tired.” You rested your head on his chest and held you tighter

“(YOUR FULL NAME), I love you and I’ll be by your side for as long as you want me to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I want to start off by saying a HUGE and love-filled THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with this story since day one. Those who commented such amazing things kept me going in my process. It was truly amazing to see people enjoy this story each time it was updated, no matter how long it took me.

This closing chapter took longer to update not because it was difficult to write but I needed to update it along with my AUTHOR’S NOTE at the same time. So, let me explain how I got inspired to write this.

The main character is me. I am her. This is based on my life and others as well. What I mean by that is this;

The physical abuse: I have known people in my life who have gone through abusive relationships, thankfully they got out before things got as bad as I wrote them. Nonetheless, there are many women and men who go through worse which is why I added more to the abuse than those who I know who have suffered.

The emotional/verbal abuse: I’ve been victim to this as those around me. Being told all the negative things about yourself can kill you and any light in you. Also, abusing yourself is possible when you learn to hate yourself. I struggle to love myself everyday due to the things I had to hear since an early age and modern society.

The self-harm/depression/anxiety: Something I and loved ones have and continue to suffer with. Hearing those I love tell me how they felt when going through those darks times helped me write those moments, also being a victim to those dark times easy to express. Knowing how it feels when everything begins to cave in was how I could express it in words. Self-harm isn’t just physical, simply looking in the mirror and seeing nothing but flaws and thinking you’re worthless is harmful to yourself which I’m learning to quit.

Now onto who the other characters represent to me;

Mori represents the past. Something we all have and sometimes wish would disappear. Our past will always be there making it difficult to move on, but not impossible. I wrote him moving near the main character to show how no matter where we go our past follows. Though it is up to us to either allow our past consume us or to fight back and prove we can only get stronger.

Akaashi and Bokuto represent the first person who stood by me when I needed someone the most. They are that person who wasn’t there when we were struggling but now won’t leave. They’re the one who does what it takes to make us better and learn to love ourselves before others. Who will do anything and everything to make life worth it all. The ones who help you through the dark times without judgement. Who help you get out of that dark place that you are still stuck in.

The remaining members of Fukurodani represent those in my/our life who we love but are hesitant to open up to out of fear of losing them. They keep you happy but not as happy since they don’t know the full truth. Those are like the friends I have who are amazing but will never know the truth of me.

Karasuno represents those friends who know the truth and are there until the end. The ones who make it easy to open up and relax, not as much as Akaashi/Bokuto, but still easy. The ones who learn of it all long after where nothing can be changed but things can be avoided.

Kageyama represents that ONE person who is everything you need and want and more. To me that’s my current boyfriend. They’re the ones who aren’t perfect but to you they’re the greatest blessing. They have gone through their own falls so they know how hard it is to get back up. The one person will be there no matter what. Just like Akaashi/Bokuto, but even better.

 

Every day people struggle with their own problems and we must understand them. No life is perfect but every life is worth living. We as humans must understand that some people’s dark days last longer than days. We should never judge and always help. Life is a rollercoaster. Some have much more steeper and longer drops but a rollercoaster nonetheless, there will be ups as well. We should all remember that no matter how dark the days may get there will always be some source of light, no matter how dim it may be it’s still a light. Find something to help you manage. Music, shows, reading, writing, exercising… there is something to help ease the pain. Everyone will find that one person who makes it much easier as well. We may never be "cured" of this darkness but we should not feel obligated to be. That's okay. We may never be fully healed due to the process being a difficult one when we've been damaged and broken too much. Though we should never feel alone because there is someone there who can understand or make an attempt to do. We shouldn't feel like freaks or losers or anything negative, because even though others may have put us down, we should be our biggest hero to pick ourselves up. But we shouldn't feel ashamed if we need help to do so. So, hope for change or make change, but never give up.

We’re all human. Have faith, because you’ll make it through in the end. I believe in all of you being capable of doing so. Thank you once again for reading this story it was truly a pleasure so get so much off of my chest in a creative manner and to possibly add some light and hope in others.

 

ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT BELOW AND I WILL ANSWER YOU!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
